Bangam Academy Academy of Sexual Intercourse and Survival, Book 2
by LightsoulShinx
Summary: Book 2 of the Bangam Academy of Sexual Intercourse and Survival. Follow the lives of the students as they must learn how to surival in the most challenging school in the region. But not everything is as it seems and for one student, this could be the end of the road.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ace the Victini

Ruby didn't know if she was doing the right thing, she was sure that she was in good paws by going to see her former brother in arms, Ace the Victini. Ace had invited her out to his apartment building for his house warming party and he had invited her out for an audience as he had a proposal for her. Ruby and Ace went way back to the day of Arceus, fighting together during the last great war together against the forces of Giratina and the other dark dragons. Both Pokémon were there when they returned the ghost dragon to his realm and together used their combined powers to once and for all destroy the gateway between worlds and prevent the spread of Giritina's dark influence from corrupting the minds and hearts of Pokémon everywhere. Ace had been the one who discovered that Arceus was dying and it was him who suggested that they removed their lord's elemental plates as a means of keeping him safe. Ace was the last to see Arceus as he sealed the world from their lord's grand throne high in the sky and it was him to told everyone that Arceus was no more. Ruby remembered feeling lost and confused, like a puppy who lost her mother and was forced to survive on her own. Arceus had been everything to Ruby and the others, his death was one that had hit the Pokémon world greatly and his lack of leadership and insight was being greatly missed.

After Arceus's death Ruby and the other Generals of left to go their separate ways. Destiny the Celebi returned to Mystic Forest where she went to study on her own. No one has seen her since she returned home, and Ruby didn't care very much to go track her down. Neoral the Jirachi had become a fortune teller and cum collector. Ruby never approved of his job choice and it broke her heart to see the Jirachi pulling tricks and cocks as a means of survival. Neoral held nearly the power of the cosmos in his hands and it pained her to see that he felt the best way to use it was staying on an island with lots of young Pokémon, playing tricks on them and steal their money. She hoped that with a bit of work she could help him see that he can do more with himself. At least he would be able to do that, if he at least tried to apply his mind and skills to something more than getting cummed all over. Meadow the Shaymin was at least someone that Ruby respected a lot, she was smart, talented and didn't end up becoming something that Ruby had little respect for. She was a sex addicted, but then again, she was also the Pokémon of fertility. Meadow was taking care of Ruby's oldest daughter Angelblade and was doing a better job at it than Ruby thought that she could do. If Meadow ever settled down to have a family Ruby believed that she would do a good job at it. Granted that was only if the Shaymin could stop entering Rattata Blowing contest. Ruby cannot stop Meadow from bragging about the 87 and a half rodent dicks she had sucked on to win a major contest against several over females who thought they were hot stuff. Aqua the Manaphy was a lot like Destiny, after Arceus had left them she ended up leaving everyone and heading back to her home deep under the lake. And finally, there was Ace the Victini, the very Pokémon that Ruby had come here to see today.

Ace one of the major players in their region, he owned several of the large buildings in Neon Central, he owned the fighting arena, the casino and even owned several of the bars and booking shops that were connected to the arena. Ace had started off as one of the generals but after Arceus's fall the Victini fell on hard times, he had a gambling problem and racked up a major debt that almost seemed impossible to pay off. Ruby heard from him that he had to do a lot of sexual favors and unpleasant activities as a means of paying off his debt. Ruby and Meadow had gone to see him after he had hit rock bottom and from what they saw Ace looked like had had run out of good luck. He was in an Monster House getting passed around by some of its residents, the Victini looked like he had been beaten up, and used for sexual pleasure multicable times before finally being given a break. Ruby wanted to take him home but the Victini refused saying that he will find a way out of this mess even if it killed him. That was the last time Ruby had seen Ace for a good while. Now several years later she was being invited out to the Victini's penthouse suite where he was hosting a house warming party.

Ruby was sitting in Ace's living room; the Mew was in her Ninetales form as usual. Sitting beside her was a Buneary girl wearing a cute red skirt with the back cut out. The bunny girl had been assigned to cater to Ruby and do whatever it took to make her as comfortable as possible. Ace hadn't come out yet to greet his guest and Ruby was beginning to feel uncomfortable sitting around waiting for him to appear. She did not like large crowds which was the opposite of what Ace was about as the entire living room was packed with lots of different Pokémon of various sizes and shapes inside of it. Ruby tried to look around the room to see what she could notice, but it was very hard to do as Ruby wasn't about to make out much of anything and the things she could see were dark and hard to see.

"Ruby." The Buneary girl said and Ruby looked at her. Ruby had to admit, she was adorable. The bunny girl's big eyes seemed to captivate the Ninetales, while her big smile made the Ninetales murr happily. She didn't wear a top (which she didn't need until she evolved), and only wore a cute skirt for looks alone. Ruby didn't ask what her name was and the bunny girl didn't offer it.

"Yes?" Ruby asked and the bunny holds onto Ruby's right paw with both of hers'. The Buneary got out of the chair that she was sitting on and begins walking Ruby over to the stairs and takes her upstairs. Once there they pass by a few wayward Pokémon that were making out upstairs and finally takes Ruby over to a door that was off the beaten path. "Hey where are we going?"

"Ace will see you now." Buneary said. Ruby wondered how she knew that Ace was ready for her when he didn't send a message to either of them. She wanted to know what Ace was up to and if there was a need to be worried.

"How did you know he was ready to see me?" Ruby asked.

"Ace communicates with all of his girls by using his psychic powers." The Buneary girl opens the door and allowed Ruby to walk inside. Walking in the Ninetales looked around and saw that Ace loved to use warm colors to decorate his place. The wall was painted in sunset red with gold trimmings were used every so often to help brighten up the room. Ruby smelled spices and she could pick up the scent of freshly cooked food. The smell of freshly cooked meats, berries and pies greeted Ruby and she was taken back as she found several Buneary girls greeting the Ninetales at a large table. Sitting at the other end of it was Ace who was already digging into some of the food that had been laid out dinner.

"Master Ace, our honored guest has arrived." The Buneary girl who had escorted Ruby around said and Ace stopped eating and looks at the girls with his cheeks full of food. One of the Bunearys that were tending to Ace wiped his face clean with a napkin.

"Ruby, so nice of you to accept my invitation. You honor me greatly and for that...I tip my head to you." Ace said as he bowed his head and waves his hands. "Girls please get my guests a warm towel, a plate and a soft spot to sit."

"Oh wow Ace, you do not have to do that for me. I ate before coming and I do not want to create extra work for your girls." Ruby looked at the Bunearies who all eeped and began getting to work to make Ace's wishes happen. Before long Ruby was being guided over to the table and placed on Ace's left paw side, a hot plate put in front of her and a pair of servants on each side, ready to do whatever she wanted.

"It is no issue Ruby, as you see the girls are ready to tend to your every need. After dinner, they will give you a massage and after that, they can do whatever else you may fancy." Ace grinned as one of the Buneary girls takes a seat on his lap.

"Only the best for our Ace, for he is the best." The bunny girl in his seat said with a kiss. Ruby felt uncomfortable watching them and pushed her food away. She had lost any sort of appetite she might have had. Ace noticed this and pats the bunny's rear.

"Later baby, important Pokémon are talking business." Ace said and the bunny got up and picks up his plate.

"Aww and I wanted to sit here a bit longer, maybe I would get to feel a little bit more than just your soft lap." The Buneary said. "You use to do it all the time for Cherry. Before she took that job at the café."

"Be a good girl for me Holly and I might just let you go for a ride tonight." Ruby watched Ace kiss the bunny and she couldn't help but give a rude cough as she was getting tired of watching the Victini goof off in front of her. The rodent laughed and helps Holly off his lap. "Don't let that ass get to far away from me. Get me a cold one."

"Aye, aye bunny king." Holly giggled and bound away. Ace licks his chops and then looks at Ruby.

"Now that she is gone why not you come over here and keep daddy's lap warm." Ace murred and Ruby looked at the Victini as if he was losing his mind. Did all of that pelt up energy finally make him become stupid or did the power finally go to his head…which one remained to be found out. Ruby growled at her fellow General.

"Calm yourself down Ace, before I do it for you. And trust me when I tell you…it will not be pleasurable…at least for you." Ruby said and Ace snickered. She noticed that Ace didn't look scared, but instead seemed curious. Neoral had fear in his eyes when she said something like that to him, Ace on the other hand didn't seem phased. "Don't you want to…I don't know…act like I just put the fear of Arceus into you?"

"Baby I am the Pokémon of Victory. I know how to win, get what I want, and look good doing it. What you think because you are Mother Blue means that I am supposed to be afraid of you. Shit I've been looking to dig my big cheeks into that pussy forever. Make you scream in all kinds of different ways, and then after that pop one, two, three good ones in all of those holes." Ace holds up two fingers giving Ruby the "V" for victory sigh. He looks at his fingers and licks them. "I do not hold these up just to look good…if you know what I mean."

"Have you always been this gross?" Ruby asked, the Ninetales looked at the door. She wondered if she could make a getaway if needed. Ace licks his fingers again.

"Ruby look this is a house warming party. I just had this apartment building finished, it took a while to have it built and even longer to get my penthouse fixed up. I want to party tonight, bust a couple of nuts, have a couple of drinks, fall in the pool, go down on a couple of bunnies, and pass out. Hopefully in a modified order that I explained but ya…that is what I want to do." Ace gets up from his seat and walks over to Ruby and strokes her fur. Ruby tried to move away from Ace but he seemed to have a way of pulling her back in. She could hear him breathing in her scent and in the most seductive way possible licks her cheek. Ruby pushed Ace off her and got up ready to defend herself.

"That is enough Ace, you are out of line." Ruby didn't think she would need to change back into her Mew self, she was more than able to take him just the way she was. Plus being a Ninetales gave her access to a set of moves that could wreck the out of line psychic rodent. Ace laughed and cracks his back, the sound made Ruby shiver.

"Good grief…your acting like I am trying to rape you or something. What fun is doing that on someone who is strong as me. Why do you think I keep the bunnies around, they are sexually active all the time and dumb as a box of crackers?" Ace rubbed his hands together and Ruby saw him create a ball of energy. "Look I have a proposal, I wanted to make it after we are face deep on the other- "

"Gross!" Ruby was just about ready to leave, she had heard enough. "Only reason I would suck your dick is because there is no other way out of it. You sick little freak."

Ace's mouth hung open, he looked a little hurt but composes himself. "That was really uncalled for. What if I was going to say something else?"  
"You weren't you over hyper little rat. Hurry up and pitch your little proposal so I can decline it and get back to my daughters. I only have a day left with them." Ruby was growing impatient.

"Daughters…?" Ace repeated but he then shakes his head and goes on. "Look I am getting into the movie business. Pokémon pay a lot of money to watch others. Psychic types like use have for years created films using our powers and recording crystals. The porn business is growing fast and I am looking to get into it."

"What does this have to do with me Ace. You brought me here, made me watch you get a hard on for you little bunny harem, tried to seduce me and now you are asking me to partner with you in your little sex venture. Are you actually dumber than Neoral?" Ruby asked the Victini. Ace shakes his head.

"Partner with you? Are you fucking nuts? You do not know the first thing about business and how to run one. No I wanted to see if you would like to star in one of my major films. I am currently finishing the script for my first full length smut film called Poketopia. Your ability to transform would be an amazing addition to what I have in mind, all I need is for you to be yourself. Sex, strong, curious, and able to take things larger than yourself." Ace holds up the unfinished script. Ruby wanted to rip the Victini apart, she wanted to drag him outside and drop him from the top floor and watch him fall to his death. How dare he insult her by thinking she would want to be part of anything he had in mind. And a sex movie of all things, why would she ever want to do that? She wasn't a slut, if he wanted someone like that then he should ask Meadow. She was proud of her dick taking abilities.

"But…maybe I can have a little fun…can I see the script?" Ruby asked, the Ninetales bats her eye lashes at the Victini who blushed. He gives the Ninetales the script and Ruby used her psychic powers to hold the script up enough for her to read. She skims though a few lines and found herself becoming interested in what it had to say. The script told of a young Vulpix girl that went to the city to follow her dream of protecting others. She enlisted into the royal guard and passed the basic training with flying colors and ended up finishing second in her class. She had lost out only to a Pikachu that proved to be just a cut above her. The Vulpix was assigned to gate guard duty on the eastern side of the side of the city which just happened to be the most boring part of the city as it was peaceful and very civil. The young Vulpix asked to be reassigned to a tougher location but was declined, the captain of the guard said that she was too cute and that the Pokémon out in the east liked her to much to want to see her go. The Vulpix was ready to give up on her dream, at least until a civil disturbance started happening all over the city and the Vulpix was thrust into helping to solve the case.

"So…what do you think Ruby? The plot is there, and I intend to create a wonderful mixture of action, romance, sex, action, sex and more sex. Oh, and mystery too…that leads to sex." Ace snickered as he took the script away from Ruby. The Ninetales looked the side, she had to admit she did like the beginning plot and she could see that there was much more to the story than what she read. But she didn't like the idea of being controlled by Ace, nor letting him get his way. Ruby's eyes shined orange for a moment and the script caught on fight. Ace scrambled to try to put it out.

"It was a wonderful script Ace, full of potential, and I think with some work and a bit less sex maybe…you could have a winner. But you forgot one thing dear…" Ruby walked over to the door out and turned around to face the Victini as he was staring at a pile of charred paper. "No one controls Rubyheart Bluefur Villier. I am sure that you will have no issues finding some cute little Vulpix that would like to become famous. But it will not be this…wonderful…sexy…fox in front of you." Ruby said as she had her rear turned to Ace, tails up, legs spread and her fore body down. She grinned as she was presenting herself to Ace who yet again had dropped his jaw as he was starting straight at the Ninetale's beautiful back side. Ruby giggled as she saw the Victini with a small boner and she winked at him. "You boys are all so easy…but at least Mama still knows she's got it." Ruby noticed that the Buneary girl Holly had walked back in, wet mess was around her cotton feet as she had dropped her tray of drinks. "Get a good look baby…this is what a real female looks like."

"I want to be just like that, sexy and strong..." Ruby heard Holly mumble.

Ruby stood up and shakes herself, she believed that the Victini and his little play toy has had enough for one day. If they stared to long they might get attached to her. "Don't worry I will let myself out, would hate for you two to lose whatever little stiffies you have."

"Y-ya…" Ruby heard Ace say as she walks out of the room and closed the door behind her. Once out the Ninetales smirks.

"I really should come out to Ace's parties more often. I think the crowd loves me." 


	2. Chapter 2 - Royal Awakening

Chapter 2

Royal Awakening

The morning after that license exam was usually filled with sore heads, sore rears and a lot of slow to wake up students and teachers. The night after the exam was always filled with celebration and good times, students and teachers like took the time to party hard and go wild. A month filled with constant studying meant that for weeks no one could let loose and be themselves, the fear of failure or not performing up to one's standards caused many to go out of their way to try harder than normal. With each passing test, it became harder and harder, with the mixture of paws on and written test being mixed around to keep students on their toes. Bangam and his professors spent the summer coming up with new versions of their test each year as a means of keeping students from just cruising through it. The test banks of the years became larger and larger and what once took a lot of time to create now took less than a day's worth of work.

Fresh off his second license exam Prince the Nidoran spent his morning feeling sore. He woke up from his slumber with a headache, the Nidoran had gone a bit wild the night before and had himself one to many. Him and his friend didn't go out to Neon Central to party but instead spent the evening in their dorm room laughing, sipping strong drinks and overeating. Wooly the Flaaffy was Prince's roommate and mentor, the pair had been assigned to one another the previous year. Wooly was good for Prince, he helped Prince to break out of his shell some and be more open. He also was the one who introduced Prince to his girlfriend Candy the Shinx, a lovely lioness that gave Wooly a cute picture of herself that Wooly showed to the Nidoran male. Prince went on a date with Candy and the pair ended up hitting it off and they have been together since. Wooly on the other paw was going out with Candy's roomie Din the Deerling, a very cute Autumn color Deerling that was Wooly's emergency date from a year ago. Wooly met her while preparing for the Winter Festival tournament and was told that if he won he could do whatever he wanted with her. Wooly was close to winning but ended up failing after he had been badly affected by Leech Seed that neither of them still knew how it got on him and ended up taking second place. Din didn't let Wooly leave empty handed and offered herself as his emergency date that he could call on when he needed it. Prince still chuckled when he thought of Wooly calling Din up the first time for a booty call and finds out that she was a date, not a quickie piece. After that Wooly had to earn Din's respect and she told him that he would have to go the rest of the school year not getting any before she would let him get any. To Prince's surprise he managed and made it through the rest of last year keeping himself in check and even got through the license exam time frame. Now all Wooly talked about was him finally having a chance to get his prize. He had dreamed of this moment and there was little that would get in his way of achieving it.

This morning Prince woke up with a big yawn, the Nidoran felt like he had fought all night, his body was worn out despite him trying to sleep, his head was throbbing and he felt wet all over. Prince wipes his eyes with his paws and felt some of the liquid get in his eyes, the Nidoran groaned as it stung a bit.

"Oh...my head...what is going on? Ouch...eye eyes." Prince blinks a few times, a few tears run down his face causing his eyes to burn again. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop having that burning affected, it reminded him of when he sweat a lot and the sweat got into his eyes. "Wooly...Wooly you here?"

"Ya..." Prince heard the sheep baa. The Nidoran feels something rub up against his back. "You feeling alright buddy...I know things got crazy last night." Prince felt a hove rub his back and side. Looking over his shoulder the Nidoran saw the Flaaffy was holding onto him, the sheep was in the big spoon position. Prince felt his blood become cold as he had just went from feeling burned out from their last night events to becoming creeped out.

"Wooly what the fuck are you doing?" Prince asked, he tried to pull away but was held close. The Nidoran felt Wooly reach over him and pat his stomach, a small chuckle came out of his friend's throat.

"Cuddling, why?" Wooly chuckles and Prince became more creeped out.

"Why are we cuddling?" Prince gulps and he feels the sheep nip his ear and suck on it. "This is getting really gay..."

"You didn't think so last night." Wooly baas. "You loved every minute of what we did..."

"I do not remember that..." Prince felt Wooly hold onto him tightly, the sheep was now groping his crotch, Prince felt that he already had a hard on. "Wooly..."

"Yes..." The sheep snickered

"Are we playing gay chicken?" Prince asked as he was ready to give up. Wooly and him sometimes enjoyed seeing just how dirty they could go. Although sometimes Prince thought that Wooly would go all the way to sticking it into him just to win. The sheep didn't stop groping him and was starting to stroke him off.

"I'm not playing, it's a bit boring this morning anyway and after seeing you glazed over last night, I want to get a little some this morning." Prince heard Wooly say and the Nidoran gripped the ground and pulled himself free. Wooly seemed a bit disappointed, but Prince did not care.

"What do you mean I was glazed over?"  
"Well you passed out first, and after that me, Flower and Coco decided to bust a good one all over you." Wooly admitted in the calmest of voices that Prince ever heard. The Nidoran didn't know what to say, he knew that if you went out first that it was free game to do whatever. Prince couldn't begin to count the times that Coco their Eevee roommate passed out first and they ended up doing some fun things to. Dipping his paws in warm water so he wet himself, clipping his fur short, sticking things up his little tail hole, and even one time milking him and then feeding him back his "milk" the next day with his breakfast. Thinking about the things that they did to Coco made Prince question his former actions. Damn he needed to pick it up, the stuff that he did to Coco was milk compared what happened to him today.

"You guy suck. Did you really nut all over me?" Prince asked his roomie.

"I suggested we just pour salt water all over you, but Coco got a little too happy and let loose. Little guy must have had a bit of pelt up emotions, he was cursing, calling you names and telling you that you were hit bitch now. Guess he found out that it was you who made him that special breakfast that one time." Wooly got off their bed and pushed his hay pile back to where it belonged. He stretched his body and Prince saw the Flaaffy's long rod bounce slightly. He had forgotten what they were doing just a few moments ago.

"Least I know why I taste all salty this morning, was it all just from Coco?" Prince had to admit, Coco could let loose when he wanted. The little vee had a big pair swinging back there.

"Mainly him, Flower added to it. I didn't want him to, since that Stunky can get too excited." Wooly said as Prince walked to the door leading into the main part of the dorm room. There was a small bath in the corner for washing up. Pokemon were not self-conscience and didn't mind washing or doing certain things in front of others. Prince slides into the water and feels the coolness of the small bath overtake him. He waddled around in the water for a bit before stopping.

"For someone named Flower, he doesn't smell like it." Prince said adding to the conversation. Their roommates were Coco the Eevee and Flower the Stunky, both of which lived in the adjacent room to them. The four Pokemon used the main room of the dorm as their meeting ground which had a small poke kitchen, a pool for washing and a spot for them to go to relieve themselves in. In the middle of the room was a bunch of soft cushions for sitting, small table for putting things like food and books on and a small fire pit for warmth and cooking. The kitchen had a storage facility for keeping food fresh as possible and was useful when the Great Hall was full or the Pokemon wanted to make something of their own. Bangam had the school designed so Pokemon learned to live on their own both inside the classroom and outside of it.

"He is a skunk what do you expect. Now wash up, I need your help cooking up a stew for the girls." Wooly said heading over to the kitchen. Prince watched the sheep pull out a bit pot and filled it with water that was inside of the storage. Prince felt his hard on go away and with a big sigh got out of the water and used a cloth to help dry himself. Quad pad Pokemon found various ways of being able to do things that Bipads could.

"Wow and here I thought you wanted to do me." Prince cheekly said. Wooly had a standing arrangement with his girlfriend Din the Deerling. She made him have to go half of the year not having sex with any girls, including herself. Wooly accepted the challenge, in exchange if he could pull it off then he not only proved to her that he was dedicated to making their relationship work, but that when he finished it she would let him have his way with her whenever he wanted. Wooly did not make it out of the first month before he was literally going though withdraws from not having sex. When the sheep was at his worst he talked Prince into having sex with him, in exchange the sheep would owe him a big favor down the line. It was painful at first and Prince didn't want to do it anymore, but when he found that Wooly would nearly do anything for him the Nidoran figured that he could have a sore rump that night and get free whatever he wanted the next day.

"Oh that is for later. I was a little pooped anyway from railing you last night." Wooly said as he starts chopping a onion up. Prince groaned.

"Seriously? At least do it when I can remember it."

"Not my fault, remember our deal. At night that rear is mine to use as I see fit, and during the day I'm all yours." Wooly puts the onion pieces into the pot and began cutting green peppers into small bits and drops them in. "Besides, if we are both lucky...then after this picnic today we might get lucky. That or I find your sis and talk her into spending some time with me."

"Leave Princess out of it." Prince hated it when Wooly talked about his sister that way. He heads over to the front door. "I need to go see Candy."

"No can do my sweet salty friend." Wooly snickered. "The girls are bound to still be sleep, they came over last night looking a little tippy. Oh, and you should have seen the blush on Candy's face when she got a good look at your little Eevee cum drenched pecker."

"Say what?" Prince tripped over himself and falls onto his nose.

"Oh, ya she came over yesterday after Coco had his fun glazing you over. She saw me railing into that tight cute tail hole of yours and she couldn't stop laughing. Granted she looked like-" Prince stopped listening to Wooly as he couldn't think of anything but finding Candy and telling her what had happened. Granted he barely could remember it himself but he could think of something, anything to save himself from letting his girlfriend know that it wasn't what it seemed. How could Wooly fuck him over like this? Why was Candy over here last night, how much did she see? Prince had to know, he couldn't bare the thought that Candy thought that he didn't like her. He had to let her know that he tapped pussy and didn't take dicks...well it's hard to argue that if Candy had seen him getting railed by Wooly.

"Wooly I'll be right back!" Prince took off down the hallway towards the girl's dorm rooms. The sound of Wooly calling from behind just reached him as he was turning the corner.

"Prince why are you going over there, didn't you hear what I said?"

"You're a asshole Wooly!" Prince stopped to yell and then took off again, he had to set things straight with Candy.

Ribbon was on mail delivery duty today, it was not a fun job but she was fast and very good at sorting everything where it needed to go for delivery. All first years were given various task around the dorms that had to be handled daily. Ribbon was the most effective Pokemon at handling the mail room and as such she was usually tasked with maintaining it. Ribbon was given two others to work under her and she picked of course Amber and a Piplup by the name of La 'Maria to assist her. Darious had wanted the job but his rivalry with Amber made it hard for the two to work together and instead the Rockruff had been given the job of security. He was very good at it and since Darious had been put on the patrol team there have been fewer vandalism incidents happening around Woods's Den.

Bangam Academy's four dens were named after the environment, Woods, Lava, Open Ocean, and Desert. And each Den was founded by a family that represented that power of that Den. Woods's Den was founded by a Venasaur named Vincent Julius Cheater the 2nd and now his grandson Shawn Cheater was attending the school as the 3rd generation of Cheaters to do so. Ribbon only knew this because it was part of the lore of her Den that she was required to learn. And there was a series of portraits on the wall near the entrance to the dorms to remind them. All the way from the first generation of Cheaters with Vincent Julius Cheater the 2nd, then his son and current owner and C.E.O of Love Vine Vincent Julius Cheater the 3rd, then came the last Cheater to graduate from Bangam Academy, Vincent Julius Cheater the 4th who when he left the school was still a Ivysaur and finally the picture frame that hung next to "Vince" Cheater's picture was a spot reserved for Shawn Cheater, should he graduate. Ribbon saw him around the Den from time to time. He was a big talker who sometimes needed to learn that shutting up was a good thing.

Ribbon and Amber finished sorting the last of the mail and started putting it away into the mail bin that they were going to use to deliver it. Amber threw a package into the bin and then nuzzled Ribbon.

"What is that for?" Ribbon asked as she nuzzled her back. Amber was a very loving Eevee, she always tried to do her best to show Ribbon how much she loved her and despite how much Ribbon did not want to mix friendship with love, she was slowly winning her over into believing that they could be something more.

"I wanted to say sorry for the other night, I kind of lost myself for a moment." Amber said. Ribbon knew what she meant as the Eevee had experienced her heat and become aggressive with her. Ribbon managed to calm her down, but it wasn't until the next morning did Amber finally get over what was troubling her. She told Ribbon that some of her extra aggression had come from her brother, and that her save and grace was that Chip had mated with someone. Ribbon was surprised about hearing that Chip was getting laid since he normally was so against it. They haven't seen Chip since the other day, but Amber did not seem to be that worried about him. Her ability to feel her brother's presence was something that Ribbon could not explain every well. But they did need to reunited the twins soon though, the doll body that Amber was using would soon run out of energy and when that happens the Eevee would be returned to their shared body.

"It is ok." Ribbon gives Amber a loving lick behind her ear. She noticed the Eevee began blushing. "How about we deliver this mail and then go out for a little breakfast. We can pick up some food and then go have our own little picnic."

"Oh, can we go back to the hillside? I really liked it out there." Amber gleefully said as she began pushing the cart. Ribbon murred at how easy it was to get her friend motivated.

What normally took a good 30 minutes of work was wrapped up in under 15 minutes. It was easy thanks to the lack of mail and Amber's motivation to finish the job as quickly as possible the pair delivered several large packages that had food from some of the student's home lands and some regular letters. Once done Amber jumps inside of the cart and invited Ribbon inside of it. The Vulpix looked unsure about doing it but she parked the cart in a nice spot near the entrance to the main room and jumps inside. The girls had some privacy for the most part and Ribbon saw that they had a few letters and a package left to be delivered.

"I thought we finished delivering everything?"

"I hid these, they are for Wooly that cute Flaaffy down the hall. He has a nice size package." Amber giggled and Ribbon rolled her eyes. "What he has a nice package, what is so wrong about that?" Amber lifts a medium sized box and shows it to Ribbon.

"I thought you was talking about his junk." Ribbon sighed.

"Oh I was talking about that as well." Amber giggled again and Ribbon groans. "It is ok Ribbon, there is nothing wrong about looking at boys sometimes too. I mean I am half one."

"I know. Just why do you have to make it seem so…" Ribbon did not know how to finish her thought.

"What…like he is big and sexy?" Amber murred. "Prince is cute too, and then there is that nice looking Growlithe as well. What is his name…?"

"Flare. That puppy dog who Ember is messing around with." Ribbon said and Amber murred happily as she looks at some more of the left-over mail. "Didn't they have a baby together last year?"

"Yes, Ember had it right after the Winter Festival from what I heard." Amber looked at a letter. "Oh, there is a piece of mail here for Prince that cutie roomie of his. Oh, and its addressed from that sweet Shinx girl Candy. Oh should I open it?"

"Amber!" Ribbon took the letter from her and pushed up on the Eevee. "Get out, we need to finish this. I thought we were done, but you decided to hide mail from me." Amber pushed back and presents some of the left-over letters. "What are you doing?"

"We should have sex in here, wouldn't that be fun. Doing it on top of the mail and then deliver them?" Amber asked and Ribbon got out of the cart.

"We are going to finish our job so we can go on our picnic, where we will have a afternoon of sex." Ribbon said as she was thinking of the most mature thing that girls could do for themselves. Amber sits up in the car and watched the Vulpix.

"Aww come on Ribbon. I want to do something dangers." Amber growled and Ribbon reached up and pulled her out of cart, but instead tips it over and caused the pair fall back and have the cart fall on top of them. Some off the letters and remaining packages rolled out onto the floor. Ribbon pushed herself free of the cart and Amber followed suit. "Oh, that was fun, let's do it again."

"Sometimes you annoy me Amber." Ribbon said and Amber giggled and nuzzled her friend. Ribbon sighed and puts the mail back into the cart and starts walking it towards the remaining Pokémon's rooms. Amber followed behind her, the Eevee gleefully skipping along. "What got you in such a good mood anyway?" It couldn't be from her rejecting the idea of them doing it inside of the cart.

"You know…I do not know. Suddenly I felt really good, as if someone was touching my favorite spots." Amber said and she then blushed deeply as she stopped and felt up on herself. "Whoa…that feels really good."

"Amber we are out in public…" Ribbon did not like what was happening, her friend was acting like she was eating her out right now. Ribbon could smell the Eevee's sex scent and it was only becoming stronger as time was going on. She needed to find a spot to take care of her at, at least see if she could calm her down. The girls were in front of Wooly's room and despite how much she didn't want to do it the Vulpix knocks on the door. "Mail call."

The door opened and the Stunky named Flower was standing at the door. The first thing that caught Ribbon's attention was the stench that was coming from inside the room, it smelled like concentrated berry juice, spicy food and cum. The second thing that caught her attention was how messy the skunk Pokémon's fur was, there was white streaks all over it and he seemed to be just waking up from a unsettling nap.

"We are getting mail today?" Flower asked, he burped and began wobbling where he stood. "That is such a dumb idea…most are still recovering from last night. Anything for me or the boys?"

"Ah…ya…Amber can you get their packages…" Ribbon saw that Amber was rubbing on herself again, the Eevee was sitting down and slowly stroking her rod and slit. A small wet spot had formed where she was sitting and Ribbon began freaking out. "STOP THAT!"

"Ah…does she need some privacy? My room mates are out, you could use their room. Its cleaner than mine is that is for sure. Had my girl over last and Coco invited over his Poochyena boo. Bottles were popping, we made stuff peppers and things got crazy." Flower snickered as he opened the door wide enough for Ribbon to drag Amber inside, the Eevee was trying to stay put but Ribbon had just enough strength to move her inside. Once inside the Vulpix had to get use to the strong scents around her as the boys had yet to clean up the mess from the night before. Ribbon was escorted to Wooly and Prince's room by Flower and were let inside where indeed it was much cleaner than the main room. Amber murred and gives Ribbon a kiss as she was taking her to the ground and began grinding herself up against the snow Vulpix. Ribbon noticed Flower walking out, the Stunky had a bit of a hard on for what he had seen.

"Guess I'll check on that stew that Wooly is making. They should be back some time soon, I'll be sure to leave something on the door so everyone knows not to just walk in on you girls."

"Or you could join in." Amber said in between a kiss as the Eevee was sitting on top of Ribbon now. Ribbon wasn't used to being on the bottom and she noticed the Stunky had stopped walking. She thought that he might just take her up on the offer.

"I have my own girl. But thanks though, I will make sure that you are not disturbed. Just do not make a big mess ok." Flower stepped out and Ribbon feels Amber starting to push herself into her. Ribbon didn't know what to make of this, this side of Amber where she is taking such charge. It seemed unlike the cute coy girl that she fell for.

"Amber…" Amber puts her paw on the Vulpix's mouth and shakes her head. "I really need this right now…Sorry if it seems a bit forceful. I do not know why I feel like just…screwing everything right now."

"Heat maybe…" Ribbon knew that there was a strong chance that the Eevee was still under the influence of her heat. In fact, she was positive about it. And if Chip was having sex again, that could affect her as well since the twins shared their emotions from time to time if they were strong enough. Ribbon knew that the only real way to help Amber, was to fuck her until she dropped.

"Ya…and its Chip…I can feel…him and Meadow…" Amber stopped talking and holds onto Ribbon's neck fur as she slammed herself down into the Vulpix. Ribbon howled slightly as it had been a rough entry from Amber who wasn't use to the angle that she was at. Ribbon felt her push though her entrance and got about half way into her before Amber stopped. The Eevee growled and pushed her weight down on Ribbon as if she was expecting her to try to change positions on her or try to get away. Ribbon had seen a few males do that from time to time out in the wild and she guessed Amber was trying to imitate them.

"Careful…you are getting a little rough." Ribbon snarled. Amber didn't say anything but instead keeps pushing herself down into her until she hilted inside of the Vulpix. Ribbon felt some of her pre-dripping into her as the Eevee was pretty turned on from earlier. Ribbon focused enough to use Safeguard on herself, with Amber being in heat like this she was bound to be extremely fertile right now and the last thing Ribbon needed was the possibly of a slip up. And it came just in time and Amber pulled out and then slammed back into her, the Eevee was being extremely rough as she wasn't use to being on top, plus her heat wasn't doing the Eevee any favors as she was extremely sloppy right now. Ribbon had to admit, it was very cute and she couldn't wait to give Amber a proper crash course on how to fuck her.

"Oh sorry…" Amber said as she had a moment of being her normal self. But with a good tug and another rough hump into the Vulpix the Eevee was back to "Heat Amber." "I didn't know that you were such a pussy. Just shut up and take it." Amber snickered and Ribbon made a mental note of what she just heard.

"Oh, yes Amber…" Ribbon blushed. She feels Amber holding onto her tightly as she continued screwing her in between the legs, the Vulpix made noise every so often as the Eevee was seeming to have the time of her life, at Ribbon's pleasure. Amber's cock had warmed Ribbon up as the Vulpix was very cold on the inside, but the fox knew how to control her body temperature enough to hurt her partner and she could nearly control the pace of the moment. By being able to either make her partner's rod warmer or colder she could literally make them blow their load sooner or later than normal by controlling their blood flow. Right now, Ribbon had been making it so Amber cummed later but as time went on she was increasing Amber's temperature while she was inside her and making it so the Eevee would pop soon enough. The amount of pre-cum that Ribbon was feeling being pushed into her womb let her know that Amber was close…

"Ribbon I am about to…." Amber said, the Eevee was shoving every inch that she could muster into her. Ribbon felt her body clench itself around her friend's cock, milking her for what she had. With a hug the Vulpix feels her friend's climax erupt as Amber shot a long wad of her cum into the Vulpix's womb, the force from it made Ribbon gasp out in pleasure.

"That's my girl…let it all out." Ribbon murred happily as she feels Amber let loose another wad and then another, each smaller and weaker than the last. Finally, after what felt like a long orgasm the Eevee falls on top of Ribbon, her body spent. Ribbon lovely puts a paw on her head and kissed the vee.

"Did I do a good job?" Amber asked, she was panting but she managed to speak without seeming tired.

"Oh, you are not done yet love." Ribbon kisses Amber and rubs her head. "I need to teach you how to properly fuck someone. Even if that someone is just me." Ribbon rubs Amber's head again and nips her ear pulling off one of her ear ribbons. "May that you are no longer all amped up from your heat, I can get a little bit more passion out of you."

"Oh ya…" Amber blushes. "I was a little wild."

"Just a little. Now when we get up I want you to lift that tail of yours, I want to play with for a little bit. Then after that…a bit of paws on training." Ribbon sure hoped that Wooly and Prince did not need the room for a little bit. She did not intend to leave it any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wooly the Shepard

Chapter 3

Wooly the Shepard

Wooly found Prince standing outside of Candy and Din's dorm room door, the nidoran was knocking on the door frantically. Wooly quickly moved over to his friend and pushed him out of the way, before anyone saw how crazy he looked right now. It was easy to see the look of fear all over his face.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get in here Wolly," Prince said as he knocked again. Wooly rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend by his horn and began pulling him away. Prince tried to pull himself free from his friend's grip but the sheep was much strong than his friend and could keep him from getting free. Wooly did worry about getting cut by his friend's horn, but if he did they were not too far away from being able to get medical attention. Once they were far enough away from the girl's room that they would not be disturbed Wooly let go of Prince but not before making sure that the nidoran did not get away from him. Wooly used Thunder-Wave to paralyze Prince to keep him grounded.

"Really?"

"What can I say Prince," Wooly sits down on a comfortable chair and watched as his friend was trying to fight though the status condition. Wooly was sure that Prince wouldn't be free of it for a good bit, he added a little extra to the move just in case the nidoran had a little extra strength of heart. "You like to get a little ahead of yourself from time to time and do dumb shit, but don't worry, I am here to always pull your ass back."

"If Candy saw what we were doing…" Prince bit his lip. "Last thing I need her to believe is that I suck cock, take dicks and do not like pussy,"

"Bro I thought you loved cats," Wooly snickered.

"THAT IS NOT THE KIND OF PUSSY I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Prince screamed into Wooly's ear.

"Ok, ok sheesh," Wooly rubs his ear, "Well, before you decided to run off and try to fix things the best way you know how. Yours truly was trying to tell you that Candy was just as liberated as you were last night," Wooly smiled at the look that his friend was giving him, it always brought a smile to his face when Prince's mind was blown away. Wooly had thought ahead and this morning before Prince woke up he ran over to Din's room to explain everything to the girls. Din opened the door and told Wooly that Candy was sleeping off last night. When Wooly asked if Candy talked about seeing anything from the night before she assured him that Candy would be lucky to remember anything from the day before. She had been out partying since passing her exam and that Candy barely could remember her own name last night let alone remembering that she caught Wooly waist deep in his best friend. Din literally said those words to Wooly. Din assured him that she wasn't going to tell him how she knew how about what they had done. But she did end their conversation with a big kiss and told him that she will try to nurse Candy and have her at least in some sort of working order before this afternoon. It was her idea that they should go out for a picnic and told Wooly that they would enjoy having a nice warm stew to help get over yesterday's celebration.

"So, Din knows?"

"She does, but she doesn't care," Wooly looks at his wool and thought that it looked a little yellow. It might be a good time to get sheered and start growing his winter coat. "And she won't tell Candy what happened last night,"

"How do you know?" Wooly heard Prince asked. With a smile the sheep got up and taps the top of his friend's head a few times. He wanted Prince to get the message load and clear.

"Because she is not a fucking rat," Wooly said making sure that the nidoran got the message as he stared him down. "We do not blue falcon anyone, got it?"

"Yes Wooly," Prince looked down as the sheep was reminding Prince of something happened long ago. The event involved Coco and how Prince spilled the beans about something very sacred to the eevee. Coco forgave Prince, but him and the others never let him live it down.

"I told Din that if you come a knocking, not to answer," Wooly pats Prince on his head and then gives him a slap on the rear. "No need to thank me,"

"For what," Prince asked as Wooly picks him up and puts the Nidoran on his back. "I feel like a idiot right now, why didn't you tell me any of this before I ran out,"

"I tried, but you ran out in a panic," Wooly began walking them back to their room, the nidoran would be down for a bit longer before being able to have full use of his body again. "Anyway, Prince I need to talk to you about our future,"

"What about it, will it involve less making me feel stupid,"

"Nah I can't help you in that department," Wooly saw a few girls passing by and he gives them heads up before continuing to talk to Prince. "Man, I miss the chase," Wooly took a moment to bask in the good feeling of showing off for the ladies. The girls they had passed giggled seeing after watching Wooly give his nod of approval.

"To bad you are locked down in a sexless relationship," Prince pointed out. Wooly shrugged as there was no denying that his friend was correct.

"Oh Prince…" Wooly pets the nidoran's rear and bounced him up and down a little bit. He ended up getting the cutest cry out of his friend. "I have that fine rear of yours to keep me company until I convince Din that I am faithful enough to be with her,"

"I find that very hard to believe Wooly," Prince began. "Screwing me is not being faithful,"

"I call tauros on that my good buddy," Wooly chuckled. "She said that I cannot touch other girls, nothing about putting it in the old brown eye, and damn Prince you have been an amazing friend all last year and this year," Wooly had agreed after the Winter Festival that he would give up chasing girls in exchange to be with Din. What he didn't know was that Din wanted to test him to see how much he loved her. He had to go a certain length of time without having sex with any other females for the rest of last school season, the summer and up until the license exam. Din promised that she would make his first time with her be memorable and worth the long wait. Wooly found a loop hole in that clause, she told him that he could not have sex with other females, there was nothing in there about males. So, Wooly somehow talked Prince into being his butt buddy in exchange for not hitting on his sister Princess and Wooly would help Prince train for any upcoming competitions. It was too easy since Wooly already was Prince's training partner, and he wasn't allowed to hit on girls anyway, so if Princess's didn't grow a dick over night the girl nidoran was off limits anyway. Plus, it was easy to pretend that Prince was Princess's anyway since the pair looked like the other and with a little lube, a bit of electricity and the light's off the sheep sometimes forgot that he was pounding his friend's tight warm tail hole and thought he was sticking it into the warm pussy of his best friend's sister.

"Fuck you Wooly," Prince angrily said. "And you better stop calling me Princess when we do it," "That should be a compliment buddy," The sheep snickered. "Just the right amount of lube, a little bit of electricity to warm that tight bottom of yours up, and maybe put a little nice smelling stuff on you and presto! You go from being a sexy male nidoran to the sweet female nidoran female of my dreams," Wooly felt Prince bite down on his neck, the nidoran refused to let go when Wooly tried to shake him off.

"I'm going to kill you!" Prince cried before going back to biting Wooly repeatedly. The pair fall onto the ground and roll around for a moment, as both males were trying to take out the other. A few students ran over to break them up.

"Wooly, is this any way to treat your understudy?" Sir Scruffy was holding the sheep back. The Furfrou stared down the flaaffy who was panting from the fight. Wooly had several teeth marks all over his neck and shoulders, but he would heal quickly. Prince was being held back by his sister Princess, the female nidoran had her butt to Wooly.

"No," Wooly had trouble pulling his eyes away from the female Pokemon. "We'll kiss and make up, don't you worry Fluffy,"

"Seriously?" Sir Scruffy growled. "You know that I hate to be called that,"

Wooly slaps the Furfrou on his rear. "Relax, if Flower can learn to like his real name, I am sure you can too," Wooly walks over to Prince and his sister and gives the nidoran male a hug. "Friends?" "Of course, Wooly," Prince said. Princess rolled her eyes and began walking away, but Wooly took her by one of her forelegs and pulled her close. "Don't you want a hug," Princess bites Wooly's hoove making him let go of her. "OUCH!" Wooly held his hoove tightly as unlike her brother's teeth which didn't break his skin, hers's did.

"Don't touch me you creep," Princess growled. "I've heard about what you and my brother are doing, you are so pathetic!" Both Wooly and Prince tensed up as the nidoran girl was stabbing them with her sharp words. "Both of you are! I swear if I had a dick I would tear you both a new one for how stupid you two can be! You know what…" Princess nods her head and then calls over her girlfriend Zeal the Skitty. The cream colored skitty walks over and purred.

"Meow, are you done beating up the boys yet darling?" Zeal asked as she sized both Prince and Wooly up. "I am getting quite bored," Zeal nuzzled Princess who nuzzled her back.

"Please sis…" Prince groaned. "Do you really have to do that in front of me?"

"Yes!" Wooly pitched in. "What you two have is a beautiful thing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" Princess rolled her eyes at Wooly.

"Your dick size matches the size of your brain," Princess gave Zeal a light push. "Lets get out of here baby, before my brother and his idiot friend make use dumber."

"Bye boys." Zeal giggled as she waved her tail at them. Once the girls were gone Wooly chuckled.  
"Damn Prince," Wooly grinned as he was studying the girl's rears as they walked away. He wanted to save the images for later. "Your sis totally loves me, I think with a little work I can get her and Zeal in a threesome. Turn those lesbians into bi girls."

"You know what Wooly…" Prince sighed as he pushed the sheep along. "If I hadn't felt how large you were for myself, I would think that my sister was right about you."

Prince and Wooly returned to their room and found that it looked like a heard of tepigs had ran though and had a party at their expense. Wooly did not remember messing the place up that badly last night, and this morning before running out it didn't feel like it was that bad. But then again both Prince and Wooly both were slightly still recovering from the night before and it had a little dark before. Wooly smelled that the stew he had started earlier was cooking nicely.

"Did I started adding the ingredients to the stew before running after you?" Wooly asked Prince. Prince shrugged.

"No need to thank me," The pair heard Coco say as the Eevee was walking out of his and Flower's room. Coco was a dark brown Eevee, with amber colored eyes, and dark neck fur. He wore studded collar around his neck and a large chocolate colored bow around his tail. He smiled as he looked at Prince. "Did you like your surprise when you woke up this morning?"

"Fuck you Coco!" Prince bitterly said.

"Oh, I think I can push you in." The Eevee snickered and walks by the pair. "Be a nice warm up before seeing Poochie. He is such a clever darling, he told me he wanted to have sex on the beach, and he didn't just mean the drink." Coco giggled happily. Poochi was Coco's boyfriend, he was a Poochyena that was about as hyper and wild as Coco was. Poochi like Coco wore a collar, his was pink with diamond studs on it, complete with a tag that read, "Always Open for Business, just knock on the back door." Who took the time to write it on there was beyond Wooly but he was sure that it was meant to be read when someone was up close to him. Something Wooly never intended to do.

"Gross, didn't need to hear that." Prince snapped as he walked over to his bedroom door and pushed it open. Wooly heard screaming.

"OUT!"

"HOW ABOUT KNOCKING!"

Wooly ran over to his bedroom and saw Prince getting blasted out of his room, the nidoran was covered in ice. Looking back inside Wooly saw Ribbon and Amber laying together holding one another while both of their hindlegs were interlocked together. The ground under them was covered in what Wooly guessed was their combined love fluids. The room smelled of sex and Wooly knew the place needed to be aired out before he wanted to spend any time inside of it. Even he had his limits.

"What do you mean knock," Prince asked as he was trying to contain his anger. "THIS IS MY ROOM!"

"Give it a rest," Wooly told his chilled friend. He found himself yet again picking up Prince and putting him on his back. "Man, you are cold." Wooly laughed.  
"Sorry for taking your room," Ribbon apologized. Wooly saw that her and Amber looked upset, the pair seemed to still be in the middle of doing it. Wooly rubbed his head as he worked to keep Prince up on his back, the cold coming off of his body was making Wooly feel numb. "We'll leave if you –"

"No, please stay and um…" How could he make this not sound pervy. "Finish up." "We promise to clean up the mess," Amber blushed and Wooly watched as Ribbon went back to making out with her. Wooly snickered and closed the door behind him.

"Girl on girl is so awesome," Wooly nods his head happily as Coco was checking up on the stew. "I should go in there and make it a threesome."

"You wouldn't know the first thing to do," Coco casually said, the eevee carefully used a quad-pad designed spoon to sip up some of the stew. "Hmm, it needs more seasonings. Wooly can you be a dear and bring over some of the onion powder. Poochie likes his stew to have unique flavor to it."  
"Wait your taking some of my stew to your boyfriend?" Wooly asked as he did so. Prince was starting to thaw out. "It would still be a pot of cold water if I didn't do something with it," Coco snapped. "And Poochie is coming over here, along with that adorable deerling of yours and that sassy kitty you like so much Prince. Flower is bringing his girlfriend over as well, so be on your best behaviors you hear."  
"See what happens, when you give Coco power." Prince groaned.

"Oh, and tell that bundle of adorableness in your room that they can stay for lunch too, I am making more than enough to feed a entire pack of naughty wolves," Coco adds what appeared to be a little spice to the stew. "Oh, being in the middle of a pack of wild dogs just having their way with this little old vee…oh such a wonderful dream," Coco murred as he seemed to dreaming, he quickly shaped up as he licks a paw and groomed his chest fur, "I must get some tips on how to wear my bow better from them. Now hurry along and clean up, the stew will be ready in about the next half an hour."

"Coco last thing we need is for you to get to excited," Wooly rolled his eyes as he was cleaning up the place. Coco was right, they did not need their love interest seeing the place a mess. "Last thing I need is for you to add extra "salty" content to the stew."

"Don't worry Wooly, I am not Prince, I know how to control myself when I cook." Coco snickered as he looked at Prince who sticks his tongue out at the eevee. Coco must have taken it as a compliment. "Mmm…don't mind if I do…" Coco licks his lips and Prince shaped up as he went back to work. Wooly chuckled as he picks up the pace on his own cleaning. He couldn't wait to see what this afternoon would bring, if it was anything like the morning they were shaping up to have a fun series of events take place. Wooly hoped that his day would end with him and Din finally making love, something that he never experienced. Sure, he has slammed a lot of girls, a lot of girls and a Prince. But he has yet to say he has made love with anyone, sure Prince and he were good friends but he wasn't gay. Something that he learned long ago was that just because you enjoyed having sex with another Pokemon of the same sex didn't mean you was gay, it just meant that you loved having sex with them. Prince was a nice alternative to not having sex at all, but he was ready to finally make love to his girlfriend and stuff that big, beautiful Deerling ass that Din loved to flaunt about. Wooly thought of Din as he bent over and wiped up some stains that was on the floor, and was thankful that all he needed was a good wipe down to get them up. Sir Scruffy old him a few weeks ago, that Din could have a odd secret, something that she did want Wooly to know about until he was emotionally invested into her. But there was no way that a cute girl like her could be crazy or have a secret that was so bad that she couldn't let him know about it.  
Nah Din was a perfectly normal Deerling who just wanted to see if Wooly could be a faithful sheep to her. Now that he has proven that, it was time to bury himself deep into that big, beautiful ass of hers and make her his. Besides if there was something odd about her, how bad could it be?  



	4. Chapter 4 - Darious the Tracker

Finally uploading chapter 4 of Bangam Academy, something that I have been meaning to do for a long time but after getting caught up with some real world things pushed it back until now. It has been a while since the last upload and funny enough during that time a lot of people were still reading the story and using it as a chance to catch up(Fanficition) and have been supportive. Thanks to all those who have continued to want to see more and I promise to try to at least try to upload one chapter a week once again.

If you want to give a follow:  
Twitter: shinx_lightsoul Youtube: Smash Cafe - Lightsoul

Chapter 4

The woods were peaceful this morning, quiet with a nice layer of mist in the air creating a mysterious atmosphere filling with wonder and adventure. A cool breeze blew through the forest, perfect for following the scent of those that a dog may be looking for. Darious hadn't seen neither Chip nor Meadow for the past day and he was growing worried, it wasn't like Chip to stay away for very long. When he asked Amber where her brother was, she told him to fuck off. She never did have much class, but maybe that was why he didn't find her all that interesting. He puts up with the Eevee because her and Chip just happen to share the same body.

Darious looked up at the blue sky as it was turning from early morning to mid-morning. He had been search for his friends all early morning and was going where he was told they were last seen. Chip and Meadow the last time he saw them were talking among one another about something, he couldn't hear very well what it was but he knew that it was something important. Meadow had mentioned to Darious a few days before the test that she wanted to spend some quality time with Chip after the exam. Quality time? Why would she want to spend quality time with Chip? He knew she liked him, but did she really like him enough to steal Chip away for a romantic weekend? A lustful weekend filled with lots of sex? Darious couldn't tell for sure if that was what Meadow had in mind but, if it that had been her plan, he wanted in. Besides what would two herms want to do with one another? How can someone figure out what to do when you had the same parts. Darious wondered, what do they ever do, how do herms have sex with one another.

Sniffing the air, Darious had the nearly impossible task of trying to find either one of their scents in a wet environment. Scents only stayed around so long, and when it was wet good luck finding anything if at all. Dew was just under rainfall when it came to ruining a scent trail, as it created a layer of water that weakened or destroyed lingering scents. But if someone had a strong nose or could find a spot that wasn't affected as much, then it was sometimes still possible to find a scent trail. Darious knew Chip's scent very well, and Rockruff's could follow the faintest of scent trails for miles. The issue was finding something…

"This is what I get for not looking sooner," Darious said out loud to himself. He did not like how quiet it was outside and decided to speak out loud as to not feel completely alone. He continued trying to sniff around the area of the forest he was in. Darious found himself near what appeared to be matted down grass, as if a couple of Pokemon had stayed there for the night. The matted spots had a few strands of fur on them, it was very hard to see but Darious had a good eye for tracking. He had happened upon this spot after walking through the forest all early morning and he was sure that he had gone far into the forest by the time he found this spot. There was some dew on the matted spots but he could pick up the slight trace of some sort of Pokémon's scent. One of the strands of fur was yellow and purple and he was sure that this was where Chip and Meadow had slept at some point. It had taken him some time to find this spot but he was sure that he could be on the right track.

"Hmm, now which way could they have gone," Darious asked himself as he sniffs the ground and picked up the slightest trace of Zorua. It was faint and in only a matter of hours if that the scent would no longer exist and the trail would be gone completely. Darious focused his mind solely on the scent trail, the only thing that matter to him was keeping Chip's scent on his mind for as long as possible. Setting his eyes on the path that lead deeper into the woods, Darious slowly began walking, he did not want to move to fast out of fear of losing the trail. If he had any luck, he would find a stronger scent trail the deeper he went. That was if he was lucky at least.

After a half, a hour of slowly walking through the woods Darious found that the scent he has been following was slowly becoming stronger and stronger with each passing step. He had managed to stay on the right path and was nearing his lost friends. The rockruff picked up the pace as he wasn't afraid of dropping the scent anymore, but he did keep his voice down as he did not want to alert Chip or Meadow of the fact that he was tracking them down. He wanted to surprise them and possibly catch them in the act. Thoughts ran though his mind about the pair, how they haven't been seen for the past day and a half, how they have been spending so much time together. It wasn't fair, he liked both and here they were blocking him out. He could out pace the two of them in just about anything, he knew how to mate just fine, and he wasn't afraid to get his nose dirty. He didn't always like to do it, but he didn't mind giving our rim jobs when called upon to do so. How many others out there wanted to get dirty like him, he was a real trooper, a catch for any lucky Pokemon whether they were male, female or herm. The thoughts ran though Darious mind repeatedly, the more he thought about them, the more upset he became and the faster his pace became. He wanted to find his friends and tell them off, tell the little herms that they can keep one another and just forget about him being their third wheel. By the time Darious was nearing the source of the scent trail he was nearly running at high speeds as the pup was ready to pounce on his prey.

Darious stopped as he found both Chip and Meadow, the two Pokemon had been hiding out in the deeper part of the woods. The pair had been hiding out in an area full of bushes and small trees that helped to hide them from view of anyone just passing by. Darious only knew they were there because he had been following Chip's scent. The fact that they had gone to great lengths to hide themselves meant that they had something to hide. Good, then the rockruff's trip here would not be in vein, after he made them talk, he'll use what he learned to teach them a lesson.

"Darious…?" Meadow gasped from surprise as neither her nor Chip expected him to show up. Darious felt a mixture of emotions, he was glad to see them, but at the same time he wanted to chew them out for only caring about themselves. Regardless what happened, Darious was sure that he wasn't leaving here without something happening.

"Surprised…to see…me?" The rockruff growled, he was panting from the sprint over.

"Yes," Chip said, he stepped just in front of Meadow, the Zorua seemed to be acting like he was protecting Meadow. Darious found the gesture to be slightly annoying. He never planned on attacking either of them. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to find you two," Darious began, he felt like he had caught his breath and could talk now. He had thought long and hard about what he would say to the pair when he finally caught up to them. But now that he was confronting them the rockruff wondered if he could go through with chewing both of his friends out. They deserved it in his book, but he also didn't know why they were out here in the first place. Darious hated himself for feeling that he was chickening out. "You had me worried, I thought that something bad happened to you two."

"Sorry…" Meadow and Chip said together. Darious growled back at them.

"Serious!" He cried. "Is that all that you two can say is, sorry?" He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He couldn't understand why Chip and Meadow had run away, nor why they were still out here. Darious took a moment to sniff the air, he could pick up a mild sexual scent, possibly the lingering traces of someone's heat. He began wondering if this might have been the reason for them vanishing. Someone needed to get away to relieve some sexual tension but…why didn't they just come to him. Wasn't he good enough for that…?

"Its not like that Darious, you wouldn't understand," Chip said as he looked at Meadow. Darious noticed that Chip looked at her with strength in his eyes, the strength to do anything for her, something that someone who had strong feelings for someone else did. Usually after coming together because of having a shared experienced. When Darious looked at how Chip was with Meadow he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. He wanted Chip to look at him like that. He knew that he felt that way when he looked at Chip. What could Chip and Meadow have shared that was strong enough to make them at least believe they were in love with the other?

"What do you mean, I wouldn't understand?" Darious was becoming more and more upset the longer he was forced to listen to his friend's excuses. It was by this time that Meadow must have noticed as Darious saw that she was trying to think of something to say that would smooth over the situation. He wasn't surprised to see that the Shaymin was thinking ahead, she was the Pokemon of Fertility after all. Thinking of ways to smooth over situations was her specialty. Pokemon did not want to make babies if they were mad at one another.

"Chip that is not an answer that you would want anyone to give you," Meadow said calmly. "Let me handle this sweetie." Meadow turned her attention to Darious. "So, what brings you out here? Were you really worried about us?"

Was he really worried about them, was he worried about them? Darious thought as he stared into the Shaymin's beautiful big green eyes…and thought about how he could stay mad at someone who was that adorable. Maybe he was making a mistake being so hard on his friend, they didn't mean to hurt anyone and was there truly anything wrong with Chip and meadow taking some time to get away from it all and be alone together. Darious and everyone else in their group saw how close the pair have been getting since the first day of school and knew it was only a matter of time before they decided to become official. For some odd reason Darious's didn't seem to realize any of this until just now…

"Are you ok Darious, you suddenly seem a bit quieter?" Meadow asked

"Ya, ya…" Darious shakes his head, the pup strangely was suddenly feeling a bit light headed.

"Do you need to lay down?" Chip pitched in, the Zorua seemed to be a bit concerned for him. Or at least that was what Darious wanted to believe as he noticed a slight smirk on his friend's face. Why would he be smirking like that? Wasn't he concerned for his sudden change of condition? "Aww, the puppy is all pooped out from worrying about us." Darious heard Meadow giggling.

"No…tha-that can't be the…oh mon…" Darious shook his head as he felt like he was getting worst. He felt himself being forced to lay down on his back as Chip and Meadow were helping him lay down. But he couldn't help but notice that the duo were still smirking, and Darious couldn't help but wonder why his friends were seeming to take pleasure from seeing him like this.

"Relax Darious," Chip said as he looked at Meadow who whispered something to the Zorua who murred in response. Darious couldn't strangely understand what the two were saying to one another, his mind wasn't able to focus on much of anything at all at the moment. It was only when Meadow spoke directly to him that he was able to focus once again.

"You came all the way out here to find us," Meadow back, the Shaymin bends down and sniffs Darious's sheath. "Why not we be good host and tend to your needs," Meadow murrs happily as Chip leans down to get a sniff as well. Darious didn't feel shy about what was happening, in fact he felt excited, so much that the pup was already showing some pink as his rod was quickly pushing out of his sheath and standing tall for the pair to play with. Darious did not understand what was happening, nor why it was happening, but…right now he didn't care. He was getting laid and that was good enough for him.

Hopefully it doesn't come back to bite him…

2


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amber was helping the fellow Eevee Coco finish lunch as she was passing him some last-minute ingredients. Amber wasn't use to cooking, but she had watched her mother do it all the time and knew what a few of the ingredients that Coco was using. Right now, he was adding crushed red peppers, along with crushed garlic and finishing with some ground black pepper and salt. Amber remembered her mother using those ingredients all the time when cooking back home, usually to help flavor their meats. It was always a nice cocktail of various aromas in the kitchen when Amber was back home, something that the young vee missed being around.

"Amber..." Coco said to the young vee. Amber shook her head as if she was clearing it of cobwebs.

"Oh, sorry Coco, I was thinking about... stuff." Amber responded with a giggle. Coco waved a paw in front of his face.

"Here I want you to taste this, only another vee could appreciate what I am putting together." Coco said as he bends over, picks up a quad pad fashioned spoon (which has a special grip on it that allowed for quadpad Pokemon to be able to lift, stir and use it almost as easily as an bipad could.) and dips it into the stew and offered a small sample to the herm eevee. Amber looked at the spoon and noticed that there was small chunks of carrots, celery and chunks of an meat that Amber could not put her paws on just yet. Amber takes a sip of the broth and felt her tongue instantly become hot.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, hon you need to be careful, it's still hot," Coco said as he takes the spoon away from Amber and sips the rest of it up. "Oh, that is good,"

"I knew it was hot, but I thought that you would make sure it was drinkable." Amber complained as she fans her tongue with a paw. The small makeshift breeze she created felt good against her burned tongue.

"Sorry sweetie, forgive me for thinking that you would use your common sense, no offense." Coco continued stirring the pot. Amber rolled her eyes and takes a moment to lick her maw as a bit of the broth had gotten onto it.

"Hmm... this is actually pretty good." Amber murred. "A little spicy, but only enough to provide a bit of extra flavor. I taste...onions-"

"Poochie's favorite." Coco interrupted Amber.

"Annoying." Amber walked away from Coco who eeps when they hear a knock at the door.

"It's him!" Coco began bouncing around happily. "Oh get the door, get the door, I simply must gaze upon my little Poochie's face."

"Deep breathing Amber..." Amber takes a deep breath. "Deep breathing..." Amber walks over to the door and opens it. On the other side was a Poochyena wearing a small yellow bow around his neck, and a second large bow at the base of his tail. The wolf pup greets Amber with a friend "kiss" as he licks her cheek.

"You are so cute, I just love all of the little ribbons all over that pretty little body of yours." The Poochyena that Amber guessed was named "Poochie" said as he walked in. "Keep it on the down low but if you want later, I can show you that I swing both ways." Amber kept herself from gasping to loud as she heard that last line. It was very sudden and she didn't think that the wolf would say it. "Just between you and me darling." With that Poochie walked over to Coco who couldn't stop bouncing around at the sight of his friend.

"You're here," Coco said running to meet Poochie half way, the pair touched noses.

"Screw this I'm out of here," Amber rolled her eyes as she heads for the door. Ribbon followed close behind her. The pair didn't speak until they were out of the door.

"I know they are pretty... wild -" Amber cuts off Ribbon.

"Coco is so annoying, he cuts me off, acts super sassy and thinks he is the center of the room. What kind of Eevee wants so much attention?" Amber says as she angrily paces around the hallway. She hears Ribbon make a fake coughing noise as to get her attention.

"I think I am looking at one," Ribbon says. Amber rolled her eyes at her friend's statement.

"What do you know?" Amber asked which didn't sit well with Ribbon who blew a sheet of icy cold mist at the Eevee freezing her face fur in place and leaving what look looked like a sheet of ice on Amber. "You-"Amber sneeze's making the ice fall off of her face. "One cold…bitch."

"You needed to cool off anyway," Ribbon said with a smirk on her face. "Now we could go back in there, say sorry and enjoy a nice meal with our new friends." Amber wanted to speak but Ribbon stopped her. "Or we could go back to our room, have a little snack and enjoy some true alone time together." Ribbon smiled. "And before you ask, yes I do want to fuck you again." Ribbon giggled. "Because I love seeing you all worked up, you are so cute, and dominate looking and I just want to ride that big cock of yours." Ribbon murred happily. The girls stared at one another, the pair knew what the answer to that question was. A Bulbasaur passed by the girls breaking their concentration.

"Damn you two look good." The Bulbasaur said to the girls, they looked at the saur and frowned at him.

"Beat it Shawn." Both say together, the Bulbasaur shrugged.

"Damn why the cold shoulder, pun intended." The Bulbasaur named Shawn responded in a hurt voice. "I was complimenting you two."

"We already get plenty of those Shawn." Amber sticks her tongue out at the saur.

"We do not need some weed like you complimenting us, it might give me and Amber a bad reputation instead." Ribbon nosed Amber telling her that it was time to leave. "If you are hungry why not go inside, there is a cute Eevee in there who just might be your type."

"For real…" Shawn grinned and opened the door with a vine. "Thanks girls, and if you ever, and I do mean you ever want to find out what your missing out on. I'll let you test ride me all day long." Shawn blew Ribbon and Amber kisses before going inside. But as he went in the girls could hear the saur say on more thing.

"Where is that cutie of a eevee."

"Oh you are the cute one, Shawny." The girls heard Coco respond.

The girls couldn't help but giggle as they walk away together. Shawn would be in a for a nice meal no matter what happens.

Out in the forest Amber's twin brother Chip was busy playing with his best friend Darious and mate Meadow. The trio were laying in the small opening in the woods together. Both Chip and Meadow were on either side of the laying down rockruff, his cock was fully out and the Zorua and Shaymin together were licking both sides of it, trying to get Darious to cover them in his strong scented puppy seed. Or at least that is what Chip would call it as Darious always had such a strong odor to his cum. It reminded him of his father's, strong, even a bit over powering at times. But they again…why does Chip know what the smell of Kia's cum was…that was story for another day.

"Oh, that is so good," Chip heard Meadow saw from her end. He did find Darious a bit tasteful today. It wasn't his first time tasting the rockruff but normally he didn't taste that good to him for some odd reason, usually he reminded the Zorua of tasting dirt and sand, with a nice hint of pine. Don't ask him why he tasted like pine, cause even Chip didn't know.

"I do not feel like blowing him Meadow." Chip said as he stopped licking up and down the Rockruff's length. Chip's tail twitched a bit, he wanted to do more than just give Darious a good time, he wanted to have one too. Meadow stopped licking Darious as well, the Shaymin looks into her mate's eyes as if she was searching for a answer in them. She must have found it as she gives him a nod of approval.

"Oh really?" Darious asked as he was panting from the blow job. His length was covered in saliva and pre cum. "What…what would you…want to do…instead."

Chip thought that for once Darious asked a very cute question and he didn't want to smack him in the mouth for saying it. The pup did look good when he was on his back like that, legs spread wide for him, his tail hole nicely exposed. It looked a little wet from a bit of sweat on it, like it was just begging to be played with. Chip looked at Meadow with a devious looked on his face and Meadow returned the expression as she caught onto what he was thinking. Damn he loved this girl so much, it was as if they shared the same lewd filled, devious mind. Meadow and Chip turned their faces back to Darious who was looking up at them, an expression of lust and excitement on his face.

"How about I make you feel like a bitch?" Chip asked the pup who blinked back at him awkwardly. Chip found it to be cute, it was almost as if the pup thought that the dark fox was really "asking" him if he wanted to do anal sex. Like Darious ever asked him, he just did it and Chip it. So Chip was sure Darious would be the same way, and if not…well Chip didn't care, he was going to get a chance to get back at Darious for all of the random butt loving moments and remind the pup that he wasn't the only one could be an alpha around here.

"That sounds like fun…" Darious's ears droop a little bit as Chip walked over the pup, his rod was in between Darious's hindlegs. Chip licked his chops and bends his head down to touch noses with Darious. Sure, Chip sometimes hated Darious for his random acts, bold nature, always finding a moment to dominate the Zorua and make him his bitch. But Chip didn't hate Darious for it, nor strangely wanted him to stop doing it to him. There was something so…. wonderful when the Zorua was up under his rockruff friend, their hips joined together as Darious pounded into his vag or tail hole, the feeling of his hot breath on his neck, ears, face…

"You ok Chip?" Chip heard Darious say to the Zorua. Chip hadn't noticed but thinking about Darious like that had made him start blushing, and what more…he had been grinding his cock up against Darious's, as if he was Darious in his little day dream pounding into himself. The image made Chip wonder if he wanted to mate with himself or if he wanted to turn around and let Darious nail him right now.

"Why not try aiming for the right spot dear." Chip saw Meadow walk to Darious's face. The Shaymin pats the pups head while having a even more devious smirk on her face than the Zorua did. Chip sometimes had to remind himself that Meadow was the Pokemon of fertility, sex was a big part of her life and personality. She was the Pokemon that got other Pokemon to fuck each other's brains out and make babies. She told him that when she became the Pokémon of fertility that Arceus turned her into a herm, she was one of two generals to be a herm and that he blessed her with the ability to nearly can breed with any other Pokémon within certain means. And that should she ever need to, she had the ability to use her special seeds that grew on her back for helping to cause procreation, in both males and females. Meaning Pokémon of the same sex could breed with one another as her seeds caused a "ditto" effect in one or both partners. Meadow told Chip that she didn't like using the seeds unless she needed to as the effects could last for a while and there was sometimes no telling what long term effects it could cause on either Pokémon or the offspring.

"I know what I am doing," Chip felt a little hot under the collar as he did not want to look bad in front of Meadow. She was so experienced at this kind of thing, while he knew basic level stuff if that. Meadow seemed able to sense his emotions as she sat down on Darious's maw. Both Pokémon heard Darious mumbling from up under Meadow's big rear. Chip had to admit, he was a bit jealous that Darious got to get that close to Meadow. Best thing he has done so far was bone her little tail hole. And here Darious was getting to be femdommed and forced to eat her out.

"Well I am here to help, I mean you are the one who is still learning." Chip watched Meadow grind herself up against the Rockruff's face, a few drops of saliva could already be seen dripping down Darious's maw. Meadow moans happily as she humps back slowly while Darious's tongue was halfway up her little vag. Chip couldn't help to turn his eyes away, but his body knew full well what it wanted as the Zorua was slowly humping into the puppy all on its own. Chip finally did notice what he was doing, both from the slight vibrations each time his crotch slammed up against Darious's ass and the warm sensation of having his cock deep inside of the puppy's little tail hole. The warm, tightening hole that Darious's had made Chip question why he didn't nail his best friend more often. Chip noticed that Meadow's tongue was out as she was trying her hardest not to spill her sweet-smelling female cum all over the puppy just yet. Chip knew that she took a lot of pride into her mating skills and did not like living up to her own expectations.

"Aahhh…." Chip moaned, the Zorua pushed down onto his forepaws as he worked to push himself deeper and deeper into the rockruff, soon he was able to hilt inside of Darious. "Really do not want to…cum just…yet…" Chip huffed.

"Aww you…. want to cum…already…. dear…." Meadow answered back, the Shaymin was close to losing it herself from what Chip could tell. Darious's maw was covered in Meadow's pre all of his face fur was covered in it. Chip felt his own underside drenched as he hadn't even noticed until now that Darious's had cummed all over him. The pup wasn't used to anal and already he had given Chip his warm puppy cream.

"Everyone else is…. enjoying…themselves." Meadow giggled. "You are barely noticing anything going on. That is just wrong." As much as Chip loved Meadow's personality, her cute looks, and how good she made him feel. He sometimes felt like she was always trying to test his abilities, as if she was trying to see what his breaking point was. He didn't know why he had that feeling, but it was something that he couldn't get over so easily. "Sorry…I am just enjoying this tight puppy ass," Chip gives Darious a good hump, he heard the puppy grunt, which in turn made Meadow moan loudly as she received a good slurp from the shocked puppy. Chip grinned and gives Darious a few more good humps which made the puppy once again howl out and in turn made Meadow receive more "harsh" tongue action. Chip snickered from his mate's reaction and continues pleasuring his best friend and mate at the same time. Darious's began tighter and tighter the more Chip slammed into him, and Chip much like Darious was nearing his climax as Chip was feeling his own body clenching up in response, his legs stiffed, he arched his back a little bit and felt his rod throbbing inside of his friend's tail hole.

"I can't…" Chip groans

"Don't…hold…back…just…do it…. it.." Meadow panted and soon Chip gave into his need to breed and felt his orgasm hit harder than he ever had in the past. He felt like he was blasting into Darious's rear repeatedly, his cum spilled deep inside of the puppy who responded to Chip's orgasm by groaning so loudly that it could be heard clearly by the fox and legendary hedgehog on top of him. Some of Chip's seed dripped out of the puppy's tail hole and onto his lap and ground under them. Chip's head felt like it was spinning a little bit as he never had felt such a climax before in his life. If his body wasn't so good was regulating how much blood goes where in his body, the Zorua might be dead now as all of his blood had felt like it had gone into his still throbbing cock. Chip felt some more of his cum squirt into Darious who seemed to had fallen asleep under them, the puppy was pooped out from all of the excitement.

"I guess the pup is all pooped out," Meadow giggled as she gets up off of Darious. The Shaymin's vag was drenched in her female juices. Chip lipped his chops as he wouldn't mind going for round two…well after a bit of rest himself. He was oddly feeling pretty tired at the moment.

"Man, Meadow I am…tired." Chip yawned. Meadow responded by walking up to the Zorua and nosing him happily.

"I'll change into my sky form and take you two back." Meadow nuzzled her mate. "You did a good job today, I knew you had it in you."

"I do not need a lesson," Chip groans. Meadow taps his face with a paw.

"Oh, you're so cute when you think that you are better than you really are." Meadow chuckled. "You still have so much to learn my love. Oh, and do you think that we should tell Darious about the Fertility Seed?"

"Oh shit…did you really use that on him." Chip asked, he was a bit nervous since if the seed worked…. then he might have some explaining to do after Darious finds himself lying next to a egg. Granted that was if Chip was lucky and his friend didn't lay an egg while he was awake. Chip couldn't help but look a bit concerned when Meadow simply giggled at him.

"Maybe…maybe not. You'll have to get the answer out of me." Meadow turned around on Chip and wiggles her butt at him. If Chip wasn't so pooped out he would mount her right now. He wanted a piece of her big white and green rear right now. Once Meadow felt she had gotten the response she wanted the Shaymin turned back around to face him. "Oh, you do not feel like touching me…"

"I sometimes want to just you over and fuck you into submission…" Chip felt embarrassed since he couldn't get aroused anymore. Meadow knew this and was teasing him for it.

"One day love….one day I will be nice enough to let you finally get an "win" over me." Meadow nuzzled Chip again. "I love you Chip, and when we get home I will love to show you…both emotionally…" Meadow reached around and slaps the Zorua's rear end, Chip jumps up a little bit out of shock. "And physically."

After that Meadow walked over to where some sunlight was coming down through the trees and removes an amulet from behind a small stump. It was her Gracidea charm, a special item that Meadow used to be able to turn into her sky and land forms at will. Or at least if the usual conditions for becoming a sky or land form Shaymin were met. Once exposed to the light, Meadow said a special prayer under her breath and a moment later Chip was blinded by a bright white light. Once over the Zorua saw that the land Shaymin and transformed into her elegant sky form. With a wink, Meadow flew up into the air and does a few circles around the clearing before finishing by stopping in front of the Zorua and sleeping rockruff.

"All onboard Meadow Airwing, next stop Bangam Castle."

"Why is it when you turn into sky form you think that you are funny, or cool?" Chip asked as Meadow used her surprising strength to lift Darious onto her back.

"Keep that up love and I will make sure you will not be able to sit normally for a day or two." Meadow calmly said, she gives Chip a friendly wink. "In sky form I love anal sex. Oh!" Meadow moves in close enough the Zorua's big ears. Chip wondered what she had to say. "Oh, and I am slightly longer too…."

"Really!" Chip blushed, he couldn't help but felt himself getting aroused again. Why did the idea of getting nailed by his herm mate's cock get him aroused? Meadow playfully nods.  
"I know, right? But I do get slightly smaller width wise, but longer as a result. It makes giving anal so much fun." Meadow picks Chip up and puts him onto her back, which was a surprise that there was still some room on there. How was she able to hold so much? "And away we go!"

With that Meadow took off, the group will soon arrive back to the castle, and just in time for Chip and Amber to meet back up…

12


	6. Chapter 6 - Ruby's Retreat

Chapter 6 A Mew's retreat

After Ruby's misadventures at Ace's suite which ended with her "amazing" exit that left the crowd asking for more, the Ninetales-Mew retreated her to her tribal home back in the northern plains. It was a quiet place that allowed for the Mew to think without having the weight of the world crashing down on her. Not to be mistaken for her home in the Thunderplains tribe this home was a place that even her son did not know about. This was Ruby's home before she became a mother and the place she retreated to whenever life got to her. But she did not always go to her home away from home by herself, as a few lucky Pokemon over time have been asked back to the mew's secret little retreat.

Ruby's secret little home was tucked away at the northern edge of the northern plains, just above the area that Thunderplain's tribe called their home, but was just before the area that began Open Air Tribe's mountain home. Ruby had built her home inside of a large tree, with the den stretching deep into the back of the tree and having levels that went upward into it. Ruby kept the tree alive by using some of her's and Meadow's powers to keep the tree alive and not cause harm from the construction done inside of it. Meadow had told Ruby that if she did not do anything crazy to the tree, then it would live a normal life and be completely unaffected by anything she does inside of it. This was a good thing since the tree grew apples and it was a nice snack and food source for the mew when she was away on vacation. Ruby's home set up was simple, she had a nest in the middle of her home, with a warm carpet under it. There was a watering hole near the back with a small basket of fruit inside of it sitting next to the water. Ruby had a few pictures on her walls, each displaying a different picture of someone special to her. A few had pictures of Fenzura, Ribbon and Angelblade as babies and Ruby taking care of them, others were pictures of Meadow, Neoral and Ace and finally Ruby had a small series of pictures featuring her with her former lovers and her pup's father's. Ruby always felt a sense of pride when she looked at the pictures of her pup's fathers, they were good males and had made her very happy. Their kindness and strength was reflected in each of her offsprings, even if that sometimes caused them to bump heads with her. At least they following their hearts.

Today Ruby was against staring at the pictures of her former lovers, she placed a paw onto each picture and whispered a silent blessing for each of them. She didn't leave have any personal issues with any of her former mates, and it wasn't the reason she wasn't with any of them any longer. Ruby feared commitment, she didn't like the idea of being tied down to anyone, not because it was a bad thing, but because she always believed there was a chance for something better out there. Why tie herself down with just one male that she knew was flawed and possibly might not be a perfect match for her. When there was a strong possibility that just around the corner was a better match for her. Ruby regretted her belief as she has yet to find anyone who has been a good match for her since she broke up with Snow the Glaceon, her favorite lover and Ribbon's father. He had been very good to her, loved everything about Ruby even her sometimes-overbearing lack of trust and need to always be in control. He told her that he did not mind Ruby's slight femdom nature and that he would find a nice medium that both could enjoy. It was at that time that the Mew thought that Snow was to perfect and ended their relationship. Ruby's relationships with Morningstar, the former leader of Thunderplains had been the same way, they were in love, became mates, Ruby became pregnant with Fenzura and then when things became to real she ended the relationship. Angelblade's father, Bangam the Absol had happened by accident. Bangam had met her when she was still using her Vulpix form and he ended up becoming a very close friend of hers and one thing led to the other. Ruby ran away before Angelblade was born and never told her daughter who her daddy was. Nor did she ever tell Bangam about Angelblade. Ruby didn't mind keeping a secret or two, what harm could ever come of doing it?

"Kuji!" Ruby yelled out loud. The Mew had met Kuji while she was away in the mountains visiting Neoral, and happened upon the Growlithe pup in "Wish Maker's" temple during his prayer. Long story short, the Mew or at that time Ninetales rode the pup's little bone that wasn't as little as she thought it would be, got hooked on him and couldn't help but bring him home. Well that was after watching him for a short time and then ended up convincing him to come home with her. She ended up talking him into becoming her little puppy boy toy that she got to play with whenever she wanted and in exchange…. wellhow many Pokemon can say that they are getting to nail a legendary Pokemon daily. Most will never get to even say they met one in their life, none the less get fuck one whenever they wanted. All the puppy had to do was do whatever Ruby wanted and in turn he got to take her however she liked, win/win…at least for her. Strangely the puppy didn't seem to mind the arrangement.

"Yes Ruby." Kuji came running in a few moments later from outside. Ruby had used transform to change into her Pachirisu form, the Mew did not like to show off her true form unless she had to. Ruby didn't know why but it felt odd for anyone but a small handful of Pokemon to see her as a Mew, it left her feeling a bit exposed. Ruby turned around from the picture in time to get pounced on by Kuji as he greeted her in his usual over loving way. Pouncing on top of her and assaulting the girl with wet slobbery licks or at Kuji and his species liked to think of the licks as kisses. And he usually gave her more than enough to count as a bath. By the time Ruby managed to get the Growlithe off of her she was drenched head to chest in wet dog drool. No matter what form she took as he managed to even pin her down when she was a Ninetales and still drenched her, something she was still trying to figure out.

"KUJI!" Ruby screamed as she stared down the pup, the pair were looking one another eye to eye. "Puppies…" Ruby sighed as the Growlithe gets off of her.

"Sorry Ruby, I just can't help myself sometimes." Kuji chuckled as he licked his maw. "You are just so cute and I get excited just being around you." Ruby could agree as she was staring at the puppies red member dangling in between his legs, something that she was pretty use to at this point. It didn't take much now and days to get Kuji turned on and he always enjoyed showing himself to her. Markings of a good boy toy, since it was pointless to have one around if he couldn't be at the ready to please his master when she felt in the mood. Ruby couldn't help but lick her own maw as she couldn't peel her eyes away from Kuji.

"Mmmm…. you are looking fine today Kuji." Ruby murred and walks around the puppy. Kuji tried to follow her but she waved a paw and help the puppy in place with her psychic powers. She might be in her Pachirisu form, but she still was the all-powerful Mother Blue on the inside. And right now, she wanted to admire her puppies long rod. "I wonder how you taste…" Ruby sticks out her tongue and Kuji blushed.

"I hope to your likings Ruby." Kuji shyly responds. Ruby snickered as she stops behind the puppy and takes a long whiff of his tail hole. Her past experiences with her other lovers taught her how things like taking in scents can heighten the moment. Plus, her other lovers were all canines so she knew how to please one and what to look out for. Despite whiffing Kuji's tail hole, it didn't stink, but instead was the spot on him where his scent was the strongest. Ruby could smell the puppies dominate like nature, his scent was strong and if she wasn't a few dom she might already want to submit herself to him. Scents have been known to do that to partners, change their attitude and sometimes even their nature as the aroma of submittance or dominance could set the tone for the rest of the mating session. Kuji had a strong aroma of dominance, almost to pack leader levels…and he was just a puppy. The only other males that Ruby had been with that had such levels was Morningstar the father of Fenzura and Headmaster of Bangam himself…Angelblade's daddy.

Ruby pulled away from Kuji and takes a deep breath, as the Pachi-Mew was inches from wanting to turn around and let the puppy do whatever he wanted to her. But they still had to make dinner and Ruby did not want to get dirty before starting. She walks away from the puppy, her heart racing.

"Aww…. you do not want to do me?" Kuji whined and Ruby turned around, which much to her surprise he was only a few feet away. The puppy's rod was throbbing under him and Ruby gulped, she knew where this was gone. It was a little rude to get someone excited like this and then just leave them hanging…literally in this case. Kuji nuzzled the Pachi-Mew and then gives her soft lick. "I promise to be fast if you want." "Don't you want to eat?" Ruby asked.

"Is Pachi cum on the menu?" Kuji asked and Ruby feels her hindpaws scooped up causing the fem to fall back onto her back. Kuji puts a paw down on Ruby's stomach and lowers his head in between her hindlegs. Ruby could stop him before he went on any further but the Pachi-Mew didn't as the moment she felt the cool tongue slide up against her little box the fem lets out the longest gasp of relief.

"Oh my Arceussssss…..wow!" Ruby couldn't believe that she was saying that but it was true. She was honestly already blown away as by Kuji's boldness and his oral ability, something that she never really explored with him before now. Ruby heard Kuji chuckle happily before continuing as Ruby felt the tongue lap at her slit against and again in a very graceful manner, with each swipe of his tongue sliding further and further into her while gently tickling her insides. Ruby couldn't figure out how her boy toy was this good, but she knew that she made the right choice bringing him into her life like this.

Ruby tried to peer over her stomach to see how Kuji was pleasing her but the pup noticed and pushed her head back gently was a free paw. "Relax. Let…me take…good care…of you." Ruby blushed as she was being put in her place by a puppy of all things. Ruby wondered if she was losing her touch. The Pachi-Mew feels a long slurp as the puppy licked from top to bottom and back down again, she felt him sucking as he had worked a bit of his maw into her. If Ruby was a herm she so would be trying to get him to blow her at the moment…. wait what if Kuji was gay? Should a male be this good at oral without that kind of experience. Ruby wanted to speak up about it.

"Did you finish?" Ruby heard Kuji ask. The Pachi sat up and saw that she had made a mess on the ground as the spot in between her legs was damp from her female fluids. Ruby gulp.

"Wow did…did I do that?" Ruby asked, the Pachi-Mew couldn't figure out why she felt like a newbie at this. Granted…it has been a good long while since she was bottom at anything. Normally if she was, it was because she wanted to be.

"That is why I asked Ruby," Ruby saw the pup look down at the messy Pachi. Ruby felt a bit embarrassed, she didn't even remember climaxing, nor did she plan to do it like this. "Kuji, I didn't ask you to do any of that to me," Ruby scolded and the puppy looked hurt. Ruby was able to feel his unease…something that she shouldn't be able to do unless she felt an emotional attachment. Granted she did feel happy when she was about the puppy, which was strange since they have only been living together like this for about two month…three months now. They started doing this after Ruby first met the puppy at Neoral's temple and after running into the other a few times after that Ruby invited Kuji to come live with her. He didn't have any family and lived by himself, something that she could relate to.

"Sorry Ruby," Kuji whined. Ruby didn't think that the pup would look so hurt. She remembered how strong his scent was, how it screamed that he had to potential to be a pack leader, but here he was apologizing for pleasuring her. Ruby didn't know if she was wrong about his potential….

"What are you apologizing for?" Ruby got up and look down at her underside, she was still dripping as if he was playing with her sex right now. Ruby felt a bit warm, as if she was still aroused even after that. She looked at Kuji looked at her, the pup shook his head.

"I took advantage of you…. but I saw how much you needed some personal attention. And…I have been practicing my oral skills and wanted to see if I could please you." Kuji admitted.

"Yes I…well I noticed how good you were." Ruby fanned herself as she was feeling aroused all over again. The very fresh memories of Kuji personal treatment of her was making her hornie. Ruby couldn't figure out why she was so hornie today, it was almost as if she was in heat. "Where did you learn that?"

"There is a Emolga that lives not that far away from here, I have been practicing on her." Kuji admitted. "She seems to really enjoy it when I dig a little bit of my mouth into her and-"

"Ok, ok….I get it…." Ruby swallowed some saliva. Ruby didn't know why but hearing about another female in the picture made her feel... a bit of jealous. The Pachi-Mew was couldn't take it any long and gets onto all four. Ruby never felt so needy in her life, but right now she needed the Growlithe to fuck her silly. "Kuji get over here and make me very, very happy." Ruby managed to say without pausing. She heard the Growlithe bark happily and a moment later felt the weight of puppy pressing down on her as Kuji didn't waste any time mounting and pushing himself into her. Which was quiet a tight fit as the Pachirisu was smaller than her Growlithe counter part, but then again Ruby loved it when it was a tight fit so she didn't mind. Kuji himself was slightly smaller than a normal Growlithe, but Ruby felt that the slightly lack of size body wise was given to his rod which was just slightly longer than those of his species. It wasn't anything special to write home about, but it was something interesting that Ruby did take note of.

"All powerful Ruby, cheesy line maker." Kuji playful said as he began slowly starting to hump himself into the Pachirisu. Ruby wanted to say something back but she couldn't think straight now, between the uncontrollable lust that had consumed her and the Growlithe humping himself into the squirrel's tight sex.

"Oh shut up and just…. fuck me already." Was all Ruby could come up with.

"Yes Ma'ma. " Kuji said giving Ruby a good hump in response. Ruby felt herself push forward into the ground some, but Kuji was being gentle enough to not abuse her. Granted Ruby didn't mind the idea of being "abused" a little bit, the Pachi-Mew loved the idea of being taken advantage of, as long as she got to control how it happened. She didn't reach the ranks of all powerful without knowing how to keep in control. But right now, it was becoming harder and harder to continue thinking as she felt the canine cock push itself all the way into her already wet hole. The licking from before made her easy enough to play with.

When Ruby first met Kuji at the mountain temple, she used the puppy as her sexual release toy. She was using her trademark Ninetale's form at the time and it was easy to take the puppy, being that a Ninetales is almost twice the size of a Growlithe. But as a Pachirisu, Ruby was the opposite and she was nearly half of the size of the canine. It had made for a very tight fit, but…oh it made the sex feel that much better for the both as the pup's cock was already touching the back of her little tunnel. He wasn't pushing into her womb and nearly every inch was nearly inside of her, so there was no chance of any damage. But the fit was very tight and both Pokemon couldn't help but howl chants of joy.

"Why have…I never let you…fuck me…like this…before?" Ruby asked as Kuji was pulling out of her and pushing back in, the Growlithe's knot was slipping in and out of her each time. She could feel that it was starting to swell up and soon enough he will have to stop pulling in and out or else risk his knot not being able to lock them together. If she was Ninetale's the Mew could literally could wait until he was ready to cum before making sure they were locked together. Kuji seemed to realize this and licks the Pachi-Mew's neck before pushing every last inch of his rod into Ruby, knot included. The pair felt the knot swell up just enough for them to be locked together and Ruby prepared herself for the moment when Kuji would cum into…but instead of feeling faster humping she instead felt dog tighten his grip on her and made each hump he gave her hard.

"Oooohhhhh….so hard…." Ruby squeaked happily. She felt her face press up against the hard ground under her, the Pachirisu's tail curled around her partner's body, and her body felt fuller than it ever has before now. Size play was the best.

"I know…" Kuji responded. "I…I learned this…while watching…some Poochyena's and Mightyena's mate not to far away from here. The…ooohhhh…. let me…finish…." Ruby's ear's twitched as Kuji gives the Pachirisu a friendly nip on her next fur. What Ruby experienced next was the greatest sexual release in her life as Kuji changed his hard humps into soft but very fast mini humps that left the Pachi-Mew moaning longy into the dirt. If Ruby wasn't mentally strongly she might have blacked out as the next moment she felt the dog release his hot seed into her waiting womb. The feeling of his hot seed spraying long string after string into the back of her sex made Ruby cum once again…but this time she felt it as the Pachirisu arched her back the most she could and let out a long moan. Moments later Ruby felt a trail of cum run down her hindlegs.

"Oh my….Arceus…." Ruby blinked as she was trying to recover from what felt like total body sexual experience. She feels a cool tongue lick her in between her ears.

"I do not think I am hung like he was," Kuji joked as he tries to adjust himself so he could lay next to Ruby. The Pachi-Mew blushed as she saw the pup manage to lay himself next to her. Ruby felt her hind quarter's being lifted up a bit as they were still stuck together…very stuck together. But she did not care.

"Oh Arceus…oh he was hung alright." Ruby giggled, the image of her former boss's long red rod popped into her mind. Arceus was as long or just longer than a Arcanine's cock. He was very tall Pokemon, but that didn't always have a direct impact on the size of a male's cock. Ruby has met some large Pokemon that were not super large where it counted. Ruby busted a few egos along the way as she told some of her former one night stands that they might be long, but didn't know how to use it. Size didn't always matter, but rather technique. Ruby couldn't help but kiss Kuji, the Pachi-Mew did something that she never has done before…she changed back into her Mew form as she kissed him. A moment after their maws met and the pair closed their eyes the Pachirisu began changing back into her Mew form….  
"Well I hope I lived up to –"Ruby heard Kuji say in between breaths. She opened her eyes to see that Kuji was staring at her, the male seemed speechless. Ruby feared this, it was why she didn't use her real form. She always feared that if others saw her for her true self, then they would be scared away. Well…in this case it was a little hard for Kuji to run away…at the moment. Ruby prepared herself for the worst, but instead of hearing a scream of fear of seeing the only known blue Mew, that just happened to be one of the 5 most powerful Pokemon, she instead felt Kuji's nose press against hers.

"So do you want to do round 2 after this?" Kuji asked Ruby who blushed in response. Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing, Kuji wasn't afraid of her at all. In fact, he was asking for round two of all things.

"Kuji...do you not see what I am?" Ruby asked in a surprised but, yet happily relieved voice. She always feared doing this, and as such made up the lie about her real form hurting others. In truth, there was great pressure put on other Pokemon when she was a Mew, it was to protect herself. But she can easily control it. Ruby just hated rejection and found it easier to be rejected as something else other than her real self. She didn't know why now of all times she wanted to change back into her true form, but something about this puppy…something about him made her want to let her guard down. That was something she hasn't experienced since being with Snow and even then, she didn't want to show her true form out of fear of him rejecting her. "I do." Kuji said in a simple voice. The puppy licks her cheeks. "You are really cute, no matter how you look Ruby. Oh…can I do it in your butt after this?"

"Aaahhhh…." Ruby didn't know how to respond to that request. But it did make her giggle. "Would that really make you happy?" Ruby couldn't even believe she was entertaining the request. Kuji nods and licks her face again.

"Butt to butt, tails tied together, and afterwards I can mark you and we can be mates." Ruby heard the puppy say. Ruby's jaw dropped.

"OK now I think we are getting ahead of ourselves-"Before Ruby could tell Kuji no she heard a knock at the door. Such bad timing as the pair were still tied together. The Mew projected her mind to the door so she could see who it was. She was met with a psychic welcome back.

~ "Ruby…Ruby…. how has it been girl, we have got some major catching up to do…" ~

"Ruby who is that?" Kuji asked, the Mew noticed her puppy was growling at the door. She loved his dedication to taking care of her. Ruby pets her protective lover…. wait they were not lovers, friends with benefits if anything…or at least that is what she wanted to think of them as. Her response to Kuji was anything but eager to see who it was, for she knew who it was.  
"The king of dizzy bunnies and dumb luck, Ace the idiot Victini."  



	7. Chapter 7 - The Proposal

Chapter 7

The Proposal

Ace knew that he had taken a calculated risk showing his face this early, this he knew. He knew that Ruby would not find it very humorous for him to have come right up to her front door and come a knocking, this he knew. Nor would she find it very nice to interrupt her during such a…. romantic moment he way he just did, this he knew. But the Victini didn't care, why should he when Ruby didn't care too much to crash his party, make a fool out of him and then steal all his thunder when her glorious exit. He wasn't here for revenge but it didn't mean that the Victini was above showing off a little bit.

"It's so good to see you again Ruby, how have you been?" Ace asked the Mew as he stood at her front door. He had come all the way here to talk to her one on one about his movie idea, but…after peeping his eyes through the window not that long ago and catching the Mew and Growlithe in such a lovely pose couldn't help but do a bit of pre-game filming. Fans were going to love seeing some Pachirisu on Growlithe action. Size play was a big thing in his business and he wasn't above giving the fans just what they are craving.

"Ace what the hell are you doing here?" Ruby asked the Victini, the blue feline changed back into her cute Pachirisu form, something that Ruby would do when she felt uncomfortable presenting herself in her true form, usually around those she did not know very well. Ace had brought some one or two of his Buneary girls, but he made them wait for him about half a mile away near the river. Ace did not know how Ruby would take his surprise visit and wanted them to stay safely away. It was just him and his cameras.

"What Ruby, no nice hellos or greetings for an old friend and lover?" Ace asked. A Growlithe came to the open door and stood next to the Pachirisu, Ace had a feeling that this was the latest "lover" of Ruby's. Ruby did bring back random Pokemon back to her little hide away but it wasn't too often that she let them stay very long. Ace has watched Ruby all day, hoping to figure out a way to approach her without seeming very creepy. Granted hiding in the bushes with his various cameras and spying on her was pretty far up on the creepy list.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Ace asked the Growlithe. The puppy looked to Ruby who stared at him for a moment and then once their eye contact ended the Growlithe then spoke. His words seemed a bit more mature than what Ace was prepared for.

"My name is Kuji and I am Ruby's good friend. How can we help you?" The puppy then looks back at Ruby who gives him a friendly wink. Ace couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Ace guessed that Ruby coached him on what to say and even now the two were planning on how to answer any questions he had and get him out of here as quickly as possible. Ace wanted to try to get Ruby one on one but she seemed intent on keeping the puppy around here. It wasn't like Ace couldn't dispatch him with the simplest of ease but he didn't come here to start a fight, and Ruby knew it. No if he was going to talk to the Mew about staring in his movie he will need to think of a creative way of bringing it up and in a good light. It had to come off as he was looking to help her and not so much that his movie needed her and her amazing transformation abilities in it. Sure, he could find someone to play the various different lead female roles in it, but that would cost a lot of extra money.

"My name is Ace, you might have heard of me." Ace extends a hand out to greet Kuji who looked at the Victini's hand and shrugged, he had no idea what he was doing. Such savages these wild Pokemon were, no sense of manners or grace at all. How have they survived this long and why is Ruby so interested in being around them, what was worst, was that she was breeding with them.

"Sorry never have heard of you sir." Kuji shifted back slightly behind Ruby who kissed the puppy's paw and told him that it will be ok. Ace rolled his eyes once again. He was starting to become tired of standing out on the front door step like he was some lonely traveling salesman that you do not want to let into your house out of fear of not being able to get rid of him for the next four hours.  
"Ruby do you not educate the males in your life?" Ace asked as he leaned up against the door frame. The Pachirisu smiled back at him.

"You will have to forgive Kuji, he hasn't traveled much outside of his mountain home and has not been "educated" about lowland Pokemon." Ruby said while rubbing her cheek up against Kuji's side. Ace couldn't help but become a bit jealous.

"Kuji this is Ace the Victini, he is one of Arceus's 6 generals and is a famous movie producer down in the lowlands. He was one of my former lovers as well, but we never had a serious relationship and it never grew into anything but good physical fun." Ace noticed Ruby staring him down as the Pachirisu seemed to be trying to will him to not say anything more about the subject. Ace didn't mind the idea of putting a wedge been Ruby and her latest fling, but he would be wise to back off such notions. Mostly out of respect for Ruby and his desire to get her to help him with his movie.

"Wow!" For the first time since meeting one another Kuji seemed to understand the company he was standing with. The Growlithe gives a small bow to the Victini who couldn't help but feels himself some as he missed the old days of other Pokemon giving him such respect all the time. Ace even went as far to pet Kuji head.

"Still needs a bit of training Ruby, but I think you found yourself a nice sex dog for now." Ace commented. Ruby spat at the Victini who wiped the liquid off of his face. Ace gave Ruby a look of complete disapproval, but he kept his composer, this was her residence after all and he came to ask her a favor. Best to stay on his best behavior.

"Maybe I deserve that," Ace makes sure that all the spit was off of his face before continuing. Ruby seemed nearly ready to slam the door on his face, while Kuji had walked back inside of the house, leaving Ace and Ruby to speak alone. Ace was prepared for her worst, but he hoped that he did not have to resort to any dirty tricks to get the Pachi-Mew to see things his way. "Before I start, may I come inside?"

"No." Ruby quickly said. "I'll give you 5 minutes to speak your peace, after that…I might be in the mood for some roasted chestnuts." Ace couldn't help but grab himself upon hearing the Pachirisu's threat. He liked his "chestnuts" unroasted. Feeling a bit of heat under the collar the Victini decided to speak quickly and avoid upsetting the gal anymore.  
"Ruby I need you in my movie." Ace said quickly as he knew that he was under the clock. The Pachi glared at him. "I know how you feel about being in my movie but you are the best Pokemon for the job."  
"I am not going to be some dim-witted bunny for your stupid movie." Ruby spat at Ace's feet leaving behind an electric spit wad. Ace felt some sweat run down his forehead, it was so unbecoming of someone like him who was usually known for being cool under pressure. But something around Ruby made even a cool Pokemon like him sweat a little bit. "If you came all the way up here to talk me into running around being some sex bunny then you are in for a rude awakening. Ask me again and I swear to Arceus I will stuff something so far up your ass that you will be able to feel the vibration in your throat!"

"I think that is bad for both of us," Ace held onto his tail. The look of terror must have calmed Ruby down as the Pachirisu smiled for the first time since the Victini has spoken to her. Ace felt a bit more confident being able to continue the conversation. "Um…look how about you look at the script, and maybe we can make some modifications and-"Ruby cuts off Ace as she puts a paw on his mouth.

"I will look at your little script, under one condition." Ruby said in a low voice. Ace listened intensely as to what that condition would be. The words that he heard made him feel somewhat hopefully but slightly upset at the same time. "NO BUNNIES!" Ruby pushed away from Ace and turned around to walk back into her house. Ace couldn't believe that he his old friend was at least willing to hear him out, even though he wished that there didn't have to be any character changes. But in the world of being a producer you couldn't always get everything you wanted and hope to make it far. And if Ruby still had a distaste for Bunearies and even worst Lopunnies then that could not be helped. Ace wondered if he could instead maybe have the story revolve around a wayward Pachirisu, they were just as cute a Bunearies and there were plenty of sexy situations that he could come up with for such a character. And looking at Ruby…she was one hell of a sexy Pachi that was for sure. Speaking of which…

"Come on Ace, I do not have all day." Ruby was inviting him into her home. The Victini watched the Pachi-Mew walk casual back into her living room where she offered him a chair. The image of her swinging her big bushy tail every which way gave Ace plenty of kinky ideas as he wanted badly to mount her again like old times. Ace took a deep breath before entering Ruby's home, the images of old times running through his mind, one stood out most to him. The image of one cool starry summer night….

[Back at Bangam]

Ribbon and Amber laid together after having another blissful mating session, their legs were locked together, their bodies pressed up against the other and their heads were locked in a long passionate kiss. This was everything that Ribbon hoped would happen after they managed to ditch the strange older student party. It was a nice gesture to invite them to the luncheon but from the way Amber was acting after Coco arrived she could tell that it wouldn't have ended well for anyone. Besides it was so much more fun to make a snack out of her adorable lover Amber.

Ribbon and Amber were back in the Eevee's room since it was so close to where the other room was and it just felt so roomy. It was only Chip and Amber that shared the room because of their unique relationship and it meant that they could have company over when both siblings were not together. And since right now Chip was out with Meadow which meant that Amber was all hers'.

"You think…that they are going…to be coming back anytime soon?" Amber asked Ribbon as the girls took a moment to catch their breath. Ribbon guessed that Amber was a little worried about her brother not being back just yet. Amber and Chip's souls shared Chip's Zorua body which meant that anything that happened to Chip will equally affect Amber. It was only thanks to the power of their father's powerful psychic abilities and Ribbon's Uncle Neoral's Jirachi's powers were the twins able to use a special doll that allowed Chip's Illusion ability to project the perfect image of Amber's body on it. There was a lot of technical language used that Ribbon did not understand and she did not try to mix herself up with, but all in all it allowed Chip and Amber to live semi-normal student lives as they were not prisoners of a single body. Right now, Chip was using their real body while Amber was using the doll body. Once Chip returned Ribbon guessed that the pair would go to sleep together as to recover their lost strength, as the longer they are apart from one another the more of their natural strength would continue seeping away. It was a miracle that neither was passed out right now since it has been well over a day since they have been in contact with the other. The longest they could go in the past was only 8 to 10 hours and once the twins were too weak to move they pass out where they are at and the doll returns to being just a well…doll. Ribbon was worried that any moment Amber would pass out on top of her and vanish, leaving only a doll on top of the Vulpix.

"Do you feel ok Amber?" Ribbon asked her friend as she looked up into her eyes. The pair looked longy into the other's eyes, and Ribbon's mind returned to their first time together. Ribbon remembered putting Amber onto the ground and her just doing all the work. She remembered how happy the Eevee looked and how excites she had been to invite ever last inch of her long Eevee cock into her. Ribbon never thought that she could love someone like Amber, being a herm in all. Ribbon honestly believed that she would find herself a nice normal Pokemon male, fall for him, become mates and have a big family and just dying a boring death. But that wasn't Ribbon, she wasn't one for following the social norms. Plus, her mother hated out of the boxing thinking and anything that made the over reactive Mew…Ninetales…Pachirisu or whatever else form the kitten wanted to be today mad made Ribbon happy inside. Ruby was a good mother…whenever she decided to stick around and be one, but she tends to over react anything that she considered to be "wrong" in her eyes. It was amazing that Ruby hasn't done anything too bad to make neither her nor Fenzura hated her enough to run away for good.

"I feel a little weak…but nothing major." Amber adjusted herself so she could pull herself out of the Vulpix under her. Ribbon felt the Eevee's cock slide out of her as she was wanting to stop their cuddling for a moment. Ribbon felt bad as she was hoping to lay with her girlfriend all day but knew that wasn't going to happen if they did not know where Chip was. Ribbon thought about her own brother Fenzura and how if she did not know where he was at she would be worried. One of the few things that made her not worry so much was that he was back home with their mother. At least one of them could get their mother to love them enough to be there all the time. Ribbon shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind, she couldn't be jealous of Fenzura just because Ruby had to spend more time with him. He was an tribal Pokemon, and a Mew, that meant that Ruby had to take extra time to focus on his training and ensuring he was raised right. Ribbon was just a simple Vulpix…. There she goes again over thinking everything. Ribbon swore that every day she was slowly turning into her mother.

"How about we relax for just a bit longer then?" Ribbon asked Amber as she rolled onto her stomach and waves her over using her long tails. Ribbon saw Amber giggle and race back onto the bed to be with her. The pair nuzzled the other happily and cuddle together. Ribbon hoped that they would not be disturbed any time-."

"Arf that was a long nap!" The sound of the most annoying Pokemon that either girl knew yelled into their room. Turning towards the door the girls saw Darious standing there, tongue out and his nose in the air. Ribbon heard Amber's temper being tested as her breathing was slowly increasing as the pup walked into their room uninvited. "Something smells like sex up in here, you girls been boning one another again?"

"Darious get out of here before we make you leave the hard way!" Amber growled. Ribbon had more tolerance for the Rockruff but it wasn't by very much.

"Where is Chip and Meadow you pebble brain mutt." Ribbon was in a foul mood as she wanted to lay a bit longer with her girlfriend and Darious ruined it. Any other time she would find some humor in the moment, but right now she didn't mind the idea of freezing him in place and then seeing how many ice cubes his tail hole could take before he either leaked to much cold water out or couldn't take another cube. Knowing herself, she would make sure that number 2 happened instead. Darious did not like being called an mutt and the puppy snarled at Ribbon as he approached their bed. "Not is not very nice, I am anything but a mutt." Darious stuck his tongue out at Ribbon who instantly froze it. Ribbon usually would need to use her breath or a direct attack to make anything freeze but just now she just willed for it to happen and it did. A power she never knew she had.

"Wwhhhhattt….." Ribbon and Amber heard Darious whimper. Both girls couldn't help but giggle and didn't stop until they saw someone new standing at the door. Ribbon would have asked it to go away, at least up until she saw the sleeping figure of Chip on its back.

"We are right here Ribbon," The new Pokemon said walking into the room. Ribbon saw Amber get up and run over to her brother and the other Pokemon. The Eevee sniffed her brother's coat for a moment, but before anyone could say anything more the Eevee lays down next to her brother's sleeping form and falls asleep herself, something that Ribbon has witnessed many times before. Sometimes it was a graceful process and other times the twins would pass out on the spot. It was hard to predict which would occur.

"It looks like putting those seeds on Chip the other night paid off," The strange new Pokemon said to the still awake pair in the room. Ribbon took a moment to look closer at the Pokemon, it was green and white with a red like flower scarf around its neck. Ribbon's mind went back to her Aunt Meadow, she had the same colors on her body, in fact this Pokemon looked very similar to Meadow. It was slightly bigger though, with long ears that reminded Ribbon of long wings or antlers if you could believe that. The Pokemon did not have the bushy patch on its back like Meadow did, plus it did not have the aroma of a lovely patch of flowers but instead a scent that reminded Ribbon of a windy day. Something that Ribbon didn't even think had a scent to it but as she stood here sniffing the new Pokemon that was the image the came to mind.

"Hhhhaaayyy….wwwhhhhhatttt bbooouutttt mmmmeeee…." Ribbon heard Darious whimpering again. She was wondering if she should free his tongue just yet. The new Pokemon chuckled and pets Darious on his head.

"I heard what you were saying right before I came in with Chip," The Pokemon said with a smirk on its face. It was then that Ribbon noticed the green mohawk on top of its head. It looked a bit strange but did the new Pokemon a boyish look. Its voice was slightly boyish as well, but still had a feminine charm to it. "And I think you need to have your tongue on ice just a bit longer. Now sit boy." The new Pokemon commanded and Darious did so, but not without making a bit more noise and giving Ribbon an angry look. Once Darious was taken care of the new Pokemon gave Ribbon a surprise hug.

"Oh, it is so good to see you Ribbon, you are looking so well." Ribbon pushed away from the new Pokemon after hearing it address her. She looked and felt even more confused and it was then that the new Pokemon excused itself. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, how rude of me." The new Pokemon cleared its voice. "It is me, Meadow." The Pokemon gives a slight bow to Ribbon who gasped in response.

"M-Meadow! But how…? Did you evolve?" Ribbon asked what felt like a million questions all at once. Meadow simply shakes her head.

"No silly, Legendary Pokemon do not evolve." Meadow looked towards the window and stares at the sky for a moment. "We adapt."

"Oh…" Ribbon followed where her Aunt's eyes were starting at. Why was she so interested in the sky? Ribbon wondered why she looked so different, she has never seen a Shaymin look the way she does now. But at the same time…Meadow was the only Shaymin Ribbon knew. "What do you mean Auntie?" "Ribbon when have you ever wanted to call me Auntie?" Meadow looked the curious vixen in the eyes. The two seemed to share a strange moment together as they didn't seem to need words to speak to one another. The only reason they stopped looking at the other was because Meadow stuck her tongue out at Ribbon. "Just call me Meadow silly. Since when have I ever been formal. I am the General of Fertility for Arceus sake, you can't be formal with a title like that."

"Oh, o-ok." Ribbon blushed as she did find the new Meadow to be rather…cute. Oh, but she couldn't possibly let herself be so side tracked, she still had many questions to ask. Looking at Darious, she saw that his tongue was starting to thaw out. Meadow nuzzled Chip as Amber's body vanished, the doll was all that was left of Ribbon's lover. It would take most likely a day or two before the pair were able to separate again, the process of regaining their lost strength for using Illusion will take some time. Meadow placed the poke doll next to Chip and kisses his forehead before jumping onto Chip and Amber's bed. She opened the window and lets in a cool and refreshing breeze.

"Thank you for that," Darious spoke, the Rockruff had used his teeth to shatter the rest of the ice. Ribbon could have gone a few more minutes not hearing him. "This place could use a nice airing out."  
"On that we can agree." Meadow commented as Ribbon watched the Shaymin take in a deep breath. "Ribbon, my formal name is Meadow the Sky Shaymin, Arceus General of Fertility. At least that is what I call myself when I am in my sky form." Ribbon saw Meadow's tail wag a little bit as she returned her gaze to the great blue sky outside. She seemed almost ready to take off any moment and soar away. "You know what…I feel like seeing Ruby, I hear she is back up at her tree house."

"Mom…" Ribbon felt her heart flutter a little bit at the mention of her mother. She wanted to see her again so badly. Ribbon jumped onto the bed and held onto Meadow who looked shocked to see the Vulpix so close to her so suddenly.

"Oh boy, girl on herm action." The sound of Darious's excited bark echoed from behind. Ribbon didn't care about him now, she wanted to asked Meadow if she could deliver a message.

"Meadow can you…can you please take a message to my mother…" Ribbon looked up into Meadow's eyes longy. She really hoped that she could do her this favor. Meadow seemed moved by the vixen's plea and nods. "Sure thing, what should I tell your mother when I see her?"  
"Let her know that I love her and…and…if she could come back and see me." Ribbon looks down for a second as there was one more thing she wanted to say, something that she has always wanted to say to Ruby. Meadow seemed to sense Ribbon's hesitation to speak anymore and puts a paw on her shoulder.

"There is a time and place for everything little niece." Meadow said is an oddly good motherly voice. Ribbon looks up at Meadow, sadness in her eyes. Was this what it was like to have a mother…at least one that was here for you when you felt sad. Ribbon decided that she had to do this, she didn't care that Darious was right there, the puppy can watch for all she cared. Closing her eyes, the Vulpix reached up and gives Meadow a kiss on her sweet tasting maw. Ribbon did not care that Meadow was supposed to be like an aunt to Ribbon, they were not blood family. But Ribbon was so suddenly grateful for Meadow being here for her, she was so kind, so giving, and so hot…that Ribbon had to make out with her at least once. But just as quickly as Ribbon felt that they were getting into the moment, Meadow cuts it short as she gracefully pushes Ribbon off her. "Girls are…such good…kissers." Meadow giggled as she catches her breath. "Sorry to cut it short but there is only so much sunlight and these wings get clipped as soon as the sun is gone. Got to run. Ribbon saw that Meadow was preparing to jump out of the window.

"Wait Meadow." Ribbon cried, but Meadow jumps out of the window and drops down a few feet before opening her ear-wings and gracefully glides herself back up to the window. Ribbon falls back slightly from seeing how fast the Shaymin had been. "I…I hope I did not…upset you just now." Ribbon wanted to not be on ill terms with Meadow. The Shaymin shakes her head.

"Do not worry Ribbon, you didn't do anything wrong. Granted I do not think I want to start anything with you, seeing how…close our mates are to one another." Meadow floats around for a moment before preparing to take off for the north. "I'll tell Ruby how well her daughters are doing." With that Meadow flew off for the mountains region up north. Ruby didn't know what to think as lets the last words that Meadow say play out in her mind. 'Tell Ruby how well her daughters are doing.' What did that mean? Ruby jumps from the bed and look back at the sleeping form of Chip, the Zorua was moving around a bit in his sleep, but he didn't seem to be all that troubled. That was a good sign since if Chip was doing ok then that meant Amber was too. The pair hopefully by tomorrow morning or afternoon will be back up and about again. Ribbon wondered if Meadow had meant Amber when she said 'daughters', being how close Ribbon and Amber were. Girls did sometimes have a strange way of titling one another….but that didn't seem right either. Ribbon was going to wonder about this for a while since it wasn't the first time she thought she had heard Meadow say something like that. Ribbon looked over to Darious who was licking himself…between the legs.

"Darious!" Ribbon barked and the pup looked up from his licking. Ribbon's eyes narrowed as saw the puppies long saliva covered cock bounce a few times as he stopped pleasuring himself. It took nearly all of Ribbon's will power to now trap the rock puppy in a block of ice and leave him to melt. "Are you really, doing that right now…and in front of me no less." It was a rhetorical question as the vixen already knew the answer. It was flopping about right in front of her now. Darious swallowed some of his saliva…at least that was all that she expected to be in his mouth.

"Watching you two make out," Darious said getting up. "Gave me a big boner and well…. either take care of it now or walk around with it."  
"What does Chip see in you?" Ribbon asked as she walked around the sleeping Zorua and got on one end of him. "Help me with Chip here, I want to put him onto the bed." Ribbon hoped that the puppy at least didn't let all of the blood run to his cock just yet. Darious did so and together they lifted the sleeping fox onto the bed and tucked him in. Once done Ribbon escorted Darious out and closed the door behind herself. She lets out a big sigh before turning to head back to her room, but not without a lick on her cheek from Darious who was panting happily.

"I am lovable," Darious said answering her question from before. "I can bring out the best in others. But…if you want the real Darious like question. Its not what he sees in me, its what I put inside of him." Darious snickered, but then the pup gives the fox a big friendly grin. "Why not I buy you some ice cream? We never hang out together….and we sort of share a mutual friend." Ribbon couldn't believe what she was hearing, the puppy really wanted to take her out. He most likely wanted to get in between her tails. With a smirk, she agrees.

"Ok…but I think I am missing something you like so much, a cock." Ribbon knew about Darious's track record of partnerships. The puppy shrugged and slapped Ribbon straight on her ass making the vixen jump up a little bit.

"Well you can wear a strap on then, if it makes you feel more comfortable. I won't judge." Darious snickered. "Maybe I can even give you a friendly reach around."

"Darious…" Ribbon couldn't hide her amusement; the puppy did have a way of putting out flames of anger with his simple but…. pure personality. Ribbon could see a bit why Chip might like the puppy so much, even though he was in love with Meadow…even if he didn't admit it to himself all that much just yet. Darious was still the first to show Chip kindness and acceptance for being a herm and even now Darious still stayed with Chip even though the Zorua was mated to Meadow, Darious still likes him stand with him. He was the only one worried enough to venture out into the wild to find and bring them back and…. he did it. Ribbon didn't even thank him yet for doing so. It was a rare thing for her to admit but…maybe she was wrong about him.

"Darious…" Ribbon began saying as they started down the hallway towards the front door to Wood's Den. The Rockruff bumped up against Ribbon in sort of a encouraging manner as to help her continue speaking. Ribbon blushed a little bit as she had to admit, it was nice to know that despite her freezing his tongue and calling him names the Rockruff didn't hold anything against her. The pair stopped near the front door, standing there already was the Absol girl Angelblade and her girlfriend Chioren. It was rare to see either of them hanging around the dorms during a nice day like this. Ribbon always felt a strange…attraction to the Absol whenever she saw or was near her. It wasn't sexual in nature…which was hard to believe since she was so beautiful. It was as if the two of them had something in common and there was a unseen bond between them as a result. Ribbon stared at the Absol for a moment as if she was trying to will the answer out of her. 'Do I know you…'

"Ribbon." The Vulpix felt herself pulled out of her trance by the voice of her friend. She shakes her head and looked at Darious who had continued walking ahead. The Vulpix looked back at the Absol who was looking at them, her amber eyes seemed to be trying to look into her very soul. She only stopped after the Meowstic much like Darious got her attention. Ribbon stopped paying them any mind as she had to keep up with Darious who yet again saved her from something in her life. If this kept up she might have to owe him something.

"You know Ribbon, if I have to keep pulling you out of bad situations…you'll have to owe me at least a blow job." Darious chuckled.  
"Of course," Ribbon groaned as the pair pass by the Absol and Meowstic. Ribbon accidently brushed up against Angelblade and for a moment she felt the familiar presence of Ruby…almost as if she was here with her. But as soon as she moved away the presence was gone and everything seemed to return to normal. Ribbon wanted to stay, to say something, to figure out why that just happened but Darious…being Darious pulled her along before she could make a scene. Ribbon's mind thought back to what Darious had just said and she couldn't help sigh.

"If you pull me out of one sticky situation…. I'll give you the ride of your life." Ribbon announced. Ribbon wasn't worried about having to live up to that offer, since what were the chances of something happening that would make her have to keep her word? But…this is Bangam Academy of Sexual Intercourse and Survival, a place where there is no such place as a hole that cannot get plugged and battles can take place anytime and anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8: Soul of the Northern Wind

Chapter 8

Soul of the Northern Wind

The day was slowly turning to night as Bangam sat outside of his favorite coffee shop, Thy Hopeful Beans. It was a small establishment that began during the construction of the school and has stood the test of time as one of the most popular drink spots on the entire island. Students and teachers alike flocked to the shop to drink well brewed Poke' Beans and talk about current events, or use the place for late day and night studying. The shop has won many awards and Bangam himself had a standing reservation for his favorite spot just outside of the shop on the patio that had a nice view of the surrounding town. He could see the fountain of legends that was the center piece of the city center and one of his most prized creations outside of building the school. Bangam was sitting with a small poke size cup that had his favorite brew in it, Dark Brew with two milks and three sugars. Despite the way he looked and held himself the Absol was a sucker for creamy delights.

Bangam wasn't sitting by himself as his best friend and fellow teacher Bones was sitting along with him, the pair had been discussing the strange change in atmosphere at the school of late. It all began when Bangam announced to the entire school that he was in a relationship with former student and current bartender Sawyer the Jolteon. It had only been a short while ago but already students were talking about the pair and how they looked together. Some of the comments were nice, like how brave Bangam was to announce that in front of everyone and then to make out with him on the dance floor. But there was a lot of talk about how the Absol didn't look as tough as he uses to and how Nikcino could be with someone that was a "tail lifter." The last part came from most wondering if Sawyer was the "male" in the relationship and if Bangam loved bending over and taking it. All was just talk but it did upset the Headmaster as he didn't want to be known for such things, nor seem weaker in front of his teachers and student body.

"What am I supposed to do Bones?" Bangam asked his old friend as they sat looking out at Neon Central. The city was alive this evening as everyone was running looking for something to do. Many of the students were holding large bags as today there had been several large sales around town to celebrate the Fall Festival. Bangam himself had bought a large blanket for Nikcino that had both of their faces stitched into it, along with a empty spot for where their baby will be stitched in after its birth. He was a sucker for doing special little things like this for Nikcino and loved to shower her with small gifts with big meanings behind them. Bones also had a bag on his side for his own lovely lady, the beautiful Holly the Mismagius. If Bangam remembered right it was a strange old doll that he said Holly has been eyeing for a long time. "My advice old friend, you should get ahead of this." Bones sips some of his green tea. The Gengar crosses his short legs and leans back in his chair. "You need to prove that you are one, not an tail lifter, and two that you are not a pussy. Both which can be handled by accepting a fight in the arena."

"Are you kidding right now Bones?" Bangam asked the Gengar. He knew what his friend was going for, by accepting a challenge in the arena, he could show off his strength. But how would that prove to the students and teachers that he wasn't a tail lifter? Pokemon can be gay and still be strong, who you enjoyed spending time with had no effect on physical or even mental strength. But Bones did come from the old school where they thought that if you were not walking the straight line then you was considered weak. Many of the students here came from such families and it was only common place that many would get behind what Bones believed. Bangam realized that the ones he needed to prove wrong were those like his best friend.

"If I am going to do something like that, then why not I fight you then?" Bangam countered as he smirked at his best friend. The Gengar rolled his eyes.

"No offense Bangam, we have been friends for a very long time and I would do just about thing for you." Bones played with his tea cup, the Gengar seemed to have something on his mind. Most likely how to decline his challenge without looking weak. "But since your coming out, I think any sort of fight with you might make me look bad."

"Not all fights end with sex Bones," Bangam said as he looked out at his students once more. He was proud to be their Headmaster no matter what, but he wanted to do what was best for them. He had to look strong in front of them and prove that strength came from hard work, strong faith both in themselves and in their cause. For a Pokemon that fought with no purpose would never become as strong as they could be. The Absol touched his collar and felt the Absolite that was attached to it. It was his prized procession given to him by his first real love, Ruby the Vulpix. Or at least that was what she was when they first met, later he found out that she was really a Mew. It almost seemed like yesterday that she presented the Absolite to him as a present….

[Memory]  
Bangam remembered a younger him racing across the short line of his island with the adorable Alolan Vulpix Ruby. She was wearing a blue ribbon around her neck and tail base as a fashion accessory or at least that was what she told him back then. Bangam would later find out the ribbon's true purposes during their long good bye. But it had a been a cool summer morning when they raced one another, the pair were trying to beat the other to the finish line. Bangam was in the lead with Ruby only a few paw steps behind in, and just before they reached the end she cheated by freezing his paws to the sand just long enough for her to get a long enough lead to win it all.

At the finish line Bangam sighed as he really did want to beat Ruby, the Vulpix seemed good at everything she did and gave off an aura that she was unstoppable. Today was his chance to finally break that and yet again she beat him. But just as the younger Absol felt the weight of disappointment weigh him down he felt a cool kiss against his cheek. The sound of Ruby purring made him oddly enough feel better. As if his very body was being covered by vibrations of happiness that washed away any and all feelings of sadness and disappointment.  
"Thank you for the race, love." The Vulpix purred as she nuzzled the Absol's cheek. Bangam nuzzled her back and together the pair watched the waves wash up against the shore line. Water sprinkled into the air, creating small rainbows from time to time against the rising morning sun. It was a lovely scene, one that Bangam wanted to last forever. He gives Ruby a kiss on her neck, the male slowly moved over top of the Vulpix and before they knew it, the vixen was on the ground under him. "Oh, I didn't know there was a prize for second place." "Well I was robbed of my win," Bangam said as he licks the Vulpix on her ear. "And this is too good of a moment to pass up."

"Speaking of which love, I have a present for you." Ruby pokes Bangam on his nose with a free paw. She wiggled out from under him and motioned for him to stay still. "I will only be a moment…" She ran over a nearby tree and bush and pulled something out from under it and then returns with black box with a bow on top of it. "Happy birthday Bangam." "It's my birthday…?" Bangam thought about it for a moment and then he realized that it was his birthday today. How could he forget. "Whoa it is…"

"I remembered that your birthday was today and decided to give you a nice gift." Ruby placed the box near the Absol's paws. "I love you Bangam, you make me feel like I have a chance for a real-life and...for that I am so grateful. Please go ahead and open it, open it knowing that it came from the heart."

"Thank you, Ruby." With that Bangam opens the box to find a collar and strange strong inside. He looked at Ruby who happily picks up the collar and stone.

"I made the collar myself, its beautiful leather, with a few priceless stones to help it sparkle in the sun." Ruby takes the large silver and black stone and fits it into a special socket on the collar. She then placed it around the Absol's neck and secured it as she gives him a kiss on the maw. Once done the Vulpix stepped back and admired her work. "It looks good on you."

Bangam didn't know if he agreed as at first it felt odd having something wrapped around his neck, not to mention the stone itself felt a bit heavy. But it didn't take long for the Absol to get use to the added weight as he walked around. Ruby purred again once she saw that he was adjusting well to his special gift from her. The Vulpix brushed up against the Absol. "That is a special mega stone called "Absolite" and with it you can mega evolve." Bangam wanted to say something but Ruby stopped him by putting a slightly sandy paw on his mouth. "You can thank me by…"

[Present Day]  
Bangam almost forget that he was in the middle of a conversation with Bones.

"Well try telling that to everyone that saw your little fight a short while ago Bangam. If Aurora was here right now Bangam, she would tell you that it was a bad move on your part." Bones clapped his hands and an Pansear waiter walked out with another cup of hot tea. Bones happily takes the cup and puts his half-empty cold one onto the tray. With a thank you the fire chimp left. "Love the service here, they know what I like and make sure to keep the good drinks coming. We should hang out here until later when the 'fun' drinks start coming out."

"I am pretty sure Holly wouldn't like that," Bangam said as he wasn't about to let Bones change the subject. Plus, Holly has asked Bangam to make sure that Bones did not fall off of the wagon as he has had a history of making bad decisions after dark. The ghost looked at his friend, a bit of anger was in his eyes.

"Something I would expect a tail lifter like you to say," Bones picks up his cup, gives the motion of a fake cheer and chugged down his drink. Once done he slammed the cup onto the table and got up. "I'll see you at the arena tonight, you wanted a fight I'll give you a fight. Expose you for the weakling you are in front of everyone."

Bangam did not like the sound of that as he had no intentions of putting a wedge in their friendship. He was greatly regretting the decision of coming out more than ever, as he watched his lifelong friend walk away. Bangam was sure that a kiss wouldn't fix this one as the Pansear from before returned and placed a bill on the table. Bangam looked at the chimp who shrugged and then walks away. Bangam lets out an annoyed sigh as his friend left him alone at the table and with the bill. So much hate.

Ribbon really wished that she hadn't let Darious talk her into going out on a 'date' like this. He was slightly annoying to be around for a long period of time. He was very talkative and sometimes did not know how to hold his tongue long enough for someone else to get a word in which to her was very annoying. She had things she wanted to talk about as well, questions he wanted to ask the puppy or just simple statements she wanted to have voiced. Ribbon wasn't used to playing second banana to anyone and for some odd reason the stupid mutt seemed to be her match since the moment they left the dorms and came down to Neon Central to hang out.

Their day started with them getting some ice cream, where Darious spent the time talking about his relationship with Chip and how he hoped that there was still room in his heart for the Rockruff. Ribbon wanted to let Darious know that she believed Chip still liked him a lot, but that the pup was annoying and that unless he learned to change himself, he may never win over the full affection of Chip. Ribbon did manage to tell Darious that but the pup didn't seem to care as he told her about his plans of taking Chip out on a nice date and remind him of how much he meant to Darious. Ribbon reminded Darious of Meadow who seemed to have Chip's heart, but Darious didn't mind and he proceeded to remind Ribbon that Meadow liked Darious a lot too. Ribbon felt that Darious wasn't hearing her out and since then she has been looking for anyway to end their little outing. Now they were sitting at the Legendary Fountain looking up at the statues of the various Generals of Arceus.

"What do you think they are made of?" Darious asked Ribbon as he looked up at the statue of Meadow. The Shaymin was in her land form, staring out at the forest in the direction of where her flower garden was supposed to be. Ribbon looked at the statue itself and figured that it might be made of marble or some similar material.

"Marble maybe?" Ribbon answered. Darious dabs at the water but then backs away. Ribbon remembered that he was a rock type and as such didn't like water all that much. "What were you thinking of doing?"

"I wanted to go over and touch the statue just to see." Darious announced as he touched the water again, this time he dipped more of his paw into it. Ribbon noticed that he had an uncomfortable expression on his face, but he didn't stop putting his paws into the water. Once both of his forepaws were inside of the water did the Rockruff stop looking uncomfortable and seemed to find…peace. It was as if he no longer was in any pain. "Much better, I think I can get a closer look at the statues now." Darious began trying to lift his hind paws into the water but Ribbon stopped him by holding onto his tail and yanking him back onto the street. A few other Pokemon were looking over at them as it was odd to see two Pokemon playing in the fountain. Most knew to stay out of the water.

"Darious you idiot, get out of the water." Ribbon ordered. Darious barks at Ribbon and swings his tail in a way to throw her from him.

"I want to look at the statues."

"You are not supposed to be in the water you idiot." Ribbon snatched Darious's tail again, this time she yanked him back onto the ground. The Rockruff shakes himself dry and pants happily. "Oh, why didn't you say that earlier." Darious laughs and licks the Vulpix's face as she sat on her butt. Ribbon felt the cool ground under her as she saw there, her face being assaulted by Darious's constant licking.

"I would think it would be common knowledge." Ribbon grumbled. She puts a paw on Darious's face and pushed him away. "Besides you are a rock type, should the water be the worst thing for you deal with?" Ribbon saw Darious shake his head.

"If it is not used as an attack against me, the water feels alright. Granted it is still not that pleasant to feel, but if I mentally prepare myself for it, I can withstand being in it for a while. Bet you didn't know that, Ms. Know It All." Ribbon growled as she had to let off a little steam and before Darious could react the Vulpix headbutts him right in between the eyes knocking the pup onto his back. The moment Ribbon headbutted the Rockruff she instantly regretted it as the vixen fell onto the ground next to the rock pup. Ribbon was seeing stars as she laid on the ground, wiggling around in pain.

"Ooohhhh…my head…." Ribbon groaned as she puts her paws onto her head, only to feel that the spot where she had struck Darious was warm, wet and pretty sticky. If the Vulpix wasn't already white, she was turning that color as she was faced with the reality that she was bleeding. And from her head no less.

"What did you do that for?" Darius asked from beside Ribbon. The pup was still laying on his back, but only as a formality as he barely was even hurt. Ribbon realized that the only one who was punished from her outburst was her. Darious looked at the vixen, his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Unless Alolan Vulpixes are able to change into fire breathing Vulpixes…I think we need to get you to the nurse's office." Darious said in for once a none sarcastic voice. Ribbon could tell that the Rockruff was trying to be sincere and as helpful as possible, seeing as his little comment was what set her off.

"Damnit Darious…" Ribbon groaned as even just talking made her head start hurting again. She kept both of her forepaws on the wound. A small crowd was starting to form around the pair as various other students have taken notice to what happened to Ribbon. A small puddle of blood had formed under her. A fellow student approached the pair, from what Ribbon could see from the ground it appeared to be a Riolu.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ribbon heard Darious ask. She remembered that Darious did not like Riolus, literally to the point where he would fight to first blood with them. This Riolu was named Lee, and the same Lee that Darious fought a while back during the New Comer Tournament.

"Wild and untamed animal," Ribbon heard the Riolu say to Darious who growled back. The Riolu didn't seem phased by Darious's growling. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. "That is why my species will one day put yours under. We are heroes, not wild animals."

"What did you say?" Darious snarled, the Rockruff seemed ready to kill the Riolu where he stood. But Ribbon knew better, she knew that Darious wouldn't attack as long he was worried about her. The scent of his fear, fear that Ribbon would get hurt if they began fighting was powerfully coming from her friend. Ribbon didn't hold any grudge against Lee but she knew that the Riolu wanted payback for Darious embarrassing him a while back. Their match had ended with the Rockruff winning, something that no one saw coming. Worst was how Darious made it look to easy, as if Lee didn't deserve to be on the same field as him. Ribbon was quickly beginning to feel worst, her head was pulsing in unimaginable pain, her mind was becoming foggy from blood lose.

"Darious…" Ribbon groaned. The Rockruff looked back at her.

"Don't worry, I will not let this piece of shit hurt you." Darious snarled. Lee still didn't seem phased by Darious, in fact he seemed to be pleased. Ribbon soon noticed two more Pokemon join them as they circled around the Riolu. Ribbon was having a hard time trying to stay focus, but by the looks of it an Wartortle and a Gabite have joined the fray. Ribbon did not like the looks of this, for one the Wartortle easily type trumped Darious and the Gabite wouldn't have any issues either mopping up the puppy too. To make matters worse, Lee wasn't a push over either as the Riolu had nearly defeated Darious before, and from the looks of it, he was stronger than the last time they fought.

"Aww…your little butt buddies…" Darious cockiness was showing as the Rockruff's voice couldn't hide the fear behind it. None of the other students seemed liked they wanted to stand up for Darious as Ribbon could sense that many of them thought that he had something to do with Ribbon being badly hurt. The Riolu walked up to Darious who snapped at the other canine. Lee grabbed Darious's mouth with one paw and pushed him to the side.

"Oh, our little fight for dominance is not over yet, Rockruff." Lee laughed and then points to everyone around them. "You all saw what this…animal did. Look what he has done to this beautiful flower, how he has scarred her, spilled her blood all over her pure white coat and the only thing he can do to defend himself is snarl and growl like the beast he is." Ribbon heard Lee say as the Riolu seemed interested in starting a riot. A few of the other students were mumbling among themselves.

"Lee…shut up…." Ribbon's vision was becoming more and more blurry as she was beginning to become unconsciousness. Ribbon could feel the darkness beginning to swallow her…  
"Don't worry, your hero is here now…" Lee said as he bent over to pick up Ribbon. Ribbon tried to move him away but she didn't have the strength anymore to do so.

"Let me…go…" Ribbon weakly said as the last of her energy was being spent trying to resist. She had to help Darious who in the corner of her eye was being ganged up on by Lee's goons. She saw the Rockruff receive a nasty punch to his gut after being hosed down by the Wartortle. A few Pokemon seemed interested now in trying to help them, but no one was stepping in to do anything. The last thing Ribbon saw before passing out was Lee looking down at her as he held the Vulpix in her arms.

[Ribbon's Mental World]  
The next thing Ribbon knew was that she was laying on the ground of a snowy pine forest. The sky was gray and snow was slowly falling around her. She noticed that she was laying near a pond, fog covered the top of it and it was hard to see anything on the other side. This was her mental playground, a place where she was safe from the terrors of the world. Ribbon was surprised to find herself though, as usually when she passed out she didn't remember dreaming. Ribbon shook her head as the snow under her was red.

'Even here I am bleeding?' Ribbon thought got up slowly.

~ Though you may bleed my little one, you will not be in pain anymore. ~ A voice called out to the vixen. Ribbon looked across the pond to see that a majestic figure was looking back at her. Ribbon remembered feeling the mystery Pokemon's presence from time to time when she slept. It felt like it was watching over her. Like a soft blanket that would wrap itself around Ribbon and comfort her gently. Now it was here again.

'What are you?' Ribbon asked as she walked close to the cold pond water. A cool wind blew against her face.

~ Rest now my little one, no harm will come to you now. ~ Ribbon stared into the fog and saw what appeared to be a large figure looking back at her. Its red eyes were looking back at the vixen. ~ How I have longed to see the light again, to feel the warmth of the day and feel the water under my paws. Mmm…and to feel the warm of another against my body…mmm… ~  
'Wait…what are you going to do?' Ribbon asked. The figure began grinning, its white teeth could be seen through the fog.

~ I own half of this body and soul. I live here as its protector, keep it safe from harm. Sometimes I do wish that you would better protect yourself. ~ The figure walks through the fog a bit and revealed itself. Ribbon saw that a large blue and white dog stood before her, with a long purple main and strange ribbon like feelers along its body. The ribbons reminded her of the ones that she wore on her body. ~ My name is Suicune. ~

Ribbon blinked a few times as her mind was trying to figure out how the legendary dog of the northern winds was living inside of her soul. She gulps. 'How are you here? Why are you here?' Ribbon heard the dog chuckle.

~ In due time Little One. For now, I believe that I will take over our body for a while. It has been a while since I have had the pleasure of combat and…of love making. ~ Ribbon saw Suicune begin to walk across the water over to her. It wasn't long before it stood in front of her, their noses were nearly touching. Ribbon had never seen anything as big as Suicune before, nor anything as beautiful either. But what did it mean by combat and…love making?

'What are you going to do? Steal my soul?' Ribbon trembled. Suicune laughed and pets Ribbon on the head.

~ We share a body and soul Ribbon. Stealing your soul would mean stealing mine. No Little One I simply am going to take over our body, kick some as you would say…ass. And then afterwards ride that wonderful little Rockruff's cock until make a mess all over one another. ~ Ribbon heard Suicune giggle. She did not like the sound of that one bit, but before should protest the Legendary Dog touched noses with her, vanishing into a bright white light.

Laying back in the snow Ribbon could only think of one thing. She was about to have sex with Darious…  



	9. Chapter 9 - Snow Flower

Chapter 9

Snow Flower

Darious couldn't believe that he let either one of Lee's goons get the better of him like this. He was a Rockruff of the Wild Plains Pack and he wasn't about to let this Riolu get the better of him. As soon as he managed to take care of this two he was going to knock the dog's teeth out and add them to his teeth collection…which he was going to start as soon as he took Lee's. But Darious was finding it hard to muster the strength to do much against Lee's goons as the Wartortle had weakened him, while his Gabite partner was holding onto him in a way that made it nearly impossible for Darious to muster any footing to break free. And with Ribbon lying motionless on the ground right now, the pup feared the worst.  
"You call yourself noble," Darious barked as he was finding it hard to stay awake now too. He was nearing the end of his strength and would soon faint at this rate. Not a good thing since there was no one here to protect him or Ribbon should that happen. Everyone in the crowd looked too scared to jump in. "Your nothing more than a thug, you and your kind are just a bunch of bullies."

Lee smirked as Darious was finally able to draw the Riolu's attention away from Ribbon. Darious noted that Ribbon was stirring on the ground, a good sigh as she was recovering from being fainted. But she was still too weak to help him fight off their attackers. Darious couldn't help but sigh as he just hoped that someone would come by to help them before things got out of hand. "You love to talk don't you Rockruff?" Lee grabbed Darious's cheeks and squeezed on them until they turned red. Darious tried to snap at Lee but felt the Gabite give him a tighter hug, a reminder to not do anything stupid.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you mate." The Gabite snickered.

"What do you want us to do to him boss?" the Wartortle asked. Lee grabbed Darious's hind legs.

"Lets go find a big stick," Lee laughed. "We'll make him play fetch, and when done…put it up somewhere the mutt won't soon lose it."

"Wow…." Darious struggled to say. The boys looked at one another as they did not expect Darious to still talk, but the pup wasn't one for letting anyone keep him from having the last word. "You really, really have a dominance issue don't you."

"What the fuck did you say mutt?" Lee asked. "You know….at one point I tried to be friends with you. To put our blood feud behind me, but you went and fucked it all up. And now…." Lee grabbed Darious by the neck and began choking him. "I'm going to make you my bitch." Darious felt himself starting to gag for air, his throat was being closed by the Riolu. But while being choked out Darious noticed a cool wind was picking up, it was chilly and felt…majestic.

"Let him go…" The boys heard the voice of Ribbon, the vixen was slowly getting up. Her forehead had stopped bleeding, but her beautiful white fur was still covered in her own blood. Darious saw that Ribbon's fur was matted down, messed up but…he couldn't take his eyes from Ribbon, it was as if she was the most beautiful thing alive. Lee lets go of Darious and turned around to face Ribbon who shook herself as if she was trying to wake up from what seemed like a long sleep.

"You don't look so well, maybe you should lay back down." Lee crossed his arms. "No need to hurt yourself anymore."

"I was going to say something similar," Ribbon seemed overly calm for what was happening. A few students that were around them began whispering things among one another. Darious hadn't seen it before but the students seemed to form a wall around the area, which if they were acting as a wall would explain why none of the older students or teachers have come around to stop the fighting. Darious saw Ribbon walk over to the water and look at herself, she seemed to be looking at the water as if it was her first time seeing herself. She dipped a paw into the water, freezing the area around it. Ribbon then touched her forehead and began wiping it off.

"Ribbon, I can take care of these idiots, get out of here!" Darious yelled. Lee quickly turned around and delivered a swift Force Pam to Darious's stomach nearly knocking him out. Darious gasped as he felt the blackness beginning to take him, and only through sheer determination to protect Ribbon did he remain awake. But he was only hanging on by a thread.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Darious heard Ribbon say. Struggling to raise his head, the Rockruff tried to look at the Vulpix again. He noticed that Ribbon's fur was nearly clean now, which was very impressive since water usually did not do a good job cleaning blood off anything, and she had nearly pure white fur. But what truly was a surprise was how calm and energetic she seemed now, it was as if the water had somehow not only cleaned her but healed her. Ribbon lets out a little sigh.

"Honestly, I know why you are being so hard on my friend, he does have a big mouth and tends to cause trouble." Ribbon licks her paw and began grooming her fur. Darious noticed Lee and his goons looking at one another as they couldn't believe that Ribbon had recovered so fast. Darious blinks a few times as he struggled to look closer at the Vulpix, he noticed something that he hadn't before. Her tail ribbon had fallen off, it was laying on the ground next to her puddle of blood. She never took those off even when bathing, and she was always very defensive whenever someone tried to pull her ribbons off her. So, seeing her without it on was a first. But…that shouldn't have anything to do with this change of her personality…should it?

"Geez…Ribbon…" Darious panted. "Can you at least say something nice about me?"

"I was getting to that part Darious," Ribbon smiled at the pup. "No one can ever say that you do not have a strong heart…thank you for protecting me while I was down." Ribbon then looks at Lee and his goons. "He may be annoying…and is the biggest perv I know…but he is my friend and after this I am going to rock his world." Ribbon blew some frosty air that formed into a heart. "So…we can do this the easy way, you let him go, then turn around and go fuck one another like I bet you want to do anyway." Darious felt himself dropped onto the ground as the Gabite was uninterested in him now. He rolled onto his side and pushed himself away. Behind him he heard the three bullies growling as they were debating who was going to do what. Darious felt a cool northern wind blow across his face.

"Where is this wind coming from?" Darious looked at Ribbon who seemed to be enjoying herself. Her red and blue eyes seemed to be ultra-focused…. wait Darious didn't remember Ribbon ever having red and blue eyes. Maybe he needed to lay down for a moment and get some sleep….

"Darious no sleeping on the job got it! I have a promise to keep to you right? If you bail me out again I would make it worth your wild…and I always-" Ribbon stopped speak for a moment and winks at Darious who would have the biggest hard on possible…if he wasn't so pooped out. He always did have the hots for Ribbon, but she hated him so much. But this Ribbon…something about her was just so…. erotic. Like she could turn battling into something sexy…and she hadn't even started fighting yet. Darious knew that Ribbon was a girl but…he wanted to bend over and let her fuck him. "And I always keep my promises." Darious watched Ribbon get up onto all four and bent her fore-body downward. It was the battle stance that most dogs used…something that foxes like Ribbon usually did like not using since they fought with usually special attacks and wanted to keep their head upward instead of down. Darious would tell Ribbon to be careful but…for some odd reason he thought that should tell Lee and his goons that instead.

Meadow was nearing Ruby's house; the trip up north had taken a bit more time than the Shaymin had expected. Meadow felt a cold northern wind chill and sneezed.

"What…where did that come from?" Meadow was happy that the wind had not been so cold that it could affect her transformation. Anything too cold and it was back to her land form. Letting out a determined sigh the Shaymin picked up the pace as she wanted to get over to Ruby's before night fall.

All day Meadow had thought about Ribbon and how she almost let the adorable little Vulpix lay with her. It was something that Meadow did not want to let happen again, not only was it unethical since Ribbon was with Amber, but that she was also Ruby's child and Angelblade's sister. Meadow was like family to all of them and she did not like the idea of incest…that much. Meadow did have a past where she didn't mind screwing anything that moved and back them she had rode her far share of fellow Shaymins, both males and females. It was something she was proud of, General of Fertility. You didn't gain that title without putting out a little bit.

"I really wonder if I should have left those kids by themselves, I know that Ribbon and Darious do not get along all that well." Meadow lets her senses wonder a bit. In Sky form Meadow could read the winds and tell what was happening as long as the wind allowed her to. It was a trick she learned long ago while training under Master Suicune the master of the Northern Winds. Arceus had instructed her to seek out the legendary dog and learn all that she could from him. He recognized her ability to read nature and told her that if she could apply that ability while in sky form she might be able to read the winds and see much further than she ever could before. It took Meadow well over two years to fully learn the trick but she mastered it after much trial and error.

Meadow stretched her senses out to the wind, catching the wind coming from the north. The wind itself felt slightly familiar, taking her back to the old days when she trained under Master Suicune. But he was the master of the Norther Winds and was able to summon the north winds whenever he wanted. Meadow often trained with the wind as Master Suicune could make the wind extend to any part of the horizon and beyond. Meadow felt the wind take her senses back to Bangam Island, the familiar shores greeted her mind. Meadow felt the wind take her mind above the school and then back down into the garden that separated Bangam Castle from Neon Central. Meadow felt herself taken through the mirror portal to the world of Neon Central where she was looking over what appeared to be a city on the island. Meadow looked down at all of the lights from the various lanterns, the cries of happy students rang all around and Meadow felt at home at her home away from home. She let the wind take her to where her little niece and Darious were and she was brought to the fountain at the center of town. Meadow looked down at what appeared to be a large crowd of students all formed around 5 students. Two of which were…

"Darious! Ribbon!" Meadow tried to stay focused, for if she lost to much focus she would lose her connection to the wind. She looked down at Ribbon, at the blood stain on the ground and the badly beaten up Darious. i'This was horrible Meadow thought.'/i What could she do to help them….nothing at this point. She was to far away to lend either any of her strength and the longer she waited to do anything the closer the sun was setting. Meadow cursed her luck as she had to get moving.

"Please…be careful you two." Meadow whispered a little prayer to Arceus, asking the divine Pokemon to protect her friends and family. Meadow broke her connection to the wind and found herself back where she was before, high up in the air over Thunder Plains. If she hurried she will be able to get to Ruby's just before the sun sets, and once there she could tell Ribbon's mother about what was happening and hopefully be teleported back to the island. With a look of determination, the Sky Shaymin took off with all of the speed that she could muster. The images of the beaten up Darious and blood-stained Ribbon fueling her journey.

It felt good to be in control of a body again, it had been a good bit since the Suicune's soul had enjoyed the freedom to walk around in the light of day once more. It had taken its former life for granted, not understanding how good it had it. It was sure to not make that same mistake again. The Vulpix body that Suicune shared with its host was a nice fit, four legs, more than one tail, ice abilities, and most important of all, mystical blood. If it wasn't for being inside of a small, inexperienced body…with a lack of a cock, then Suicune would assume it was inside of its old body. But this will do for now, at least until the vixen awoke fully and it had to give the body back to her. But that would-be a while as thanks to the Rockruff to the side, the vixen would not recover enough energy to pose much of a threat till at least tomorrow morning. More than enough time for Suicune to get in all of the fun it wanted and then some.

Suicune looked at the Rockruff to the side and smiled. "You going to be ok love?" Suicune asked the Rockruff. Unlike Ribbon, Suicune did not mind the pup, in fact it found the puppy to be rather cute. Suicune did not like to admit it, but it was a girl now, since the Vulpix that it…she shared a body with was a girl after all. Regrettably the dog would have to mainly be a taker than giver…such shame since she did enjoy dominating losers in her previous life. Back then Suicune was a herm, something that many legendary Pokemon were long ago. It was Arceus's will that legendary Pokemon help populate the world and as such he created many of the early legendary Pokemon as herms so they could breed with one another, and various other Pokemon. Suicune had been one of the oldest legendary Pokemon, along with her brothers Raikou and Entei. They had served under General Celebi aka Destiny as her loyal servants and guards.

"Ribbon be careful," Darious said. Suicune then remembered that her name was now Ribbon Moonstar Villier, child of Ruby Moonstar and Snow Villier. The very reason that the legendary dog spirit was living inside of this small snow fox in the first place. It was a long story that Suicune would one day tell Ribbon about, but it involved making a deal with Ruby to help protect the little vixen. Suicune looked at the blood-stained ground and thought about how she was failing at that task at the moment…she will need to make these fools pay for it.

"I am going to take care of everything now Darious," Suicune looked at the three bullies, her red and blue eyes seemed to glaring into their very souls. She smirked as she saw the trio shiver a bit.  
"Whoa boss…are you sure we should do this?" The Gabite asked Lee. "I mean…this is a girl after all."

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Suicune asked, she shakes her tails in protest. "Why not you bring that ass over here, then I can show you just what this 'girl' can do to you!" Suicune was tired of waiting and with a snarl used Quick Attack to close the distance between them. She already had an idea of how to attack the three boys and not put herself into much danger.

"Her she comes boys," Suicune saw Lee smile before he rolled to the side leaving his goons to fight the vixen. Suicune tried to note where the Riolu had gone so she could keep an eye on him and be as prepared as possible for a possible counter attack. What she got instead was a full-frontal view of the Gabite's crotch as it got in the way of Lee's escape route.

"Your fast, but I am faster!" Suicune couldn't react fast enough and got slashed in the face by Gabite's claws. She screamed as she was knocked onto the ground, a few more drops of blood hits the ground as the Gabite wasn't holding back, he wanted to hurt her.  
"Whoa, be careful Jasper." The Wartortle said as he grabbed Suicune by her neck scruff. "Boss doesn't want to make her faint." The Wartortle began laughing as he looked into the Vulpix's eyes. "He says we are going to make you faint in other ways…fun for us…not as much for you."

"Screw that, I want to paint the ground red." The Gabite named Jasper licks the blood off his claws. "Saxo, you and Lee can use the dog as you see fit, but this Vulpix is all mine. Her blood…it tastes so good…I want more of it, MORE!" The Gabite back slapped the Wartortle, knocking Suicune free who falls onto her stomach. But there was little time to recover as she had to dodge a incoming Slash attack. Suicune could feel the pebbles flying where the dragon's attack had struck the ground.  
"What is with bad guys and wanting to rape others?" Suicune asked the goons as she bounced backwards and puts some space between her and them. She was going to need to drop the Gabite as soon as she could. Her new body wasn't built for taking punishment, already she felt weakened only after one attack. But the idea of being passed around by at least two of the pervs made the dog spirit more pissed off than before. "At least you are giving me a reason to want to crush you more." Suicune retook her favorite fighting position as she leaned over, spreading her hindlegs a bit and keeping her forepaws positioned enough to make movement in any direction easy.

"All I need is one attack…" Jasper dashed at Suicune, this time he was trying to out speed her. She predicted the incoming Dragon Claw as she noticed in advance the dragon raising its slashing claw, but not in the usual way of a Slash attack as it raised its claw higher, meaning the attack wasn't for speed but power. Suicune gracefully stepped to the side, dodge the incoming attack and with a grin puts her paw on the Gabite's attacking arm.

"To slow," Suicune's eyes glowed.  
"What-" Jasper didn't get the last of his words out as Suicune used Freeze-Dry to freeze not only his attacking arm but entire body. She left only a bit of his back end unfrozen as she wanted to give him a spanking after she was done. The Vulpix looked over her work as she walked around the frozen dragon, admiring how the Gabite looked just…. right being encased in a block of ice. Suicune knew that Ribbon knew the attack, but she hadn't perfected it yet, something that she had done in her previous life.

Suicune heard the Wartortle moving about, the turtle couldn't believe what he saw. "Yo-you monster. What did you do to him?" Saxo asked as he faced Suicune. "Oh I just gave him a taste of what all good dragons become sooner or later." Suicune chuckled. She noticed her tail ribbon was on the ground and picks it up. "He is not completely frozen, I left a nice spot for his well-deserved spanking. I can do the same to you too after we are done dancing."

"Fuck this…Lee ran off, Jasper is on ice…I am out of here." Saxo was slowly backing away, the turtle looked more scared than the dog spirit expected to see. But Suicune did not intend to let him go so easily as her eyes glowed and a harsh gust of wind began blowing into Saxo's face, stopping him where he stood. Suicune wasn't done as her eyes glowed again, and the turtle began being frozen where he stood. Suicune had used Blizzard to freeze the Wartortle where he stood, leaving like before only his back end exposed.

Suicune smiled as she had two out of the three boys frozen on ice, ripe for the punishing. Oh she couldn't wait to find something big, thick and hard to punish them with. "A time I wish I still had my old body, at least my punishment stick was always on me." But as she looked around for where the Riolu had run off to, she noticed that Darious was slowly getting up. The rock pup looked a bit better than before, but he was still in no condition to move around.

"Darious be care-" Suicune was cut off as she felt a harsh smack to her backside and falls flat onto her face.

"Ribbon!" Darious cried from where he laid. Suicune couldn't respond back as Lee had put his foot down on top of her head.

"Your next mutt." Suicune heard Lee say as he puts pressure down on her head. "You did better than I thought you would Ribbon, you actually could have won. Could is the word you should focus on, bitch." Suicune felt a Lee move his foot off of her head, but delievered a nasty shot to her stomach knocking her a few feet away. All Suicune could do was let out a nasty cry of pain as she hadn't felt something that bad for a good while. "Where is your honor…" Suicune heard Darious asked. She could say the same, since it wasn't like Riolu's or Lucario's to fight dirty. But Suicune didn't care about that now, all she cared about was finishing this jerk off and taking care of Darious. As much she wanted to savor making Lee and his goons pay, she was close to losing this fight. Summoning all her remaining strength the Vulpix lifts herself off of the ground, a few drops of blood dripped out of her mouth.

"Ribbon…please stay down." Darious cried, he was very worried about her. Suicune looked at the puppy and smiled at him. She was going to fuck him so hard tonight….

"I'll be ok Darious…all I need is one attack." Suicune looked at Lee who smirked at the ice fox and waves his paw at her in a, "Come On" gesture. Suicune spit at the ground, a small wad of saliva hits the ground.  
"The only one I am going to "come on" tonight is that cute Rockruff over there." Suicune snickered. She noticed Lee was thrown off as he seemed to drip over himself a little bit. She snuck a peek over at Darious who had fallen over himself, the pup couldn't believe what he heard. The crowd was no better as there was laughter, teasing and some whistling noise being made.

"You are so awesome Ribbon!"  
"We love you Ribbon!"

"I want you to have my babies Ribbon!"

Suicune shakes her head as she was having too much fun being Ribbon. She wished that she could have had this kind of popularity and fun while in her old life. Rubbing her head, the Vulpix lets out a long murr of embarrassment. "That is so cute…but the only one I think I will be having "babies" with is Amber…and maybe Darious."

"Shut up!" Suicune heard Lee say, the Riolu was stomping the ground. "What kind of fighter are you? You go from being an amazing ice warrior to becoming this…erotic…sexual…. just…gross beast. You make me sick!" Lee cracks his knuckles. "Anything that puts their dick in you is cursed."

"I am sure that is what your Wartortle buddy felt after he did you. You do seem like such a bottom bitch. Don't worry though, there is so much fun to be had from any position and sometimes…I love to be a bottom bitch too. And just let my partner do whatever they want to me." Suicune snickered at Lee who picks up a rock and breaks his with his bare paw. Suicune rolled her eyes as she wasn't impressed. "Oh, that is so cute…I remember when I turned my first ice rock to dust…yawn." Suicune was getting into the Riolu's head as she was reverse taunting him. It worked as he used Quick Attack to get in close to the Vulpix and delivered a punch right to her jaw. Or…at least that was what he wanted to do, instead as soon as he got in close, Suicune stomped the ground with her forepaws.

"Bad move." Suicune calmly said, as she watched the Riolu become stopped by a sudden burst of ice energy. "Sheer Cold." Suicune released the energy blowing Lee back in a powerful gust of ice and wind. Lee was hits the ground, encased in a block of ice that was just perfect for someone who needed to cool off for a good long while. Suicune panted as she had used more energy than she expected to use the attack, but was glad that she did it. She had to find out her limits and there was no way to do that while not getting into battles like this. She was proud of her ability to wield Ribbon's ice powers, the Vulpix was more powerful than she knew. Her mixed blood hadn't even begun to be tapped into yet, something the legendary dog spirit hoped to change in due time. Suicune did not know some of Ribbon's natural abilities in her previous life, but spent enough time training others to understand how to use something like Freeze Dry. Suicune did not expect Ribbon to remember how to use some of the moves she used today, her lack of experience in combat made her only have access to basic abilities. Suicune's knowledge allowed her to use a large variety of moves that Ribbon will one day learn and hopefully master, like Sheer Cold and Freeze Dry. If mastered, then Ribbon could possibly gain the ability to start learning how to mix her attacks together to create more powerful versions of the moves or even new moves all together. Before she passed away Suicune had perfected the battle ending move Sheer Cold and created True Sheer Cold a powerful move that did not focus solely on one-hit KOing someone but instead on inflicting massive damage, while changing the very battlefield itself. It was Suicune's favorite ability and one that she spent most of her life perfecting. But…all of that was gone now…

"Consider yourself lucky, that I do not have time to give you proper punishments." Suicune looked at the frozen bullies, her red eye was studying the males to make sure that she did not overdo it and kill them. Ribbon did not need that kind of blood on her paws. Once she was satisfied that the fight was over she walked over to Darious who was back up on his paws. The moment she reached him, Suicune gives the pup a hug and kiss on his nose.

"I am so happy that you are ok," Suicune said as she hugged him tightly, she only let's go after hearing Darious whine a little bit. She didn't notice it at first, but her physical abilities were a bit more powerful than she first thought. The spirit dog could take advantage of Ribbon's natural gifts, despite her other half not knowing how use them that well.  
"Thanks Ribbon…I…really wish…" Suicune hushes the puppy. The crowd was starting to depart, everyone had their fill and were ready to take care of their evening activities before heading in for the night. Tonight, there was supposed to be a few matches at the arena, maybe after Suicune took care of Darious she might take a look at what was happening. But for now, she had to take care of her friend. He sacrificed his bodied to save her, even though it was both his and Ribbon's fault for everything starting in the first place. Ribbon herself might not see it that way, but Suicune knew better. Ribbon was a lot like her mother, quick to action, slow to good reason. But that was part of the reason why she was here, to make sure that Ribbon was properly guided, as if anyone was ever to take advantage of the hidden power that she was guarding inside of her…ruin could befall the Pokemon world.

"Anytime Darious," Suicune lifted Darious onto her back and began walking away. She took one last look at the frozen bullies, the ice was slowly starting to melt, but it would be hours before they would naturally be freed. "We should get you to the nurse's office."

"What about you? You are bleeding again." Darious pointed out. Suicune puts her paw on the top of her head and feels that she was bleeding again. The fight must have reopened her wound, but then again, she didn't have the same healing powers as when she was an actual Suicune.

"Its…only a flesh wound." Suicune tried to act tough but she was feeling the same weakness that Ribbon had experienced. But she could tough it out as the vixen began walking slowly towards the nurse outpost in Neon Central. Hopefully they will not ask to many questions, heal them up and…provide a little bit of privacy. Suicune planned on doing a little bit of role playing today.

"How do you feel about playing nurse and patient?" Suicune asked with a cute giggle, the dog spirit felt that she could get used to being a girl. It was fun to tease and joke like this and get away with it. But Darious's response made her shiver as if she really had turned cold all of sudden.

"You are not Ribbon, are you?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Orgy

Chapter 10

The Orgy

"You're not Ribbon, are you?" The very words alone seemed to make Ribbon shiver, or at least the beast inside of her shiver. That was what Neoral observed from his perch high above all of the action that had taken place in Neon Central. The Jirachi couldn't help but smile as the Suicune spirit had lived up to everything he had pictured it would and then some. So much power, and it was being kept inside the body of Ruby mutt of a child Ribbon. Well she wasn't just a mutt, she was offspring of Ruby, meaning that she was destined for a life of regrets, topped with plenty of sex. Neoral could care less what happened in the long term for Ribbon, that was Ruby's problem, she started all of this and if things went the way he thought they would, it would be her downfall.

"So Suicune…how do you respond to this?" Neoral asked outload. He was sitting on top of the fountain statues, his statue in fact. It was a beautifully done statue showing him pointing towards both his house in the central and his cave far to the north. Neoral had designed it himself and made sure it pointed just the right way. He wanted to make sure his clients found him without too many issues. It made for the perfect perch since his statue was high enough to see all over the city, allowing him to pick out students in need of his business card. Today it provided the perfect spot for him to watch the fight between Ribbon and the bullies. He made sure that no one got in the way of the fight after the Suicune spirit took over Ribbon's body, he had to see what power it held for himself. If she had attempted to finish off the bullies he would have stepped in to stop her, no need for needless violence.

"Whatever do you mean Darious?" Neoral heard Ribbon ask the Rockruff, the Suicune was going out of her way to sound as much like Ribbon as possible. Despite her best efforts Neoral could sense that Darious wasn't buying it. The Rockruff was smarter than he appeared.

"Your eyes, they are both blue and red." Darious responded. Neoral lays down on his stomach as he looks down at the two Pokemon on the ground. He was once again making sure that no one disturbed them as he casted a Psychic force field around them. It kept others from understanding what they were saying, just in case the beans were spilled. Neoral had to protect Ribbon's identity, both since he promised Ruby that he would take care of her daughter and because it wasn't time for Suicune to be exposed yet. He still had plans for hir yet.

"Oh these…um…well you see Darious…." Neoral could hear Suicune struggling to figure out what to say.

"Ribbon…" Darious nuzzled the Vulpix's neck. Neoral could sense that the Rockruff was calm and collected, as if he has been through this before. Neoral couldn't understand how anyone could be so calm around a raging beast, or a duel-soul Pokemon. Both were unpredictable and he had watched first-hand what power Suicune had. But here he was, calm as ever and trying to comfort her.

"What are you?" Neoral asked as he was taking a interest in the Rockruff.

"Remember I am friends with Chip and…sort of Amber." Darious reminded Suicune. "I love Chip believe it or not, even though he loves Meadow more…" Neoral heard Darious's voice go low as if he was having a tough time wanting to admit that. It made sense to the Jirachi why this puppy was so calm around Suicune, he was in love with that herm Zorua that Neoral saved years ago. It was such a small world; how easy it was for someone that you may not know to be connected to you in some sort of strange way. If only that Rockruff knew the full story, and how the lives of his dearly beloved Zorua, the Eevee sister of his, and Ruby's mutt of a daughter were connected since birth. And it was all thanks to him…and of course he couldn't have done it without Ruby the "Mother of the Year." "You are full of surprises Darious," Suicune told Darious. "I thought you was stupid." Neoral watched Suicune start slowly carrying Darious towards the nurse's outpost. Neoral was interested in seeing further just would happen between them. He was curious just how much Suicune might tell Darious about her life, that was what she remembered about it. Neoral was going to continue following them, that was until he felt the presence of….

"What are you doing?" Floating next to him was…

"Damn it Ruby what are you doing here?" Neoral asked, his fist was balled up as he didn't want to be disturbed right now. He noticed that Ruby was transparent, the Mew was projecting her presence. At this point, all she could do was watch him, but she had no power to stop him like this. But just seeing her made him sweat a little bit. "Meadow came to see me, she told me that Ribbon was in trouble." The transparent blue Mew floated seemed distracted, as if she was speaking to someone else. A moment later Neoral saw a land-form Shaymin appear next to Ruby.

"Hello Meadow." Neoral said to the little Shaymin as she floated next to Ruby. Meadow looked Neoral dead in his eyes, the little Pokemon seemed to be trying to read him. Whatever it was she was trying to figure out must have not been found as the little Shaymin soon smiled.

"Hi Neoral, fancy meeting you here." Meadow happily said.

"Meadow flew all the way to my tree house." Ruby kissed Meadow on top of her head, the act made the Shaymin's flowers on her back bloom a little bit. Neoral rolled his eyes as he was missing out on whatever Darious and Suicune were talking about. If he wanted to listen in on them or even see what was happening he would have to use some of his Psychic powers and if he did that now Ruby would know he was up to something. If there was any Pokemon that could outsmart him, it was Ruby the Bitch Mew. Even Meadow might catch wind that he was up to no good, the little Shaymin wasn't a push over herself.

"Whoa!" Neoral heard the familiar voice of Ace speak up. "Is that my old buddy!"

"Ace?" Neoral asked. Both Ruby and Meadow looked to their left side, slightly annoyed looks on their faces. A moment later a transparent Victini appeared next to the other legendary girls. Ace was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Neoral. "Oh, my Arceus it is you. Damn you are looking good, fine even."

"Look I am really busy-"Neoral was cut off as he was trying to figure out an excuse. Ace floated over to Neoral and gives him a big hug and kiss. Neoral felt the Victini go through him a little bit.

"Neoral we are all up at Ruby's place, you should come up here." Ace said holding home to Neoral, or at least trying to since he wasn't truly physically here to do so. Neoral heard Ruby and Meadow sigh. Ace kissed Neoral again. "Remember the last time we all go together, back when Aqua was still fun. We had that big orgy and Ruby went down hard on Aqua."

"Do you really have to bring that up?" Neoral heard Meadow speak up, the Shaymin was becoming frustrated. Neoral was feeling a bit of the same, since the group promised to never again bring up the moment. Ruby had floated over to Ace and pulled him off of Neoral.

"We agreed Ace that after our little orgy we wouldn't bring it up outside of the tree house." Ruby hissed. Ace wiggles his finger at Ruby.  
"We are in the tree house." Ace snickered. "So, I did not break the promise."

"Yes, but be we projecting our images over top of Neon Central." Meadow said looking down at the crowd of students moving about the streets. The sun was gone now and the night time traffic was moving about. Neoral decided that it would be pointless trying to keep track of Darious and Suicune now. He would hopefully try to get an audience with his little niece at some point and see how she was doing.

"How about I just teleport over to your house Ruby and we can talk there?" Neoral asked as he looked down at the busy streets. More students were out now as many nocturnal Pokemon were coming out to join the crowds. Neoral noticed Ruby thinking long and hard about wanting to let Neoral into her house, which wasn't uncommon for Ruby to do since she didn't like having everyone over all at once. But once Meadow whispered something to her did the Mew sigh and nod yes.

"But no orgy."

"Can't promise that." Neoral heard Ace say happily. "You can't tell me that you do not get excited having all of us in your house at the same time."

"ACE!" It was Meadow who yelled at the Victini. Neoral sighs as he saw where this was going. He quickly lowered his Psychic barriers over the fountain area and erased any trace of his presence.

"Let's see what this Victini wants." Neoral spoke out loud and in a blink of an eye vanished from on top of the Jirachi head had been laying on and within a moment reappeared outside of Ruby's home. The Mew had her own barrier over top of her tree to keep intruders out. Neoral saw the door open and Ace come running out of Ruby's house, a few seeds flew behind him, exploding on the ground as they missed their target. Meadow came running out behind Ace, the Shaymin yelling curses at Ace who teased her back with funny faces.

"Come on Meadow, you'll have to do better than that." Ace sticks his tongue out at Meadow and bounced up into the air. "Aww am I too high for you?" Ace asked as he stayed floating in the air, just outside of Meadow's reach. Neoral never saw Meadow look so upset as the Shaymin's face turned as red as her head flowers. She hated it when someone teased her for not being able to fly.

"When I get my paws on you Ace…" Meadow's back glowed green as she was about to use Seed Flare. "You are not going to be able to sit for the next week!"

Neoral saw Ruby walk outside from her home, she had transformed back into her Pachirisu form. Neoral gulped at the sight of the small, cute but sexual deviant Pachi form that Ruby loved to use. Next to her was the Growlithe pup Kuji, the pair had met once before back in the mountains. Ruby had said that their relationship had been a one-time fling, but Neoral knew better even back then. He had left his mark on Ruby. The way she looked at Kuji was the same way she looked at Snow and Bangam.

"Great, all we have to do is find Aqua and all of us would be together again." Ruby spoke as she walked over to Neoral. The sound of small explosion could be heard in the background as Meadow was chasing down Ace, the Shaymin continued to shoot her seeds up at the Victini that simply dodged her attack. Neoral wanted to help Meadow since it would be funny to see she would do to him once she caught him but Ruby knew what he was thinking and stopped him.

"Oh, she is going to catch him, trust me." Ruby calmly said as she reached Neoral. "Meadow has been practicing a new way of using Seed Flare that involved using Psychic." Kuji joined the pair, the Growlithe looked uncomfortable. Neoral noticed Ruby trying to smooth him over by rubbing her face up against his side.  
"Don't worry Kuji, nothing will happen to you I promise."

"Th-thanks." Kuji responded, the Growlithe pup still very nervous. Ruby touched noses with him.

"Nothing will ever hurt you, I promise."

"Great…now I feel uncomfortable here." Neoral pouted. Ruby quickly glared back at the Jirachi, her eyes glowed for a moment. Neoral gulped as seeing Ruby this way reminded him of when he was shocked over and over by the angry Pachi-Mew.

"Remember whose house you are at Neoral." Ruby kissed Kuji and tells him to lay down for her. Neoral heard screaming in the background, Meadow finally hit her target as Ace was blown out of the sky by a nasty barrage of seeds. He saw Meadow jump on top of Ace.  
"I finally got you!" Neoral heard Meadow scream happily. He saw the hold up a large seed as she celebrated her victory. The Jirachi wondered just where she pulled that from as the Shaymin had mounted herself on top of the Victini's stomach, her crotch was in Ace's face.

"Now Neoral." Neoral returned his focus on Ruby who was rubbing Kuji's belly to help calm him down. He rarely ever saw Ruby show so much care for others that were not her pups. But even then, she didn't always show even her own flesh and blood that much love at times, often she was trying to force them into small boxes that they didn't like or fit very well into. "I have been trying to figure out, why were you spying on my daughter and her little friend."

"Well I had felt Suicune's power being released and-"Neoral was cut off by the almost girly scream of Ace in the distance as Meadow was making good of her promise of making the Victini not be able to sit for a week. He gulped as he saw her shoving the large seed put his tail hole. "NOT SO FUN NOW!"

"Neoral." Ruby seemed strangely calm, something that Neoral wasn't used to. The Pachi-Mew continued to rub Kuji's stomach, the Growlithe pup was panting happily. Neoral saw the dog's tip poking out of its sheath. "Do not worry Neoral, I am not going to make you do anything you do not already want to do." Neoral heard Ruby say. "So back to our little topic of my daughter and how you decided to not only let her get hurt, but also let her Suicune guardian spirit loose-"

"Ruby you have got this the wrong- " Neoral felt his lips sealed shut by Ruby. The Pachi-Mew's purple eyes were staring him down.

"Do not, interrupt me again." Ruby ordered. "I am very upset with you right now Neoral. I do not know how much brain damage my daughter could have, Suicune has awakened within her and from what Meadow has told me, part of the school saw her release some of her deadly powers, and let's not mention -" Ruby was cut off by the sound of Kuji's panting, the puppy was becoming a bit loud. Ruby looked at Kuji was love in her eyes.

"You are so cute when you are like this." Neoral felt a bit disrespected. How could Ruby treat the dog better than she was treating him. He just interrupted her and she shows him love, he did the same while trying to explain himself and he got his lips sealed shut for the time being. The mixed treatment was why Neoral had so little respect for Ruby.

"Can we play again later?" Kuji asked Ruby, the puppy gave a hump up at her. Neoral saw Ruby blush.

"Of course, sweetie." Ruby kissed Kuji. "Now calm down, I have to finish talking to Neoral. He has been naughty and I have to teach him a lesson."

"Oh, like when I accidently messed up one of your dolls?" Neoral could not believe he had to listen to this. He heard again the sounds of Meadow and Ace in the distance. Looking over he saw that Meadow had Ace in the doggie position, the Shaymin was nailing him like he was a Mighyena fem in heat. Neoral couldn't see their faces in the dark, but he knew that Meadow wasn't fucking him for pleasure, this was business. He gulped as he wondered what Ruby had in mind for him.

"Oh, now nothing like that dear," Neoral heard Ruby say. He turned his attention back to Ruby as she was getting up from where she sat next to Kuji. "Now go to sleep for a little bit, me and Neoral have a few things to talk about. Right Neoral." Ruby glared at Neoral again. Neoral's lips were unsealed.

"Y-ya…" Neoral felt that familiar cold shiver goes down his spine at the sight of Ruby's anger.

"We will only be a few yards away honey." Ruby said as she took Neoral's hand and began walking him slowly away. "It is going to be a bit messy, so rather the grass got all wet rather than my wooden floors." Neoral did not like the sound of this as he was slowly walked away from everyone. The image of a very unpleasant sexual moment flashed in his mind.

"Wh-what are we about to um…do?" Neoral was shivering even though it was warm outside. Ruby slapped Neoral's behind with her tail.

"Who do you think taught Meadow that sex doesn't have to be just for pleasure?" Ruby asked. She stopped after walking them about 30 yards away. The Pachi-Mew made Neoral feel his way down her body. "You are going to tell me everything that happened Neoral, and then some. I am going to work my aggression out all over you. And after we are done, if you made feel good and I like what I heard…I will be nice and cuddle with you." Ruby made Neoral put a hand up against her crotch, what he felt made him want to turn white. Ruby was wet…very wet.

"Shouldn't…shouldn't you save this for Kuji?" Neoral asked.

"Oh, stop being a bitch Neoral." Ruby snapped. "I am debating if I want to use my herm form and fuck you for dominance. Meadow sounds like she is having a good time. And trust me Neoral…Ace had it coming, big time." "Dear Arceus…"

"Oh Neoral…Arceus is not going to help you out of this one." Ruby then pushed Neoral down on his back, the Pachi-Mew puts a foot on top of his stomach. "Now you are going to spill all of your dirty little secret. And trust me…I do mean you are going to spill every…last…. drop."


	11. Chapter 11: Darious's Reward

Chapter 11 Reward

It had been several hours since Darious and Ribbon first got into their fight with Lee and his goons. Soon after the fight Ribbon carried Darious into the Nurse's Outpost Tent for treatment where head nurse Joy Audino had been on call.

"How did you kids get this badly hurt?" Nurse Joy Audino asked Darious and Ribbon soon after Ribbon carried the Rockruff into the nurse's outpost. Darious didn't want to answer the question, he was pretty upset about how he needed to be saved by Ribbon and felt like a bit of his mon hood was taken from him. Darious prided himself on being tough and his dream was to someday take over his pack as its lead Alpha. His father had sent him to Bangam because he felt that Darious was the smartest dog in his pack and had the best chance to become more than just a wild dog. To everyone in his pack this was a great honor, to him he felt that he was being neutered. Being a wild pack dog was all that mattered to him, to stand before his fellow pack dogs as one of their own, if he couldn't have that why even try in life. Up until today Darious felt that his training had served him well, he was nearly undefeatable in the arena, holding his own against many tough Pokemon, both his age and slightly older. Even against Lee, the Riolu from the rival pack of Lucarios. Darious loved how he was stronger than him and there was nothing he could do about it…well until he got a bunch of other boys to jump him and Ribbon, beat them up and embarrass him in front of the school. What kind of Wild Plains dog needed to have a fox save him…a girl at that?

"We ah…we fell?" Darious shook his head at the sound Ribbon's voice. She had been doing most of the talking since they arrived in Nurse Joy's office. Nurse Joy was the head of the nurses, a talented Audino that could put the Chansey's at the school to shame when it came to her healing touch. She was one of the few teachers at the school that also had the ability to Mega Evolve.  
"What did you two do, fall off of a mountain?" Nurse Joy looked Ribbon in the eyes. "I have ways of making students talk, best to tell me the truth now, or else…" Darious saw Ribbon gulp. Her red and blue eyes stared back at Nurse Joy as if she was frozen with fear.

"We got in a street brawl against some bullies." Darious spoke up. He did not want to waste any of their time. Nurse Joy smiled and pets Darious while putting a bandage on his paws. She then begins checking the pair over, finding slash marks, large bruises all over their bodies, and a few bruised bones but nothing majorly broken. Darious had it the worst thanks to being ganged up on by Lee and his goons, the Riolu had did a number on him personally. The image of being punched over and over against in his stomach made the Rockruff feel comfortable.

Darious remembered that while Ribbon had been out cold, he had become the personal punching back for Lee. The Riolu made sure he hit the same general area each time making sure that each hit was worse than the last. Darious could tell that he had been trained in the art of pain. He did not know if that was what the Lucario pack taught their members, but if so it was a nasty way to do business. So much for being noble and honorable, to Darious they were worst then his pack. At least his pack had honor. Darious's began whining as his chest had begun to hurt.

"You have to calm down." Nurse Joy said as she takes out some pills. "Pain killers and sleeping medicine. I am not leaving until you take both."

"If I refuse?" Darious asked. Nurse Joy lifted Darious's hindlegs.

"I put the pills into a little capsule, add a little lube, and up the tail hole it goes." Nurse Joy was said to be very tough loving healer. She didn't care what she had to do to get the job done, but damnit she got the job done. Even Darious wasn't going to mess with her as he takes his pills willingly. If he hadn't been in so much pain and depression he might take her up on the tail hole offer. Without Halvon or Chip here he didn't have his daily injection of vitamin D or C.

"How long do you think she will be here?" Darious heard Ribbon ask after Nurse Joy was done patching the pair up. She told the duo that they will be kept overnight for observations and they were to not leave their room until morning. Anything they needed either Nurse Joy or one of her assistance will get it for them. She was going to have to leave them for a while since the nightly battles were going to begin soon and she had to be at the arena to tend to the wounded. But if they required help, she was leaving one of her med students a Buneary girl named Cherry with them. "I am sorry if I was late Nurse Joy." Darious heard the Buneary say as she entered the room. Darious saw that she was wearing a waitress uniform, most likely a sign that she just got off work. Nurse Joy wiggle a single finger.

"It is ok Cherry, I know about your situation. Now to the task at hand." Nurse Joy hands the one named Cherry a clipboard with a bunch of medical stuff written on it. Darious rolled his eyes at the thought that yet again he was being taken care of by more females. If the males back in his pack found out about this…they might send him over to the female side, or just put a cup on him and screw him like he was a girl. Which right now he felt like one.

"Y-yes Nurse Joy…what do you need me to do?" Cherry asked the Audino as she looked over the notes. The Audino didn't answer right away but instead made Cherry read the notes as all her answers were on the pages provided. Before long Cherry nods and walks over to Ribbon who had closed her eyes for a little bit. Cherry checked to see if she was asleep.

"I am awake." Ribbon said but not without giving a big yawn. "Might nap soon."

"Are there any new pains?" Cherry asked, the Buneary was going down a small list of turn over questions. Once Ribbon answered all of them she did the same to Darious who didn't want to speak to her. Darious instead just turned himself over and looked away from the girls. Cherry complained to Nurse Joy about Darious's lack of cooperation and she told Cherry that she will sometimes get patients like Darious and it was best to just do what you can. Darious didn't hear much more of what was said as he felt his body finally start shut down, the events of the day along with the sleep medicine he received were catching up to him.

'Am I really cut out to be a Wild Plains dog? I couldn't protect Ribbon, nor myself and worst I dishonored my pack by losing and having to be taken care of by girls. I should be taking care of them, not the other way around. And Ribbon…what does she hide? Even now I can feel it…she has a bit of wild dog inside of her.' Darious shakes his head as darkness took him. There was nothing he can do about it now, best to sleep and see what happens when he woke up.

Darious woke up a few hours later to a darkened room, only the light from a pair of small candles above their bed sides provided any light. Darious saw there was some left-over pills from earlier along with bandages that Nurse Joy used to patch him and Ribbon up. The Nurse was good at her job, but she was a bit messy as she sometimes struggled to clean up after herself. But she had trainees and assistance to do that for her so it balanced out. Darious looked over at Ribbon's bed, the Vulpix was sleeping soundly. Darious had to admit, Ribbon was cute when she was like this. "At least one of us is able to sleep." Darious spoke out loud as he laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling. The nurse had him sleeping on his back thanks to his injuries. Darious didn't like the position, it made him feel expose and a bit subby. The Rockruff knew it was petty for him to be worried about such silly things now like sex positions, but what else did he want to think about right now? He was lying next to one of the hottest females he knew, the Vulpix that he would love to mate with and here he was laying on his back unable to have her. Ribbon was the girl he always has licked, all the way back to the moment they first met back in the forest. And he was unable to do anything with her right now, or possibly ever. Ribbon hated his guts, and he was too afraid to do anything with her other half…it wasn't Ribbon after all.

"Good grief Darious…what have you gotten yourself into this time?" The Rockruff drifts back to sleep.

Darious slept again for what felt like a few hours. The Rockruff ended up dreaming about the fight, the vivid images of the Gabite Jasper holding onto him while Saxo was spraying his stomach with water. The experience had been painful, but nothing compared to when Lee began punching and smacking him around. Each hit felt personal. Darious could only cry out in pain as the boys were going to keep beating up on him until he passed out, until he couldn't defend himself any long. Then and only then did they intend to stop.

"Damnit!" Darious awoke from his nightmare, the Rockruff was covered in cold sweat. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of the tortures images. He didn't like having nightmares, worst when those nightmares had truly happened to him. He felt that it was a sign of weakness, how could a warrior let the past haunt him? Taking a deep breath, the Rockruff looked over at Ribbon's bed again, this time the Vulpix couldn't be found, her bed was empty.

"She must have gone to the bathroom." Darious sighed, he was happy that he didn't wake her up. Lifting himself up a little bit the Rockruff looked ahead of himself into the dark room. He didn't see anything at first but soon a pair of red eyes was peering at him through the darkness and pup gasped out of fear.

"Don't eat me!" Darious begged.

"Aww Darious, are you really that easily scared." The sound of Ribbon's voice spoke back to him. The snow Vulpix walked into the light. The first thing Darious noticed was that Ribbon seemed to have an odd vibe about her. She seemed to have a wild and untamed feeling about her. Something that he would find back on the plains of his home territory. Ribbon's eyes were still a mixture of red and blue, while her teeth looked slightly sharper than usual. Finally, she was still missing her tail ribbon, the only piece of clothing she had on was her neck ribbon. Oddly enough that was the only thing on her that looked to be groom and kept tidy as her fur was matted down, out of line and looked like she hasn't taken herself all night.

"Only when a wild beast has taken over my friend and might try to kill me." Darious responded. He knew that was a stupid response, since Ribbon or whatever this beast was could have killed him multiple times before now. It was true, he feared her.

"Honestly, if I wanted to kill you…I would have done it shortly after beating Lee and his friends." Ribbon rolled her eyes as she walks over to the edge of Darious's bed. She then hops up onto his bed and sits in between his hindlegs. Darious looked a bit dumbfounded and as he watched the Vulpix stare him down.

"Wh-what are you going to do to m-m-me?" The Rockruff asked nervously. Ribbon shrugged.  
"It is up to you." Ribbon responded. "This is your big chance Darious, the big moment when some of your dreams can become true."

"Huh?" Darious shifted himself on the bed, he didn't know what Ribbon was talking about. The Vulpix puts a cold paw down on his crotch. With a gulp, the Rockruff begun knowing what she was talking about. "Is-is this…Ribbon talking or…the beast?"

Ribbon raised her other paw not holding onto his crotch and laughed. "A beast…you think I am a beast?" Ribbon's tails shook as the female Vulpix couldn't contain her amusement. "Oh, dear Darious…I am as far from a 'beast' as you will find. My name is Suicune, Master of the Northern Winds."

Darious's heart felt like it turned to ice from what he heard. Did she just call herself Suicune? But Suicune has been dead for several years now, every Plains Dog knew that. He died from natural causes…or at least that was what everyone was saying. Darious didn't know what to think about any of this, whether Ribbon was crazier than he ever knew or if he was dreaming still. Ribbon must have noticed that Darious seemed uncomfortable and the Vulpix began rubbing at his sheath, the fem was trying to calm him down.

"Ribbon…please don't." Darious begged, the pup was trying to keep himself from becoming to aroused, it wasn't working as her being so close, along with his little fright earlier had turned him on a little bit. Darious grumbled at the thought of having such odd fetishes. He looked at the vixen, his face flustered as he couldn't believe that he was giving her pleasure of knowing that she had him tilted.

"Thank you for calling me Ribbon, it is my identity now after all." The Vulpix bared her teeth…fangs at the Rockruff. "Don't worry Darious, I am not going to hurt you. Just suck you off, hope on top of you and use you until you are spent. All for my own amusement and self-gratification." Ribbon licks her chops and bends down to lick at his now slightly exposed cock. Darious was breathing heavily as he did not want to let this version of Ribbon touch him. The idea of taking advantage of his friend did not please him but…oh Acreus…

"Mmm…. that taste so good…" Ribbon had giving him a long slurp up along his pointed rod. The vixen's tongue was as cool as the rest of her body. Darious gulps as he had enjoyed the moment and wanted her to continue. Ribbon looked at the Rockruff.

"I knew you would enjoy it, stop resisting me and just relax." Ribbon licked her chops, making sure she didn't miss any of his pre-that had gotten on her. Darious didn't that he would be oozing his pre-already, all from just one good slurp. This girl was good.

"Ribbon…" Darious spoke as the vixen goes back down on him again, lapping at his crotch as she was eagerly licking up what pre-she could make him give up. It wasn't long before Darious was fully hard, his long rod stood tall as all 6inchs of it was ripe for Ribbon to take. The Vulpix finally stopped her licking to acknowledge him.

"What is it Darious?" Ribbon asked, the Vulpix didn't seem that interest in small talk. "If it is nothing important save it until after we are done. Nothing worse than a partner that won't shut up. Gosh I miss having a cock, at least then I can make them be quiet for a little bit."

"Ah…" Darious's eyes became wide as he was worried about what this version of Ribbon had planned for him. He thought about Cherry or Nurse Joy and how they could walk in on them. "What about the nurses…they might walk in on us." Surely that will make the beast not want to do it now. But to his dismay the Vulpix only laughs again.

"Those two are sound to sleep, and I froze the door shut before approaching you." Ribbon then gets up and turns around on Darious, letting her butt face him. "Face, it puppy dog, I am taking that big cock of yours whether you like it or not…and I really do hope that you will like it." With that Ribbon began going down on him again, her mouth drips saliva all over his length making it easier for her to wrap her mouth around. Darious heard Ribbon working to stretch the inside of her throat enough for deep throat his rod. All the while the pup was being treated to the greatest view of all, Ribbon's big, beautiful ass. Whether it was a beast controlling the vixen or Ribbon herself, Darious couldn't deny that he has dreamed of being in this very position. Ribbon's ass inches from his face, he could see her wet dripping slit, all red from her arousal. The fem's tails were up, allowing Darious to catch a whiff of her scent and truth be told…it was driving him insane.  
"I-I…I LOVE IT!" Darious panted.

"Good…because I do not care if you do like it or not." Ribbon answered in between head bobs. The fem looked back at Darious, her eyes seemed to be scanning him, sizing the pup up. She planned to do more than just give him the blow job of his life and tease him with her beautiful big butt. Darious watched Ribbon return to sucking him off, and with it the pleasures of her cold mouth wrapped around his length. The Vulpix opened her throat as she took as much of Darious as she could into her maw, all the while shivering as she was stretching the limits of Ribbons near virgin mouth. Cold saliva dripped down Darious length as more and more of his length was engulfed by the Vulpix. Before long Ribbon reached his knot and then without warning…stops and let's go of him.

"I didn't think I would enjoy that," Ribbon looks back at Darious, her paw was on top of his saliva covered cock. "It would be a waste to just swallow."

"No, it won't…" Darious cried, he wanted her to keep blowing him. Ribbon didn't seem interest in sucking him off anymore. "I think it is time to take a seat…" Ribbon moves her hindquarters back to meet his and hovers herself just over his pointed tipped. The Vulpix didn't even wait to see if Darious was ready and slowly begins fitting herself down on top of him. "Oh…this is what girls feel…" Ribbon moans out loud as she took nearly all Darious's length in one sitting. The pup looked up at the ceiling wondering how it could be so cold, yet feel so good at the same time. "Ah what do you-" Ribbon cuts Darious off, the fem took a deep breath.

"No talking." Ribbon tightened herself around Darious before raising her butt up and then back down again. She was working herself up and down in a slow motion, savior every moment. Darious on the other paw was trying to keep himself from popping to fast, the male couldn't believe how tight Ribbon was inside. He always thought that Ribbon would be tight, since she didn't take cocks that often. The pup eeped as Ribbon humps herself down on him, the fem using her strong hindlegs to slam herself down on top of him repeatedly.

"You still haven't popped yet." Ribbon howled as she picked up the base. The fem tightened herself up as much as she could and rod all the way down to the base of his knot. The fem then gives him a wink. "Hmm…let's see how little Rockruff's I can get out of you."

"Ooohhhh…." Darious blinks. Without any more of a warning Ribbon pushes herself all the way down on him, taking his knot into her. Ribbon slammed her head backwards and howled to the moon.

"Oh, Arceus that feels good!" Ribbon takes a deep breath. "Oh, you are so big! Wow…. wow…I see why girls loves us dogs so much. That knot…oh Arceus…that knot." Ribbon takes a few quicker breaths before she starts lifting herself up and down on him, knot fucking the pup into submission. Darious howled repeatedly as he felt his knot being rod on top of like ever before. The only way he could describe what he was feeling right now was that it felt like something was sucking up and down on his knot, using every inch of his rod for its own personal pleasure. The Rockruff felt Ribbon tighten herself around him as much as she could, massaging his cock and milking it for all that he had to offer. And he had plenty of offer as the Rockruff felt himself nearing his orgasm, and he would have popped already if it wasn't for Ribbon cooling his blood just enough to make it impossible for him to cum without her allowing it. The Vulpix had found a new way of domination that Darious didn't even know existed as she was controlling the pace of their mating, what was happening and even when or if he experienced his climax. Darious sadly enough…was loving it as the slowly growing tired Rockruff could only lay and take it as the Vulpix was using him for her sexual pleasure.

"Ooohhhh…. Ribbon…" Darious whined, his cock was leaking its pre-cum all over the place, but was being declined the sweet, sweet release he craved so much. Darious felt himself slowly starting to black out again, his tired mind not being able to withstand much more of this. Ribbon must have sensed that he was growing tired and if she didn't allow him to release soon enough, he may not at all.

"Stay with me Darious…I am almost there…" Ribbon willed the pup on. Darious responded by holding himself out for as long as he could, his cock felt oddly warmer than before. Ribbon must be releasing her cold grasp on him. The pup felt his balls starting to clench up as his puppy seed was being pushed out of little balls and into Ribbon as he howled from his orgasm. Darious never felt a climax like this before, it was as if all of the pressure in the world was being released out of him all at once. Ribbon gasped happily as she welcomed the pup's see into her, the Vulpix bounced herself up and down on top of Darious as quickly as she could, milking him for every drop. The pup's crotch was covered in their combined seed as he filled up the vixen up to the brim and then some. He felt string after string splash up against the fox's womb. The sound of Ribbon moaning happily from the feeling of being filled by the pup made his ears hurt a little bit, but nothing so bad that he wouldn't want to do it all over again.

"Nice job Darious…I knew you was good for something." Ribbon said as she looks back at the puppy. Darious could tell that Ribbon was satisfied, her face was blushing so red that he thought that she might turn into a fire Vulpix.

"You…your welcome." The puppy lays his head back. "I have no clue how we are going to explain this to Chip and Amber." Ribbon shrugged.

"That is 'Ribbon's' problem, not mine." The fox said. Darious remembered who he was speaking to.

"So, you come here, use me as your sex toy and then leave me to clean up the mess." Darious protested. Ribbon responded with a giggle. The fem pulled herself off Darious's knot. The pup looked up from where he was laying and saw the fox was lifting her hindleg as if she was…

"Aaaahhhh…." Darious felt the warmth of Ribbon's piss splashing down on top of his crotch. The warm yellow liquid splashed against his cock, washing off some of their cum. The bed under where they laid became soaked in the ice fox's pee. Darious himself smelled the fox's strong odor as she wasn't just peeing on him, she was marking the pup, claiming him as her's. Back in the Plains dogs would do this to their mates as a way of keeping rivals from trying to claim their mates, but it was something that only males did, never females.

"It feels good to do that again." Ribbon snickered as she finished relieving herself on Darious. The pup groans as he looks back up at the ceiling, a part of him wanted to cry. Ribbon jumps from the bed and back onto the ground, a small trail of left over pee could be seen along her flight trail. The vixen gracefully approached the pup and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can sleep with me, I wouldn't want you to sleep on top of wet sheets." Ribbon snickered. "I will even let you be big spoon if that makes you feel better, my little puppy." With that Ribbon does a 180 and returns to her bed. She lets out a big yawn and rolls over so her back was facing away from Darious. The Rockruff didn't move. He didn't know why but…he was miserable. His dream of mating with Ribbon…was gone, replaced by this nasty spirit dog that just made him her personal bitch. That was all he could think about as he laid in the puddle of now cold pee, and…tears. 


	12. Chapter 12: One More Time

Chapter 12

One More Time Baby

"Oh Neoral…you shouldn't have." Ruby giggled as she sat on top of the now drained Jirachi. She had just gotten done questioning the Jirachi about what had happened in the town square back on Bangam island and learned that what she feared had come true. Suicune had finally awoken from deep inside of Ribbon, but luckily the fail safes that her and Neoral had put in place years ago during Ribbon's birth had worked…for now. Ruby was now teasing Neoral for being such a good sport and telling her what she wanted to hear, even if it had involved her having to using some of her favorite milking techniques to do it.

"Geeze Ruby…you act like I had a choice." Neoral mocked the Pachi-Mew back. Sitting beside the pair was a bottle with some of Neoral cum inside of it. Ruby giggled as she looked at the bottle, it was a sight to see as she hadn't perfected the art just yet, but she was getting better at it each time she broke the milker out. Ruby had years ago ran into a Sylveon that had a love for cold milk and spent some time on a farm learning how to milk cows and bulls. That same Sylveon then went on to build a brothel and continued working on perfecting that art, now she was a famous brothel queen, toy maker and a model as she had her own magazine that came out monthly called, Harem Queen. Ruby was a adamant subscriber to that magazine and read every issue. But before she had done all of that…that Sylveon was an adorable little Eevee girl who went to Bangam Academy and it was there that Ruby first meet the "Harem Queen" named Elizabeth.

"We all have choices Neoral." Ruby responded as she lays on top of the Jirachi. The Pachi-Mew touches Neoral's nose with her paw. "You did not have to tell me anything just now, but if you hadn't I would have turned that little machine up to max and wouldn't shut it off until there was nothing coming out of you anymore."

"My dick hurts Ruby…can you please take the suction cup off." Neoral begged. Ruby had forgotten to take the suction cup off, which was still milking the Jirachi for a bit more of his cum. Ruby rolled her eyes, not wanting to stop milking her friend just yet, but she did learn what she wanted and has enough cum out of him for a few glasses of cold cum later. Ruby had learned a few recipes involving mixing cum with various different foods for added tasted. Once again it came from her old friend Elizabeth and her milking fetish.

"Such a delicate baby, I was having a lot of fun watching you." Ruby's eyes glowed and the milker was shut off. Neoral groaned happily as all of the pressure that had been put on him was gone in a single flick of a switch. "Kuji doesn't complain as much as you."

"Ya well that is your puppy dog, I am not a dog." Neoral whined. Ruby slaps Neoral for talking back to her.

"I expect more out of you Neoral." Ruby hops off her friend and helps him up. Even in the dark she noticed how red Neoral's cock was, all the blood in his body had been forced into that area. He must still be in some pain as she hadn't been nice with the setting on her milker. Forcing information out of someone wasn't supposed to be fun for them, but she did think that she could have been a bit nicer to her friend. Chances were he would have spilled the beans sooner or later, with or without some added help. Neoral was a good uncle to her children, watching over all three of her pups even without her asking him to. But that didn't mean that he was always trust worthy as she knew that he had his own agenda, one that made her know she had to keep a extra eye on her friend, just to make sure he didn't do something stupid.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" Neoral asked as Ruby helped keep the Jirachi up on his feet. He didn't walk all that often, but the milker didn't just drain him of his cum, but of some of his strength too. It would be a bit before he was back to his normal self. Ruby helped to walk her friend across the field and back over to the house where Meadow, Ace and Kuji were. Ruby looked up at the night sky, the stars were out in full force as the pair could see every start in the night sky, painted across the sky like a beautiful mural. Everywhere one looked at the sky there was a shooting star, making it easy to wish upon a star.

"We are friends right Neoral?" Ruby began. "Hell, we have been lovers before in the past. I think I know how to treat you."

"Where are you going with this Ruby?" Neoral asked as the pair reached the front of Ruby's tree house. Neoral lets go of Ruby has he thought he could stand without her assistance. Ruby gives Neoral a kiss on his lips.  
"I am saying Neoral, that I know what you can do and always expect to get a good ride out of you." Ruby blushed as she admitted how she enjoyed having sex with Neoral. "I do love Kuji…" The Pachi-Mew gasped as she hadn't admitted that even to Kuji himself. Neoral shook his head.

"Really Ruby, you fell in love with your boy toy?" Ruby didn't expect Neoral to say that with so much…unenthusiasm. She had been a bit excited to tell Neoral her feeling since they were such good friends but…here he was not sounding all that amused.

"That is…not the reaction I was hoping for." Ruby admitted. Neoral shakes his head at Ruby.

"What did you expect from me Ruby? You do this every time you start messing with a new male, you treat them like a boy toy, then fall for them and when things become real…such as when you become pregnant, you ditch them and the kid." Neoral taps his head. "Here is some advice, if you learn to use protection…you won't have to ditch the puppy." "You are an ass hole." Ruby pouts. She swelled her cheeks up with air and walks inside her house not wanting to talk to Neoral anymore. What did he know about her anyway?

Ruby found Meadow tending to a sore Ace, the Vicitini was sitting on top of an ice pack. The Shaymin had done a number on their fiery friend, which Ruby had no complaints about seeing how much of an annoyance Ace could be a times. He did not know when to shut up or when to stop trying his luck even in a losing situation. He needed to learn when to listen and think before he spoke. So, seeing him getting what he deserved brought a smile to Ruby's face.  
"Ruby…my girl, where have you been all of my life." Ace asked as Ruby walked by him. She stopped to address Ace.

"I was out playing with Neoral and Kuji." Ruby spoke quickly.

"You should have invited me." Ace chuckled, he quickly gasped in pain as his tail hole most likely was still sore thank to Meadow. Ruby smirked seeing the Victini in pain, it brought some joy to her life seeing the loud one having to shut up.

"Three is a crowd." Ruby responded

"Ya and four starts an orgy." Ace gasped in pain as he gets up from his ice pack and takes Ruby's front paws. The Victini stares into Ruby's eyes. "Ruby I want to have sex with you."

Ruby did not instantly respond to Ace, but instead looks over at Meadow who was reading one of Ruby's magazines. Ruby called over to Meadow who came walking over happily, a bit blush was on her face, while she had a bit of a hard on. "Oh Ruby…I never knew you was into such steamy stories. Oh, Eliza has such a way with words sometimes, the stories she has to tell is just…ooohhhhh." Ruby noticed that Meadow seemed ready to go play with herself.

"Meadow get a hold of yourself." Ruby scolded. "Did you hear what Ace wants to do?"

"Oh, about the orgy, ya I am all down for it." Meadow casually responded. "Ace couldn't stop talking about it since we came back in. He says we should add Kuji into it."

"No, no Kuji. I do not want him getting mixed into our weird practices before he is ready." Ruby wasn't entirely being truthful about that. She really didn't want to share Kuji and feared that if he began getting mixed up with her friends, he might like one of them more than her. She wanted to take things slow with Kuji and hog him all to herself for the time being.

"You really want to do this orgy?" Meadow seemed more concerned that Ruby was so quick to say yes about having an orgy. Ruby didn't care, she was the only one who didn't get to have a release today and in truth she needed it. There was only one thing she needed to know before they got started.

"Where is Kuji?" Ruby asked Meadow. The Shaymin told her that he was in their bedroom sleeping, the puppy looked very tired when they brought him back in. That was all Ruby needed to know before picking Meadow up by her fore paws and laid a big kiss on her lips, the Pachi-Mew didn't want to waste any more time talking about having their silly little orgy. Meadow at first wasn't into the kiss, the Shaymin was caught off guard, but quickly corrected herself as she pressed back into their kiss, the grass legendary wasn't about to let her friend down. Beside them Ace was cooing and egging the girls on as he couldn't stop laughing about how hot it was to see the girls make out. Meadow and Ruby only stopped to look at the Victini…and pulled him into it as the girls would rather he made himself useful than just sat there staring at them. Ruby found it to be a weird thing to do and idle lips were un-trustful lips.

Neoral sat outside of Ruby's place, he didn't want to go inside just yet. He had noticed lately how distant Ruby had become. Sure, she has used her powers to embarrass him, that was normal. Sure, was vocal as always but he sensed that something was off, it was if Ruby was doing these things more than she normal would. It was hard for Neroal to put his hands around it but…he felt that Ruby was either running from some truth or she was trying to call out for help. If he was a betting Pokemon and he has been in the past, then he would put his Poke' on the first, that Ruby was running from some truth. In fact he was sure of it.

~ Neoral, Neoral….~ Neoral heard a psychic channel open in his mind. It sounded like Ace was calling out to him from inside of the house.

~ What is it Ace? ~ Neoral responded. He moved his spot on the balcony and floats over to the window. He looked inside to see what appeared to be three figures all close together.

~ You need to get dat ass in here buddy. ~ Ace said.

~ Why? ~ Neoral didn't plan to go back inside of Ruby's place. In truth, he was tired and wanted to go home, but he didn't want to leave without saying good-bye to everyone. He had been planning on doing that right about now. Neoral hears Meadow giggling inside of his mind.

~ Come inside Neoral, everyone is having fun…. ACE! ~

Neoral wasn't sure if he wanted to go inside. From the sounds of it…they could be trying to set up for the Orgy 2. Last thing Neoral wanted to do was be any part of their little show. Now would be a good time to say good-bye…

~ Neoral if you do not get in here now, I swear to Arceus I will take your male card. ~ Ruby firmly said to the Jirachi. Neoral groaned as he pictured in his mind Ruby in her Mew form yanking on his two favorite toys and making him whine. With a groan, the Jirachi floats inside of the Mew's house.

'Why do I have to be such a whipped boy. Just for once I want to make Ruby bet the bitch.' Neoral thought to himself as he returned inside. He found Meadow, Ace and Ruby all making out together on the floor. Both Meadow and Ace's cocks were out, while Ruby in her Pachirisu form was in between the pair rotating who she was kissing. The trio stopped making out when they saw Neoral.

"Neoral what's up buddy?" Ace asked, the Victini was laying on his side, his head rested on top of Ruby's lap. Meadow was in a similar position, but was raised up a little bit as she had been making out with Ruby. "I call first dibs on Neoral." Meadow giggled happily. "I can't remember the last time I got to stuff the Jirachi. Ruby lifts Meadow's head and nuzzled her. Neoral tilts his head as he saw Ruby kiss the Shaymin. He didn't think Ruby was into girl on girl action.

"I want you first." Ruby said to Meadow as she pushed Ace to the side and began having a one on one session with Meadow. Neoral wondered if he should leave the girls at it but felt something touch his ass. With a gulp Neoral saw that it was Ace who had gotten up and quickly gotten around the Jirachi.

"Guess that leaves you and me buddy." Before Neoral could say or do anything he feels Ace take hold of his head and lay a long kiss on his lips. Neoral felt Ace's tongue push through his lips and into his mouth, the Victini always was a passionate lover, leaving little room for the imagination. Neoral felt himself taken to the ground as Ace was taking over, the Victini didn't want Neoral trying to weasel his way out of this moment. And if he asked Neoral…he didn't want to leave it either a he was already starting to enjoy himself. Only thing that annoyed him was that yet again he was going to be on bottom.

The rest of night was very eventful with Ruby and Meadow having sex together, and Ace and Neoral having sex together. Afterwards the pairings switch, but Ruby did not remember much else after that as everything past her and Meadow doing it was a blur. Ruby didn't want to think about anything else but just going wild, throwing caution to the wind and partying like the morning will never happen. But it did happen and what was a fun night of making out, rubbing up and riding her best friends for everything they had turned into a sore morning the next day.

Ruby awoke to herself being back in her normal Mew form, she was inside of her living room, and oddly enough Meadow and Ace were lying next to her, the pair seemed to be trying to sandwich her up. Yawning the shiny Mew slowly tried to get up, but felt the tug of a hand against her side.  
"Oh Ruby…" Meadow let out the cutest yawn ever. "Go back to sleep."

"Can't, I really need to go Meadow." Ruby tried to keep it down. Giving herself a good tug she freed her fur from Meadow's trip and floats up above her two friends. Looking around she saw that her living room was destroyed as somethings like her tables were knocked over, books were on the floor and there were small bottles of concentrated berry juice everywhere. And the odor…there was a odor in the air that reminded her of several years ago when they had their last orgy. The smell of strong drinks that lead to the making out, that lead to the sex, that ultimately lead her to that one moment in the forest with Ace…

"To the bathroom?" Ruby saw the Shaymin yawn again as she rubbed her eyes. The little Pokemon was used to being up early in the morning and most likely would have woken up naturally sooner rather than later anyway. Ruby noticed that Ace was still snoring soundly, the Victini normally didn't get up until the afternoon. Everyone seemed to be alright as far as Ruby could see, they had a good time but didn't so out of hand that she couldn't clean everything up with some ease. Plus knowing Meadow, she will help her out, Ace not so much. Hmm…why did Ruby feel like something was missing…?

"No, I need to go out, fly somewhere, do something." Ruby admitted as she felt unease now. The Mew felt the need to get away for a moment and get some fresh air.

"I know where we can go." Meadow chuckled, the Shaymin got up from her spot and shook her leaves. "We should go visit a old friend."

"Who?" Ruby asked. She closed her eyes long enough to case her psychic energy out enough to see if Kuji was alright. She felt his presence from their bedroom, the Growlithe was soundly asleep, a good sign. Once satisfied the Mew was able to focus on her friend and what she had in mind. Oddly she didn't like the idea of leaving Kuji if the pup had been hurt from the previous night. Whether physically, mentally or sexually, the idea that Kuji being sad, confused or worst fearful of her made Ruby feel a bit upset. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to like Kuji a lot, maybe slightly love him. But could easily happen the longer two Pokemon lived together. Maybe some time away from the puppy might help her figure out if her feelings were for real or just something that happened from spending the past two to three months with the puppy.

"For a psychic type, you sure do ask a lot of simple questions." Ruby watched Meadow walk away towards the Mew's bathroom. She didn't close the door behind her and Ruby turned away as she heard the Shaymin doing her morning business. Sure, she might have gotten to look and feel everything up close, but the thought of watching "it" do its other functions was something the Mew wasn't that into. Once done Meadow headed for the door to head outside. "I'll give you a hint, you always changed into a Espeon when you were around her."

"Who would I always change into a Espeon for…" Ruby took a moment to think about it and follows Meadow. Once outside Ruby thought about all the female Pokemon in her life, friend and foe. There were few that Ruby honestly cared to remember, since to her most were competition or not worthy of her time. The list of those who she called friend was even smaller.

"Well the moment we pass over her place you will remember." Meadow looked up into the sky, soaking in the morning rays. Moments later the Land Shaymin glowed and transformed into her Sky Form using the Garcidia Amulet that she hid under her leaves.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Ruby admitted as she hated being given puzzles. Crossing her arms, the Mew floated up into the air. "You know how I hate puzzles."

"Well then shut up and enjoy the trip then." Meadow flew up to join the Mew, the Shaymin looked excited to be flying once more. What was a normal ability for Ruby was something dear and special to her cute little friend. "Besides its not nice to keep the Brothel Queen waiting."

"Brothel Queen…Are you fucking series Meadow!" Ruby groaned. She already wished that she could turn tail and go back home. With a heavy sigh Ruby knew that she was going to have to face one of the few females in the world that made HER a little nervous. "Are you really taking me to see that crazy eon?"

"Oh, but you use to love Elizabeth, I remember how the two of you were always hanging out together back in the early days." Ruby noticed Meadow was flying just ahead of her, the Mew couldn't stop staring at her ass. So, unbecoming of a Pokemon like her. This was her best friend, and she was a "girl" even if half of her was a boy. Ruby vowed to never mess with females…ever again. So why did heading back to see Elizabeth bring back up old feelings? Feelings that she swore to bury deep inside of her and never let see the light of day. Only time will tell just how many of her feelings or worst secrets found their way back to the light.  



	13. Chapter 13: The Brothel Queen

Chapter 13

The Brothel Queen

Ruby and Meadow stood outside of the back doors to the White Dreams Manor. Ruby who had chosen to appear in her Espeon form felt extremely nervous being back at White Dreams, even more being back in front of her former mentor and good friend Elizabeth. She hasn't seen the Sylveon since having Fenzura, something that she wasn't proud of since the pair had been such close friends. Ruby feared that Elizabeth aka Eliza would hold some sort of grudge against her for not speaking to her for so long. Ruby looked at Meadow who smiled back.

"You need this Ruby." Meadow was using her Sky form as she planned on flying back to Bangam's after this. The Shaymin was the one who insisted that that make a pit stop here so Ruby and Eliza could talk for a bit before they returned home. Ruby took a deep breath as she looked around the garden they were standing in.  
"I do not fucking need this!" Ruby growled.

White Dreams was a manor build at the base of the Limestone Mountain pass. The manor itself was a work of art as it had at least three top level floors and two bottom level was. It was white all over with ivy snaking its way up along the side. There were windows inside of each bedroom that overlooked different parts of the surrounding area. In the back where Ruby and Meadow were waiting for Eliza to come out to greet them was a water garden. The garden was at least a acre large but it easily could be larger than they expected as bushes and other features blocked their ground view. The garden housed one large pond in the back and two smaller ponds closer up front. Each of the ponds were separated by small arching bridges and rock walls that were built up to be decorations and not take away from the beautiful view.

Ruby walks over to one of the ponds and looked down into it at her reflection. It had been a long time since she looked at herself as a Espeon. Unlike her other forms Ruby wasn't a shiny version of the Pokemon, but instead choose to be the normal purple color. What made Ruby special in this form was that she had a blue sapphire head jewel instead of the normal ruby color one. Every Mew had nearly perfect transformation powers, but each had something small that helped to identify that it was them. Often Ruby would have had something small to her transformations like her fur was a bit pinker in her fur when she was a Pachirisu or adding a bit of extra luster to her Ninetale's form and using blue flames instead of red. In this form Ruby remembered that she didn't like Espeon's green shiny form so she used the normal version instead and gave herself the sapphire colored gem instead of ruby. She was a beautiful Pokemon that could turn many heads when she was nearby.

"Ruby she is ready to see us." Meadow appeared next to the Espeon. Ruby weakly smiled at her friend.

"Why are we doing this Meadow?" Ruby asked her friend. Meadow puts a paw on her friend's face. "Because when was the last time you came here Ruby?" Meadow answered, the sky Shaymin looked up at the Espeon with loving eyes. Ruby remembered the night before and how the pair cuddle together for what felt like hours after their little orgy. Ruby turned away as she wasn't trying to let herself become too emotional again. Ruby knew that Meadow could sense her emotions. "You haven't seen Eliza since Fenzura was born, plus if there is anyone that you could talk about your feelings with it is Eliza."

"Meadow…" Ruby looked at herself in the water, she had a long frown on her face and she looked close to crying. Ruby couldn't figure out why she looked this way or if talking to Eliza would be much help. "Eliza is just a Sylveon- "

"Just a Sylveon!" The girl heard the voice of Madam Elizabeth coming from the direction of the garden. The girls looked around for where she was. Neither Ruby nor Meadow were oddly enough unable to sense the Sylveon's approach. The pair saw the Sylveon standing on the other side of the bridge from where they were at on a makeshift little island. The shiny Sylveon was grinning from ear to ear as they could tell she was happy to see her old friends. Madam Elizabeth looked to be sweating as water was dripping from hear forehead and body. Ruby figured that she most likely just finished working out.

"I may not be a legendary Pokemon, but I am sure I could give either one of you two a run for your Poke'." Madam Elizabeth waved the girls over with one of her ribbons. The Sylveon stretched her body out, raising her tail into the pair as she bent over.

"How about a massage when you lovely ladies get over here, I could use one."

Ruby rolled her eyes at the thought of giving the Sylveon a massage. She hasn't seen her for over three years and the first thing that comes out her mouth was about getting a massage. Did the Sylveon become more arrogant since the last time they saw each other? Here the Espeon was worrying about coming back and getting cursed out about her lack of communication, but instead her old friend was acting like they hadn't seen one another since yesterday. The girls crossed the bridge to join the Madam.

"OH Ruby you look as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Elizabeth was laying on her back, her stomach exposed to the girls. Ruby saw the many tiny nipples on her underside and she wondered if she has ever had to use them. Elizabeth spreads her hindlegs exposing her slit and tail hole to her guest. Was she looking to get laid already?

"Thanks…" Ruby said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "You look good yourself, how do you do it?"

"Lots of exercise and battle training my dear." Elizabeth rolled onto her stomach and turned herself around so she was facing her guest. "Oh, and sex too, you burn a lot of calories while riding a good cock or two." "Oh Eliza…" Meadow blushed. "It's too early in the morning for that kind of talk."  
"Your right, we haven't even had our morning tea yet." Elizabeth sticks her tongue out. "I have to wash the taste of my last client out of my mouth."

Ruby's mouth dropped as she couldn't believe that Elizabeth just said that to them. Meadow was giggling and joking about what the Sylveon said but she couldn't get over the fact that their old friend was this blunt with them. Ruby couldn't remember if Elizabeth was always like this or if over the past few years with her sudden increase in status that now had her considered one of the 5 most powerfully social Pokemon in the region she was feeling herself a little bit. Ruby's ears lowered and she walked away from her friends, no longer wanting to talk to them about sex. Something that Ruby normally enjoyed talking about, but only when it suited her and not the other way around. She heard Meadow and Elizabeth stop talking when she walked back over to the bridge to stare at the water.

"Ruby?" Ruby heard Meadow cry out.

"Now what has gotten into her?" Ruby heard Elizabeth speak up. Ruby wanted to leave and go back to either Bangam's or better yet back home and clean her place up. After last night's little orgy, the house was as bad as a tepig's mud hole and smelled a lot like one too. Ruby didn't want to leave Kuji there alone to clean it up and she was sure she would enjoy the Growlithe's company a lot more than that of Meadow's or Elizabeth's. At least when she talked to him she felt like she was in control of the conversation. Ruby turned around to speak to her friends, but as she did feel the soft but firm grip of a ribbon take hold of her tail.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked the Sylveon who had walked over to speak to her personally. Ruby's eyes locked onto Elizabeth's as the two eevelutions were staring the other down. Elizabeth was smiling at Ruby as if she wasn't afraid of the Espeon-Mew being able to retaliate against her. Ruby didn't know why but she felt like Elizabeth wasn't afraid of her, in fact she seemed eager to test her own power against hers'. A bad idea if Ruby ever saw one.

"Helping you calm down silly." Elizabeth answered, her grip didn't loosen. Ruby looked over at Meadow who shrugged back. "You really should keep your eyes on me sweetie." Ruby looked at Elizabeth. "That a girl, now calm down. Since when has a little kinky talk in the morning upset you?"

"Some of us grow up Elizabeth." Ruby pouted.

"Elizabeth? What ever happened to calling me Eliza?" The Sylveon asked curiously. Ruby yanked on her tail trying to free it, but the Sylveon's strength remained true. "You can yank all day, but I am not going to let go until you calm down." Ruby feels the Sylveon nip her ear playfully. "If you want…we can take this back to my room and I can personally help calm you down in more…intimate ways."

Ruby feels her heart race as she pictured the Sylveon doing naughty things to her body. She blushed in response. "Stop that…its wrong." "What is wrong about it?" Elizabeth asked. "When has a little bit of fun between old friends been a bad thing?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" That was all Ruby had to hear to snap out of her daydream. The Espeon-Mew yanked harder on her tail to free it from Elizabeth's grip, but still the Sylveon held true. Ruby could feel the fairy eon's ability to calm soul's trying to help her, but there was little that could stop the fury of Ruby when she got lit up. "Stop being a little slut and grow up."

"Slut…oh come now, since when have I been a slut?" Elizabeth asked in a cheeky tone. Eve now she wasn't taking this seriously as the Sylveon yanked hard on Ruby's tail pulling her close enough for a kiss on the lips. Ruby hissed and pushed away.

"All I have to do is just teleport away." Ruby threatened. "You can't hold me."

"What are you so afraid of Ruby?" Elizabeth smirked. "Are you afraid that you can't get away from me, or are you afraid that you will like what I am offering?" The Sylveon finally let's go of Ruby's tail, a red mark could be see where her Ribbon had held onto her. Ruby looked at her tail in disbelief as it was rare that anything could hurt her. She noticed Elizabeth walking away, the Sylveon's butt was bounce casually from side to side. "Let's go inside ladies, I'll have Audrey make us some tea." "Ruby are you ok?" Meadow walked over to the Espeon. "You need me to fix you up?"

"No…its ok Meadow…I'll be ok." Ruby stumbled to find the right words to say, or at least speak. She couldn't believe how strong Elizabeth was…and that was just her casual strength. What was she like if she was serious?

It was a bit later when Ruby, Meadow and Elizabeth were sitting down to enjoy some tea in the parlor. Ruby didn't take the time to admire the inside of Elizabeth's manor, the memories of what happened outside a short while ago still lingered in her mind. The Espeon-Mew hated the feeling of being helpless almost as much as she hated the feeling of being dumped. The idea that Elizabeth in that one moment of time had complete control of her…well that frightened her to death. Only Arceus and Giratina had that kind of hold over her…and now oddly this simple Sylveon…the Brothel Queen was part of that exclusive club.

"Drinks are ready." Audrey the maid Pikachu spoke to the three girls as she entered the parlor with large silver splatter. The Pika-girl lets the latter down on the tea table, three small cups along with a tea pot sat on the platter. The cups were small and wooden, while the pot wasn't expensive looking china. Ruby found it odd since Elizabeth made more than enough money to afford the finer things line life.

"Thank you, Audrey, I hope it wasn't too much trouble making the tea." Elizabeth spoke as she poured herself a cup. The maid Pikachu shook her head.

"Not at all Madam," Audrey said

"Say hello to Ruby, it has been some time since she has returned to us." Elizabeth closed her eyes as she slowly drinks her tea. Ruby looked Audrey over, the Pikachu had slightly grown since the last time she laid eyes on her. Audrey was one of Elizabeth's oldest friend and her right paw Pokemon in all the manor's affairs. Ruby always found it odd that her right paw would be a server girl but then again Elizabeth never did the conventional.

"Oh Ms. Ruby it is a pleasure seeing you again, I hope you have been well since your last visit." Audrey gives the Espeon a simple bow of respect. "Like wise Ms. Meadow, your company is always enjoyable."

"Oh Audrey…" Meadow giggled. "You are the sweetest."

"Audrey, after we are done here could you please grace Meadow with your company." Elizabeth said in between sips of her tea. Both Meadow and Audrey looked at the Sylveon with great interest. Elizabeth opened one eye. "I just need to have a little discussion with Mother Blue, one queen to another."

"Who said I want to talk to you?" Ruby asked, she was feeling frustrated at Elizabeth right now.

"Audrey can you please fetch the thing that Ruby left here a few years ago?" Elizabeth said not seeming to care about the Espeon's snappy words. Ruby watched Audrey leave and quickly return with an old looking box. She sits it down in front of Elizabeth. "Good girl." Ruby watched Elizabeth pat Audrey's rear with a ribbon, the response was the world's cutest "chu."

"Is that…?" Meadow spoke up, the Shaymin had been quiet up until now.

"It might be a little rude, but can you two please leave us?" Elizabeth calmly asked. Ruby watched Audrey bow while Meadow sighed as she got up.

"I really wanted to see what happens." Meadow groaned. Elizabeth opens her eyes before addressing the Shaymin. "She is my friend too and I want to be here to support her."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"It will be alright Meadow." Ruby heard Elizabeth say. Meadow looks at Elizabeth, she gave her the same trustful look that she gave her years ago when Ruby had to make a tough decision. Memories of saying good-bye to the only Pokemon she ever loved in exchange to protect him from the tough times that followed. Combining Ribbon's soul with that of Suicune's had been dangers work and if one wrong step had been made it could have destroyed her and Ribbon. Ruby did not want Snow to have to deal with that and she left him shortly after telling the Glaceon that she was carrying his offspring. At the same time Ruby wasn't the type to be tied down…well at least by a lover. The only Pokemon she felt comfortable telling any of this to before going through with it was in this room, to include Audrey who basically was an extension to Elizabeth and heard everything that she heard to a degree.

"Ok just let me say this before leave." Meadow took a deep breath before speaking. "I love you Ruby, you are my best friend and I will do just about anything for you. I want to see you happy and it was my idea to bring you here to speak to Eliza. You have been so distant from me…Neoral…even Ace."

"Fuck Ace." Ruby hissed.

"You did." Meadow countered. Ruby heard both Elizabeth and Audrey giggle. "I do not want you ending up alone, look at you Ruby. You are beautiful, smart, powerful, and a very loving Pokemon. Gosh…last night was so magical, it was the first time in a long time I saw you break out of your shell and show your living side. How you are with Kuji is so wonderful, I really hope the two of you work out. But there is someone else in your life you need to either see again, or finally bury away."

"If what is in that box what I think it is…?" Ruby looked at the simple brown box in front of Elizabeth. She had a good feeling she knew what it was. "I told you to bury it Eliza…."

"Oh, now it is Eliza." The Sylveon murred.

"I hate you all right now." Ruby growled and looked away from the group. Meadow walked over to the Espeon. "You betrayed me."

"I love you Ruby." Meadow nuzzled the eon-mew. "She is all yours Eliza." "Shall I set up a room for Ms. Meadow?" Audrey asked her mistress. Elizabeth looked at Meadow for her wishes. Ruby remembered that she planned on heading back to the island. Meadow shakes her head.

"We go back together." Meadow said to the room. She looks at Ruby. "I miss Chip, but he can wait one more day for me. Maybe I can find a fun and kinky little present to give him."

"Oooohhh I love the way you think sweetie." Elizabeth giggled. "Audrey set her up in her usual guest bedroom. Hmmm…would you like any company? Most of the girls are out right now, either in school or running doing outcall jobs. Audrey could take care of your if you need to let off some steam. I know how herms like to take care of one another."

"I might take you up on that offer." Meadow murred. Ruby pouted in response. "Don't worry…you'll always be my second favorite." Meadow giggled.

"Second…who is your first?" Ruby blushed as she couldn't believe that she was having their conversation with Meadow and in front of Elizabeth no less. Meadow pressed her nose against Ruby's.

"I love you Ruby because you are my best friend. But Chip is my mate." With that Meadow waves good-bye to Ruby and Elizabeth as she leaves out with Audrey, leaving the two eon girls alone. Once the door closed Ruby was forced to look at Elizabeth, the Sylveon was pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Well Ruby…are you ready to look in the box?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ruby's Little Secrets

Ruby stared at the box in front of her, she had a feeling what was inside of it, but she didn't want to find out if it was what she expected it to be. A long time ago she left a certain item with Elizabeth with instructions to bury it. But Elizabeth appeared to have ignored her orders and instead stored it away for a later date. Ruby didn't like the idea of having old wounds opened but she had a feeling that she will have to face her past sooner or later. Arceus forbid if more than one of her little secrets was revealed today.  
"Three years…. you held onto this for three…fucking years." Ruby glared at the box.

"I had a feeling that you would act this way." Elizabeth calmly stated as she sipped on some more of her tea. She has been drinking plenty of it since they came back in. Ruby's eyes glowed as she raised her own cup and drew it over to herself. Ruby takes a sip of her slightly warm tea. "Maybe I should have begun drinking this a bit sooner."

"Chug it down and I will pour you a new cup." Elizabeth sits her cup down and looks at Ruby. "After that we can open your 'present.'"

"Fine then." Ruby did as the Sylveon said and chug her cup of tea down, once down Elizabeth poured her some more hot tea. Ruby sighed as there was no more delay opening the box and with a heavy heart she takes the lid off slowly…

"Snow's gift to me…" Ruby looked inside to find a black leather collar designed for female Pokemon like herself. There were several small white gems attached to the collar, along with a tag on it that said, "Snow" on the front of it. On the back of the tag were the words, "For Ruby, I will always love you no matter what."

"Want me to help you put it on?" Elizabeth offered. Ruby lets out a growl, the Espeon was feeling old feeling bubble back up inside of her, ones that she spent the last few years trying to bury so deep inside of herself that it would never see the light of day. To be the type of Pokemon she had to be, she had to be tough, cold and not let things like love get in the way of a clear head. Snow represented everything she fought so hard to be and just the memories of their time together made her feel that she was losing her edge. His present to her…he gave it to her after she left him that one cold night.

"I hate you so much Elizabeth right now…" Ruby's eyes were becoming blurry as tears were building up inside of them. Ruby wiped her face with a paw. "Why are you torturing me?" Ruby asked the Sylveon. Without a word Elizabeth walked around the table and picked up the collar. She placed it around Ruby's neck, tightening it so it didn't fall off. Once done the fairy eon returned to where she had been sitting.

"I do not hate you Ruby, in fact I rather admire you." Elizabeth smiled at the Espeon. "You are the mother of all Pokemon, one of the most powerful Pokemon known to our kind, you are able to become any Pokemon with only minor differences in your looks, you are so…cute and…." Elizabeth stopped what she was saying. "Sorry…I sometimes can get a bit ahead of myself. A part of me really wants to fuck you right now."

"Can you be any blunter?" Ruby said feeling annoyed that Elizabeth would be worried about sex at a time like this. Elizabeth didn't seem off put by the Espeon's words, in fact she seemed a bit pleased.

"I enjoy pleasing others, male, female…herm. There is no such thing as something I wouldn't go out of my way to understand." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Let me try this again Ruby. I think you are a beautiful Espeon, honestly if there was any form I would like for you to stay as, it is your Espeon one. It suits you so well."

"Geez thanks a lot." Ruby couldn't hide the fact that she was stressed out. Up until now she could bury all her feelings. Being reunited with this collar reminded her of her lost love Snow and how she gave that up in the name of…. what did she do all of this for again? Ruby has lived a life of lies over the past few years that she no longer was able to keep track of what was what any more. Worst part was that she has spent all this time lying to herself and rarely to those around her. Meadow and Elizabeth saw through the Espeon's lies and figured she was crying out for help.

"Your welcome." Elizabeth finished her cup of tea and sits it down. "Now we could have spent some time talking out our feelings…our past…. blah…blah…blah…" Ruby noticed Elizabeth put her forepaws on top of the table and lift herself up onto it. The Sylveon seemly crawled across the table over to where her fellow eon was, knocking over her cup in the process. Ruby leaned back as Elizabeth sat inches from her face, the pair stared into the other's eyes. "Or we could skip right to the part that everyone gives a fuck about."

"Such…strong language." Ruby couldn't figure it out but she why did she feel so submissive to Elizabeth all a sudden? She rarely ever let anyone else make her feel this way, none the less another female. But as she stared into the big pink eyes of her dear friend, Ruby felt a sudden urge to just lay back and let Elizabeth do with her what she will.

"Oh Ruby…" Elizabeth puts a paw on top of Ruby's belly as she leans over the table. Elizabeth murred happily as she rubs her nose against Ruby's. "I am no role model." Elizabeth began making out with the Espeon as the two girls press their tongues against one another before locking maws. Ruby felt Elizabeth pushing her tongue around inside of her mouth. Ruby wanted to break their kiss, but Elizabeth was very persistent as she didn't let go of the kiss until she felt ready to do so.  
"Kissing is always such a fun way to start things, do you think Ruby?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned on the edge of the table looking down at the Espeon. Ruby feels some drool run down the side of her maw. "OH, you have something there…" Elizabeth licks the side of Ruby's face, drinking down their saliva in the process. Once finished Ruby feels herself being pushed onto her back by Elizabeth. "Open your legs."

"Wh-what for?" Ruby asked

"Come on Ruby it's pretty obvious." Elizabeth wasn't one for playing stupid as she used a ribbon to hold onto one of Ruby's hindlegs. The Sylveon eagerly spreads Ruby's hindleg apart, leaving her wide open for what was to come. Ruby's face turned reddish as she feels her partner starting to go down onto her, first taking in her strong female scent. Then without warning a cool tongue pressed up against her sensitive opening.

"Ooohhh…" Ruby gasped from the unexpected intrusion.

"When was the last time you have a tongue up in here?" Elizabeth asked. Ruby eeps as she feels the Sylveon digging her tongue deeper and deeper into her slit, giving it long swipes from time to time. "So tight. How often do you have sex?"

"ELIZABETH!" Ruby screamed as she didn't feel like answering any questions right now. The Sylveon only shrugged as she goes back to work, her tongue was finding its way back to the Espeon's entrance as she wanted to make sure that she didn't miss the playing with her clit. The Sylveon didn't respond verbally as she pushed her maw up against Ruby's slit, exposing a bit of her clitus gland enough for the Sylveon to play with. Ruby couldn't see anything that was happening, but she could feel every movement as Elizabeth was very experience in this sort of play. Ruby didn't know what to do, she has rarely ever been this helpless, at the mercy of someone else. Elizabeth must have been able to sense this as she cups a ribbon under the Espeon's chin as she took a moment to catch her breath. Ruby saw Elizabeth's face was covered in her female pre cum.

"Whoa…did…did I do that?" Ruby asked. Elizabeth nods.

"I didn't think that you had that much in you." Elizabeth wipes her face clean with her free ribbon. "Meadow gave me a heads up, but I didn't want to believe it until I saw it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ruby asked, her leg was still held by Elizabeth. The Sylveon licks her ribbon clean, drinking down the cum that had been soaked into it.

"You are surprising me right now Ruby, honestly I expected you to be a much tougher cookie to crumble. I have so much respect for your toughness and will to never be dominated. A Sylveon like me shouldn't be having her way with the queen herself." Elizabeth slides off the table and onto Ruby, the girls once against sharing a long kiss.

Elizabeth had been right, Ruby was letting her have her way with her to easily, it be unbecoming of someone in her position. Ruby could lead others thanks to her strong will and desire to never be so easily dominated. Lately she has let others control her to easily to include Kuji, Ace and Elizabeth. Ruby wasn't worried about word getting out about her sexual experiences but she didn't want it inferring in her daily life. The last thing she wanted was to end up some day getting in bed with someone who could affecter her outside of the bedroom. Ace was close to being that one Pokemon that could, but the Victini promised that he would never try to step on her toes outside of the bedroom and wanted to remain her silent partner.

Ruby and Elizabeth laid next to one another, snuggling up against the other. Elizabeth had listened to some of the things that Ruby had to say, never interrupting her or even showing a face that said she was judging her. The Sylveon was the brothel queen, meaning she often times was told very personal things by her clients. Pokemon like Elizabeth swore an oath to not reveal anything told them and for the most part that remained very true. Ruby felt confident that her concerns would not go past this room unless Ruby spoke about it herself. And she wasn't about to talk.

Elizabeth snuggled up to Ruby, the pair of eon girls laid together on the floor. Ruby blushed as she feels the Sylveon patting and grooming her stomach. "Let's lay together for a little bit, I want to talk to you about something."

"You do?" Ruby asked, the Espeon felt a little more relaxed than she was before now. But as much as Ruby wanted to believe that Elizabeth didn't have other plans, deep down she knew that the Madam reach her position in life by simply blowing cocks and licking vaginas. Elizabeth knew how to play politics when needed. Elizabeth rubs her cheek up against Ruby's as the fairy eon wrapped her tail around Ruby's.

"Oh, it's just girl talk, no worries." Elizabeth puts her paw on top of Ruby's. "Are you having a good time love?"

"Yes…" Ruby said feeling a bit unsure where this conversation was going. Elizabeth nuzzled the Espeon again, her nose pressed up against Ruby's. "I am so happy to hear that." Elizabeth murred, the sunlight was fading away outside, giving way to night time. The only light that poured into the room was that from the final rays of sunlight. Ruby noticed Elizabeth using her ribbons to slip on her favorite strap-on. Ruby felt a mixture of pleasure and nervousness as she wasn't use to having sex with a female, none the less one that was like Elizabeth who was famous for being a femdom. Ruby wanted to move away from the Sylveon, find Meadow and get the hell out of here. But as she looked up into her friend's eyes, Ruby felt a sense of comfort. If she was going to have sex with any female, why not it be her old friend Elizabeth. Not saying anything more Elizabeth bends down and lays a long kiss on Ruby's lips, her soft maw pressed up against Ruby's.

~ This is so wrong…oooohhhh…. but so hot…. ~ Ruby thought to herself as she nervously held the kiss. The Sylveon felt Elizabeth's ribbons playing with her crotch, the soft feelers were exploring the area right above her slit. Ruby wiggled her hind legs a little bit, trying to get the Sylveon to stop playing with that spot. Ruby didn't like being touched there, it was a sensitive spot for her and she didn't like anyone messing around with it. But the more Ruby tried to keep Elizabeth away from it the most the Sylveon continued rubbing on it. Ruby wanted to growl at the Sylveon and warn her that she was going to far, but Elizabeth was holding onto their kiss for as long as possible while she worked.

~ Nnoooo…. please…please stop…~ Ruby thought. But Elizabeth kept playing with the spot. Before long the Espeon felt something that she hadn't felt for a long time, a hard on. Elizabeth's feels were rubbing up against a small herm sized cock.

"I knew you had one." Elizabeth eagerly announced shortly after the Espeon's cock had slipped out. Ruby looked up at Elizabeth in disbelief.

"H-how…how could you?" Ruby asked, the Espeon was close to tears. Never before has Ruby ever felt this uncomfortable nor this embarrassed. No one was supposed to know that she was a herm, this was her secret…her curse and it was supposed to never be known to anyone that wasn't close to her. Which at this point was only Ace, Neoral, Destiny, Aqua and most of all Meadow. Meadow!

"How did you know about this?" Ruby asked Elizabeth. The Sylveon was still laying on top of her, one of her ribbons was holding onto one of Ruby's hindlegs and her other was slowly stroking her herm cock.

"Do not talk about yourself as you are something ugly." Elizabeth murred. "I find you rather beautiful." Elizbeth kissed the still upset Espeon. "I figured it out maybe a year ago while looking through some old literature about life before the war. I read about how Arceus had made the first group of legendary Pokemon herms like himself, so they could populate the world. You were the first Pokemon created that wasn't one of the origin Pokemon. I talked to Meadow about it and asked her if you was like her, since both of you were one of Arceus's early creations."

"Meadow!" Ruby growled. The thought of being betrayed by her best friend…no the Pokemon she thought was her best friend. What kind of friend actually tells someone else one of your big secrets. When Ruby gets her paws on the little blabber mouth. She would see about making the Shaymin female for real. Elizabeth must have sensed Ruby's frustration as the next thing Ruby felt was a paw pressing up against her face. Ruby looked into Elizabeth's eyes…they seemed full of love and understandment.

"Meadow loves you and has often tole me how she thinks of you like a sister or even as a lover." Elizabeth pressed her nose against Ruby's, the pair's eyes never left the other. Ruby feels Elizabeth sinking her dildo into her warm awaiting slit. "That is not to say that Meadow wants to be your mate, she had told me time and time again about how she loves the strange herm Zorua from back where she lives."

"That is my daughter's best friend." Ruby remembered the day when Ribbon made her watch the herm Eevee make love to her out on the hillsides of Bangam island. The image of the Eevee's butt bouncing up and down repeatedly as the little herm child was pleasuring herself inside of her daughter… "Calm yourself…" Elizabeth giggled as she slowly was bouncing herself down into Ruby, the dildo suck itself all the way down to its knot and then pull back out. Ruby lets out a few short moans, the Espeon's paws sat comfortably on Elizabeth's legs. Ruby was completely at the Sylveon's mercy, there was little she could do to escape, outside of using a psychic blast to knock her off. "Just relax and let me take good care of you. Meadow didn't spill the beans to hurt you, she wanted you to find peace in life, peace in being yourself. I want to show you that you are beautiful just the way you are."

The next few moments seemed to be like a picture book to Ruby as the Espeon was guided through one of the most wonderful sexual experiences of her life. Elizabeth didn't lie when she said that she was going to take good care of her and made this moment special for the eon pair. Ruby had never felt herself climax so much before in her long life as the Sylveon rocked her world in ways that Ruby didn't even know existed. A bit of the experience was lost to her as she didn't spend much time paying attention to what Elizabeth was doing and rather inside enjoyed the experience of once not being in charge and just lying and taking everything it all in. After what had to have been a good hour of fun the pair were once again lying next to the other, expect this time Ruby was making out with Elizabeth once more and enjoying it. The Espeon couldn't have been any happier if she was surrounded by ever cute male on the planet and was the last female that could breed with them. Granted they would have to be cute.

"Why does last night seem a bit like a blurr?" Ruby asked herself. She didn't expect to get a reply.

"That is easy one Ruby, because you do not like to try to remember bad moments." A most familiar voice spoke. Sitting up the Espeon looked around through the dark hoping to find the source. What she found was the small figure of a Celebi sitting in the moonlight. This Celebi was named Destiny…One of Arceus's generals.

"Destiny what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. She sits up further while trying not to wake up Elizabeth. Destiny makes the jester to keep it down.

"Not to loud, I would hate to wake up such a beautiful Pokemon." Destiny sighed. "You really are a lucky one, always was good at attracting the pretty Pokemon."

"I thought you was dead…" Ruby snarled. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"In the mountains, cleaning up your messes." Destiny confessed. "I have been spending a lot of time keeping track of history and trying to figure out where mistakes were made. And all of us made a lot of them. If Palkia allowed me to change things I would…"

"You know better than anyone that history cannot be altered." Ruby looked at Elizabeth and bends over to kiss her cheek. "Why do I keep messing with some many other Pokemon?"

Destiny grins. "Because you are a Pokemon and every Pokemon wants to feel love. You, me…Meadow are no different than anyone else. We just happen to hold the world on our shoulders and are tasked by Arceus to guide the Pokemon of this world to a better tomorrow. Making friends along the way, falling in love, having babies…it's all part of being a Pokemon Ruby."  
"Sometimes I wish I could just be alone…and not feel so vulnerable." Ruby admits. "I hate that feeling." Destiny smiled and floats over to Ruby and puts her hands-on Ruby's face. The two Pokemon look one another in the eyes for a short while before Destiny kissed Ruby on her lips.

"You are never alone Ruby. You are part of a brotherhood that when it stands together is stronger than even Giritini himself." Destiny's voice sounded soothing to the Espeon, almost as if she was being cradled by a motherly figure. "Plus, you have me."

"Your right…" Ruby puts a paw on her heart. "Are you going to try to be around more often?"

"As much as I can, but no promises." Destiny lets go of Ruby. "I am here to actually tell you and Meadow about the future. I cannot tell you in detail about it as the future is constantly changing. But…I can give you both a general idea."

"What is it?" Ruby asked, she was crouching over a little bit. "What are you here to tell me?"

"That you and Meadow will both be proud parents soon enough." Destiny said while waving a hand in the air. Ruby gasped in disbelief.

"That is the STUPIDEST THING I have heard all evening!" Ruby screamed. She looked over at Elizabeth, the Sylveon was snoring as she proved to be a hard sleeper. "Why would you waste my time with that stupid piece of information. I have been a mother. And Meadow…who would let one slip in her? She is a herm."

"Geez…thanks." Destiny rubs her head. "You are not much better the last time I checked and neither am I." The Celebi admitted. "I guess you do not want to know what it will be then?"

"Oh, geez don't tell me…Growlithe?" Ruby asked rolling her eyes. Destiny shakes her head. "Oh what, because I do not see myself fucking to many other things?"

"Last I saw I think it was a Eevee." Destiny said. "Could be wrong but the last time I looked that was what you gave birth to. You were in your Espeon form when it happened, which makes sense of why it was a Eevee. You looked very happy." "I think I am going to be sick." Ruby gagged. "Last thing I need are more pups. Sorry but I am not one of those Pokemon that like being pregnant and raising pups. And Meadow…really? Who knocks her up?"

"Your daughter's best friend." Destiny revealed while holding up a single digit. "They end up having a pair of twins, a wonderful little Shaymin and a fun loving Zorua. They looked so happy as a family. In my vision, you looked a little happy too- "

"Can it Destiny." Ruby was becoming upset. "Just go away, I do not need you telling me stupid shit that doesn't matter."

"Do not be a stranger Ruby, maybe I can try to talk to you tomorrow…when you calm down and want to listen." Destiny pats Ruby on her cheek. "Keep your heart open Ruby, there is no reason to let it close up." Destiny then vanishes as she used teleport to travel elsewhere. Destiny feels her cheek as if she was still experiencing the kiss to it. With a sigh, the Espeon decides to return to sleep as she lays back down with Elizabeth, the Sylveon was still sound asleep…and snoring.

Well at least someone was able to get some sleep...  



	15. Chapter 15: True Calling

Chapter 15

True Calling

Ruby woke up feeling sore and tired the morning after her wild experience with Elizabeth, and to much to her surprised, a lonely bed. If she was sleeping inside of a nest this would be a problem but Elizabeth had a king size bed and it was easy to feel slightly lonely if you were all by your lonesome. Looking around the Espeon-Mew saw that her lovely partner was nowhere to be found...wait lonely partner, why would she ever want that bubbly Sylveon being her partner? For the first time in over the past two days Ruby was all by herself, not another soul around to keep her company, whether that was annoying her or making her feel good. Elizabeth was skilled enough to cover both of those bases at the same time. She exposed Ruby for what she really was and that made her feel very comfortable, as if she had been dropped in the middle of a wide-open clearing with no trail to guide her back to the forest she knew oh so well. Thinking about everything that happened to her the night before, Ruby's mind drifted to her little meeting with Destiny and the odd ball words that shook her to the core.

She was supposed to have another child, another pup. But how could that happen, why would that happen, and worst yet with who could it have happened with? She didn't like the idea of being pregnant yet again, she already did that three times, not to mention being the "Mother" of all Pokemon. It was amazing that she walked away from all of that without having any noticeable marks. With a heavy sigh Ruby walked over to the mirror to look at herself. The image that looked back at her was of a very weary looking Espeon, one that seemed to have forgotten what it was like to smile or find arguably any joy in life. Ruby had been so into her reflection that she failed to hear the door to the bathroom open. Elizabeth walked out of a steamy bathroom, jabbering on about something to herself.

"Oh, I love post sex showers, it feel so good." Elizabeth passed by Ruby, the Sylveon gives her sexy partner a slap on the pass with one of her ribbons. Ruby sighed and looked at the bubbly Pokemon. "Do you have to do that?" Ruby asked.

"Really Ruby?" Elizabeth tilts her head. "Do I need to give you some early morning loving, and make those lips of yours all wet again."

"Are you talking about my vagina?" Ruby asked

"I was just talking about making out with you, but if you want to get all dirty…" Elizabeth giggled. Ruby found her amusement very…unamusing. Elizabeth must have sensed the friend's emotions as she moves in close to her and gives the Espeon a nuzzle.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, she wrapped a ribbon around Ruby's body. "And do not brush me off." Ruby felt the Sylveon give her a kiss on the cheek, her nose felt cold and wet, but her mouth was warm and smoothing. "I am here for my friends, sex or no sex, I will not let you stay unhappy if I can help it."

"Eliza…" Ruby hadn't called the Sylveon that for a while. "I am a freak…"

"Wwwhhhattt!? Why would you ever think that you are a freak Ruby? You are just different." Ruby feels Elizabeth grope her with a free ribbon, the Espeon's cheeks became scarlet red. "You are one of the most beautiful Pokemon in the world, you are kind, understanding, drop dead sexy and any Pokemon would be lucky to have you as their mate. Because I sure as well would love to make you my mate if I could."

"Eliza…really?" Ruby asked. The Espeon was greeted with a nipple on her ear and then a long kiss on her lips. Ruby didn't fight the approach, but instead embraced it as Elizabeth takes her onto the bed, the two eeveevolutions continued to make out for a moment before stopping. The pair had to catch their breaths. With a big smirk on her face, Elizabeth gropes Ruby's ass, her ribbon wrapped around the Espeon's tail, lifting it up a slightly.

"Your damn right Ruby. Now bring that dat ass over here, mama wants to take good care of it." Elizabeth giggled. Ruby had a feeling that she wasn't about to get out of this room without pleasing the Sylveon. On the surface, she couldn't hide a slightly shy expression, she wasn't used to being dominated like this, even Kuji didn't talk to her this way. A little deep down…she found it to be pretty hot.

"Do not worry about Audrey walking in on us." Elizabeth said as she reached under the bed and pulled out her favorite strap on. "She already knows, that unless he wants to join in, to keep the door closed. I hope you do not have any plans for today, because I am going to make you feel sssssooooo GOOD!"

"Oh, oh…" Ruby gulp before feeling the Sylveon pounce on top of her, plenty of licks included. "Really…please don't. What is someone catches us?"

"Please…we fucked last night…and this is my brothel." Elizabeth snickered. "If anyone is having sex in here it is me. Now stop trying to make excuse and stay still…I want to see just how much of that little cock of yours I can fit into me in one sitting…

Back at Bangam

Back on Bangam Island Ribbon and Darious were waking up from their slumber. Ribbon was the one doing the true waking up as the Alolan Vulpix stretched her body out after what felt like a strangely restful night slumber. The Vulpix looked around confused as to where she was or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was passing out on the marble street outside in Neon Central. As to why she had passed out…she couldn't figure out what had caused her to pass out, but she had a feeling that it involved something painful…but it was just a guess. Ribbon puts a paw to her forehead and felt bandages wrapped around it. When did that get there…or better yet how did it get there? Ribbon noticed a mirror hanging on the wall directly parallel to the edge of her bed. Staring back at her was a white coat Vulpix with white bandages wrapped around her head. Ribbon's trademark ribbons were missing from around her tails causing them to look a bit disorganized. She hated seeing herself look messy as her fur looked very unkept, almost as if she had been having wild sex or had been in a nasty fight. Both of which the snowpix hoped that she hadn't been doing. And why was there a odd odor in the air, it smell like piss…better yet it smelled like…a slightly more wild version of her scent. Ribbon was about to stop paying attention to her image until she saw something look a bit…off about herself. Upon closer inspection, the Vulpix noticed that her right eye looked abit…red.

"Huh….?" Ribbon spoke out loud as she crawled on the bed over to the edge of it. She leaned off the side of her bed and stared at herself in the mirror. Ribbon never noticed that before…  
"Where did that come from?"

"You really don't remember." Ribbon heard Darious voice speak up. "Figures…" Ribbon turned to her right side to see the Rockruff curled up in the sleeping position on top of his bed. The Rockruff looked to be in worst condition than her as various parts of his body were bond in bandages. The pup did not seem to have his usual eager and happy face…instead it seemed to be replaced by a much somber tone of voice.

"Remember what?" Ribbon asked as she took on last look at herself in the mirror before turning her full attention to the Rockruff.

"Remember what?" Darious repeated, the Rockruff chuckles in a seemly sad voice. Ribbon couldn't figure out why but…why did Darious sound as though he wished to be anywhere but here right now. "Fuck you Ribbon. No honestly go fuck yourself."

"Darious….?" Ribbon asked, a small part of her felt hurt by her friend's words. "I am serious, I do not remember anything from yesterday."

"Geez…what medicines do they have you on…I need to get some of that." Darious responded in a mocking tone. Ribbon noticed the Rockruff roll his eyes at her and then stick his tongue out. "Are you really telling me that you do not remember beating up Lee and his little bitch boys, then…then…" Darious seemed to be stumbling around with his words. "Seriously Ribbon…are you going to make me say it?"

"Say what Darious?" Ribbon feared what Darious had to say. The Rockruff shakes his head a few times and then turns his back to Ribbon.

"I am not going to give you the pleasure of making me say it." Darious growled. "If you do not remember what happened last night…good. Cause I never want to talk about it, EVER!" Darious then turned his back to Ribbon and didn't speak to her anymore. The vulpix didn't know what happened to them after she passed out but whatever it was must have hurt Darious very much. The Rockruff that normally seemed unbreakable seemed...broken. Ribbon watched Darious turn himself around on the bed facing away from her. With a heavy sigh, the vixen did the same herself, the thought of her and Darious not being friends strangely enough made her feel...sad.

The rest of the day went by slowly as neither Pokemon could leave the bedroom and were fed at a set schedule. The Buneary girl Candy came through from time to time to example the pair as Nurse Joy Audino was busy taking care of some patients over at the castle. Candy was more than skilled enough to take care of the pair, and when she came in even gave them cherry flavored lollypops. When Candy didn't come into example them Ribbon would stare at the wall thinking about what could have happened to her yesterday and how she ended up here. Nothing made sense and the more she tried to think of what happened the more lost she became. It wasn't until Candy came into the room did Ribbon finally feel a bit of the edge being lifted off her.

"Visiting hour." Candy said before letting in Halvon and Amber. Ribbon's heart fluttered as she stared at her girlfriend, the Eevee gasped when she noticed the bandages on Ribbon's head. Halvon on the other hand didn't say anything when he noticed Ribbon and Darious, but instead walked over to the Rockruff's side and sat with him. Ribbon wanted to know what they could be talking about, if they were talking at all, but Amber took up all her attention as the Eevee couldn't stop asking what happened to her, how she was doing, how badly was she hurt. Ribbon wanted to push her friend away and tell her not to worry about it, that she would be alright and she needed to not bother her pesky small talk. But none of that came out of her mouth, and instead Ribbon found herself trying to find comfort in her company.

"If you need me just knock on the door." Candy spoke as she prepared to leave. Ribbon couldn't help but notice how cute the Buneary was in her little nurse outfit. Ribbon got a few naughty ideas in her mind as she pictured herself pinning her down and slowly pulling the skirt off her. Nah… it was hotter to just tear it off her and then do as she pleased with the little slut bunny….

"What…why where did that idea come from…" Ribbon shook her head as she struggled to keep her mind clear of dirty thoughts. Sure she would love to tear the bunny's clothes off, but not roughly, that might hurt or scare her. But it did seem like a great idea regardless and Ribbon always did have a small itching to be rough with Amber when she mated with her. That little Eevee needs to be toughened up if she wanted to be her mate. "I am alright Amber, my head still hurts from time to time but I think I will heal sooner than later." Ribbon smiled as she finished her sentence. The Eevee nuzzled her gently.

"I love you Ribbon, please understand that." Amber puts her head on Ribbon's shoulder. "You mean the world to me, and if anything happened to you…" Amber looks into Ribbon's eyes, the Eevee strangely enough had both a purple and pink colored eye…was she sharing her body with Chip again? "Amber your eyes?" Ribbon asked. Amber blinks a few times and then rubs her head with a paw.

"Yes well…Chip and me will be spending the next season possibly sharing our body again." Amber chuckled weakly. "We ended up running the doll into the ground with our little long-distance use and nearly burned it out. Dad was furious about how we misused the doll body and told us that he will fix it but we had to earn it back. So…me and Chip have a lot of studying to do…"

"Oh Amber…" Ribbon sighed. The Vulpix didn't know how well either of her friends were doing in school, but it looked like if she wanted to spend true quality time with her lover again, she was going to have to make sure that her and her brother did well in class. Luckily, she shared three classes with the twins and could help both of them out after school.

"What about your eyes though." Amber's expression still showed how much concern she had for her friend. Ribbon forgot that she had that strange red color in her left eye. "Did you get that red eye from your fight yesterday? Halvon told me all about it."

"I…I honestly do not remember much of anything." Ribbon admitted. She felt weak for doing so and now wish she hadn't done so. Amber pressed her nose against the Vulpix's.

"I can sense your unease, you do not have to hide anything from me Ribbon." Amber's voice seemed to calm Ribbon down. "Whatever is troubling you, we can figure it out together. Just do not brush me away ok."

"Thanks Amber." Ribbon for the first time today felt like she wasn't all alone in her efforts to figure herself out. The girls stared into the others' eyes for what felt like hours, as if the only thing that mattered in this world sat right before the other. It only ended when the girls heard their male counterparts speaking loudly to the other. Ribbon didn't mind having their little moment broken up, mostly since if it hadn't she might have mounted her little Eevee. Strangely right now she was craving a little bit of sex.

"Halvon I will be fine, trust me!" Darious's voice spoke up from the opposite side of the room. The Rockruff and Oshawott were hugging one another, the boys seemed to have spent the past few minutes saying some emotional stuff to one another. Halvon looked over at Ribbon, a bit of anger was in his eyes. Ribbon couldn't help but believe that his expression was meant for her and only for her.

"Lee did this to you two right…? Him and his little crooked bullies can't get away with something like." Amber asked. Darious and Halvon kissed the other, the boys could be seen whispering one last thing to the other before turning their full attention to the girls. "We should go and beat them up."

"What will that get us?" Halvon asked, the Oshawott looked at the Rockruff beside him, his eyes showed a bit of fear. "Look what they did to you two? More violence will not fix this problem."  
"So, what you propose then?" Amber asked. Ribbon could feel her lover's frustration. Both of their lovers were struggling with the situation at paw, as seeing the ones they cared for wrapped up in bandages didn't settle well with them.

"Confront him and challenge him to a battle of dominance." Darious said in a slightly dark voice. "He is my fight and my fight alone."

"And get yourself hurt again?" Halvon hugged Darious who nuzzled his friend back. "I am sorry Halvon, but this is my fight." Ribbon watched Halvon give the pup a small smack on the face. Darious's puts a paw on what appeared to be a red mark on his right cheek.

"Don't be stupid Darious, you are hurt. Nurse Joy said that you had a bruised rib for starters. She said that you wouldn't be fighting fit for at least two weeks to maybe three weeks." Halvon pulled on Darious's ear. "The only fight you should be having is trying to recover fully." "OUCH OK!" Ribbon suppressed her urge to laugh as she listened to the puppy whine. It was funny seeing Halvon's more dominate side, as he normally was very submissive around Darious. But she knew that he had it in him to be tough and play the alpha role when required. Personally, she didn't mind the idea of being dominated by him, he had a big cock….at least it seemed that way from the few times she has seen his cock…

Ribbon shakes her head at that thought. Why was she thinking of Halvon like that, she had little to no sexual interest in him? Ribbon felt a sense from deep inside of her...almost as if it was trying to will her to take a harder look at Halvon. But as soon as it came it vanished. "Ribbon are you ok?" Amber asked the Vulpix. Ribbon nuzzled her friend.

"Yes. I want to see if Candy will at least let us go out for walk, this place has gotten so stuffy and…for some odd reason smells like piss."

"Let me go check to see if she is around." Amber walked over to the door and opened it. Ribbon watched her leave the room and go out into the main office. About a minute later the Eevee returned to them with the Buneary in toe. Candy didn't say anything right away, instead she looks over the pair once more before writing something down on a white slip and handed it over to Amber and Halvon.

"These are temporary release forms, you are to bring both my patients back here in three hours." Candy then attaches red tags onto Ribbon's and Halvon's collars, replacing the gold tags they had. "This tag is fitted with a bit of tracking magic, it will allow for me to find you should something happen. Nurse Joy uses these when she lets patients out for brief moments, do not lose them please."

"We won't." Amber and Halvon said together. "But safe and try not to get into any more trouble." Candy cutely said. "If you need me I will be at the castle, I need to catch up on a little bit of work. I should be in the library but…if I am not there…just ring." Ribbon couldn't help but believe that the bunny had other ideas for how she was going to spend her off time. But it wasn't any of her concern.

Once Candy had left Amber and Halvon were ready to take their friends out for a few hours and get some fresh air. Ribbon walked by and smirked.

"What are you smirking for?" Darious asked, his voice was a little lighter than it had been earlier. Good! The pup needed to learn his place.

"Nothing Darious…lets go out and have a little fun." Ribbon happily spoke as they left the room for parts unknown.  



	16. Chapter 16: Ace's Captain

Chapter 16 Ace's Captain

It had been over a week since Neoral attended the party at Ruby's house, it had been a good time but it quickly turned into a party that he wasn't that interested in. Once Ruby and the others were asleep Neoral took it upon himself to do a bit of snooping around Ruby's place. He found little of value at the time but he took home a few of Ruby's old books about old treasures from long ago along with some books about ancient rituals. Neoral suspected that Ruby was interested in such things, but that she studied it...that seemed a bit too much for someone like her. She was a looker, not a thinker. After her returned home, Neoral spent little time in checking on his little niece, using his powers to conceal his presence as he kept tabs on her. He did not want to confront her immediately, but instead observe to see if anything else would trigger the dormant soul within her. Ribbon stayed in the medical center itself for a few days, and after the first two Neoral went to see the Vulpix. Ribbon was surprised to see the Jirachi, but seemed grateful as Ruby had yet to see her. Neoral wasn't surprised since this was Ruby we were talking about after all. Neoral asked Ribbon several questions and inspected her himself, she was healing well and there was no sign of the Suicune spirit trying to take her over in any sort of way. In fact, the spirit seemed to return to being dormant, only showing small signs of its power as means of reminding Neoral that it was there. Ribbon ended up telling Neoral that she had no memories of anything after she was knocked out and that any time she tried to force herself to try to remember she was overcome with a cold sensation followed by a sharp mental pain. Neoral didn't tell her at that time but he could guess what was stopping her from remembering. At Ribbon's request Neoral tried to trace her memories but he was only met with what could be described as a cold icy mist. With a smile, the Jirachi hugged his niece and gave her a kiss on her head. 'How can one read someone's memories if they were not theirs to begin with?' Neoral thought as he left his little niece to continue her recovery. Ribbon gave him permission to read her mind, but Suicune didn't. Unless he wanted to wake the sleeping dog it was best to not try that again...at least without being prepared. For now, he would return to his studies and figure out how best he can help Ribbon and Angelblade. They were the closest thing to children he had and cared about them greatly, anytime he could assist them made him feel very good.

Neoral sat with a small stack of books around him one early evening as he was doing research into Duosouls. Neoral was very confident that there was no way to split Ribbon from the Suicune soul after it awoke within her. It was a very complicated process just attaching one to one's soul and it was nearly impossible to reverse it after the two souls merged together. Neoral looked through the limited notes on the topic and saw what appeared to be a brief visual explanation as there was a picture of a Pikachu and a Fennekin with a yellow and red heart raised outside of their bodies. In the next picture, the two hearts were being fused together through what appeared to be a ritual and afterwards the hearts were merged into one as the red and yellow heart became one, but both halves maintained their original colors. Finally, in the third picture it shows the passage of time as slowly over what could be hours, days, months or even years the two halves began changing colors as they became one. If Neoral was correct, this simple image was showing that after some time both halves can become one or after one half accepts the other. Granted it was a simple explanation of the process but he was sure that after some time it was impossible to separate both halves without destroying the soul in question. "Mind if I sit here?" A voice asked. Neoral looked up from his notes to see that a very cute Buneary girl was standing before him, she was holding a few books along with a pink notepad. This Buneary was wearing a pink skirt with gold stripes on it, and wore a yellow bow on top of her head and in between her ears. Normally Neoral would be pleased to have some company, but this wasn't just any cute little Buneary, no this was a very, very special guest he had standing before him. It was only right for him to treat her with all the kindness and respect she deserved.  
"Since when has Ace wanted one of his little cumbunnies getting educated?" Neoral asked the bunny girl. The Buneary's eyes began to glisten as they filled with water and before Neoral knew it she was crying. "Neoral...how...how co-coul-could you SAY THAT TO ME!" The Buneary cried out loud. Neoral gulped as a few students and teachers were looking in their direction. The last thing he needed was to be thrown out because this girl wanted to put on a show for everyone else. "Alright, alright, just shut up and sit down." Neoral begged.  
"Be nice..." The Buneary said as she wiped her face clean of any tears she still had. Neoral couldn't hide the glare in his eyes as saw the devious smile she was giving him. This was Ace's #1 girl that was standing before him, she was as smart as she was sexy. "Smooth move..." Neoral said as the bunny sat down opposite of him. "Master Ace sends his regards." The Buneary said as she pulled out a lollypop from her cotton like waist fur and puts it into her mouth. "And you should know Master Neoral, not all of us 'cumbunny' girls are dim witted." "I'll keep that in mind…Candy." Neoral said before sitting his own book down. "I have a feeling you are not here to catch up on your reading. If you want to give me a quickie…. this might not be a great place to do it."  
"Funny you are asking, considering that I do not have a cock." Candy said while playing with the lollypop in her mouth. "Now I am here to chat with you, Captain to General." Candy takes the lollypop out of her mouth and gives it a long lick with her tongue, making a loud slurping noise that made a few students nearby look over their way. "Business first..." Candy gets up onto the table and crawled over to Neoral and pushed the saliva covered lollypop into the Jirachi's mouth. "Then pleasure." She returns to her seat. Neoral noticed a few students were watching them, their mouths were hanging open. "We are being watched, control yourself." Neoral takes the lollypop out of his mouth and sets it down on top of a piece of paper. He didn't want to make the table sticky. Candy rolled her eyes.  
"Gives them a little fap material." Candy never was one to care much what others thought of her. Her full title was, Captain Candy, leader of Ace's armies. Every General including Neoral have or at one time had a Captain that was the commander of their forces. During the war these special Pokemon served under Arceus's Generals and would organize and lead their forces. These Captains were given eternal life like the Generals so they may always serve under their leader. Some of these Captains ended up becoming mates with the Generals like Ace and Candy. Believe it or not but Candy use to be a Lopunny, in fact she used to be able to Mega Evolve, but recently she reverted to a Buneary for an unknown reason. She is Ace's most trustful Pokemon and often played the role of advisor to the Victini. "So how have you been?" Candy asked as she opens a notebook and began drawing in it. Neoral saw that she was drawing a picture of Ace and her together. "Ace sent me here to keep an eye on the island, he feels that there is more going on here than what it appears to be." "That is what I am here for." Neoral felt that Ace was trying to wiggle his way in on his territory. "I have been watching over this island for years." "Don't worry, I am not here to relieve you of your duties." Candy stopped drawing and looked at the picture she is drawing. It was rather good as Ace looked like Ace, big grin in all. Candy takes a deep breath and kisses the picture. "Ace felt that you could use some backup. He told me what happened to Ribbon the other day since I did not see the fight myself. And since I was already here conducting some personal research I decided to keep watch of Ribbon and her little friends. Duosouls are unpredictable Pokemon and if worse comes to worst-"  
"You are not going to hurt Ribbon." Neoral snapped. "Myself and Meadow already here-" "You two are too close to Ruby's little girls." Candy glared at Neoral. "There is reported to be at least two...maybe three duosoul Pokemon here currently. One is a Zorua and the other is Ribbon. These Pokemon need to be caught and inspected to see if they can function around other Pokemon, or if the inner demons within them will take over at some point." "Listen to yourself Candy." Neoral glared back. "Ribbon and Chip the Zorua are safe to be around other Pokemon. It is my fault that either of them are like this and I will make sure that they remain safe to be around others. That is a promise." Neoral loved Ribbon like she was his own daughter and would protect her as such. He only knew so much about Chip and his sister Amber, but from what he's seen both foxes were just trying to live their lives as normal as possible. Their father Kia and him were going out of their way to ensure that they had a decent future. He wasn't a perfect Pokemon, in fact he was the blame for much of their misery, but he was working to make amends. This little sex bunny wasn't about to come in here and piss all over everything he has worked hard to accomplish. "Tell Ace to go fuck himself." "Oh don't worry...I'll be doing that to him soon enough." Candy didn't seem offended, she most likely expected his response. "Well Ribbon is my patient right now." Neoral looked surprised as he couldn't believe that Candy had unrestricted access to Ribbon. The bunny gave him a devious smirk. "Visiting hours are from 2 to 4 in the afternoon. Be sure to sign up in advance. Although I do find it most interesting how this is coming as a surprise to you since you have come to visited before. Didn't you notice me at all? Or is the fact that I am missing a little cock a turn off for you?" Candy collected her goods and got up to leave, the bunny flicked her ears. "Oh, and Neoral...I love it when you talk all dirty like that." Candy bends over and blew Neoral a kiss while sending him a friendly wink. "It gets me all wet." She giggled and bounced away. "…. fuck my life." Neoral signed, the Jirachi was having to hide the slight hard on he had at the moment. Candy purposely teased him so he didn't try following her, at least without risking showing the students his arousal. "Can't catch a break."

Neoral returned to him home in Neon Central, feeling drained from the day he has already had. Seeing Candy and hearing her little story didn't settle well with him and he wanted badly to forget that they had ever spoken. He couldn't even leave the library when he wanted as he couldn't get the bunny out of his mind nor lose the boner she had given him until after he went into the back and play with himself. Candy was a master of seductive techniques, she knew how to take simple gestures like winking or blowing a kiss and turn them into powerful status attacks that could make her opponents focus entirely on the wrong thing. He had been foolish to let his guard down around her and she made him and the clothe that he had on him pay for it. "Thank Arceus had I had brought my handkerchief with me..." Neoral tossed the wet clothe into his dirty pile and flops down on his bed. The Jirachi wished that he had some company over right now, at least then he could take his mind off the events of today. He took a deep breath and let his mind drift back to the events of the other day, of what happened after he left Ruby's party. The Jirachi had left early that morning before everyone woke up, but not without exploring Ruby's room to see if he could find anything of interest. Neoral didn't suspect his friend of anything, but he knew that Ruby always tended to collect rare things of interest. He ended up finding an old plate from back in the days of Arceus roaming about and knew that Ruby had been collecting Arceus's plates. He didn't know why, nor did he want to confront her about it just yet, but he knew that Ruby must be up to something. Neoral rolled onto his stomach and waved over his crystal ball. He wanted to find some company today, but with who was the question. Neoral thought about who or what would interest him the most that he would like to spend his free time with. Candy got him in the mood and now he couldn't think of anything else other than...bunny butts. Looking into the crystal ball he saw what appeared to be a Buneary's butt. Great...all he could think of now was Candy her fine ass. The Buneary in the crystal ball looked around and then faced Neoral as if it knew it was being watched. "Wait...Candy?" The crystal ball had connected him to the bunny girl. Candy puts her hand over her mouth and giggled as she could feel Neoral's presence. Candy's extremely long relationship with Ace has given her some insight to how mystical Pokemon's power work and how to sense them. It was not that easy to fool her. ~ You can't get me out of your mind, can you? ~ Candy was sitting in the nurse's office, the Buneary was wearing a cute pink skirt with a large matching red bow in between her ears. Neoral couldn't believe that he was being beaten by this bunny. "You are so annoying." Neoral grumbled. He knew that she couldn't see him, but because he had connected to her using the crystal ball she could hear him. He saw Candy slip on some long black stockings before putting on pink high heels. She reminded Neoral of the cosplay Pikachu girl that he has seen around school, but Candy's outfit looked more designed for being sexy while in a battle than trying to be cute for a contest. ~ How about I come over and take you for a ride? ~ Candy offered the Jirachi. Neoral falls off of his bed with a loud thumping noise. He heard Candy laughing on the other end of the crystal ball. ~ I take that as a yes. I will be over in 10 minutes. Try not to waste any more of cream before then. ~ "Females..." Neoral groaned from the floor. "Why are all of the females in my life so perverted?" 


	17. Chapter 17: Fox and the Shaymin

Chapter 17

Fox and the Shaymin

Some time passed since the events of Ribbon and Darious vs Lee and his bullies. Chip and his friends returned to their normal lives, minus Chip and Amber being able to use two separate bodies, Ribbon feeling like she had full control of all of her actions and Darious being able to relate to his friends and those around. The once close group of poke friends seemed to be having issues being around each other and soon the group was seeing less and less of one another. Chip personally missed Darious's company, the puppy always could brighten up his mood when he felt bad. But over the past few weeks the puppy seemed to be staying away from him. But that was the least of his worries as Chip oddly enough has been gaining weight...

Ever since Chip been out in the forest with Meadow all those weeks ago he has been unable to control his weight that well. He would wake up every other day being at least one pound heavier than he was previously and it was starting to show on him as the Zorua was looking a little plump. Amber was nagging him about how she did not like them gaining weight like this and that whatever he was doing when he was in control of their body he needed to stop. Chip told her that he didn't know why he was getting so heavy, but when he figured it out he won't tell her. Last thing he needed was for Amber to have more ammo to use against him.

Today Chip was set to meet Meadow by the lake as the pair were planning to walk around it together. Meadow had planned on taking Chip out for a nice fall picnic since it wouldn't be long before it was to cold to sit outside and eat a meal. Meadow didn't like the cold and she had told Chip time and time again that she was planning on not going outside after it began snowing. Chip didn't see why she hated the cold, he didn't mind it that much, with his long coat in all. Whenever Chip brought up that she should just get a nice fur coat, she spat a few of her seeds at him and told him that if she wanted a fur coat so badly, she would use cut on Chip, shave him bald and wear his fur as her new coat.

Thinking about angry Meadow made the Zorua shiver as if a cold breeze was blowing against his bare body. 'Why does my girlfriend have to be such a sour puss when it came to cold weather?"  
"CHIPPY!" Chip felt himself being jumped on as Meadow flew down from the sky, the Shaymin had been using her sky form before now. As she falls on top of Chip Meadow transformed back into her landform, taking Chip to the ground in a big hug. "It feels like we haven't been together for months, how are you doing?"

"We just...saw each other...the other... day." Chip struggled to breath as Meadow was laying on top of him, the Shaymin felt a bit heavier than usual. The last time they were in this position, Meadow was a bit...lighter.

"No offense baby but...you're a bit heavy." Chip felt a seed smack him in between the eyes as Meadow frowned down at him. The Shaymin sat up on his chest, making sure to not sit on top of his stomach.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Meadow asked the Zorua. "Who tells their girlfriend that she is getting fat!?"

"Ah...sorry but you are...sitting on top...of my...cheeessttt..." Chip felt Meadow adjust her weight on top of his chest.

"Do you want to know why I am "fat" Chip?" Meadow asked the Zorua before spitting another seed in between his eyes. "I'm pregnant Chip...and so are you." Meadow gets up from the Zorua, but not without showing him a bit more of her anger as she kicked a bit of dirt on top of him. Chip barely felt it as he was stunned by what the Shaymin revealed to him. How...how could he be pregnant...that was impossible. Chip just stared up into the sky as he thought about the last words spoken to him...'I'm pregnant Chip...and so are you.' But how...?

"Earth to Chip..." Meadow's voice ringed in his ear. Chip shook his head as Meadow was sitting right next to his head. "Are you going to be ok? Is this too much for you to take in?"

"There is no way...nnnnooooo WAY, that I am pregnant." Chip's heart was racing as he thought of how or why this was happening to him. It was impossible, he was a boy. Meadow was a girl so it was very possible for her to be pregnant, but him...that was impossible. He heard Meadow sigh in response.

"You're a herm Chip." Chip looked at Meadow as she spoke those words. His eyes were full of tears as he pictured himself with some stupid little Zorua clinging to his side. It was a horrible image in his mind as he wasn't ready for this, parenthood? His life was over before it even got started. And what about Amber...oh Arceus Amber!

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chip received another seed to his head from his upset girlfriend...or in this case "mate."

"We have both parts genius." Meadow yawns. "I was going to talk about this with you while over our meal, but not you had to go and make what could have been a very nice talk between two love birds into an argument." Meadow then gives Chip a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Chip."

"Huh...?" Chip felt Meadow tighten her grip on his head. "Ouch, ouch..." The Zorua cried.

"Come on Chip, we have a picnic to get enjoy." Meadow took the Zorua's paw and pulled him in close for a little kiss. Chip feels Meadow's lip press against his cheek. "Relax, we are mates remember. This is what mates do."

"Right..." Chip had to get used to being called Meadow's mate, they were having a family together...oh Arceus...

Chip was guided to where Meadow had set up their little picnic, a nice pink flower blanket was laid out for them to relax on. Meadow had a basket sitting in the center of the blanket, a lock was holding the flaps together as to keep hungry Pokemon from passing by and simply taking what they liked. Meadow guided Chip onto the blanket and laid him down on his back and with a murr began giving him a massage as she pressed her body up against his and squeezed on his different parts of his body. Either this was her idea of foreplay or this was the worst massage of all time. Chip rolled himself and Meadow onto their sides.

"Meadow what are you doing?" Chip asked, the Zorua was blushing as he stared into the Shaymin's beautiful green eyes. Chip normally did not like to blush, or show his feelings since he considered that girly but...when he was with Meadow he felt like he could let down his defenses, even if just for a moment. Meadow smiled back at him and nuzzled his nose.

"I have a feeling that you are wondering what I was doing, would you believe me if I told you that I am still learning how to give other massages." The Shaymin admitted. "A very nice Pikachu friend of mine taught me that there is more than one way to show your lover that you care. Granted I can never pass up a good blow job, but she insists that I figure out other ways to please you Chip."

"What-"

"I think you are supposed to be on your stomach..." Meadow puts her paw in Chip's face and pushes him onto his stomach. After which the Shaymin proceeded to push her paws down on his back, causing a few bones to pop along the way. Chip squeaks.

"Oh, my Arceus...Chip!" Meadow giggled loudly from the noise the Zorua made. Chip lets out a long sigh as he didn't like feeling embarrassed. "Oh, stop being such a shy fox, you are too adorable to be so self-conscience. Do what I do silly, raise your butt to the air and present yourself proudly." He felt Meadow nuzzle the top of his head, pushing his head fluff down as she sits her chin on top of his head. Chip felt a bit of pressure from Meadow's weight, but outside of that he was rather comfortable. The pair were only showing slightly, the full effects of their pregnancies have yet to being appearing. Chip wondered how he was going to break this news to Amber, she wasn't going to be very happy to hear what they were about to experience together. To make matters worse, Amber recently joined the Contest Club and was actively working to compete in it. She was on a strict diet now as his sister was trying to maintain a certain weight...well that wasn't going to happen any time soon now thanks to him and Meadow.

"How is putting my butt up in the air going to fix anything?" Chip tried to look up at Meadow. "I don't know." Meadow sticks out her tongue. "But who doesn't like looking at butts?"

"Why do I even try with you sometimes..." Chip felt like he wanted to just crawl into a corner, curl up, and just wait for the shit storm that was his life to just pass through. But as always, Meadow was here to scoop him up as he felt the Shaymin get off of his back and push him onto his back. This time she didn't get up onto him but instead positioned herself just behind him.

"Meadow?"

"I think you need this..." Chip feels the warmth of Meadow's tongue press up against his sheath. "No arguments there..." The Zorua couldn't help but giggle.

"See...it's more fun to sometimes just give in and have fun..." Meadow presses her lips against Chip's sensitive female lips, the feeling of her warm mouth against him turned the Zorua on. Meadow puts a paw on top of his rump and gives it a light slap. "Nice a firm...just ripe for the taking."

"Really?" Chip asked.

"Nothing like a firm ass for the taking. Now shut up and let's have some real fun." Meadow presses her lips against Chip's female lips, licking along the rim of his sensitive slit, lapping up the Zorua's female fluids along the way. Chip panted as he feels Meadow having her way with him, using the male as she saw fit. Meadow only stopped licking when she felt stopping so Chip didn't cum all over her. The Zorua figured that his mate wanted to save his energy for bigger things she had in mind.

"Huh…why did you stop?" Chip asked Meadow, the Shaymin responded by just simply stroking his cock with one of her paws. The fem-herm simply looked into her partner's eyes.

"I love you Chip, I am so happy that we are together." Meadow said in a very smoothing and loving voice. Chip blushed back at Meadow, the Zorua wasn't use to showing his emotions, always trying to hide how he truly felt. But staring into Meadow's eyes like this…he strangely enough felt like he could truly express himself with her.

"I love you too Meadow. I…I feel like I can be myself when I am with you." Chip felt a bit chocked up as he wanted to cry. "Ah…why do I feel like crying?" Chip asked feeling slightly worried. Meadow giggled, she raised the paw she had been stroking him off with, it was covered in a mixture of his pre cum from both his male and female parts. Meadow licked a bit off of her paw and then offered Chip a taste. The Zorua didn't like the idea of tasting himself but he did so by closing his eyes and licking Meadow's paw...

"So…how does it taste?" Meadow asked, a bit of a seductive smile on her face. Chip found that he tasted very…sweet. He had a bit of a milky flavor to himself as well, almost as if he was tasting a bit of his mother's milk. Meadow licked the rest of her paw clean and then kissed the Zorua on the lips. Chip tasted more of his cum after the kiss as Meadow made sure she dropped a bit of what she had into his mouth.

"What was that for?" Chip asked, the Zorua didn't pretend that he didn't enjoy the taste.

"It doesn't happen with all Pokemon, but sometimes a Pokemon while pregnant might take on a different taste." Meadow explained. "It comes from your hormones changing, along with your body being in the process of producing milk. You and me both will experience live birth, being mammal like Pokemon in all. And before you ask, this is not my first pregnancy." Meadow seemed to be a bit proud of herself during her last remark. Chip on the other paw felt bad as he wondered if he wondered who Meadow's other mates have been. The Shaymin seemed to pick up on his concern and responded by putting her paws on top of his chest while mounting herself on top of him. Chip feels Meadow lift on of his paws up and give it a little lick.

"I am the mother and founder of the Shaymin village, their former leader and the one that all other Shaymins wish to model themselves after." As Meadow said these words she pushed herself back onto Chip's hard cock, the Shaymin's warm folds eager accepted him into them. Chip wanted to ask Meadow more about her past but the Shaymin was busy filling her mouth with his paw as she was sucking on his little digits. Chip didn't feel any more aroused than he already was, but he did love the extra attention.

"Alright Chip, time for the best part." Meadow announced with a sexy little giggle, the Shaymin seem to be enjoying herself a lot. She nips Chip's finger and sucks on it like she was sucking on the Zorua little cock. Meadow in the meantime was rocking back on Chip's cock, her walls felt like they are tightening around his length.

"Have you been working out?" Chip asked the Shaymin

"You noticed?" Meadow blushed. "My friend Audrey has been giving me some pointers, she said I should work on my lower body."

"I've noticed." Chip gasped, the Zorua didn't know how much more he could take. Meadow growls as she lays her forepaws down on Chip's stomach and with a little lifting of her butt pushes back down on the Zorua. Chip felt himself cum into his mate, his seed already being pushed into her needy body. But Meadow wasn't done with him as she used his own cum to help her slide up and down on the fox.

"Hush…" Meadow puts her paw on top of Chip's mouth. "I want to admire the sound of our hips smacking together." Chip mumbled something, but it was not heard as Meadow continued holding his mouth shut while bouncing up and down on the Zorua's cock, her tight walls continued to milk his rod for all it was worth, and it was worth plenty from how much she was getting out of him. Chip didn't remember much else as after a short while of this treatment the Zorua felt himself black out, his mind was completely blown away…

Chip didn't remember how many orgasms he had, nor when or if Meadow had hers, but knowing his mate, she didn't stop until she got hers. Chip groaned as he puts his paw on his head, he was laying on his back in the middle of the forest. He couldn't sense Meadow's presence, but he felt a piece of paper was laying on top of his stomach. The note was written in Poke' paw prints.

'I was feeling hungry so I went back to Neon Central to pick us up some nice treats. I left an apple and small sandwich in the picnic basket. If you haven't figured it out by now, I never packed very much food for this, for obvious reasons. You should take a bath, by the end of it you were pretty stink. Also, I just loved how you just laid there and let me do whatever I liked, you are such a little genius. So glad you are learning from me. 3' Chip rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself up. He couldn't help but sniff himself and…he was very stinky, the Zorua smelled like sex, dirt and something a bit foul. He didn't know why he smelled bad but it wasn't worth trying to figure out, for now he just needed to get cleaned up before Meadow returned with their lunch. With a with yawn the Zorua headed down towards the lake to take that much needed bath.

Chip arrived at the lake after a few minutes, his body felt suddenly heavy. 'Crap…Amber.' Chip thought to himself as he reached the water's edge and looked into the water to see not only see his reflection staring back at him but also that of his other half.

~ Good morning Chip. ~ Chip heard his sister's voice speak into his mind. ~ Oh but don't think that I just woke up, I was awake for your…. or should I say our little discovery. ~ Chip saw the image of his sister glare up at him. With a sigh the Zorua could feel that he was about to get a nasty talking to by his sibling.

~Let me explain-~ Amber cut the Zorua off.

~ EXPLAIN WHAT!? ~ Amber yelled in his mind. Chip's earns flattened out like a cat and he looked around as if others around him could hear them. Chip only hoped that he did not start speaking in Amber's voice as he could feel the Eevee was forcing her way to the surface. The Zorua's right eye turned pink as Amber was co-piloting their body now.

~ You are not going to ignore me now, you are a fucking slut! ~ Amber growled. The sibling's reflections in the water showed them glaring at one another, their eyes locked into the others. ~ What were you thinking not using protection? ~ "I made a mistake Amber," Chip said outload, the Zorua forgot that his sister was not physically there.

~ You are an idiot! ~ Amber took a deep breath as she was trying to calm down. Chip could feel his sister's anger but…also her fear as the Eevee did not like what was happening to them, nor knew what they were going to do from here on out. Chip wanted to hate his sister for how she was speaking to him but…he brought this on them. Amber had nothing to do with them becoming pregnant, nor the fact that it wasn't just him but Meadow as well. Like it or not but Chip and Amber were about to become parents long before either ever planned or wanted.

"Sis…. how long have you known?" Chip asked, his voice echoed some of his own fears but also his frustration. He did just find out, but he had a feeling for a while that there was more than one reason why he had slowly begun putting on weight and felt a little funny. If he had felt this way then surely Amber who was more of a girl than him might know why this was happening to them. But why keep it a secret?

~ Not much longer than you Chip. ~ Amber looked down into the water and stared at her reflection. Chip wondered if Amber was wanting to take over their body as over the past few minutes he had felt his sister's presence becoming stronger and stronger as if any moment her will would over shadow his and push him back into the depths of their mind and soul. "I figured it out the other day after class when Professor Lite held a lesson about signs of early pregnancy. She warned us that by this point in the year, students who didn't obey or us protection might be starting to find out the consequences." Amber's voice spoke as her words came out of Chip's mouth.  
"I think I was asleep during that lesson." Chip felt the familiar tiredness as the twins were preparing to switch places. But he wanted to stay up for Meadow's return, but it looked like Amber planned to speak to the Shaymin.

"Don't worry Chip, I will tell Meadow that you love her, that we love her." Chip noticed that his reflection in the water had changed from being a Zorua to a cute Eevee as Amber had taken over. His astral like reflection stood next to Amber.

~Before I sleep…what are you going to say to her? ~ Chip asked as he worried that Amber might say something that she might regret. Amber didn't say anything for a moment. When she did speak it was in her usual happy tone.

"That I am not happy about how things have turned out." Amber dipped her paw into the water causing their pairs reflections to become disoriented. When the water settled Chip's reflection along with the Zorua's presence was no longer there. It was Amber's show now. 


	18. Chapter 18: Festival of the Haunted

Chapter 18 Festival of the Haunted

Ribbon and Amber race through the halls of Bangam Castle in route to the assembly about to take place, well not about to take place, it already was taking place, they were just late for it. It was near Halloween and the Fall Festival was going to take place this weekend. Ribbon always was surprised how little time it took to reach some of the different benchmark events around the Academy. She swore that the Summer Festival had just taken place, but Amber told her time and time again that the Summer Festival didn't happen until the last week of the school year. Ribbon usually found herself now and days becoming upset when Amber corrected her, she didn't like that the Eevee thought that she was smarter than her and felt that she was rubbing it in when she corrected her. Ribbon sometimes could notice that Amber noticed that the Vulpix was becoming upset and stopped herself from speaking or changed what she wanted to say as to not upset her. Ribbon honestly was glad that she was catching herself.

"Amber hurry up, your slowing me down." Ribbon yelled behind her as the girls were crossing the history classrooms. Amber panted behind her, the Eevee seemed out of shape. Well she was getting a little plumpy, the vee couldn't help but over eat, sleep and she was always taking a leak at the worst possible times. Ribbon would think that she was pregnant if she wasn't a lesbian.

"NO! YOUR TOO FAST!" Ribbon noticed Amber slowing down as she couldn't keep up with her anymore and stops to catch her breath. Ribbon rolled her eyes.

~ **She is holding me back, should just leave her fat ass behind.** ~ Ribbon thought to herself. But...friends do not leave friends behind...maybe she should stop and comfort her friend. Ribbon does a U-turn and runs back over to Amber who was cry a little bit.

~ **Is she really crying right now... what a baby.** ~ Ribbon looked away from Amber for a moment, she didn't like seeing the Eevee that she called her lover looking so pathetic. But with a shake of her head the Vulpix's expression softened. ' _No matter how she may look, she is still the Pokemon that I love. I will be there for her no matter what...because I know she will do the same for me.'_

 _"_ Sorry." Ribbon simply said as she nuzzled her friend's face, cleaning up the tears along the way. Ribbon hated to see Amber like this, her big pink eyes all puffy and red. Ribbon fixed Amber's untidy looking ribbons and sets them straight. "I keep forgetting that you haven't been all that active lately. No offense but you are getting a little plumpy."

"I know..." Amber grumbled. "I have Chip to thank for this." Amber kissed Ribbon's cheek.

"You two have been putting on the pounds a lot lately." There was no point in avoiding the conversation anymore. "Meadow has been looking a little round as well. Did...did something happen between Chip and Meadow?"

"Yes. Both impregnated the other." Amber's breathing became intense, each breath she took became longer and deeper. Ribbon could sense that Amber was remembering something, most likely the moment when she found out that her life was being changed forever because of her brother's actions. Ribbon didn't know why but she could empathize with her friend on level, as if she had gone through a similar situation herself. But Ribbon obviously hasn't ever experienced anything like that before.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Ribbon asked, her curiosity of her friend's issues great a little bit.

"I'm sorry Ribbon, I forgot that revealing that I am pregnant to my lesbian mate by an herm Shaymin because my brother and me share a herm body is an awesome conversation starter." Amber growled, Ribbon simply rolled her eyes again. Amber noticed her friend seeming to not care all that much about her feelings or troubles. "You have been acting so different lately, ever since you came home from that fight."

"Amber not now, we need to that assembly- "Ribbon was cut off by the sound of something tapping their foot in the distance. At the end of the hall was a shiny Braixen, she had purple and white fur, a blacken wooden stick, and a pair of red ribbons on her ears. This was the girl's mentor Ember, a 5th year student who was one of the Wood Den's student leaders. Ribbon admired Ember because of her position of power and hoped that one day she could follow in her paw steps.

"Why are you two not at the assembly?" Ember asked, her hands were on her hips, a disappointed expression was on her face. Ribbon felt a little bad, but then she looked at Amber, the idea that she was holding her back crossed her mind. Ribbon walked towards Ember, she flicked her tail at the Eevee.

"Hurry up Amber." Ribbon blew a bit of cold out air of her mouth. "There is not time for you to be sitting around being slow."

"Ribbon…" Amber cried.

"Ribbon be nice." Ember said once the Vulpix reached her. Ribbon knew that she would catch some flack for her actions, but how else would the fat little Eevee learn, or should she call her a fat little Zorua, Amber was nothing more than an illusion anyway. Only thing real about the Eevee was that Amber's soul was one and that was projected though Chip's ability. Ribbon headed towards the main hall where the assembly was taking place.

"I am being nice Ember, it's not my fault that Amber needs a little tough love." Ribbon smirked as she looked at Amber's face, her eyes seemed to be filling with water. Ember bent down to comfort the upset fox. Ribbon wanted to not care, but…for some reason watching her best friend…the Eevee she called her mate…. seeing her look so upset didn't make Ribbon feel that good at all. Sure, she wanted Amber to be tough and…. a small part of her hated the idea that she was pregnant but…it wasn't her fault. Amber didn't ask for any of that, plus she had a heart of gold, that didn't make her all that weak.

~ Power is absolute, with enough of it, there is something that you…I cannot achieve. ~ Ribbon thought to herself…or at least that is what she though. She didn't remember ever being that much into gaining strength but…she had a feeling that it was useful to be stronger than anyone else. With enough strength she could protect those she cared about. Just like Ember, she was strong and no one ever messed with her. Plus, she was popular, really, really popular and that seemed like a nice thing to have.

Ribbon closed her eyes and continued into the Great Hall, but before she left the ice fox had some parting words for her upset friend and mentor. "Meet me outside after this, I'll make it up to you."

"…." Amber didn't say anything as Ember held onto her. The Braixen glared at the Vulpix, but Ribbon didn't care. Normally she would, but it she was in the zone and that wasn't about to change.

' _You'll thank me some day Amber,'_ Ribbon thought to herself as she headed into the Great Hall, without a care in the world. Along the way she passed by a mirror and looked into it, she couldn't help but admire her beautiful blue eyes, they looked so bright and perfect. A true reflection of the vixen. ' _Oh, Acreus did such a wonderful job designing me, even if I have less than stellar family. That is ok, can't get lucky with everything.'_ Ribbon nearly tore herself away from her reflection but stopped when she noticed the odd red color just on the rim of her blue eyes. She noticed it once before when she first woke up after her fight with Lee. Ribbon wanted to worry about it but…what was there to worry about, maybe it wasn't anything worth getting a headache over. Plus, it made her look more special than she already was. ' _Aww…. Chip and Amber are not the only ones around here that are special…I should shed a tear for them…. NOT!'_ Ribbon snickered to herself as she left to find herself a seat. Hopefully whatever was put out would be worth her time.

Ribbon arrived in time to hear the beginning of Bangam's announcement about the fall festival. He was ranting on about how well everyone was doing so far this year and how he cannot wait to see what the next quarter of school will bring…. blah, blah, blah, boring stuff that Ribbon could care less about. If Ribbon had known that the old Absol would be up there talking about stuff that she could care less about she would have skipped coming here, taken Amber outside and jumped her bones like she wants to do right now. At least it wouldn't be as boring as hearing this old Absol talk about stuff that didn't interest her. Ribbon sleepily looks around and noticed Darious and Halvon were sitting a little bit away from her.

"Oh those boys…" Ribbon chuckled as she took a little time to admire Daroius's body. He was maturing very nicely, even if it was a slow process. But she could see that he was working out, gaining muscle underneath his hard fur. Maybe she can talk him into doing some lower body exercises with her some time and work that fine ass of his out…on her.

~ I do not know why I never noticed before but Halvon is not that bad of a looker too. So handsome and toned. Maybe I can talk the boys into having a kinky little threesome with me sometimes. Pretty sure they have plenty of practice on Chip to make it worth my wild. ~ Ribbon though to herself…At least it felt that way. They were her thoughts…right? Ribbon shook her head as she tried to pay attention to what the Headmaster was saying.

"…. And so starting this weekend we will begin the Fall Festival Tournament, where the winner shall earn themselves and a friend a day off." Ribbon finally heard something from the old Pokemon that perked her interest. She could use some time off from school, maybe take Amber with her out to the fields and screw her until neither of them could walk straight. Oh that sounded like fun.

"Ribbon we need to talk," Ribbon saw Ember standing by her, the Braixen was holding one of Amber's red ribbons. Ribbon looked at the piece of clothing and felt slightly hurt.

"What are you doing with that?" Ribbon asked. "Amber rarely ever takes those off."

"Amber says that she wants to talk to you, one on one." Ember sets the ribbon done on the table. "I do not know what has happened between the two of you, but you two need to patch it up." Ember gets down on one knee and puts a hand on top of Ribbon's head. "Ribbon you use to be so kind, and others look up to you because of that. Remember that we do not always receive praise for the things we do, but others are always watching and will admire you for the things that are not talked about far more than the things that are."

"Ember…" Ribbon grumbled.

"I had to teach Sir Fluffy that." Ember giggled. "He can be a little bit of a sourpuss sometimes, but he has a very soft side that I wish others can see more of. Just as I see the good side of Fluffy, Amber sees the good side of you, but do not take that for granted."

"I won't…" Ribbon didn't understand what Ember was talking about, but she at least will tell her what she wanted to hear. _'What are romantic, I never thought Ember was into such things. Odd.'_

"I know you won't, and if you do forget I will be here to help you." Ember pets Ribbon's head and hands her Amber's ribbon. "Amber is outside, she said that this place was to stuffy for her and needed a few minutes to herself. You should go see her."

"What about the assembly?" Ribbon asked, she was more interested in the tournament and the chance of winning a day off than worry about Amber. She can take care of herself.

"I can sign you up for the tournament." Ember gently pushed Ribbon towards the back door out. The sound of students cheering could be heard as Bangam was welcoming several of the school's finest battlers onto the stage up front. One of which the battlers was the Absol girl Angelblade who received a lot of praise from Woods den. Ribbon didn't know why but she felt slightly drawn to the Absol as she stared at her.

"…. Angelblade of Woods Den." Was the first thing Ribbon heard when she finally began paying attention to the older Absol. "As tradition goes, the final night of the festival you will face off against a young Pokemon of your den. Will you be ready for the burden of possibly breaking in a new rising star?"

"Of course, Headmaster Bangam. It is my duty as one of Woods Den top fighters to ensure that our next generation of fighters are trained up correctly." Ribbon saw Bangam and Angelblade look at one another. The young vixen couldn't figure out why but…they looked so similar, if Angelblade wasn't smaller than the older Absol she would swear that they were splitting image of the other. Maybe it was simply because they were the same species…but Ribbon felt that there was more to the story.

"A fine answer from a fine student." Bangam nods his head in approval. "You along with top fighters from the other dens shall participate in exhibition matches with several of your den's rising first and second year students. Go easy on them, these matches are a chance to help teach new fighters what their mistakes are, not to embarrass them." Ribbon notice Bangam looking a little hard at a Scrafty from Magma Den named Rexks. "If myself or any of the other professors even believe you are being mean, we will end it in a heartbeat."

Ribbon turned around to leave, she had heard enough already. Amber was waiting for her and if she was going to be honest, screwing her was a much more interesting idea than listening to a bunch of Pokemon talk about their strength. Ribbon didn't have a dick of her own, but she knew a dick swinging contest if she ever saw on, or at least a recognize a conversation that could turn into one. "I am going to go find Amber and return her Ribbon. I have seen her without it and she doesn't look as cute." Ember gave a tug on Ribbon's tail ribbon.

"Be nice to her," Ember said, her voice was very firm as if she was her older sister. Ribbon couldn't shake this feeling that she wanted to fight her, just to prove that she was stronger than the Braixen. Ribbon actually enjoyed the feeling, the thrill of the battle, the thrill of pinning the larger fox down and dominating her….

"Yes Ma'ma." Ribbon simply said as she shook her head. _'Come on Ribbon…she is your mentor, not some random wild Pokemon that you can take advantage of. Oh Arceus…where is Amber…I really need something to fuck right now….huh why am I so horny lately…have I always been like this?'_

"And Ribbon, you can come to me for anything." Ember's tone became softer as she got onto her knees and gives the vixen a hug. Ribbon didn't even try to pull away as she accepts the hug, it felt very good as Ember was warm…really warm. "You are like a little sister to me, both you and Amber, and I want to be here for you when I can." Ember lets go of her hug and holds onto Ribbon's shoulder, the Braixen looked her in the eyes. Ribbon noticed her shift her head a little bit as she looked into Ribbon's eyes…

"Everything ok?" Ribbon asked, she wondered if Ember noticed the slight change of color in her eyes.

"Ya…" Ember's smiled. "You have very beautiful blue eyes…." Ember get up and pats Ribbon on the butt. "Now go find your girlfriend, she needs you. Show her that you love her as much as she loves you." Ember didn't wait for Ribbon to say good by and heads over to the other end of Wood's den table to find Sir Fluffy. Ribbon had a feeling that Ember was just putting a pin into whatever was on her mind, she would have to watch her. Foxes were not to be trusted…


	19. Chapter 19: Boys will be Boys

Chapter 19

Boys will be Boys

Darious lets out a long drawn out yawn as he struggled to stay awake, like everyone else he respected Headmaster Bangam greatly and he tried to listen to everything he said…but mon he doesn't know when to shut up. The assembly had to have been going on for what felt like about an hour or so and the pup could hardly keep his head up any more to listen to what the old Absol had to say. The last thing Darious remembered hearing about The Fall Opener Tournament and how by winning it he could earn contender points being able to qualify for the Cherry Blossom Spring Championship. Or at least that was that the pup thought he heard since everything felt like it was blurring together, this was way too keep listening to. All Darious heard was Bangam stroking the ego of the upper classmon and trying to get the lower class students to find mentorship from them, or give them all blow jobs…. he hasn't figured out which one just yet. Boring.

"Darious, stay awake." The Rockruff felt a hard shove to his gut from Halvon. Darious shook his head to clear his mind. Halvon looked at him with an upset expression on his face, the otter was always trying to make sure that he did the right thing. Personally, Darious felt that staying awake for the assembly should not be on that list.

"I'll be able to stay awake better if you gave me a paw job." Darious snickered. "At least for a little bit, then I'll get really sleepy afterwards."

"Seriously?" Halvon huffed, the otter puts his paws on his hits. "That is so immature Darious."

"Not really, I mean I get to grow a little bit while you take care of me." Darious gives his friend a lick on his cheek. Halvon's cat ears twitch a bit, the otter lightly pushed him off.

"Darious not here, last thing we need is Professor Bones catching us, I do not want to go back to detention." Halvon pointed towards the area where the old Gengar was slapping the back of student's heads that were sleeping or not paying attention. Darious chuckled, he wasn't worried about going to detention, he was there so much after school that he might as well have a reserved seat there. He honestly got more work down when he was in detention and preferred the quiet atmosphere it offered. Sometimes Darious found himself going there after school even when he wasn't being forced to go just so he could get some extra work done. "Meh, that old sack of bones can suck my dick." Darious snickered. "A little vitamin D is good for the soul." Halvon gave the puppy a disgusted look.

"Why do I love you again?" Halvon sounded slightly annoyed with his comment.

"Because you love my care free nature and can't get enough of it." Darious licked his maw and moved closer to the Oshawott. Halvon pushed up against one of the other students as he tried move away from the puppy. Darious puts paw on top of Halvon's lap and then pressed his nose against the Oshawott's. "Face, it Halvon we complete each other, my awesome personality and big dick and your slightly shy nature and beautiful butt." Darious gives Halvon a long kiss on his maw, the pair shared a long drawn out smooch that felt like it lasts the entire assembly. All around them Darious heard other students making gross noises as they noticed what the pair were doing. He could careless, they were just hating on their love since it was true, pure and downright hot to watch. Halvon's saliva dripped down his maw as the boys pressed their tongues together, their warm breaths mixed to become one. Darious began feeling down friend's crotch and found that someone was getting a little turned on…

"Mmmmm…Halvon…you want to take this outside?" Darious asked his lover as he stopped Frenching him for a moment. Darious and Halvon's eyes met, no words were needed to be said as the otter's expression told him everything. "That's my boy-"

"I know a better place you two can take this." A cold ghostly voice spoke from behind the Rockruff. Halvon's eyes became instantly full of fear and Darious's ears folded as he was a little scared to look behind himself. "Darious…" Halvon's voice was as low as a whisper.  
"Halvon…who is behind me…?" Darious asked his frightened friend. There were a few whispers from some of the other students as they are talking about how screwed the boys were. If Darious wasn't so scared, he might speak up and tell them how stupid they sounded right now. A cold hand pressed up against Darious's shoulder.

"Young pup, you will face me when I speak to you," The voice said. Darious groaned under his breath and turned around slowly to look at the owner of the voice. The voice hadn't come from Professor Bones who in the corner of Darious's eye could see was scolding a Munchlax for eating during the assembly. No the voice sounded feminine, a little regal with a hint of elegance to it. There was only one voice that sounded like that and if…no he was fucked. Darious noticed for the first time that a lot of students were filing out of the Great Hall most likely signaling the ending of the assembly. Maybe with some luck he could figure out a way to talk his himself and Halvon out of possible detention time. Besides the Ghost type Pokemon that had a hold on him was the ever-beautiful Professor Astrola, the Mismagius astronomy teacher. For a ghost type…she was hot in Darious opinion.

"Professor Astrola…I am so sorry…" Darious tried to sound sincere, he wanted to make a good impression and get off on the right paw with her. He hoped that his charm could win her over and keep him and Halvon out of hot water. The female ghost shifted her witch hat on top of her head with her free hand, while with the other kept an firm grip on Darious's shoulder.

"Your charm won't work on me so save it pup." Professor Astrola snapped. "Assembly might be over, but you two are not excused yet. Who told you that making out during the assembly was ok?" Darious didn't know if she was being serious or not. Giving himself a mental shrug he decided to answer her question.

"No one said you can't." Darious answer, he heard a groan from Halvon who sounded like he wanted to pass out. Darious tried to sneak a peek back at his friend but was stopped by Professor Astrola's ghostly powers. The Mismagius's eyes were glowing a ghastly purple color.

"Don't look at him, I am the one you should be addressing." Professor Astrola's voice raised. "Making out during an assembly is against the rules, written or not. You are not here to get your rocks off, but to listen to what your Headmaster, teachers or upperclassmon have to say. Do I make myself clear?" The ghost lets go of Darious and raises herself up in the air. Darious gulps in response, not because he was scared but because he could see up the ghost's dress…she had a very vibrate shade of purple slit. He couldn't help but blush in response as he wondered how she tasted…better yet how hot or cold she felt inside…

"Darious!" Halvon spoke from behind. Darious realized that he had been not only been staring at Professor Astrola's privates, but that he had been day dreaming while doing it and…he had a bit of a hard on as under him the pup's cock was poking out a little bit. To make matter's worst…  
"DARIOUS!" Professor Astrola noticed what he had been staring at.

"Um…." Darious had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Detention, my chambers, next week!" Professor Astrola floats down and gives the Rockruff a detention slips which she shoved in between his collar and neck. Darious picked up a odd aroma from the slip…it smelled like violets…

After that little event Darious was scolded by Professor Bones for not paying attention properly and told that if Professor Astrola didn't give him the detention already he would have given him a months' worth for just being stupid. Professor Astrola told Darious that she was going to start his detention next week and that he would continue seeing her after school for the next month and would not be released from her "care" until the Winter Festival. She was going to be nice and let him fight tonight in the tournament, and that she wouldn't restrict him from being part of Woods Den battle team, but as soon as he was done with that he would have to report to her chambers. Darious was made to wear a special purple collar for the time being stating that he was her's. The pup didn't know why he was being made to do all these things, but hoped that it didn't cause any issues. After his ass chewing by Professor Bones and being given his new piece of "toy" the Rockruff was ready to get in some quality time with Halvon before the tournament tonight.

"Come on Halvon, let go to our special spot." Darious said as the boys walked out of the Great Hall. Darious didn't get a spanking from the ghost, but he felt like he did, he was mentally drained.

"I don't know…" Halvon ears twitched. "I'm not feeling in the mood…" Darious watched his friend shake his rump playfully. That was his boy…he always knew how to cheer the Rockruff up. Darious gives the Oshawott's rump a little slap.

"Give me 30 seconds…I'll get you in the mood." Darious kisses his boyfriend on the maw again, the pair could care less who was watching. As the pair made out a Buneary girl passed them by, gave them a confused looked, rolled her eyes and continued. Darious tried to get a good look at who it was, she reminded him of the nurse girl that took care of him and Ruby about a month or two ago. Odd since the girl he remembered seemed a little more…friendly.


	20. Chapter 20: Ace's Sweet Girls

Chapter 20

Ace's Sweet Girls

Ruby teleported into the gardens outside of the Great Hall, the Pachi-Mew had an expression of slight discomfort painted on her face. Ruby hadn't returned to Bangam for a long time, about two months in fact. The last time she was here it was late summer; the school year had just started and Ruby was minus some messed up life experiences. The last two months have had her spend a week at a brothel, confess her feelings to a puppy dog and has seen the Mew questioning many different life choices she has made up to this point. All things that Ruby would rather not have done and when she finds the sources that started all the tauros crap in her life she was going to give slap her so hard that she never thought to help the Mew ever again. Ruby hated having to face herself, it was something she would rather not do, and the next time Meadow thought of trying to help the emotional Mew the little Shaymin will think twice. But that wasn't why Ruby was here, not she had at least one last emotional thing to do before finding Meadow, slapping her into next week then surprisingly giving her a thank you kiss since Ruby has felt better since starting to admit her own flaws and confront them. Yes, Ruby was a complex Mew, she knew this and now was accepting it.

Walking through the garden towards the corridor heading into the Great Hall, Ruby noticed there were more students hanging around than usual. Ruby wasn't use to seeing so many students all gathered around the gardens, but then again maybe Bangam just hosted a little event or something which would make sense. That old Absol always loved to hear himself talk, Ruby fondly remembered sitting behind him from time to time during the first few years the school was built listening to his speeches. He had a voice that you could listen to all day, and he knew how to keep things interesting, the only flaw he had was that he didn't know when to stop talking or how to judge the crowd to see if it was worth continuing. Ruby would use to poke him in the back to let him know it was time to wrap it up. Judging from the looks of tiredness on the students faces Ruby figured that the new girl wasn't good at doing that. Surprisingly the Pachi-Mew couldn't help but grin at the thought of Bangam not finding a new mate that could match her skills.

"Excuse me," Ruby heard someone say as she reached the entrance to the corridor leading to the Great Hall. Ruby saw that it was a heavy set Cinccino who had stopped her on the way in. Ruby looked around to see if anyone else was around that she could have been speaking to, but found no one else nearby. The Cinccino puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder for support.

"Oh, thank you so much…I just…I just needed a helpful shoulder to rest on." The Cinccino said, she seemed slightly out of breath. Ruby didn't have time to play with this Pokemon, she wanted to go find her daughters. It has been so long since she has seen them, and Ruby wanted to talked them together in the same room. But Ruby oddly sensed something strange about mostly cute but in her opinion uninteresting Pokemon. She had a familiar scent and presence about her…almost as if the two of them shared something in common.

"No problem." Ruby helps the Cinccino over to a stone bench. "My name is Ruby I am…" Ruby didn't know if she could pass herself off as a student or if she should try to say that she was a teacher. But the Cinccino filled in the gap for her.

"You must be one of our new interns." The Cinccino rubs Ruby's head. Ruby was not impressed but she took it anyway.

"My name is Nikcino, I am the gym teacher, contest coach and soon to be mother." The Cinccino said while rubbing her stomach. Ruby was already able to sense that this Cinccino was pregnant, that wasn't what made her feel like they were connected to one another. What is it?

"Oh congratulations, you must be so happy." Ruby decided to play the role she was given, she will figure out why she felt an odd kinship with this Cinccino sooner or later. "How far along are you?" Ruby sits on the bench Nikcino, the Pachi-Mew couldn't help but rub her paw on her new friend's stomach. Ruby could sense that that pup was healthy and that whatever it was…it reminded her slightly of Angelblade. Wait Angelblade….?

"Thanks, I am very excited and so is Bangam." Nikcino puts her hand on top of Ruby's. "He is so excited to finally have his own pup, he hasn't stopped talking about it for weeks now. Nurse Joy thinks that we should be expecting within the next week. She wants me to stay inside, but I couldn't help myself to come out here and be among nature." Nikcino looks up at the sky and sighs happily. Ruby was glad that the Cinccino was looking away from her, because she has a horrified look on her face. Ruby couldn't believe that Bangam had moved on…that he was having another child.

"Wow I am um…. glad for you." Ruby felt a little kick against her paw. "Aww Ruby, did you feel that?" Nikcino asked the Pachi-Mew. Ruby looked up at the Cinccino, her cheeks was rosy red. "That little kick. I think someone likes you."

'Very doubtable. 'Ruby thought. Ruby always knew that Bangam was bound to move on, it wasn't like she was the greatest fuck in the world…nah she was, even back then. But Ruby hoped to never meet the new mate…she wasn't supposed to ever meet his new mate.

"I think so…" Ruby tried to hide the look of despair on her face and instead laugh it off as she puts on her best fake smile. "I wonder what it would be like to have one of my own?"

"I bet you would make a great mother Ruby." Nikcino takes Ruby paw and gives it a little kiss. "You just seem…fit for the job. I can feel your love, it's so strong. Just keep your heart open and I know that someday you will be sitting in my spot on this bench." Nikcino lets go of Ruby's paw. "Thank you for spending some time with me, I hope we meet again."

"Yes…I hope we meet again too." Ruby deep down hoped they could meet again, she wanted to keep an eye on both mother and pup. Something about them…reminded her of a younger Ruby.

Ruby walked down the long corridor leading to the Great Hall, she was slightly behind schedule of what she wanted to accomplish. At this point she just wanted to see her daughters and get the hell out of here, there was just too emotional things in her life right now to be around. Maybe after this she will return home and let Kuji fuck her until the sun rose the next day. Kuji and her have been becoming closer by the day, the puppy seemed to hold a special place in her heart and life. An oddity to say the least considering that Ruby brought him into her life to be nothing more than her sex pet. A worthy upgrade from using her tail or beautifully molded dildos to pleasure herself with. Only nice thing about using her tail or dildo is that they did not have cum in them and saved her the trouble of looking like Nikcino all over again.

"That dumb creature…." Ruby shook her head as she thought of Nikcino. She tried to feel pity for her, it was stupid on how she thought that it would be a wonderful experience. Ruby knew first paw that it was a shitty experience, just look at how messed up all three of her children were. Angelblade was a lesbian…

Fenzura might as well be her favorite daughter…

And Ribbon…Ribbon was supposed to be her successor. But Ruby felt that she failed her too…

Ruby felt like she had been a terrible mother to all three of her children, not seeing the things that made them special but finding every reason why they were failures in her eyes. Now she felt that she could never win them back.

"Yoooo!" Ruby heard a most familiar voice speak up from in front of her. The Pachi-Mew had been so into her own personal thoughts that she failed to recognize where she was going or who was around her as an adorably dressed up Buneary was standing before her. The Buneary was wearing a pink and blue skirt with ribbons tied to her ears. Ruby felt instantly pissed off at the sight of the bunny.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ruby asked, the Pachi-Mew wasn't in the mood for being around a Buneary. She hated their kind and found it annoying that hat Ace kept a harem filled with the little cumbunnies. All they were good for was wiping someone's dick off with.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend Ruby?" Candy asked, the Buneary was standing in between her and the rest of the school. Oddly enough the hall that they were in was oddly quiet, there were no students moving around, no talking, no giggling….it was just them.

"You are not friend of mine." Ruby tried to push her way past Candy but the Buneary got in her way, the little rodent's arm go in her way. First, she speaks to her and now the little cumbunny wanted to disrespect her…Who the fuck does she think she is?

"Move it or lose it!" Ruby forced herself not to yell. Candy did the opposite as she wraps her arm around Ruby and walked her backwards. The Pachi-Mew tries to bite the bunnies arm but was to slow as Candy moved it just out of the way.

"Jeez Ruby, is that anyway to treat an old friend? All I want to do is talk." Candy giggled, and Ruby felt a pinch on her ass that made her turn red out of embarrassment and anger. The Pachi-Mew was going to kill this little rat. "Come on, I can make it worth your wild."

"Why the pinch?" Ruby was shaking from the Buneary's little move.

"Hehehe." Candy giggled. "All I want to do is talk, nothing less…but I am willing to do plenty more if you are too." Candy rub's Ruby's head and walked her over to the side of a pillar. "I didn't think that it would be so easy to get you all flustered."

"You pinched my ass you little cumbunny." Ruby snarled. For the first time Candy looked displeased, cumbunny was a term that she didn't like and took slight offense when someone called her that. "You know…you and Neoral would make such a lovely pair." Candy frowned. "Both of you share an…distaste for my kind. We are not as dim witted and sexual fiends as the two of you believe." Candy rubbed her hand against Ruby's face. "Doesn't mean I cannot make some of your fantasies come true…"

"Where are you going with this?" Ruby asked as she was finally getting over the shock of the bunny hitting on her. Ruby tried to focus her mind on the image of her blasting Candy away with Discharge or even tapping into her Mew powers and using Psychic, but nothing came to mind. Even the idea of trying to transform back to her normal for was….out of her mental reach. Something was keeping her from using her abilities…or better yet someone….

"Candy…WHERE THE FUCK IS ACE!" Ruby screamed. "Whatever you two are doing to me STOP!" Ruby had become extremely upset, the Pachi-Mew didn't like the idea that she was completely at the mercy of Ace and this little cumbunny. Candy snickered and pokes Ruby's nose.  
"It's just you and me Ruby, no boys allowed." Candy wraps her arms around the Pachi-Mew's body, her hands rubbed up against Ruby's crotch. Ruby lets out a little whine as she tries to slip out of Candy's grip, only to find that the Buneary was far stronger than she gave her credit for. It was almost as if she had Lopunny strength in a Buneary's body. Ruby heard Candy giggling, the Buneary was enjoying the sight of Ruby trying to struggle.

"Stronger than you think right," Candy said while groping Ruby. "I've heard from a little birdie that someone is packing more down here than what she lets off."

"Candy let me go!" Ruby tries to bite Candy again, but her attack was in vain as the as Candy quickly moved her arm out of the way. Despite this the bunny still had a grip on her crotch making her unable to move. Ruby feels Candy rubbing her hand up against her crotch in a similar fashion that Eliza had done. Ruby couldn't help but be filled with fear as her dark secret was beginning to slip out of its hiding spot….

"Just like Ace…" Candy and Ruby's gazes meet. Ruby's eyes had become puffy as the Pachi-Mew had begun crying, she didn't want her herm side to be exposed, worst off in the face of someone that she didn't think much of. Ruby still couldn't figure out how this Buneary was able to make her feel so helpless. Candy from the looks of it found Ruby's desperation to be amusing.

"Perk up Ruby, it's not like I am going to expose you to the entire school." Candy picks up Ruby and puts her on her back, the bunny got on top of her while keeping one hand on her now exposed herm cock. Ruby was staring up at Candy's slit, the bunny wanted Ruby to get a good wiff of her scent. It smelled…not that bad and it was getting Ruby turned on, but she didn't want to have anything to do with the little bunny. Candy had other ideas as she strokes Ruby's cock, keeping it firm and propped up. "Is it a bad thing if I just want to hear you moan and call me mommy." Candy's giggle made Ruby want to throw up.

"Why would I want to call you mommy." Ruby's cheeks sparked, the Pachi-Mew was somehow overcoming whatever was halting her powers. Candy shifted herself on Ruby, the girls were laying facing one another, Candy's crotch pressed up against Ruby's. Candy once against pokes Ruby's nose.

"Ruby, aka Mother Blue. Your DNA is inside of every Pokemon that has ever walked, swam, flown, or lived on this plant. Even if you didn't give birth to me, you are still in a way related to me. It would be hot to make such a powerful, cheeky, sexy Pokemon like you call me mommy." Candy pressed her lips against Ruby's and began making out with her, the Buneary holds onto Ruby's paws to keep her pinned down. Ruby tried to push Candy off of her, but it was little to no use as the Buneary put all of her body weight into it. Ruby's fears grew as she felt Candy's warmth…the Buneary was really wanting to have sex with her.

'This…this can't be happening!' Ruby's thought as her fears were being realized. She felt her cheeks sparking even more and with a good shove pushed Candy at least out of the kiss. Ruby's electricity crackled is the Pachi-Mew stared up at the blushing Buneary.

"You're really enjoying this." Candy licked up the saliva from around her mouth. "Mmm, that tastes so good…" The Buneary began grinding and humping herself up and down on Ruby, she didn't care that Ruby was starting to regain her strength, nor that whatever reality shifting, or magic that she had used to bring them to this strange plain was beginning to fade away as sounds of other Pokemon could be heard in the distance.

"Candy…we have to stop…." Ruby panted, she was worried about them suddenly being found out. She couldn't be seen like this…what if Ribbon or Angelblade caught her. They didn't know that she was a herm and never will if she could help it. Who would want a freak as their mother? But despite her own fears…she was honestly enjoying Candy riding on her, she had such a nice tight pussy and knew how to use it as the Pachi-Mew was already feeling herself nearing her orgasm.

"We have a bit more time…don't we…" Candy seemed to be speaking to more than just Ruby as she looked up in the air and with a smile. Was Ace watching them? That little trickster! "Is Ace here…." "Eyes on me." Candy shifted Ruby's head as she picks up the pace, the Buneary was set on finishing their little mating session. Ruby's whines were becoming louder and louder as she drew closer to her orgasm. Candy sensed Ruby's need to release and gives her a little nip on the ear, Ruby squeaked happily in response, how did she know that was one of her favorite spots?

"O…ok…." Ruby said sounding a little submissive. Candy grinned. "Good girl, now call me mommy."

"Fuck you…" Ruby stared into Candy's amber eyes. "Not even for play." Ruby saw Candy's expression change from the infamous femdom grin to one that showed that their bunny didn't have all of her screws up there. Candy holds up a hand, ready to smack Ruby but as she wanted to let it rip Ruby saw what seemed like a ghostly hand grab hold of her. A moment later Ace phased into view, the Victini deciding it was time to stop being invisible.

"That is enough Candy." Ace's voice was soft but firm. The Buneary was panting hard, both from her own need to feel her climax and her desire to make Ruby be submissive to her. Ruby watched as Candy got up from her, a trail of Ruby's and her own sexual fluids drips out of the now lonely bunny hole. Candy wasn't finished with Ruby yet as the Buneary stared her down.

"Maybe you won't call me mommy…" Candy pushed past Ace and sits herself down on Ruby's chest, her slit once again in the Pachi-Mew's face. Ruby caught the aroma of their mixed scents coming from inside of Candy. Ruby watched Candy slip two fingers inside of herself, slip them back out and finish by wiping them across the squirrel's forehead and nose. "I bet I can get your daughters." Candy giggled.

Ruby didn't say anything at first. She felt Ace lift the sadistic Buneary off of her body and then begin yelling at her about how stupid she was acting. Ruby didn't follow everything, but from the sounds of it, he only wanted a little show and for Candy to tell her how this was possibly a little payback for her ruining his party. Ruby didn't care about all that, what she did care about was the last thing the little Buneary said to her. How dare she threaten her daughters….

"Ruby…. Ruby…." Ace's voice brought Ruby back to reality as she realized that the strange plain world they have been in the entire time was nearly faded away. Ace had picked up Ruby who was feeling very drained, it was hard to move her body or think very much. Ruby looked at the Victini.  
"Ace…one question…Did you or are you going to touch my daughters?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby you know the rules, families are off limits." Ruby could sense that Ace was about to use teleport. "Come on, I'll take you home. This got really out of hand." Ruby sensed that Ace was upset, a good thing since it told her a few things about her former lover. Ruby could no longer feel Candy's presence. Lucky little bitch.

"Well Ace…I might end up breaking that rule." Ruby said while shifting herself in Ace's arms and passed out.


	21. Chapter 21: General of Souls

Chapter 22

The General of Souls

The shores of Bangam Academy were a sight to see during the evening, the water turned crimson red and orange, its sand dyed golden as a cool northern wind nearly always blew across it. The water depending on the time of the year would be warm or cool, never an extreme either. This was not by chance as Aqua the General of Souls made her home in the northern part of the island, its waters and atmosphere were perfect for the little Manaphy to grow and prosper in. She has been living here since the end of the War of Creation and has used this time to build her little water empire of water and ice type Pokemon. It was amazing that few knew of her existence or that was she was living so close to the school itself. But this was slightly by design as Aqua was tasked with protecting Arceus's last hope, the egg of the creation Pokemon himself. There was no room for error as the hope of ever lasting peace rested on the water princess and her ability to keep the egg hidden until its time for hatching.

"Skipper, bring me my grapes." Aqua told her Mudkip servant as she laid out on the sand, her body was drenched in the crimson light of the setting sun. Within moments of ordering her servant a small basket of grapes was brought back for her enjoyment.

"As you requested my lady." Skipper bowed. Aqua sat up with a little yawn, she wasn't about to feed herself.

"Skipper…" Aqua didn't feel that she needed to finish her sentence. "Y-yes my lady…." Aqua heard the Mudkip gulp.

"Do I look like I want to feed myself this evening?" Aqua asked. She saw the Mudkip nod in agreement.

"I…I am sorry my lady…I…I…." Aqua sighed and puts her hand on the Mudkip's mouth. She gives him a kiss on the lips before taking the mudfish to the ground and gets on top of him. Aqua didn't like her servants being nervous around her, it made it easier for them to make mistakes and Aqua didn't like having to do things twice unless needed. Besides she was honestly feeling a little frisky this evening and could use a good dick inside of her. Plus, she had a thing for Mudkips, they were adorable Pokemon who tried really hard and were naturally just…long. "Oh Skipper…" Aqua pets her servant's face. "I do not like it when you are nervous, it makes for un…interesting experience." The water Pokemon sits up on her servant, her tiny stubby legs wrapped around the Mudkip's crotch. "And here I was going to have grapes…" Aqua puts her hand under her chin. "Maybe I will just have some milk instead, I hear it is high in protein."

"Aaaahhhh….my lady…milk is high in vitamin D." Skipper lightly giggles.

"Mmmm…that sounds even better…I'm so thirsty…-" Aqua wanted to continue playing with her favorite servant, but the cry of her other servant Tidus caused them to end their little romp of fun before it could truly begin.

"My lady, my lady, my LADY!" Aqua and Skipper watch the Buizel fall over himself in front of them, kicking sand onto the pair. Aqua lets out a long groan before jumping off Skipper, but not before letting the mudfish catch a glimpse of her blue-pinkish slit and tiny herm cock. Aqua like the rest of the Generals was a herm, and like the rest was able to hide her herm gender. She didn't choose to hide it and like Meadow was very open about who she was, even using her herm parts on her two servants. Neither of them seemed to mind, and sometimes even requested for Aqua to pleasure them with it. One of the reasons Aqua loved her two cutie servants so much, they always wanted to please her and loved her for everything that she was. But sometimes they needed to be taught a lesson or two.

"What is it Tidus, can't you see that I was about to make love to Skipper?" Aqua asked, the Manaphy didn't like to be disturbed when she was in the middle of having evening sex. Normally she would put Tidus inside of a bubble and watch him struggle inside of it before dropping it. Or make him watch them have sex, it all depended on what mood she was in. But this evening she was feeling generous and would at least hear him out…then put him in the bubble…or make the boys have sex and she watched…oh that would be just as fun if not more. She always did wonder who would make a better bottom, if she had to put poke on it…she would pick Skipper to be the top boy, he might stumble on his words a lot but in bed…oh she wanted to be his bitch from time to time. He was such a beast…oh she had to get that kip cock in her soon enough.

"I am sorry my lady, but there are other Pokemon nearby and are heading this way." Tidus quickly states. Aqua rolled her eyes and raised her hand to summon her bubble. Tidus falls onto his knees.

"Please my lady…not the bubble."

"Tidus we live in the wild, there are other Pokemon near us all of the time." Aqua crosses her arms. "How is this any different?"

"Because…because….one of them is a Oshawott and the other is a Rockruff." Tidus's tails slap the ground. Aqua's eyes became wide at the mention of Oshawott.

"Oh, I love those little otters…" Aqua claps her hands together in excitement. "And a Rockruff…. dogs have such large cocks…they feel so good…" Aqua's jewel glows, she was imagining the Rockruff's cock inside of her, how tight she would feel, the warmth of the pulsing cock and the orgasm…oh that warm gooey finish. Yes…yes, she had to have it, she didn't just want to get laid, she has to get laid.

"My Lady?" Tidus asked, the Buizel looked at his partner. "I think we have lost Aqua."

"Shut up you two…aaahhhhh" Aqua lets out a long moan, she didn't like her day dreams being disturbed. "Are they going to stop at this beach or the next one over?"

"Next one over." Tidus responded. Aqua took a long breath, the Manaphy had to calm herself down. She looked at both of her boys and gives them long kisses on the lips before grabbing their crotches, the Manaphy snickers, she could already feel that the boys were already excited…good since she planned on milking them for all they were worth when she returned. It was nice they had plenty in their little tanks to give, Aqua was a growing girl who needed plenty of vitamin D to help her grow big and strong.

"I love you two, you know that right." Aqua nips Tidus's ear, sucking on it, turning it slightly red. "We should really settle down sometime and make a little Buizel and Mudkip…might end up being the smartest water Pokemon in the sea.

"Madam!"

"My Lady!"

"I am going to go for a little swim…when I get back…I expect both of you on all four, tails up, holes ready…" Aqua whispered.  
"Oh no…"

"Dear Arceus…"

"Hey that is my bosses name, don't use it so loosely. Take care of the beach while I'm gone." Aqua giggled and gave her loyal servants one last kiss before creating a little wave to carry her into the water. With one last look at her favorite beach the Manaphy dives underwater, her mind already was picturing the fun she was going to have with the new comers.

"Um…are you sure we should be out this way?" Darious heard his best friend ask as they headed down the path towards Crystal Beach. It was a private beach that sat along the most northern section of the island. The path was usually blocked off with a few large boulders but Darious didn't care about that and shattered them using Rock Smash. No one told him where he could and couldn't go.

"I smashed those rocks right, if I can do that then we can go anywhere." Darious was confident that the rocks had been there thanks to a nasty rain storm. Regardless this was the wild and no one could say they owned anything, it was free for all to enjoy.

"What about the water princess?" Halvon asked, the otter followed close behind the Rockruff, so much that Darious could feel the warmth of his crotch pressing up against his tail hole. If the Rockruff wasn't focused on protecting them both while also going down a long forest trail towards the coast line…. he would have asked for Halvon to post him up against a tree and put all of that warmth to good use. Even Darious sometimes like to be the bitch, it was downright fun to egg someone else along as they fucked you into the floor.

"That is a myth Halvon." Darious said as they neared the beach. Darious stopped walking and feels Halvon run into his back side, the Oshawott nearly falls over but is caught by the Rockruff. "You are really telling me that a Manaphy…. a Manaphy…are you hearing me Halvon?" Darious asked as he wanted to remind his friend of how stupid it sounded. "A Manaphy lives near the beaches up here and runs a small water Pokemon colony and captures wondering boys to add to her dick collection? Please, and besides Halvon you know that Manaphy's are nothing more than a myth." Darious confidently walks forward, the Rockruff swings his tail back and forth. "After tonight I will be the strongest first year there is."

"Oh, like how Shaymins and Mews do not exist?" Halvon pouted.

"Oh, come on Halvon, you know as well as I do that Shaymin's exist, I mean…I've fucked one." Darious had a little skip to his step as he thought of Meadow and how warm she felt. He couldn't get out of his head the thought that he his seed had found itself a home deep inside of her. "Give me a chance at a Mew and I will prove just how real they are too." "If I didn't love you so much…" Halvon groaned. "Anyway…one tournament…or fuck session doesn't mean anything." Halvon spoke, the Oshawott plays with his shell. "No offense but I think Ribbon or Lee will win."

"Halvon!?" Darious felt hurt. "But you are supposed to root for me…" Darious's ears droop.

"You were getting a big head silly." Halvon takes one of Darious's paws and gives it a kiss. "I want you to win, you are the strongest willed Pokemon I know, and I am confident you can take this entire thing if you just tried. But if you go in with that kind of big head you will get knocked out round 1 and that will not be good for anyone."

"Thanks buddy." Darious felt better as he knew that Halvon was with him no matter what. He wondered if Chip would be in tonight, or even Meadow. Darious wanted to impress the two of them and show the herm pair that he would be a strong pack leader. Darious dreamed of starting his own pack and he wanted Chip and Meadow to be part of it. Winning tonight will help him start laying that ground work for that dream to become a reality. "Come on Darious…" Halvon puts his paws behind his back and takes the lead, the otter's tail wiggled along the way. "I want help calm you down before the tournament."

"Oh….?" Darious slowly follows, he didn't know what Halvon meant at first. His friend like always knew how to spice things up and help him get an idea.

"My butt is not going to take care of itself." Darious saw Halvon look back at him, a big blush was on his face. Darious cheeks turned red, the pup's chest felt like it was going to explode from his excitement.  
"Score!"

Aqua swam to the beach that here servants told her to find the Rockruff and Oshawott, her mind was swimming with naughty thoughts about the boys and how she was going to play with them. Hmm…what could she do to have fun with such an interesting pair of bad boys who didn't want to follow the rules. Her beaches were off limits to tourist and those who hadn't been given permission by her. Aqua sometimes would let her servant boys take care of unwelcomed guest since she didn't always want others knowing where she was hiding out at. Aqua wasn't on the run or anything but she was the guardian of a very special egg and it was easier to protect something when others were not looking for it. This was the reason that she hasn't put herself more out there and be as social as she could be. ~ Hmm…. how to play with two little fishys that do not like to follow the rules. The signs are put out for a reason. I hope they are cute or else this will be a very…. different meeting. ~ Aqua picked up the pace as she wanted to reach the beach before they did. If she was going to have all her opinions available to her she had to be there first.

Aqua reached the beach and from the sight of it she was there before the boys arrived. Hiding behind a large rock the Manaphy kept her senses tuned to the forest as she worked to find a nice vantage point for what she had in mind. If she wanted to not be seen until ready the best thing to do was stay hidden in the water. But…if she wanted to be the center of attention…then sitting up on the rock that she was behind would be the best spot. Regardless she loved to watch the action take place and there was nothing more thrilling than the thought of being caught or watching the look on the faces of others as she played her games…

"Bingo…hahahaha." Aqua snickered as she stayed hidden behind the rock. She knew what she was going to do. And just in time as Aqua heard the paw steps of the Oshawott spoken about arriving to her beach. How did she know that it was an Oshawott, well Aqua was the Princess of the Ocean and Souls.

"Darious! Do you have to sniff my butt right here?" Aqua heard the Oshawott blurt out as he reached her beach. Aqua heard a small hind of feline in his voice, odd…Why would an Oshawott sound slightly like a cat? "Sorry Halvon, I couldn't help myself. You smell so good." The Rockruff called Darious answered back. Aqua could have sworn she has heard that name before, but where…? Regardless it wasn't going to change her plans.

~ What an interesting pair, they have no idea if they are being watched and, yet they are so loud. That must mean they have balls of steal or are just foolish children in need of a little guidance. Hahaha, guidance that I gladly am willing to give them. ~ Aqua's gem glowed as she was thinking of when to let the games begin.

~ Aqua what are you doing? ~ The Manaphy looked around for the source of the mind speech. She did not expect anyone else to be here, none the less someone who knew who she was or how to speak to her. It had to be one of her siblings in arms…but why now and better yet who? Aqua didn't have to wait long as she saw the Sky Warrior herself land nearby.

~ Meadow!? What are you doing here? ~ Aqua asked, the Manaphy looked around the rock corner to see that the boys were making out in the ocean. Great…she was late to the party. Meadow sure did know how to ruin a good thing as the Sky Shaymin transformed back into her Land form, a look of anger was washed over her face. Aqua found it a bit amusing.

"I was passing by on my way back to my meadow. I could sense your presence along with Darious and Halvon's, the two little Pokemon that you were thinking of playing a very cruel prank on." Meadow glared. Aqua simply giggled.

"Darious…I know that name." Aqua thought about it for a moment, she was sure that Meadow had mentioned his name before…in a very kinky sense. That was it, she remembered now why she knew of the pup. "I remember…"

"Aqua…." Meadow looked away, her cheeks were read but she still had an upset look on her face. Good, she loved it when someone gave her a little bite to work with, it made it easier for her to use her favorite moves on. Aqua's gem began glowing again.

"Aww Meadow, did you and that puppy howl at the moon together? And by howl did he make you feel like the little bitch that you always have wanted to be? Boom, boom." The Manaphy giggled. "You do not have to be shy about it, I mean who doesn't like a dog dick in their butt?" "Grow up!" Meadow growled, she puts her paws on her mouth. "Shit…I hope they didn't hear us?"

"Nah they are too busy wanting to plug the other to be interesting in us." Aqua looked around the corner again at the pup and otter. The Oshawott was leaning against the rocks while his friend was giving him a rim job. This would have been the part where she would use her Heart Swap to give them a nasty little scare, but…it looked like Meadow was going to ruin her fun. Normally this would have upset her but…she was sure that she could find other ways of making her friend make it up to her.

"Aqua…look we cannot go around using our powers to pull pranks on others. If I hadn't been flying over-"Aqua cut Meadow off.

"Your right Meadow…we are supposed to use our powers for good." Aqua moved close to Meadow and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "So…how about I switch your soul with that cute little Rockruff?"

"Aqua!" Meadow growled. "Oooohhhh…." Meadow puts her forepaws on her stomach. "Sorry…I felt a little kick."

"Meadow…?" Aqua looked at her friend's stomach closely and noticed that she was bigger than usual. Aqua was able to put two and two together. "Are you…pregnant?" A look of disgust was painted all over her face.

"Yes." Meadow's cheeks turned redder. "Me and my mate Chip impregnated one another a few months back. He has been such a good part of my life and-"

"Please…please…no details." Aqua already was bored with the baby talk. "Happy for you, blah, blah, blah, I get it already sheesh. I remember when Ruby broke the news to us for the first time. Who gives a shit, all I know is that you let some random Absol squirt his baby making juice in you and now your all plump with his kid. Sheesh this is why I make my servants pull out, and if they do not I make sure that I make their butts sore later. Gross kids…"

"Wow…please tell me how you really feel?" Aqua noticed Meadow's expression, she wasn't impressed.

"Meadow you of all Pokemon should know how to protect yourself." Aqua waved her hand in Meadow's face. "Pokemon of Fertility."

"Look who is talking, Pokemon of Souls." Meadow had a little anger mark on her head. "It's the good thing you are not the Pokemon of Kindness." "Oh please, you lift your ass up for anything that has a dick swinging between their legs. Why not try anal sometimes, less chance of FUCKING UP!" Meadow and Aqua were staring the other down, the two girls were trying to figure out who would make the first move. Aqua's gem glowed bright red while Meadow's back glowed as her seeds were beginning to charge from her anger.

"At least I can fall in love," Meadow said the Shaymin pressed her forehead against Aqua's. "I didn't give it up out of fear of being hurt."

"Fuck you!" Aqua couldn't hide it though, she had felt a little hurt from Meadow's words. The Manaphy pushed her friend away from her and turned away to pout. Despite her best efforts, Aqua still acted like a child at times. "You didn't have to go there."

"Honestly I think had to." Meadow's back stopped glowing. The girls looked at one another, the sun was falling into the horizon. "Besides, I would have beaten you anyway."

"I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all." Aqua groaned. She felt Meadow push her head up against hers'.

"Well…. if you want…I can help you out with that." Meadow's eyes met Aqua's. "I know how much you like watch and I am in the mood slightly…." Meadow points her head at the spot the boys were at. "How about I let you do your thing with me and Darious, in exchange…you owe me one favor, a favor that I can cash in on whenever I feel like it. Oh, and you have to let me have sex with you when I feel like it too."

"That is a lot to ask for." Aqua pouts, her little cheeks swell up. "One or the other."

"Both. I am the one who is letting that pup have control of my body." Meadow puts her paw on Aqua's crotch. "My beautiful, herm body. I do not think you know how grimy that pup can be sometimes, and I am going to let him have full control of my body. Plus, you need to get laid more often, watching others doesn't count as having sex."

"Says who." Aqua rolled her eyes. "Besides I am a sea dwelling Pokemon, you land Pokemon look so boring."

"Please, you want to have my dick or the dick of another 'land' Pokemon in you pretty badly. I've seen how much you like to masturbate, your eyes just tell me that you want the real thing." Meadow gives Aqua a kiss on her lips and the Manaphy pulled away. "Meadow!?"

"See I told you." Meadow points at Aqua's crotch where a little pink was showing, the Manaphy's herm cock couldn't hide how excited she was becoming. Aqua hated how easy it was for her to get excited or how much she struggled to hide her emotions from her best friend. "Don't worry, we are not going to fuck right now. I am not in the mood to get hot and sweaty. But how about I give you a ride back to your servants, let you tell them that you will be away for a little bit and then take you back to Bangam Castle."

"What!?" Aqua asked. "Why? You told me that you-"

"I lied, I really did come out here to get you. I need cash in on a favor…not the same one we agreed on." Meadow was pushing her luck at Aqua tapped the sand. "I need you to look at my mate Chip and see if you can help to get his illusion doll working again, plus it would be nice for you to look over Ruby's daughter Ribbon. She is a duesoul."

"You are really pressing you luck…. if we were not friends." Aqua groaned in agreement. It was better than laying out her beach all day, but she loved doing that too. "Let me tell my servants they can save their butts for later, when I return I will tend to them as I see fit."

"Thank you." Meadow giggled.

"You better put on one hell of a good show for me Meadow, or else-"

"Else I will make sure that me and Darious double team you and make you feel like the cute princess I know you want to be." Meadow joked. "Come on let gets going." 


	22. Chapter 22: Battle of the Four

Chapter 22

Battle of the Four

Neoral made the tea, he always had to make the tea when others came over to his place, which was something he didn't mind. What he did mind was when others came to his place unannounced and worst when it was under terrible circumstances. Ace and Ruby were laid out on his nice new carpet that he had specially made for the autumn season. Now there was dirt, blood and worst…cum on it. Even if it wasn't that much cum there was still traces of it from Ruby's little fight with Candy. Neoral wanted to yell at the Mew about it but that wouldn't get anything done and would only make the Mew made at him.

"Neoral…where is the tea?" The Jirachi heard the Mew ask from the other room. He wanted to kick her out so badly…all it took was for him to push the weakened creature out of his home and it would be over. But that wasn't who he was, and Ruby was a dear friend…even if she was an bitch 99.9% of the time.

Neoral walks out of the room with a teapot and teacups on a nice silver tray. He was having trouble wanting to smile, it has been a long day and Ruby wasn't helping with that. The Mew was laying in her natural form on top of his carpet with Ace near her petting the cat's head.

"You are a life saver." Ace said as he had his hand on Ruby's head. "I do not know what we would have done without you?"

"Ace we are immortals, only way for us to die is for Arceus's himself to take our immortality away." Neoral puts the pot down and pours the three of them some tea. "I am sure Ruby would have recovered." He hated seeing Ruby and Ace together, it reminded him of a less than pleasant moment in their shared past.

"True but-"

"No buts!" Neoral snapped.

"Would you both shut up, my head hurts…" Ace pets Ruby's head and gives her a kiss on top of it. Neoral's hands twitched. He wanted to hit the Victini so badly, why did he always seem to get what he wanted while he was left with the left overs. Even now, Ace was winning Ruby over and here he was…serving the tea.

"I am so sorry for Candy's performance, she shouldn't have hurt you so much." Ace's hand was rubbing on Ruby's back. Neoral had a feeling that Ace was looking to let his hand wondering a bit lower…

"I should choke you for what you did Ace." Ruby looked up at the Victini, her eyes told that he wasn't about to get off the hook that easily. But if Neoral knew Ruby and he knew her very, very well he had a feeling that she was going to just give Ace a slap on the wrist if anything. Nothing like what she does to him, the embarrassing sexual acts that were done to remind him who was the alpha general. "I was angry Ruby, you embarrassed me in front of my guest and harem." Ace was trying to justify himself. Neoral kept his eyes on Ruby's, he had to know if she was buying any of this. "We have a son together, we use to be such a nice couple and after Arceus's fall and a few small mistakes on my part we drifted apart. Do you think I like being the bunny king…? Yes I do." Ace got a nasty smack on the cheek.

"I hate Bunearies." Ruby hissed. She sits herself up and takes her teacup, she added two sugars and a bit of milk to it before taking a sip. "Don't even get me started on Lopunnies…I would wring all of their cum guzzling necks, mate stealing necks if I could…" Ruby takes a second sip of her tea. "Very nice tea Neoral, I really needed it."

"Ya…your welcome." Neoral responded in a low voice. He felt a little depressed seeing Ace and Ruby together. He had been there when they hooked up for the first time, when the pair told everyone that they were mates and when they broke up because Ruby did not like the direction Ace was taking his life.

"I know you hate them Ruby, and as much as I love them…I love you more." Ace really was confessing his feelings for Ruby. Neoral had to get up and walk away, he couldn't stand to be here for this. If Ruby said what he felt she was going to say…

"Did you just say you love me more than the cum bunnies?" Ruby asked, the Mew sets her half-finished tea down on her tiny plate and wipes her mouth dry with a small napkin. She then balls her hand up into a tiny fist while looking Ace dead into is very soul. "I want you to think about what you just said…Think about it long…and hard…"

"Ruby…" Neoral was literally able to hear Ace swallow a mouth full of tea. "I…I…love…. you…"

"Did you love me, when you ditched me for that cumbunny Candy?" Ruby's glare seemed to be cutting into Ace's very soul as the sound of his tea cup and plate clattering together was the only sound heard in the room. Neoral takes a few sips of his tea before getting up to refill the pot.  
"Neoral please do not leave." Ruby called behind him as the Jirachi was heading back to his little kitchen. He was going to regret doing it…

"Sure, thing Ruby." Neoral took a sip of his own tea, he liked it black. It was pure and untainted.

"Ace…we had a bad falling out and…I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." Ruby sits her teacup on the small coffee table next to the carpet. Neoral had to hide a small groan of protest seeing his coffee table possibly have a stain on it. He loved keeping it nicely polished and looking clean. "But…I did not want Fenzura seeing his daddy in such a mess. He is such an impressionable child and the last thing he needed was to know his father was a depressed mess of a Victini. Same for Ribbon your adoptive daughter, she is such a good girl…but the two of them are so messed up in the head."

"Why because they follow their hearts?" Neoral spoke up, he knew that Ruby didn't approve of everything her children did, but she had to at least respect it. If she wasn't, he was going do it for her. "Look that is why all three of your children are a "mess."

"Neoral I just needed you to stay her to be a median-"Neoral cuts Ruby off, the Jirachi finally had it.

"Its your fault for letting me stay, and fuck no I am not going to keep my mouth shut." Neoral noticed Ace wanted to speak but the Jirachi used Confusion to shut his mouth. "I do not care if Fenzura came from your nuts, I've been more like a father to him and Ribbon than you have. Same goes to you too Ruby, those two pups of yours are amazing and they deserve a chance to express and explore themselves. Fenzura is a Mew who lives his life as a Vulpix. A girly Vulpix that ya sometimes makes me want to check what he is packing back there, but he is like you Ruby…a herm."

"NO!" Ruby gasped.

"YES." Neoral responded. "I mean he is a legendary like us, I could be wrong, I mean I haven't checked myself. But just seeing your reaction tells me a lot about where your priorities are. No, he may not be a herm, he might just be a very, very girly Vulpix male. But that is his choice and his choice alone." Neoral sighs, he was feeling a little weary. "Damnit Neoral!" Ruby was huffing and puffing, the legendary kitty was trying to calm herself down.

"You'll get over it." Neoral released Ace's mouth, the Victini coughed a few times.

"Fuck you Neoral."

"Need me to get the lub?" Neoral responded. "And no Ace…I won't be the one playing bitch." Neoral grinned.

Before any more words could be exchanged the sound of knocking was heard at the front door. Neoral and Ace stared the other down for a moment, the two male generals of Arceus knew that this wasn't the end of their conversation. Neoral floated over to his door and opened it.

"About time," Neoral heard his old friend Aqua say as she moved inside, the Manaphy was being carried by Meadow who seemed very annoyed at being princess's personal Ponyta. Neoral looked outside of his home just to make sure there was no one else around before losing the door. He wouldn't be surprised if Destiny showed up suddenly, she always had a gift for timing, but then again, she was the General of Time after all. "Geez, should I get out the strong drinks?" Neoral joked.

"If you do, I'll take mine extra strong." Aqua said. "It's not like I can get drunk away."

"I call Taorus on that." Meadow blurts out.

"Excuse me!"

"I've seen you pissing drunk before, you are a light weight." Ace said "He's got you there Aqua." Ruby giggled.

"Neoral get the good stuff, I have to show these none believers who is boss." Aqua snorts. "I am a princess, and I will not be talked to like this."

"Now is not the time Aqua." Meadow lets the Manaphy off her back. "I called you here since I really would love to fix the soul doll." Neoral noticed Meadow pointing towards the doll in the corner of his home used as the extra body for Chip and Amber. It could be used to house any Pokemon soul, but it was through the use of his, and Aqua's powers that allowed it to function. Before the doll was able to be used without much of Aqua's influence, but after its powers had been drained from such long continues use there was no way of fixing it without her help. Meadow had mentioned that she needed to find Aqua, but he thought it was to have her help set Ribbon right. Love had a way of making Pokemon go out of their way for things that might not be as important at that moment in time. But then again, Ribbon hasn't had any more strange out burst…yet.

"Really, this is what you called me here to help you with?" Aqua rolled her eyes. "This counts as your request, wasting my time with child's play."

"No!" Meadow's cheeks puffed out. "You owe me for two parties ago, and don't tell me you forgot!"

"Oh…. why are you bringing up old shit?" Aqua taps her antenna's together. "We all agreed to not speak of that anymore."

"Ya Meadow-"Meadow cuts off Ace.

"Shut up! This is for my Chip…I miss him so much." Meadow sits on her butt and puts her paws on her stomach. "I can feel it…another month…two at tops…and our lives will be different. I can feel Chip's frustration, it pours out of him each time I see him or Amber...and there is little I can do to help them. As long as they are paired together at all times there is only so much I can do to support them."

"That is a doll Meadow." Aqua's arms were wrapped together. "No matter what, it will look like a doll."

"Chip is an Zorua, he can project his illusion powers onto anything he wants." Meadow's eyes narrowed, Neoral could feel Meadow's frustration, she did not appreciate Aqua's lack of sympathy.

"So that is what you like Meadow, fake things?" Aqua smirked, she knew how to make Meadow feel bad. Neoral wanted to just leave, he didn't always enjoy being around all of his fellow generals, but at the same time he knew that Meadow needed him. Without his powers and wits she couldn't get the soul doll to start working again.

"This doll is what allowed my mate Chip and his sister Amber to be able to live semi normal lives. Neoral and their father Kia were able to create something that worked for a good while." Meadow points to the doll. "But it ran out of energy and now it doesn't work correctly, but you can change that." Neoral had never seen Meadow be so dedicated to someone else, even being willing to beg Aqua to help her. Do not let her looks and cute personality fool you, Meadow was a tough cookie that was willing to fight tooth and nail for what she believed in. She was as suborn as Ruby and as determined as Ace and as witty as Neoral. Meadow's flaw was that she sometimes was as immature as their Manaphy companion. "You act like I am suppose to care Meadow." Aqua said in a very dismissive voice.

"Please…"

"Meadow?"

"Hello? Is this the same Shaymin who laid me out in a field?"

~ This is not like Meadow at all. She must really love that Zorua. ~ Neoral thought to himself.

"Aqua, I wanted to save that favor from today for another time but…if it means getting back my Chip, then…"

"Stop the water works Meadow," Aqua said. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out. Sure, I will use my powers to make this doll work just right, heck I might even rework it and make it function better. Just give me an hour with it so I know what I need to do."

"Oh, you're the best." Meadow cheered and gives Aqua a big hug and kiss. "You have better put on a really good show Meadow."  
"What is she talking about?" Ruby could be heard asking, the Mew had recovered enough to float once again.

"Meadow is going to let me use Heart Swap on her and that cute little Rockruff." Aqua snickered. "I can't wait to watch that little show." Everyone but Meadow groaned at the thought of Aqua and her fetish of watching others. It wasn't uncommon back when the 6 of them lived together for Aqua to spy on anyone who was having sex, the Manaphy was able to sense emotions and fed off it. Thanks to Heart Swap she could even change bodies or at least merge her soul with someone else's and experience the moment with them. It made wanting to bring partner's back home a little…weird at times.

"All I require is a little time, and some grapes, white grapes are my preference, but purple are nice too." Aqua claps her fins together. "And when you bring the Zorua back here, please make sure he looks presentable. I want to get a good feel for him before I work my magic." "Presentable how?" Meadow acted as she was preparing to head out to find the dark fox.

"Cock out, butt up of course." Aqua smirked as she puts her fins on the doll and began rubbing up against it. "How am I supposed to picture that sexy fox body if I do not have anything to work with?"

"Are you kidd-"

"Do I tell you how to work your magic, fertilization girl?" Aqua asked, a little bit of her cock was already showing. "Its not like I want to stick my dick into the love of your life. I just want to admire and take in his scent…rub my face up against his ass and maybe…. maybe give him a BJ or at least taste his seed." Neoral noticed Aqua shivering.

"Do you need 5?" Neoral asked, the Jirachi really wanted to get some fresh air. He had forgotten how…unique the Manaphy was.

"Make it ten…" Aqua moaned as she buried her face into the doll's crotch.

"Please do not mess my carpet up?" Neoral said as he and rest of the generals were heading out of the front door.

"No promises." 


	23. Chapter 23: Foxes

Chapter 23

The Fox, Dog, Hedgehog and Manaphy

Amber pushed up against Ribbon, their noses pressed against the other as they made out in the flower field by the beach. Ribbon had guided Amber to a beautiful flower garden on the other side of the island and was now taking advantage of their alone time to catch up on some much-needed love making. Amber wasn't complaining, in fact she needed this, she needed to be reminded by her love that she still found her attractive. Amber couldn't hide the fact that she was pregnant all that well anymore, her stomach was becoming larger by the day and she didn't have anywhere near as much energy as she used to. Before today Amber believed that Ribbon no longer loved her, but all of that has changed, or at least was put on hold for now as the pair of foxes made out on the flower bed.

"Amber sit…still." Ribbon said in between kisses. The snowpix was laying on top of the eevee, her legs were wrapped around her crotch. "I am feeling like riding your bone so stay still."

"Its not a bone!" Amber snapped, she was all for creating little nicknames, but she wasn't in the mood for it right now. Ribbon had been a little rough with her all afternoon, not that she was complaining since Amber deep down liked it a little rough. She loved it when Ribbon put her in her place and normally she was very good at knowing her boundaries. But today Ribbon was going a little over the top from time to time.

"Fine your cock, dick, rod, hmm what else can I call it…oh BONE!" Ribbon giggled while sliding herself up against Amber's cock, the eevee blushed as she felt the warm Vulpix hole slide over her needy rod. Amber took a few deep breaths and laid her head down, the vee felt herself becoming lost to the moment. She heard Ribbon giggling from up top.

"Should I give you a minute?"

"Yes…" Amber panted. The Eevee lets out a long "vvveeeee."

"Good girl, I want you to now hold anything back, let it all out." Ribbon murred. "Now time for a little –"

Ribbon and Amber heard twigs snapping. Amber's eyes became as wide as an owls', her heard couldn't stop pounding as fear of being caught washed over her. Ribbon lets out a long sigh, but instead of getting off Amber became riding down on her. Amber's gasp of surprisement made Ribbon giggle, the Vulpix slowly worked herself up and down on her friend, her hips roughly pushed up against her thighs. Ribbon's breath was slightly in sync with Amber's, the girls couldn't stop one another from making noise or being loud about it.

"Ribbon…shouldn't we-"Amber felt Ribbon put her paw over her mouth.  
"I do not care if the Headmaster finds us," Ribbon said, she blew a kiss at Amber for encouragement. "I am going to make love to my mate."

"Ribbon…" Amber's eyes became watery.  
"Amber." Ribbon smiles down at Amber, her eyes seemed to have turned slightly more red than before, but the blue part of them seemed to flash back at her as if something was letting her know that Ribbon was being genuine. Amber didn't know why but she felt reassured.

"Oh boy, the girls are making love." Amber felt like ice just ran down her spine at the sound of Darious's voice. She looked over to the path leading down to the beach and saw both Darious and Halvon staring back at them. Ribbon didn't seem phased as she continued her pace.

"Hello boys, what brings you two out here?" Ribbon asked, the Vulpix's tails shook slightly. Amber wished that she could just curl up into a ball and vanish into nothing. Darious seemed uncomfortable while Halvon was sweating bullets, but both boys stood their ground.

"We ah…"

"We were out nailing some tails, you know…"

"Oh, you two can be truthful around me," Ribbon said before slowing down her pace to almost a stop. She lets out a long breath. "Turn around and lift the butts up." Amber's heart nearly stopped, she didn't think that Ribbon would ever ask something of Halvon, even less to Darious. The boys looked confused by the request.

"Excuse me?" Darious asked, the normally confident pup seemed to almost be slightly scared of the Vulpix. Ribbon seemed to find amusement in his fear.

"Its fine…there is nothing wrong with being tail lifters."

"Ribbon!" Amber growled, she had to put her paw down at some point. Ribbon simply pats Amber's head and lifts herself off of her, a small trail of her cum dripped down on the Eevee.

"Please Amber, if it wasn't for you having a dick I would be a full-blown lesbian." Ribbon rolled her eyes. "Minus the acting like a boy." Ribbon puts a paw on Darious's face, the Vulpix licks her chops. "Oddly…something about you Darious today…just makes me want to just…mmmm…" Ribbon murrs. "Honestly I do hope that you and me meet in bracket tonight or tomorrow. Fighting for first cum against you will be thrilling to say the least."

"Ribbon can we take this elsewhere?" Darious asked, the pup was digging his paws into the dirt. Amber could sense his nervousness, but that wasn't all she sensed coming from Darious. If she had to put a paw on it, she would say that he seemed to be holding back feelings mixed feelings, one that was filled with confusion and guilt. Guilt…? What did Darious have to feel guilty for?

"No we are done here." Ribbon said in a dismissive voice. "Come on everyone, the day is not getting any younger. We have a tournament to attend." Ribbon turned around, flicked her tails and began walking towards the trail leading back towards the school. Amber got up and shook herself off, the eevee's face turned slightly red when she noticed Darios and Halvon staring at her. Turning around so she faced the pair of boys and closed her legs, they did not need to see what she hoped to only share with Ribbon.

"You two..."

"Aaaahhhh..." Halvon was tapping his fingers together.

"What..? Was it wrong to stare out your ass? You have a nice ass, nothing wrong with that." Darious shrugged. "Compliment."

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Amber scolded. She felt her brother's presence, his influence as the Zorua had woke up from deep inside of their shared soul. Amber's left eye changed from pink to purple. "Come on you two, we need to make sure Ribbon doesn't get in trouble. Plus we do have a tournament to catch, I have to cheer on my girl."

"what about me?"

"You want me to call you a girl?" Amber asked, the eevee couldn't help but chuckle as she felt her brother's slightly less patience for Darious's tauros helping her to snap the pup into place. But like always, the Rockruff could only be put down for so long before he made his move.  
"Hey if that is what it takes to get you to snuggle up with me…" Darious snickered.

"Save it for Chip alright, he might be more willing to try that with you than me." Amber groaned. Darious didn't drop their conversation right away, but instead as always had something smart to say back. "Chip loves hanging out with me, and you two share feelings right…" Darious caught up to Amber as they walked back up the trail leading home. Halvon was close behind them but he didn't get in the way of Darious. "I be somewhere in there you have thought of what your brother must be experiencing."

"Disgusting!" Amber gives Darious a hard shove onto the ground. "Even if Chip and me share a body, it doesn't mean that we have the same feelings as the other. You are a friend…even if something you make me regret wanting to say that. Not everyone wants to fuck you, or get fucked by you."

Darious stayed on the ground, the pup looked up at Amber, his blue eyes stared into her pink and purple. "One-day Amber, you and me…we are going to make some wonderful music together. Just you wait." Darious then gets up and brushed himself against the agitated eevee, upsetting her even more. "Welp, let's get on back, can't let my fans wait for me any longer."

"What fans!?" Amber angerly replied as she pushed against the Rockruff again, only to find herself this time falling onto the ground as Darious seemed sturdier than before. Halvon helped her back up.

"You should be careful Amber, Darious gets tougher the more damage he takes." Amber rolled her eyes as Halvon spoke about the grinning puppy. She knew that Halvon and Darious loved one another, and despite Darious not believing in monogamy Halvon stayed with him. Amber didn't understand why, but then again Chip wasn't perfect either as he was with Darious and Meadow. She didn't understand boys sometimes.

Once back at school Amber parted ways with Darious and Halvon and headed back to her room for a little relaxation before attending the tournament. She felt her brother's presence bubbling to the surface, it was only a matter of time before they switched places. Amber didn't want to go to sleep before making sure Ribbon was alright, who else was going to take care of her while she was gone. As she reached her room the Eevee's head felt a little light, that familiar feeling of wanting to drop was starting to come over her. Shaking her head, the vee pushed open her door and walked inside of her room…only to see that she wasn't by herself.  
"Hello there, you must be Amber." A strange blue Pokemon with a red gem on its stomach greeted Amber after she closed the door. The Pokemon was sitting on top of her bed, the sheets were messed up slightly as if it was taking a nap.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Amber took a step backwards as she was thinking of how she could escape should things go south. The blue Pokemon raised a hand and Amber felt her paws stop moving as if something was holding her in place. The blue Pokemon jumps from the bed and moved over to Amber, it began studying her.

"You are a beautiful Pokemon…I have to say you are one sexy little piece." The strange Pokemon murred as it touched her body. Amber gulped.

"Are you…are you going to do naughty things to me?" Amber heard the other Pokemon gasp.

"Wh…why was that the first thing to come to your mind?"

"I don't know…just seemed…fitting?" Amber groaned.

"My…oh my…someone has some little fantasies doesn't she?" The blue Pokemon giggled and touched Amber's face. "Its ok, I won't tell." The blue Pokemon winked. "I will keep that little secret in mind for the future, maybe I can help make some of those fantasies come true."

"He-hey!" Amber's face was completely red, she flicked her tail as the Eevee was trying to get over her embarrassing moment. "Who are you? I mean if you are going to come in my room, bind me in place and touch me like I am some trophy at least tell me your name."

"You know I really would love to bond my soul with yours Amber, you seem like such an interesting Pokemon." The blue Pokemon sits back on Amber's bed again. Amber took a moment to study the other Pokemon, something she missed doing out of her excitement. The blue Pokemon looked to be a water type, but it was one that she hasn't seen anywhere before. Professor Bones did a lesson on legendary Pokemon once, he spoke about a water Pokemon that was small, cute, but very devious. It had the ability to live both on land and water but preferred the sea. Its special ability was the ability to swap souls with someone else or even merge its soul with another Pokémon's and experience life through their eyes. But that was only where its abilities began as he said that all of the legendary Pokemon have unique ways of using their talents in ways that only they understood.

"You still haven't answered my question." Amber felt Chip's presence in full force as her brother in her mind's eye was standing behind side now, the Zorua was staring at their unexpected guest with a lot of interest. The blue Pokemon seemed to be able to sense that Chip was with them as it reacted by waving at the very spot where he stood.

"Good I have both of your attention, I needed you two just like this…its perfect." The blue Pokémon's gem began glowing. "Allow me to formally introduce myself." The blue Pokemon gives a small bow. "My name is Aqua the Manphay, Arceus's General of Souls. I am the leader of the Lake Trio and can call upon their assistance whenever I choose."

~ Lake Trio? ~ Amber heard Chip say. Aqua seemed to be able to hear him as she gives a small nod.

"Yes Chip, there is a Lake Trio. Mesprite, Uxie and Azelf, they are my few of my captains, though that title goes to my adorable little Buziel and Mudkip back home. Each General has an captain, a normal Pokemon such as yourselves who is given a piece of their mates power. Once bonded, that captain will become immortal or at least live as long as the General they are bonded with. I can sense that someone in this room right now has begun the process of becoming a captain."

"Chip?"

~ Me? But how? ~ Amber noticed Chip was materializing beside her. He was transparent but the Zorua could be seen in normal world. Looking at Aqua's chest she saw that the Manaphy's gem was glowing brightly.

"Meadow, she has picked you to be her captain. Granted its not formal yet, but I can sense her intentions for you." Aqua looks at Amber. "Being that you two share a body, this will affect you as well, Duosouls of the Body. And like the surface that washes up against the shore, it will spread for a little bit affecting those it touches."

"What do you mean?"

~ She is saying that our friends could be affected too. ~ Chip looked at the pictures of their friends that hung on their wall. ~ Ribbon, Darious, Halvon…~

"Oh Ribbon." Amber heard Aqua giggling.

"What about her!" Amber snapped, the Eevee flexed her muscles. Aqua didn't seemed phased to say the least.

"Nothing, nothing, hehehe." Aqua giggled.

~ You are not here to give us a lecture about your kind-~ Chip was cut off by Aqua.

"I am here to give you back something you two lost, your independence." Amber waves her hand and a small water bubble appeared in front of them. Inside of it was the image of their doll body.

"Chip that is our doll body," Amber said.

~ Why are you showing this to us? ~ Chip never was the type to just openly believe someone right away, or at least without suspecting something. Something that she sometimes lacked doing and she was thankful that her brother was willing to pick up the slack and suspect others for her.

"Meadow." Aqua simply answered. "She asked me to fix the doll body and help you two find your independence, so she can be with you more often. I love Meadow like a sister who I want to sometimes fuck, so…here I am. If you come with me I will take you two to my friend Neoral's place and we will get you all fixed up."

~ What are the side effects? ~ Chip asked.

"Seriously?" Amber asked. "Chip this is our chance to get back our independence."

"It's still not perfect, but it will last longer than last time." Aqua claps her hands and a water poral appeared next to them. "I love being able to use portals, you know it took us Generals a bit to figure this stuff out. Meadow doesn't use them though."

~ Why not? ~ Chip asked.

"She prepares to fly." Aqua said before entering her created portal. Chip and Amber looked at one another and then at the portal. The twins smiled at the other.

~ Together. ~

"Together" Touching noses the twins walked through the water portal…


	24. Chapter 24: Two Sides of the Same Vulpix

Chapter 24

Two Sides of the Same Vulpix

Ribbon walked through the doors leading back to her dorm room, the snowpix was a bit tired from her entertaining afternoon and needed to take a little break before the first rounds took place. She was carrying a small flier that had the bracket lay out for that evening and when each match and area that fights were to take place at. Ribbon was part of the Eastern Division which was mostly made up for Wood's den students along with a few Desert Den students. She was confident that she would be able to take out her first opponent of which was a poor Sandshrew from Desert Den. The weakling won't even last 5 minutes in the fight with her before she froze the rodent in place and proceeded to milk him for all he was worth, which most likely wouldn't be much.  
"Ribbon." Ribbon heard her name called from her door. She didn't want any visitor right now, none the less from the stupid dog…

"What do you want Darious?" Ribbon refused to look at her door. "Can't you see that I am busy."

"I don't care what you want." Darious snapped back, the Rockruff entered her room and stood beside the slightly annoyed fox. Ribbon blew a bit of cold air out of her mouth.

"You have one minute to-"

"Too what Ribbon?" Darious asked. "What you freeze me? Like you did to Lee and his friends?"  
"You weren't complaining when I saved your ass." Ribbon finally looks at Darious, but instead of looking angry or upset the vixen was smirking. She liked this side of Darious, he was so macho and sexy when he was putting his paw down. Nothing like the stupid mutt that he was nearly every waking moment of the day. If only she could bring this side of him out more often…he might just be worth her time. Ribbon looked deep into Darious's eyes as if she was searching for something…what was his trigger…what gets Darious upset?

"I haven't forgotten that day." Darious became quiet. "We have never talked about it before."

"Its just you and me Darious, now is a good time to talk." Ribbon caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her eyes…they were mostly blue still but the red…it seemed to be growing…interesting.

"I am not sure if I want t-"

"Stop being a pussy and sit down." Ribbon commanded. "Besides you barged into my room unannounced, that is a very rude thing to do. You owe me." Ribbon walks over to her door and closed it. The Vulpix couldn't help but shake her tails on the way there. "What do you remember from that day?"  
"Most of it, some of the events are hazy." Ribbon heard Darious flop down onto the floor. The vixen murred as she thought of turning around right now, freezing the Rockruff in place and then jumping his long, hard dog cock…oh that thick knot tying them together….Wait…Ribbon wasn't into Darious like that, sure they were friends but…she never once thought of him as anything more than a friend. Even then he was nothing more than a stupid mutt that she sometimes she wanted to wring the neck of for how silly he could be. Since when has she wanted to have sex with him? He was an annoying dog that smelled bad somethings…but that wasn't a bad thing since something it was an pleasing scent to her. But he was loud and annoying, but…he was fun to talk to regardless. Darious was always butting into everything, but…it showed he cared too since sometimes he knew just what to say. Ribbon did find Darious super annoying, but she cared for him too, and loved to call him a friend.

"Ribbon you ok?" Darious asked as he laid on his back. Ribbon cursed her luck.

"Do you really have to lay down like that Darious?" Ribbon asked, the Vulpix walked over to her bed and lays on it. Darious snickered.

"You can always have a seat on my you know what."

~ Welp…there goes all the charm he was putting on me. ~ Ribbon thought.

~ Though…I would still jump his bone, I bet its even longer than Amber's. ~

"Maybe if we fought one another in the tournament." Ribbon said, she wanted to direct the conversation elsewhere.

"Deal!" Darious barked happily. "If we meet in bracket, winner gets to fuck the loser."

"That is already a rule." Ribbon rubs her head.

"True, but did you really want to do me?" Darious sticks his tongue out. "I know I would do me, just saying. I am kind of a sexy puppy."  
"You're an idiot." Ribbon groaned.

"But I am a cute idiot." Darious surprised Ribbon by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Look a few months ago we…we did more to one another than we expected." Darious puts a paw up to stop Ribbon from speaking. "Thank you for saving me. I mean it, you got my ass out of a nasty jam and for that I am super thankful. That night we…we bonded in a way I didn't expect. You…you still scare me, but…that is ok." The Rockruff looked into Ribbon's eyes. You are still my friend no matter what and I will be here for you until the end. If you fall into darkness or lose your way…I'll find you and bring you back."

"That is…that is so…"

~ Oh my Arceus…that is so lame. ~ Ribbon couldn't help but chuckle inside.

"That is so sweet Darious." Ribbon kisses Darious back. "You shouldn't worry about me Darious, I am good at taking care of myself."

"I know, you are sweeter than you act." Darious kisses Ribbon back, the pup was slightly pushing into his kiss. Ribbon wanted to resist but some other part of her seemed to…enjoy it and wanted to let everything play out. "Maybe if things were different…"

"Why do they have to be different?" Ribbon blinked, she didn't want to say that but…at the same time it was what part of her was thinking. The image of her and Darious rolling around on the ground, their fur becoming dusty and dirty, their bodies drenched in sweat, while the Rockruff's long…hard…cock…wedge so deep inside of her…Ribbon oddly enough felt her heart rate increasing as she wanted her fantasy to become real…or at the fantasy of someone else…

"What do you mean?" Darious asked the snowpix. Ribbon nuzzled the Rockruff and then nips on his ear, her cheek pressed up against his. With a slightly cocky grin the Vulpix gives her male friend a little nudge to lay down.

"Halvon and Amber would understand, I mean…you and I are perfect for one another. If you lay down, I can show you what I mean." Ribbon gives a seductive growl.

"That sounds like a great idea…" Darious does what he was told and lays down. Ribbon peered at Darious's crotch and saw that the Rockruff was becoming excited, his cock was poking out of its sheath. Ribbon licked her maw and positions herself down on top of the puppy, her stomached pressed up against his, while her hindquarters were filling Darious's view of everything else.

~ This can't get any better. ~ Ribbon thought…or at least that was what she thought she was thinking about as the Vulpix felt a sense like she was not entirely in the driver seat of her own life. A small sense that was on the outside looking in crept up onto her and she needed to take a moment to relax and not get ahead of herself. She wanted to get laid…like really wanted to get laid and she felt like it had to be by Darious. For some odd reason…she needed his puppy cock inside of her, his warm Rockruff sperm inside of her womb and maybe…just maybe they could do a little breeding…

~ Wait what? ~ Ribbon felt herself pulled into her mental world as she reflected on what was going through her mind. The Vulpix saw that everything had becoming all snowy, the room that she was in was covered in a fine powdery snow. Darious seemed to be sleep as the Rockruff's eyes were closed, he looked oddly enough…peaceful as if nothing in the world could ever bother him. She wasn't surprised since that seemed what his personality was in the first place. The door to her room was closed, but she wasn't alone as a pair of red eyes was looking at her from the side of the room. Upon closer inspect…it was herself.

"Hello Ribbon, it has been a while." The red eyed doppelgänger smiled. "Do you remember who I am?"

Ribbon didn't understand what was going on, why was this being here and more importantly why did it look just like her. This other Pokemon had the same pair of ribbons on her neck and tails, the same type of grooming of her or its fur, its poster was just like hers right now to the way it bounced slightly from time to time to keep itself entertained. If Ribbon wasn't speaking to their other Pokemon right now she would think she was staring into a mirror. The other Pokemon blew a bit of cold air in Ribbon's direction.

"Who or…what are you?"

"You really don't remember do you? I am not sure if I should be surprised or not." The other Vulpix sighed. " Then again…last time we spoked I looked a lot different. It's understandable to not be so easily recognized." The Vulpix shakes its head before walking a few feet closer to Ribbon.

"Stay back." Ribbon growled. "I do not know what you-"

"What I am?" The other Vulpix gave a very girly giggle. " Oh Ribbon…you are so cute. Honestly maybe instead of trying to screw Darious I should try to mount you and make you my bitch instead. I bet that despite being all cold on the outside…I am sure I can make you all warm and wet inside." The other Vulpix murred. Ribbon's tail's twitched at the thought of being used by this strange Pokemon.  
"Your disgusting." Ribbon glared at the Pokemon, why did it feel so familiar, as if they have met one another before. The other Vulpix grinned.

"You can feel that there is more to me, don't ya?" The Vulpix moved slightly closer, now only a few feet away from Ribbon who still couldn't lift herself off Darious. It was almost as if some strange will was keeping her in place. Was it this other Vulpix…and if so why were they meeting in Ribbon's mental world?

"Stay away from me you…monster…" Ribbon couldn't think of anything else to call the other Pokemon. The other Vulpix snickered while rolling its eyes.

"Monster?!" You are so cute Ribbon, so innocent. It is no wonder that mother wants you." The Vulpix finally reached Ribbon, but instead of attack her the other Vulpix simply nuzzled the confused and scared snowpix.

"You may or may not remember me, but I was the Suicune you saw a while back." The Vulpix confessed. Ribbon's mind instantly returned to the moment when she met the Suicune in her mental world, the large beautiful majestic legendary dog that seemed to want to protect her. Ribbon didn't remember much else after that moment, but she did remember those red eyes…those powerful wild red eyes. Thinking about it now…this Vulpix had those same red eyes.

"Why are you here? And why-" Ribbon was cut off by a gentle lick against her cheek. The Vulpix's mind returned to a moment long ago, one where she was being cuddled by Ninetales Ruby. Ribbon was a tiny Vulpix back then, she was newly born, still so small…

"You can call me Suicune, since if I went by my real name it would be confusing for both of us." Suicune chuckled.

"Why would going by your real name confuse us both?" Ribbon tried to pull herself away from the doppelgänger but couldn't. Suicune giggled into Ribbon's ear.

"Because my name is Ribbon." Ribbon heard her own voice when Suicune spoke those words. The snowpix looked into the eyes of the other Vulpix.  
"How did you – "

"Because you and me Ribbon…we share the same soul." Suicune had a slightly sinister grin on its face. "Would you like for me to tell you the story now and reveal this amazing, plot twisting, piece of information or…shall we wake up, finish riding this ultra cute little puppy…" Suicune gives the sleeping form of Darious a kiss on the maw, making Ribbon stick her tongue out in disgust.

"Gross."

"Oh please, you like him just as much as I do. " Suicune countered. "Why would you think that!" Ribbon wasn't about to let this strange Pokemon tell her who she liked or how she felt.

"Because you are the other half of my soul and vise versa, we are one in the same Pokemon." Suicune spoke in Ribbon's voice. Ribbon wanted to figure out some way to respond to Suicune, but nothing came out.  
"Don't be alarmed, nor try to not be scared. I have no ill intentions in mind, I do not want to destroy the life that we have built, nor do I want to push you away. I simply want to live our life, experience the joys of things like love, companionship, the glory of success. Things that I thought I would never have a chance to enjoy ever again." Suicune smiled. "I am sure that you want to know how any of this is possible. It will be best to ask our mother and Uncle Neoral those details. What I can say is that at birth my soul was supposed to be the soul that lived inside of our body, but something didn't go right and instead of my conscience soul being reborn, instead half of it was put to sleep…my Suicune half and the Vulpix half…you was born instead."

"That doesn't make sense." Ribbon tried to figure out what Suicune was speaking about. Was she like Amber and Chip a duosoul Pokemon?

"There is more than one kind of dousoul Pokemon Ribbon." Suicune knew what Ribbon was thinking. "Amber and Chip is the kind that is 2 soul 1 body. The most common type and the kind that is often thought of. They trade off who has control of the body and by using their combined minds can sometimes overcome challenges that a single soul Pokemon could struggle with." Suicune pets Darious's head. "He is so cute, I just want to sit my butt on him and let him lick me until the Miltanks come home. Mooo" Suicune looks at Ribbon. "I know you like him, because I like him. Trust me when I say…He will make you feel so good…"

"That is enough!" Ribbon felt like she could finally move, whatever had been holding her in place was weakening. "I bet everything your saying is not true. And if it is try, why now? Where have you been all this time? Answer me that."

"I have been asleep. I was asleep for the past few years deep inside of our soul. Something that you have been wearing all of this time helped to keep me docile." Suicune rubs a paw up against Ribbon's butt. "Those ribbons we wear…have more than one purpose. During your little fight with Lee you lost one of your ribbons and I woke up. At first I was in my Suicune form, but after I merged with you I lost that form…taking the form of who I am now." Suicune signs.

"So, go back to sleep then and leave me alone." Ribbon snarled. "If you really are me…then go away and let me live my life."

"Wow Ribbon…" Suicune rubs up on Ribbon's butt even more, the red eyes of Ribbon's other half flashed. "Don't you wish I could leave you alone, but I can't. Our souls are merged now, we are nearly whole. Don't you feel my influence…see my influence? Don't you feel that wild…nature taking hold of you. That is me. As you grow stronger…that is me. And you have yet to see just how much we have yet to grow…because this is not even my final form." The Vulpix thought about what she said for a moment. ~ You know that sounds like a funny pun…don't know why but it just sounds so funny. Final Form. It makes me laugh out loud. Anyway… ~ Suicune gives Ribbon's butt a nice squeeze making the blue eyed snowpix blush.

"Please don't."

" You'll live Ribbon. You'll live." Suicune stretched herself out as she got up. " Legendary Pokemon are usually herms Ribbon, and I was no different. Most of my memories of my former life have faded away, a draw back to my soul being reincarnated."

"Stop saying that!" Ribbon finally was able to get up, the Vulpix bitterly looked at the doppleganger. "I am my own POKEMON!"

"Suite yourself Ribbon, in time you will understand." Suicune looked towards the door in the back. "I hope you do not mind if I take over from time to time, being my soul and…body after all. Like tonight, I think I want to come out and play. Remind myself of the thrill of battle once more. You ok with that?"

"You wouldn't dare." Ribbon continued glaring at Suicune.  
"As I was saying before, back in my former life I was a herm, I think I was a male herm. But in this life I am full female…or at least so I believe." Suicune smirks. "But here in this mental state, I am a herm…which makes me believe that as I grow stronger and assume more and more of my soul, that could mean physical changes as well. But hey…if I tough it out with only a vagina so be it. Didn't stop me from dominating that cute little Rockruff before and best believe I intend to feel his long rockruff cock inside of me once again. Anyway…see you tonight Ribbon." With that Suicune vanished and the world returned to normal…

"Ah Ribbon…" Darious spoke from up under the Vulpix. "Ribbon…"

"Darious? Your awake?" Ribbon scratched her head as she sat on top of Darious still. She could have sworn she had been standing up just a moment ago, but now she was once again on top of the Rockruff, crotch to crotch. Darious blushed.

"As much it would be an honor to let you do me…again. Can we save it for after the tournament?" Darious looked away from Ribbon. "I…I kind of would like to not be pooped going into it…this time."

"I do not know what came over me." Ribbon got off Darious and walked over to her mirror. Looking at her reflection Ribbon noticed that some of the red in her eyes had faded away. Was this Suicune's doing, and if so what did that dog want with her anyway? She…it…whatever Suicune was talked about duesouls and how they shared the same soul. But how was that possible? Ribbon up until now has always been 'normal' or at least as normal as being the daughter of Ruby the mother of all Pokemon could be. She left being weird to Amber…no offense, but a Pokemon who shared two souls in one body wasn't normal. Darious was a wild animal from the Great Plains, who Ruby felt wasn't all that normal and to her that was nice. It was nice knowing that out of her friends she at least didn't have any behind the scenes issues but now…this.

"Hey Ribbon, lets head over to the arena." Darious spoke from her door, the pup already was ready to head out. "Might as well see the bracket and warm up. We only have to win once tonight to get the rest of the night off, so let's make it count."

"Darious…" Ribbon saw that some of the red in her eyes had returned.

"Yes."

"If I wronged you…can you forgive me." Ribbon felt herself starting to cry a little bit, she hated who she was. Why did this have to happen to her…why couldn't she just be normal like everyone else.

"Of course, Ribbon." Darious walked over to the vixen and gives her a quick nuzzle. "Ya you um…relieved yourself on me. For an ice type you were pretty warm…"

"I did?" Ribbon thought that was gross…and yet hot at the same time. Damn it Suicune!  
"Ya, but…thinking back to it…it was sort of hot. I mean we do that back in my pack away. It's a sign of dominance, and trust. Sharing of scents." Ribbon noticed the strength in Darious's eyes, the Rockruff seemed to full of confidence now. Something she hasn't seen for a good while until now. "We are friends Ribbon, and I know you will have my back as I will yours. So, come on, let's get going." Darious gives Ribbon a little kiss on her cheek and then heads back out.

"What just happened…is he really that…noble?" Ribbon asked herself as she followed him out.

~Regardless…he is cute. ~ Ribbon giggled to herself. ~ I can't wait to pin him down and feel that wonderful doggy cock in me. Oh…or maybe he will beat me to the punch and make me feel like his bitch…either way, I get to feel that wonderful puppy in me again. ~

The time for games was over, it was time for the Pokemon of Bangam to test their might, their wills and dominate one another. The Fall Festival tournament was at paw and only one Pokemon will be left standing. Or sitting on a cock, or maybe a face, either way there could only be one top Pokemon in Woods Den. 


	25. Chapter 25: Mama's Little Girl

Chapter 25

Mama's Little Girl

Darious didn't know what to think of Ribbon as the pair walked down the long corridor leading to the Great Hall and with it the opening ceremony for the long-awaited Fall Festival. It had only been a few hours since the pair were in the Great Hall listening to Headmaster Bangam speak on the subject, but it honestly had felt like months since he had last been in here. This time there wasn't going to be a large crowd waiting for them, instead it was just them, Coach Nikcino and the other contenders. This was a briefing about what they would be doing and then afterwards the group was going to be shifted over to the arena for the first-round matches. Should they make it through tonight and win, they would rest up and do their round two match tomorrow afternoon with the finals being fought in the champion's ring that night. Darious was more than ready for this match, but he was worried about Ribbon who not only wasn't as experienced as him at fighting, but he wondered if she was even in the right state of mind to be fighting.

"You think you can keep up tonight?" Darious asked the snowpix. Ribbon had been silent the entire way over, her mind seemed to be elsewhere. "I am just thinking about my life and what I am doing with it." Ribbon looked at Darious, her red and blue eyes made the Rockruff feel slightly uncomfortable. She didn't have that look like a few months ago, her eyes being completely red as if she was a possessed creature. But she did give him a feeling that she wasn't entirely the sweet and innocent girl that he liked either.

"We are young Ribbon…I mean…shoot I am only 3 years old." Darious rubs his head. "I'm adorable right now." Darious chuckles, the Rockruff tried to lighten the mood. Ribbon rolled her eyes.

"Just like you Darious, turning everything into a joke." Ribbon picked up her pace. "We need to hurry up before we miss the opening remarks." Darious picked up the pace…well at least enough to stay right behind Ribbon…her tails were up, and the vixen's privates were showing. Darious saw that Ribbon had slight blue tone around her pussy lips with the inside of it being a nice pink-reddish tone…a perfect specimen if he ever saw one. Darious pictured himself gripping the vixen's butt and shoving his length into that perfect opening…Amber just wasn't doing it right…she needed a real male in there taking care of her. And for good measures…after he popped a load or two into her, lift his hindleg and mark Ribbon letting everyone else know who she was with. A cute girl like her…in the wild would be snatched up in a second.

"Me a joker? Come on Ribbon I am better than that." Darious snickered, Ribbon didn't look amused.

"And stop staring at my ass." Ribbon didn't break her stride, nor lower her tails so she wasn't showing anything. Darious tried to advert his eyes…nah the only thing he adverted was which way his cock was pointing…wait what?

'Oh shit.' Darious thought to himself. 'Am I that obvious?'

~ Yes you idiot! ~ Ribbon's voice played in his mind. It seemed bit harsher than usual but…it was Ribbon's alright, or at least her other half as the Rockruff remembered meeting the not so friendly Pokemon. It took some time for Darious to figure out that Ribbon wasn't herself, but he was sure that something else was controlling her that day, and it was that other spirit that had sex with him. Now here it was, speaking to him. But he wasn't scared, he was sure that he could figure out how to sooth it over…then get it to fuck him again. Darious deep down had loved every moment of their night together, even if it had a warm…. yellowy liquid finish.

"Whoa how are you doing that?" Darious asked.

"Nothing that you need to hear about right now." Ribbon's eyes glowed for a moment. "Darious, you and I are friends, nothing more and nothing less."

"What does that mean?" Darious and Ribbon stopped walking, the pair were about 3/4th of the way to the Great Hall. Ribbon glared at Darious, her eyes stared at him for a long while before she said anything more.

"I remember everything Darious." Ribbon closed her eyes. "It took me a while, but I remember the night me and you had sex. I remember me mounting you, using you, pleasuring myself to your cries…and I remember marking you, making you my bitch."

"Hey!" Darious whined, he didn't like being called a bitch, nor being reminded that Ribbon had taken advantage of him. "I am not a bitch…nor did it go down that easily."

"Not the way I remember it." Ribbon looked out at the garden, her eyes drifted from the students who were out enjoying the early evening to the flowers and how they swayed peacefully in the evening wind. Darious wondered where Ribbon was going with this conversation. "But that is fine though Darious, I wanted to pay you back for your acts of kindness."

"Well…you could have at least given me a friendly reach around." Darious snickered. "I mean…it's only the right thing to do if you are going to fuck me so hard.."

"There has been so much tension between us lately Darious." Ribbon turned to the Rockruff, her blue eyes stared at him. "I know we have our differences, me liking Amber and you Chip. We share the same Zorua, despite liking each of his…her sides. We should learn to get along."  
Darious wanted to agree with Ribbon, she was right about getting along and besides…she was cute and the Rockruff wanted to mate with her once again. Darious wanted Ribbon to be part of his pack some day, the Vulpix smart, sassy and was just the sort of female he wanted helping him to lead it. Darious felt that Ribbon had some internal issues that she had to work out, but that didn't mean that he didn't want her around any less. "Ribbon…I told you that I will be here for you no matter what and I mean it." Darious raises a paw. "I know that you and Amber are a thing…and that is fine. You two are super cute together and I know that you girls love one another more than anything else on this earth. And I love Chip, he is special to me and I want to help him grow as a Pokemon."

"What about Halvon?" Ribbon asked.

"I am still figuring that out." Darious felt a bit confused, what did Halvon have to do with anything. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…" Ribbon rolled her eyes. "Its nothing…"

"Now I want to know." Darious puts his paw down. "Why did you bring me and Halvon up?"

"Come on, we are going to be late." Ribbon began walking again. Darious groaned and followed close behind, the Rockruff felt aggravated now. He wanted to figure out a way to impress Ribbon, but he felt that she will find a way to change the subject just as he was getting into his stride. "Fine…but can we talk about me and-" Ribbon stopped the Rockruff.

"Darious there is no me and you." Ribbon didn't stop walking. "We had a moment of weakness and I wasn't entirely myself…and that is saying it mildly. My heart is for Amber and Amber alone."

"Ya but…I mean…. that night…" Darious was lost. "And today…just not even 30 minutes ago…"

"Moments of weakness Darious." Ribbon and Darious reached the door to the Great Hall, the sound of students on the other side told the pair that they were here in time. Ribbon turned around, a weak smile was on her face. "Please do not make this hard Darious. But you do not want to be in a relationship with me…I do not think you could handle everything that I am."

"Can we at least be friends with benefits?" Darious asked. "Darious…" Ribbon sighed.

"I guess that is an-" The pup was cut off as Ribbon pressed her nose against his.

"Deal!" Ribbon's eyes flashed red for a moment before changing back to normal. "I think we can handle that wouldn't you say?" Ribbon giggled. "You know Ribbon…I have noticed that despite your love for Amber…I think you enjoy her cock more than her vagina." Darious points out as the door opened from the other side.

"We'll talk about it later." Ribbon points with her head towards the door. "Maybe while you eat me out…OH that sounds like such a wonderful idea!" Ribbon giggled. "Oh Darious you are not as stupid as I thought you were, good job."

"Thanks…I guess." Darious watched Ribbon pass through the door into the Great Hall, leaving him by himself.

'She is different…that is for sure. I wonder…does her other half have to do anything with this?' Darious remembered a while ago when he met Ribbon's other half, how her eyes became so different, her scent, her personality, all of it was returning to him. But…this time it felt like she was herself, just…more distant than before. The Rockruff could feel the gentle spirit of Ribbon, along with the wilder spirit of her other half. He would have to keep an eye on Ribbon and hope that she doesn't do anything that could get her in trouble or anyone else for that matter. He hadn't forgotten his promise to her, to protect her. Someone had to, and maybe, just maybe that would be enough to see her through the tough times when Amber's love alone wasn't enough.

"In a few moment we shall begin the fight round of the Fall Festival Tournament." Professor Nikcino spoke to the students after enough of them had arrived for the opening brief. Ribbon and Darious were sitting near the front of the room listening in on what was being briefed. Lee sat next to Darious and Ribbon, the Riolu cracked his knuckles from time to time, the Riolu was looking for a little payback.

"Better hope we do not meet in bracket, cause your ass is mine." He whispered to both Pokemon. Ribbon rolled her eyes, she wasn't worried about the mutt, he was just a small snack compared to who she really wanted to fight. Darious and Angleblade were the two Pokemon she wanted to fight. Darious was strong of heart and personally Ribbon wondered if he had the strength to beat her outright. If she managed to get through him, then she had a chance face off against Angleblade who the Vulpix felt an odd but powerful connection. She couldn't put her paw on it but…there was something about her that just felt…familiar.

"Woods and Desert Den shall host their mini tournament together; Magma and Open Sea shall host theirs together. We were going to do these with each den hosting their own but that could take more time and this will also allow for students who do not have a chance to fight outside of their den a chance to fight others. These will be ran by the senior students so please do not give them any trouble." Coach Nikcino said while holding her stomach. Ribbon looked away in disgust, she didn't feel comfortable looking at a pregnant Pokemon.

'Amber…' Ribbon slightly said her friend's…mates name. She couldn't believe that Amber was in the condition that she was, how could she think…do something so stupid. Even if it was Chip that accidently did it, it was still Amber's body and she hated seeing her like this. Ribbon felt a small sense of betrayal.

'No point thinking about it. Amber has shown her true colors…slut.' Ribbon took a deep breath; her dark thoughts didn't seem so dark at the moment…was this Suicune's doing…or was this really her thoughts?

"Woods's Den!" Coach Nikcino spoke from the front. The Cinccino was standing by an oddly colored Leafeon, with cream colored coat, pink leaves, cute brown paws, pink eyes that a Pokemon could just get lost in for hours, with an most adorable mini flower in between her ear and head to top everything off. Ribbon knew who this Leafeon was, her name was Sakura, 6th year student, head of her class and one of the leaders of Woods's den. She also was the captain of the upper classmon battle team and was one of the most talented students in her den as she was second in her class only behind a book nerd Kirlia that was top among the 6th years that lived and breathed studying. Ribbon respected Sakura greatly and secretly wished to make out with her. Oh to feel her warm maw pressed against her's…

"Coach, do you want me to take them to the Woods's den arena?" Sakura asked, the majestic looking Leafeon asked with a big smile on her face. Ribbon knew that she loved mentoring others…oh she was so perfect. Unlike Amber!

"We can have it start in that arena and then tomorrow have round 2 in the Desert Den arena and finish in the Main Hall arena." Coach Nikcino answered. "Here is the bracket, there will be 4 students from each den for a total of 8. We worked it so round one will be in house matches and then round 2 will have students fighting outside of their den." Ribbon noticed Sakura leaning down and resting her ear against Nikcino's stomach. The Leafeon blushed deeply.

"Coach…" Sakura giggled. "I felt a little kick."

"Seriously?" Ribbon rolled her eyes.

"I know right?" Lee snickered. "Is everyone from your den such softies?" "Shut up jackal!" Darious growled. Lee shoves Darious back and before anyone knew it the boys were trading blows as both couldn't stop tackling the other. But it wasn't Ribbon who stopped them or any of the teachers…  
"That is ENOUGH!" Darious and Lee were lifted by a pair of vines and slammed onto the ground. Sakura stepped in between the brawling males. Ribbon didn't hear much else of what was said, instead she couldn't pull her focus away from the wonderful aroma of flowers that was coming from the Leafeon. Ribbon's eyes turned mostly blue as she felt a smooth calming aura radiating from Sakura. The Leafeon's butt was near Ribbon face and the Vulpix couldn't help but get in close and take in a big wiff of her scent…it was amazing…so fresh and…wait she was sniffing Sakura's tail hole…Who cared, she wanted to stuff her face into it and just eat it out.

'Mon…am I really that desperate? Nah…I do it all the time with Amber…Oh Amber…why can't you be this hot?' Ribbon felt a paw touch her back and turned around to see that it was Candy the Buneary. What was she doing here?

"You have to fight a Sandshrew round one." Candy told Ribbon, the Buneary was holding a copy of the bracket in her paw. "Should be an easy fight, but I suggest you prepare yourself since it is an Alolan version like you."

"Great…half steel type?" Ribbon groaned. "Wait how is this easy for me?" "Easy, all you have to do is make him cum." Candy murred. "Have you never fought in a domination match before?"

"I've heard of them."

"These types of matches end when one Pokemon comes first. The only clause to that rule is if say you are riding the little shrew and cum all over him, technically since you were on top of him and getting your ride game on you win by default. Most just go for blow jobs, paw jobs or any sort of oral play. But I like to get mine and do not mind riding some mon until blow my load all over their face." Candy licks her lips. "Good thing I signed up for this then."

"Huh…but you are a second year at the minimum." Ribbon looked and felt confused.

"True, but what they do not know won't hurt me. I do not feel like fighting students in my own year and besides…" Candy taps Ribbon's shoulder. "I intend to have a little fun with you my little vixen." "Huh…"

"I want to see just how strong that wild ancient spirit is inside of you." Candy puts her paw on Ribbon's chest. "I wonder…when your other half…your true half comes out…are you a herm like your mummy?" Ribbon gasped, how did she know? How did this bunny know about Ruby? "B-b-but.."

"Lucky that you and I are not in first round together, but when we meet in round 2…I am going to make you call me mummy." Candy's expression was one of slight unbalance as the bunny looked slightly evil and very sadistic. "Ribbon…Suicune…tomorrow I am going to make you feel so good…I really do hope that you taste as good as you look." Candy licks her paw and then wipes it against Ribbon's forehead. The vixen growled, her eyes flashed red.

"How dare you!" Suicune's voice could be heard in Ribbon's. Candy smirked and gives the Vulpix a kiss on the lips.

"I wonder what half I kissed, the cock loving one or the pussy eater." Candy snickered and backed off. "I really do hope you have a herm cock Ribbon, it will this fight even more interesting.

"I wasn't born with one." Ribbon felt her other half speaking through her…or was it her own spirit just waking up? "But if I was I wouldn't waste my DNA on someone like you?" Ribbon looked around, were they really discussing this here? But she noticed that many of the other students were heading towards the arenas. Even Darious and Lee were heading out with Sakura slightly behind them. Although the Leafeon's ears were perked up, as if she was trying to listen for something.  
"Don't worry, I am not stupid." Candy's arms were behind her back. "I used this same trick with your mother…oh she tasted so good." Licks her lips. "I can still taste the salt…her tears of fear, her bitterness…her cum. Oh she hates to lose Ribbon…just like you." Candy laughs. "I wish we fought round 1, I would hate for some dumb sandshrew to take you out. Their kind is so stupid…why did Arceus make such a useless Pokemon? All they are good for is getting off on and that is even hard with them since they are not that…endowed."

"Look who is talking! Dumb cumbunny." Ribbon's eyes flashed red. "Should I freeze you and shove a piece of ice up that under used hole of yours or just strap it on and fuck you until your running on empty." Ribbon thought of Ruby and wished to see her mother, what did this bunny do to her… "Screw this tournament, I am going to take you out right now!" Ribbon stopped the ground causing a bed of ice to form around her. "You want to see my wild side, you are going to feel it and then some!" "Ribbon don't!" The Vulpix heard the voice of Sakura speak to her. The Leafeon was standing a short distance away, her eyes were fixed on both Pokemon. She was able to hear and see them…

"I shouldn't be surprised…" Candy clinched her fist. "Sakura…you are part of the Evolution Guardians. Eons…another species that I wonder why Arceus created." Candy walked past the Leafeon but not without giving her a shoulder shove to let her know that they were not finished yet. Sakura didn't do anything but give a silent prayer.

"Ribbon, come on." Sakura turned around and began walking towards the door leading to the Woods's den arena. It was outside and near the well…woods. Ribbon caught up with the Pokemon and looked up at her.  
"What happened back there?" Ribbon asked. Sakura looked down at Ribbon and gives her a little nuzzle.

"You were trapped in a Trick Room, a special move that can distort reality itself. There are various uses for the move, one making it so two Pokemon can fight in a space that no one else can see but only hear and feel. The move allows for slower Pokemon to move fast and for the weak to gain an advantage over someone else. If you find yourself stuck in such a move again, all you must do is stay calm and bait your opponent to make a mistake then hit them with a move hard enough to knock them down. If you do that then the move ends and they suffer a lot of end lag."

"Lag…?" Ribbon asked.

"It is a fighting term, do not worry about it. Just break the move and you have a good chance of winning." Sakura giggled. "We should talk sometime; do you have a mentor?"  
"Ember, but…no one never said you couldn't have more than one." Ribbon didn't know why but she really wanted to make out with Sakura. "I have one or two others but…you are cute." The Leafeon giggled. "I think I can teach you a thing or two, plus…I am interested in understanding that strange power hidden within you."

"Huh?" Ribbon felt cold suddenly.

"Do not worry, your secret is safe with me. I overhead Candy talking to you." Sakura and Ribbon reached the arena. It was a nice clearing right by the woods with trees and pushes surrounding it. The grass was golden inside of the arena to tell where the boundaries were at. The arena did not have any stones, bushes or hazards inside of it as it was designed for clean battles with nothing hindering or affecting the match. Ribbon hadn't fought here just yet, but she had a feeling that starting today she was going to get acquainted with the more competitive side of Bangam Academy.

"But we will talk more later, right now try to impress me and let me see what you are capable of Ribbon." Sakura walked onto the arena, the beautiful cream colored Leafeon shook her butt as she walked. With the gulp the Vulpix tried to control her emotions as she wanted to let her fuck her so badly…

"Ribbon its about time you got here." Darious spoke up. "You are up first."

"What?"  
"Ya you verse that shrew over there. Overgrown rodent but hey…" Darious points over at the Sandshrew standing on the other end of the arena, the ice mouse was stomping the ground. Ribbon gulped, she did not know how she should fight this Pokemon other than running around a lot. She looked at Sakura who was standing in the middle of the arena, the Leafeon's pink eyes were staring right at her. Ribbon closed her eyes and felt a wave of determination wash over her, that will to press on, to finish what she started, to overcome any challenge, nothing was about to stop her from achieving her goal. Not some ice rodent, not a stupid bunny, nothing was going to stop her from winning. She was going to win this tournament, impress Sakura and then…she was going to feel her warm lips pressed up against hers."

'Am I really a lesbian…?' Ribbon thought to herself as she walked into the arena. ' Screw it, I guess I can see if she would be willing to use a strap on…or maybe I can? I mean maybe when I release my true power…my ancient power…do I grow a dick? I mean…am part legendary…hmmm…then again…screw it, let's make this Sandshrew make a mess all over this grass arena and move on in life.' 


	26. Chapter 26: Bangem's Finest

Chapter 26

Bangam's Finest

Darious watched as Ribbon was blown back by her opponents powerful Gyro Ball attack, the ice rodent seemed to have been in control of their match from the beginning up until now. Ribbon had started her match against the Sandshrew just as expected, using her speed to outpace the rodent and keep him from being able to hit her much more frail body and for a while she seemed to have the match in the bag. But the true challenge came when she tried to go in for the pin down and attempt to make him submit, with her being thrown off and then crushed under the weight of the ice/steel type. Darious had heard Ribbon let out a painful cry as she had been crushed under the Pokemon who didn't attempt the submission but instead threw Ribbon across the grass arena. Once after that Ribbon has struggled to stop the Sandshrew from getting in and beating up on her.

"Damn it." Darious heard Ribbon said from across of the arena. He wanted to jump in and save her, he hated seeing Ribbon in such pain but there was nothing he could do without both getting DQed. He watched the Sandshrew silently walk over, his claws shined in the evening light.

"Hone Claws!" Darious yelled out to Ribbon.

"Darious!" Sakura snapped from the side, the Leafeon's eyes seemed to be piercing him. "You cannot assist Ribbon, even calling out attacks are against the rules. I will not tell you this again."

"Sheesh fine." Darious gulped, he was worried for Ribbon now as he didn't know what this Shrew was thinking of doing next. He noticed Ribbon getting up, her paws were encased in ice. The Vulpix's eyes looked over at Darious. 'Eons…Sometimes can be such sticklers for the rules.'  
"Don't get yourself in trouble Darious, I've got this." Ribbon then turned her attention to the Sandshrew.

'You better.' Darious didn't like how reckless Ribbon was acting. She was in a bad spot right now, not only was her opponent out matching her type wise, but he had her pinned down badly and she had little chance of using her speed to out match him at the moment. But she remained confident. The Vulpix recklessly charged at the Sandshrew who swipes at her with Fury Attack.

"Not down yet!" Ribbon took the attack head on, dodge each swipe with a certain amount of grace that Darious didn't think she had in her. He didn't know how she was able to dodge each swipe just as it was about to hit her, but she was doing it with little hesitation. By the time the final swipe was given the Sandshrew looked tuckered out and with a hard knock down from Quick Attack she mounts herself on top of the shrew and used her iced paws to hit him as hard as possible.

"Just lay back and take it like a good mon." Ribbon snarled, the vixen wasn't in the mood for more fighting. The Sandshrew didn't respond as he looked dazed from the attack and with a look of satisfaction Ribbon turned around on the Sandshrew and began licking at his crotch, working what looked to be a pink cock out from his icy sheath. Ribbon wasted little with and starting to lick all over it, her forepaws held the shrew's hindlegs in place while her butt kept him from moving his head to much. Darious gulped as he watched Ribbon's long tongue wipe up and down the shrew's length, her cold saliva dripped back down…

"I do not think I can finish seeing this." Darious knew that Ribbon had this match in the bag and began heading over to the water bowls to get himself a drink. Just as he bent over to take a sip, Darious heard the Sandshrew's cry…

'And she wins…' Darious didn't want to admit it but he wished he had been the Sandshrew. The thought of being dominated by Ribbon…her butt in his face, her strong scent teasing his senses…all of it seemed so arousing. With a deep breath the Rockruff finished his drink and returned to the field to find Ribbon being presented as the winner while the Sandshrew slowly walked away, a big blush on his face, while his cock was dripping cold cum all over the field. Ribbon soon after her win walked over to the watering hole and began washing the taste of Sandshrew cock out of her mouth. Darious was up next but there was a nice break in between fights that he could talk to Ribbon.

"You ok?"

"Darious…there is no need to worry about me." Ribbon lifted her head from the water bowl, cold water dripped down her maw onto the ground. She nuzzled the Rockruff leaving behind some water on his cheek. "Thank you for the Hone Claws heads up. If you hadn't told me that I might not have taken such a risk."

"But Hone Claw increases attack and accuracy." Darious noted.

"Yes but Sandshrews are slow, and I knew he would be confident in going for such an attack. I could out speed him, but I had to make him believe that he had the advantage else he might have slowed down or not taken a risky move himself. Fury Swipe is a low hit, medium reward attack even with Hone Claws." Ribbon straightened up her bows. "It is a good thing I am done for the night, my body hurts. Be careful out there Darious, just because you are sturdy doesn't mean you can't be hurt.

"Don't worry about me Ribbon, I can-"The vixen cuts off of the Rockruff.  
"This is not a battle to knock someone out, this is a battle to make someone submit." Ribbon pokes at Darious's chest. "And you are so easy to make get excited. Be careful."

"If I win this…tomorrow it will be me verse Lee." The Desert Den matches were taking place in their arena, with the Woods's den being guest there tomorrow morning for round 2. Darious would have to win his match and then face Lee tomorrow. He didn't want to fight Lee in such a setting…he didn't want to give the Riolu oral or a paw job or have anything to do sexually at all with Lee. But if he wanted to face off against Ribbon or even have a chance at winning the tournament he would have to get use to the idea of making someone else cum.

"That will be fun to watch, should be right up your alley." Ribbon snickered.

"But its gay sex…" Darious noted.

"You are in a gay relationship with Halvon, and Chip if I am not mistaken. Herm or not, Chip is a boy. How is this any different?" Ribbon tapped her paws on the ground. "I have caught seen your entire tongue pushed into Halvon's tailhole, and your maw covered in Chip's cum. Not to mention I have walked in on you with both Halvon and Chip and seen them pound your tail hole into the ground, while the other's cock is hilted into your maw."

"Ya but…" Darious didn't know what to say.

"You will get over it Darious, just think of Lee's butt as one of your lovers." Ribbon rolled her eyes. "First thing is first, beat this Zigzagoon." Ribbon points with her ear at the Zigzagoon that was running around the arena, the little Pokemon was excited.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Darious asked.

"Boy, and I think he is cute for you." Ribbon giggled, her red and blue eyes looked at him with eagerness. Darious could feel that her other half was present, but it seemed to be in partnership with Ribbon as Darious felt a balance of passion and aggression coming from Ribbon.

"How did I get matched up with a boy round one?" Darious groaned. The Zigzagoon ran over to the pair and stopped in front of them, the raccoon like Pokemon brushes up against Darious.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Darious looked around nervously. "Don't you know what we are about to do?"

"Yes, and I wanted to tell you good luck before we start." The Zigzagoon murred. "My name is Taniku, though you can call me Tani if you want. Me and you have 5th period Cum Studies together Darious." Taniku's ears droop a bit. "I do not know how you do not remember me, but…that is ok. I still think we can be friends."

"We are about to beat the other up and try to dominate them in a first cum match…why are you doing this now?" Darious asked the friendly Pokemon. Ribbon was right…he was cute. Great…now he wanted to get to know him too. Taniku picks up a smooth rock and presents it to Darious.  
"Its ok that we are going to fight, I want us to have a warm creamy finish to our wonderful match." Taniku giggled, the raccoon Pokemon seemed to be enjoying himself. "I have always admired you Darious, you are so strong, cute and…I entered this hoping to get your attention. Even if I lose…" Taniku bows his head in front of Darious. "I want to ask you out on a date."

'Th-this is not happening right now…no way! Why do I always find the weirdos?' Darious thought to himself. Ribbon couldn't stop giggling.  
"I knew that you two would be cute together." Darious looked at the vixen, his face became dark as he realized that she had known this would happen.

"You knew that Taniku liked me?"

"Ribbon was the one who talked me into entering." Taniku looked up at Darious, his big eyes grew bigger as he smiled. "Honestly Darious I want you to knot me…I want to feel what Halvon and Chip feel…but…when you do can you call me cutie?"

"Oh my Arceus!" Darious shoved by Taniku and headed into the arena, the Rockruff had heard enough. He only got so far before Taniku was in front of him again, the Zigzagoon was fast…really fast. The Raccoon Pokemon took a deep breath before giving Darious a kiss…

"Oh this is going to get good!" Sakura walked into the arena, the Leafeon murred loudly. "We are going to have a lovers battle. Who here is having fun, I know I am." Sakura walked by the boys. "No one will stop you two if you decided to do a little knotting out here…will make for a nice show seeing some smexing."

"We are not lovers!" Darious stomped the ground. "I just met him." "Aww but you two looks so cute together." Sakura giggled. Darious saw Taniku blushed.

"I am going to give it my best Darious, I will not hold back." Taniku happily growls, his tail wags behind him. "If I win…we are going on a date, my treat."

"Fine but if I win…" Darious couldn't think of anything, but Sakura was here for the save.

"You take Taniku as a mate." The Leafeon spoke. "I know he loves you a lot."

"What?" Darious looked at Taniku who winks at him.  
"Win-win for both of us."

"Oh Arceus…" Darious groaned as he gets into his battle stance. If he won…he was screwed, and if he lost…he was screwed…at least that was how he saw it. Even if Taniku was cute…well he was really cute and if this wasn't a fight he might…he might actually want to take him up on that date. But if he won…he had to take Taniku to be a mate...how did that work? Were they a couple…but why? They hadn't even been on a date yet and Darious didn't know if he was gay. Sure he liked to do gay things but…that was sex. Sex was its own thing, but feelings…if he liked Taniku…well he did like him…screw it…he will screw Taniku and then figure this out.

"We have ourselves a little lover's battle." Sakura announced to everyone around the arena. The Leafeon raises a paw into the air. "Darious the Hardheaded Rockruff vs Taniku the Cute Zigzagoon. Who will come out on top, or at least clean for that matter."

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Darious barked at the top of his lungs.

"Darious make sure to swallow everything." Ribbon yelled over to the side of the arena. "Remember spitters are quitters."

"Oh I hope I taste alright to you Darious." Taniku blushed the raccoon Pokemon bats his eyes at the Rockruff. He holds his head on his paws. "Just end me now…" Darious groaned.

"BEGIN!" Sakura yelled while running out of the arena. Darious didn't even raise his head before getting smacked up against by the Zigzagoon's Extreme Speed. Darious grunted from the attack but he didn't feel to much pain. Taniku wasn't done yet as the Pokemon began swiping at Darious, each claw attack felt harder than the last as Fury Swipes was softening him up already. Darious toughed out the attack and returned the attack with Take Down knocking Taniku away from him.

"Oof." Taniku giggled. "Not bad buddy."

"I'm not your buddy!" Darious softly said, he didn't feel good saying it. "Sorry…heat of the moment." Darious felt like he was beating up on a little brother or something around those lines as he didn't want to hurt Taniku to much. Maybe he can convince him to let him blow him and then take this elsewhere. If it was his knot he wanted, he could give him that at some point. It was just sex after all and what was sex without love or feelings…better sex.

"Its ok, I expected that." Taniku's claws began shining. "But I intend to win." The Zigzagoon smirks. "That tail hole is mine!" The raccoon charged at Darious using Extreme Speed and rammed into Darious this time giving him a hard knock down. Darious rolled on the ground but managed to roll back onto his paws and prepare a counter attack as he used Take Down again to slam into his opponent knocking him away. Darious felt a bit shook but he wasn't about to go down as he slams a paw into the rock under him leaving a little hole.

"Alright, you want to play…I'll play." Darious was feeling alive now, the Rockruff didn't expect to get a real fight out of this creampuff of a Pokemon, but he could be wrong. Taniku shook himself off, the Zigzagoon looked thrilled.

"I hope I earn your respect Darious, cause I want you to know…" Taniku closed his eyes. "Though I might be a gay zagoon…I am not a bottom bitch." Eyes open. "Maybe a power bottom but I am not a bitch, and sure I want to be your bitch…but when it comes to being in the sake…I call the shots."

"Why does everyone think I am gay?" Darious asked outload, he looked over at Ribbon. "I mean-" Darious felt something hard hit him on the jaw…  
"Never take your eyes off your opponent hun." Taniku said as he crossed up Darious, the raccoon lands a few feet away from where the puppy hits the ground. "Do you want me to give you pleasure now or after a bit more pounding…" giggles. "Where do you think we should go for our date, I think a movie should be in order. I heard that Sex and the Skitty is pretty good, the main character is a Skitty that is on the hunt for the biggest cock that she can find. Ooohhh…I wonder if there is a Wailord in it?"

"Shut up please…" Darious weakly got up, despite his type advantage he wasn't having a fun time or felt like he was winning this match up. The Zigzagoon was tougher than expected…like a lot tougher and he was suffering a lot. Taniku puts a paw on top of Darious's head and pushed his face onto the grass.

"You know Darious I am surprised you haven't figured out who I am just yet." Taniku kisses the top of the Rockruff's head and then straightens it up. "So cute, I love it when my opponent is down like this, their mouth is just in the right spot…for their feeding."

"I am not sucking your dick…" Darious forced his head up, only to get a good view of Taniku's cock and balls in his face, the raccoon was already half erect. Darious caught the scent of his opponents scent…it was strong…the scent of a alpha male. Darious knew that scent…

"Wait…are you from a pack?" Darious asked, the Rockruff felt his own erection starting to come out.

"What Zigzagoon's can't be in packs?" Taniku asked in a fake surprised tone. "Yes, I am part of the Night Wolf Pack, a back of Mightyena's and Linoones that live to the north of your pack. I am the middle child of the packs second in command. The scent you smell…that is the scent of a future alpha male…and I bet right now Darious…your getting hard. You want this in your mouth don't you…or tail hole…both feel great to me. I would love to make you cum all over this soft green grass, give it a little variety in color." Taniku whispers into Darious's ear. "Just because you have the scent and marking of a alpha doesn't mean you have to be afraid to lift that beautiful butt from time to time, be proud to do it." Taniku kisses Darious on the maw. "How about this, I know you want to win this, cause if you do then you get to fight Lee, that ass hole of a Riolu and rival to your pack." Taniku looks over at Sakura and then back at the confused Darious. "Blow me and I will let you win."  
"Why?" Darious was confused. He didn't want to win like this but…Taniku was…

"I'm stronger than you Darious, admit it." Taniku smiled as he kisses him again, this time lasting a good three seconds. "Mon you are so cute…I really want to mount you right now and make you mine."

"NO!" Darious wasn't about to let the Zigzagoon have his way with him. "I can beat you-"

"If you keep this up, I will embarrass you where you stand." Taniku rubs his cock, the pink member throbbed in front of Darious's face. "So…Sex and Skitty, tomorrow after the tournament is over. I say we treat ourselves to something meaty before paw. How about fish?" Taniku giggled, the Zigzagoon points to his cock. "What are you waiting for, I am not going to blow myself, even though that is fun to do sometimes."

"Why me…" Darious sighed and began licking at the raccoon's cock…it had a strong musk to it, almost as if Darious was giving the leader of his own pack a blow job. Alpha males had strong scents, this was so potential mates could easily identify who were the strongest of the pack. Darious didn't expect a fellow first year…and a Zigzagoon at that to be someone who could pocess something so strong. The Rockruff looked up at the raccoon who was giggling and playing with his head fur, the male was straightening it up with little licks here and there. Darious worked his tongue up to Taniku's tip where he was treated with the sweet taste of the Pokemon pre.

"You like it? I eat lots of sweet berries every day just, so I can taste sweet. I thought of you honestly when I started doing it." Taniku murred.

"I do not get you." Darious said before wrapping his mouth around the Pokemon's tip and began working his mouth up and down. He closed his eyes and tried to forget what he was doing but…the sound of his own slurping, Taniku's constant giggles and Ribbon on the back ground laughing at the top of her lungs made the Rockruff feel all that much more embarrassed. He really did not want to take his like this…not like this.

"Because I like you Darious," Taniku murred, the Pokemon was becoming close to cumming as Darious was able to taste his pre cum starting to change to the salty and sweet real thing. "Being an Alpha doesn't mean you can't enjoy the company of others or the company of the same sex. I…want to honestly be your mate someday, if that means anything."  
"Joy…" Darious spoke taking his mouth from Taniku's tip…only to get hit in the face with the raccoon's orgasm…the warm, sticky fluids squirted all over his face and chest, leaving behind a strong odor. Darious groaned loudly, the Rockruff couldn't believe that he just got a facial from this male, the cherry on top of his more embarrassing fight to date. "GAME!" Sakura walked over to the boys, her cheeks were so red that she looked like a cherry. "Taniku you wi-"

"Oh no Sakura, I gave up." Taniku lied, the Zigzagoon licks Darious wiping some of his cum off of him. "So cute…I can't wait to go on our date. We will have such an good time and when its over…I will make you cum so hard that you will sleep for days."

"Whoa…" Sakura puts a paw on her mouth. "I almost want to ask if you have room for one more." The Leafeon giggled. "Taniku you clearly won but…if you want to let Darious continue in your place…"

"Yes I would like that." Taniku winks at the embarrassed puppy. "He is more than capable of continuing in my stead."  
"Alright then." Sakura holds up Darious paw to present him as the winner. A few in the crowd booed but it didn't both Darious or Taniku. Once done the Rockruff headed over to the watering hole like Ribbon had before and began washing his mouth out. The Rockruff felt his rump being pat and it was by none other than Taniku.

"Why did you do all of that?" Darious pride was shot, he felt that he should have lost or at least been told that his opponent was stronger than expected. Taniku puts his paw up against the puppy's crotch. Darious took a deep breath, his mind thought of Taniku putting his cock inside of him…wait what? Why was he thinking such thoughts?

"I wanted to get your attention, plus I wanted to also test to see how strong you are." Taniku bumps his butt up against Darious's. "Darious, you are a very cute Pokemon who will one day have your own pack. I would like to be part of that pack with you, and maybe have your egg."

"Hello, males."

"Ditto essence." Taniku proudly said. "My pack uses it from time to time to help with breeding. My parents…my fathers…used it to make me. It's a long story that I wouldn't mind telling you while we cuddle. Also…you are bi…I can feel it. Though I think when push comes to shove…you want the cock." Taniku murred. "I have seen you with Halvon and you two look happy, and that is something I hope we can have together. I do not want to replace Halvon…in fact I would love to get that cute otter in between us for a little fun. He looks like he enjoys being a taker anyway. And before you ask…I am a first year, but like I said I am the offspring of two very strong fathers. Plus…I am have been training since birth." Taniku pushes up some of his fur on his left side to show Darious a nasty scar, one that ran all along his side. "I will explain that another time, but just know that the bruises I got today are nothing compared to this." Taniku smiled. "Give us a chance ok…I know we can be happy together if we just try. Let's make our pack strong."

"Taniku…" Darious was ready to give up, how could he get out of this? "Let your guard down Darious, you might like what you see." Taniku kisses the puppy on his cheek. "Shower up, you are fighting first thing tomorrow."

"That's right Darious." Ribbon walks over, the Vulpix rubs a paw on Taniku's head. "I thought you would have done him in faster."

"I needed to keep it interesting hun." Taniku winks. The Zigzagoon shakes his butt a bit. "Plus I wanted to see just how much Little Darious wants to get all in here. I think he wants it badly." Taniku bumps his butt against Darious's. The Rockruff grumbles out of embarrassment. "No touching until we go on our date. I heard there is this wonderful part of the movie where the Skitty is discovering her sexual interest and…Oh you just have to go down on someone after watching that that little cutie can do. I'm getting horny just thinking about it. Oh why do I need a little more time to refill?"

"I think I want to throw up!" Darious groaned as he was the only one that didn't know who Taniku was. The Rockruff noticed Lee watching him, the Riolu gives the puppy a thumb down.

"Your going down tomorrow, loser." Lee walks away.

Darious and the others feel a cold wind blowing up against them, the winds of change were upon them. Who will find their journeys ending tomorrow…?  



	27. Chapter 27: Battle of Beliefs

Chapter 27

Battle of Beliefs

It was the morning of the main events of the Fall Festival. A cold chill could be felt in the air as Pokemon walked around in what was most likely 40 degrees or below weather. The island became cold during the fall and winter time taking on a look of a icy wonderland during the Winter Festival. It was during this time of the year that Aqua would migrate to another part of the region in hopes of finding warmer water, she wasn't someone who liked to hang around for the cold…for obvious reasons. She intended to finish her business with Meadow and be on her way. The Manaphy monitored the fusion of the twin Zorua's souls as the process…the proper process for using a soul doll wasn't a ten-minute affair but one that took well over a day sometimes even more. This wasn't going to split the two Pokemon's souls apart, that would destroy them, but if done right it would allow them to live semi-normal lives.  
"Aqua how much longer?" Meadow asked, the Shaymin came in from walking around outside. She had been in the room with her and the Zorua since Aqua brought it back. The Manaphy didn't like working with others around, she hated the feeling of being watched while she worked. Which was a bit ironic considering what she loved to do during her off time but hey…who was counting.

"Stop asking me that Meadow." Aqua's eyes were blood shot, the Manaphy had been up for well over 30 hours. "Look if you need something to do, go give Neoral a BJ, the Jirachi needs it. Gosh I love you to death dear but after 30 hours of listening to you ask me questions about this Zorua's status-"

"Chip! His name is Chip." Meadow angrily snapped.

"Chips are for eating Meadow, its not something you name your child. No wonder you want to hurry this up, you need to snack on Chip's well…little chippy." Aqua was too tired to think of snappy come backs but she liked that one. It was always fun to make fun of how much her friend liked to take cocks…or was it virginas? Regardless she loved to have sex, but then again, she did too, and so did Ruby…and Destiny when she stopped being uptight…and Neoral…oh he loved the D…and Ace…he loved the V…well shit…they all loved to get laid. They should have an orgy again; all that bonding would be good for them.

"Clever." Aqua watched as the sleeping form of Chip was lying next to what appeared to be an Eevee doll, but it was in fact a projected image of his sister Amber. Aqua was able to see the Eevee's soul, but by this point in the merging process anyone else could as well. Much like before the pair would have to return to one another every so often, but this doll and ritual would at least allow for the twins to be apart longer, and experience a much more independent life. She even was kind enough to construct a cock and virgina for the doll that was like what the foxes had. It felt real…Aqua was sure of it as she just had to true out the inserted toys for herself. Cleaning them out or off was a small process since she didn't want the pair to know that they were getting slightly used items.

"Well this is what you get after 30 hours of being up Meadow." Aqua puts her hand on the top of the twin's heads. "It will still be a good while Meadow, this process is a bit harder since Chip is a dark type, his natural resistance to magic and psychic powers is making this trickier. But we are getting there…" She brushed a hand across the Zorua's head. "You picked a cute one."

"He also has a nice cock." Meadow giggled. The Shaymin looked her friend in the eyes. "You should settle down sometime, you have two very cute water boys that I am sure would love be with you."

"Those two, they are just my servants." Aqua responded, she didn't like talking about settling down.

"That like you a lot, plus I have seen you with them…" Meadow brushed up against Aqua. "You like them. But…if you want to avoid this conversation again I understand. I mean…30 hours being up in all."

"Did Ruby go see her daughters?" Aqua asked. Ruby had planned at the beginning of the day to go see her daughters. She had returned to the island to do that before she got attacked by Ace's girl Candy. Aqua wondered if Ace had planned the attack, since he did swoop in and be the hero that saved Ruby from any further harm or embarrassment. But she wasn't going to get involved in that since it was none of her business and if Ruby wanted to mess around with him again then so be it.

"I was with her when she found Angelblade. My little girl has grown up so much…" Meadow blushed. "I know she is not mine, but I love that little Absol so much. I remember when Ruby brought her to me, so tiny and fragile. Me…the General of Fertility…what did I know about raising a child?"

"You were part of a village full of horny Shaymins." Aqua rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me you haven't at least babysat one of them."

"Babysitting and raising a child is different." Meadow lifted herself up, the Shaymin's stomach pressed up against the ground slightly. Aqua could feel the life force of her offspring, it wouldn't be long before the little Shaymin or Zorua was born. It wasn't just the little one inside of Meadow she could feel…the snack food named Pokemon…there was a strong life force coming from him as well. One of them would give birth to the next generation of Generals. Aqua could feel the powerful energy of a Shaymin in of them but it wasn't like a garden variety version…no this one was like Meadow but even stronger, or at least it will be some day. But what would that mean for its sibling, who most likely was an Zorua…or maybe an Eevee? Aqua's curiosity suddenly came to life.

"Aqua what are you thinking of?" Meadow asked the Manaphy. "I know that look, you are either thinking of cocks, or something has your curiosity." "I can feel the life force of your offspring Meadow. Their souls…they whisper to me." Aqua smiled. "One of them will someday become stronger than even you…"

"Wow." Meadow pressed her paw against her stomach and then touched Chip's. "That makes me so happy Aqua, to know that me and Chip will be giving birth to the next generation of Generals."

"That does?" Aqua was confused. "Why?"

"Because some day all of us must retire Aqua and allow the next generation continue what we started." Meadow kissed Chip's head and then kissed Amber's. "These two have taught me that. And for them I shall lay down my life…"

"I liked you more when you were obsessed with getting laid." Aqua groaned.

"I still love to get laid Aqua." Meadow lifted herself up and kissed the Manaphy on the lips, the Shaymin pushed her up against the wall. "Just because I want to be a little bit more responsible doesn't mean I can't have fun every so often. If it's my cock, you want to feel…I think I can give that to you."

"You have gotten heavy." Aqua noted, the Manaphy wasn't in the mood for this right now. Meadow must have known that as the Shaymin pressed herself up against the water girl more. Her expression then became cold.

"Stop shitting over everything that I love, and more importantly your own future." Meadow pressed her paw up against Aqua's stomach and then ran it down to her crotch. "We are immortals Aqua, forever is a long time to be alone." Meadow then got up and returned to Chip and Amber's side. "You should go find Ruby and help her with Ribbon, Angelblade is more mature than her other daughter. She can understand her mother's intentions a lot better than her younger sister."

"She also is not the reincarnation of a wild dog-"

"It's not Suicune's fault." Meadow kept her back to Aqua. "Suicune…Ribbon is nothing more than a young Vulpix coming of age. She also has been raising herself since her mother has been trying to split her responsibilities between 3 different children. Despite how mature she can be, we must not forget that Ribbon is only 3 years old and is just coming of age."

"Who are you?!" Aqua was awake now. "Fine I will go find Ruby, but if anything happens here-"

"You will be the first to know. I will most likely send Ace or Neoral to fetch you. They are a bit faster than me right now."

"Well they are not the ones who let a Zorua squirt into their little gardens." Aqua said in a slightly snobby voice, she hated seeing her best friend like this. It was disgusting. Meadow glared at Aqua.

"One more comment and I will shove an exploding seed so far up your ass that it will create a new canal."

"And on that note…" Aqua creates a water portal next to her, the Manaphy felt a little cold under the neck. She had a feeling that Meadow would do it, she really would harm her. Where did this Shaymin come from and when can she get her friend back?

"You mean I am not alone in this world?" Ruby heard Angelblade asked. Ruby had assumed her Espeon form for their meeting, the Mew has grown more attached to the form since her meeting with Elizabeth and enjoyed using it a lot. It was also the form that she allowed to show her herm parts, something that she revealed to Angelblade. The Absol girl had just heard from Ruby that she had a sister, though Ruby hadn't told her who it was just yet. She planned on having Ribbon meet them for breakfast. "Yes Angelblade, you are not alone." Ruby noticed the Absol tearing up. "Whats wrong?"  
"How could you keep this from me for so long? Three years to long." "Well…" Ruby didn't have anything to say for this, she did mess up. "You have to understand…I um…" Ruby realized that she couldn't come up with an excuse. The Espeon-Mew looked down at her tea cup, the brown liquid had some steam rising from it, which was a lot more than her ideas right now. Angleblade was starting to tear up and cry as her emotions were bubbling up to the surface.

"I shouldn't expect any more from you Ruby." Angelblade growled.

"Its Mom!" Ruby growled back. "We are not on first name basis."

"Well fuck you Mom!" Angelblade sips some of her berry juice. "Do I even want to know who my dad is?"

"Well…" Ruby really didn't know how she was going to react to this. "Your dad is-"

"Its Headmaster Bangam." Angelblade answered. Ruby blinked in response, the Espeon didn't know how to respond to her daughter telling her something like that. How did she know?

"Meadow told me at some point this year, after I asked her if Bangam was my father. I could always feel a strong bond with him, his aura was like mine and our eyes…and ability to use the Absolite…when I learned that the Absolite responds to blood bonds…and that Bangam was the only other Absol in their region known to be able to use it." Angelblade touches her collar where the rare gem was attached.

"You are smarter than I give you credit for." Ruby looked away, she felt ashamed for not being a better parent to Angelblade. Meadow has been more of a mother to her than she ever had been.

"Its ok." Angelblade's voice became softer. "I still love you…Mom." Ruby looked at her daughter, the Absol smiled back. "You are not perfect but…at least you didn't abandon me. Meadow has done her best to raise me and…I think I have taken on some of her good qualities…and a few bad ones."

"Such as?" Ruby pictured Angelblade being as horny as her friend…no, no…bad thoughts. This was her daughter…not some Buneary that you find in a club. Huh Buneary…why did that waste of a Pokemon species pop in her mind. CANDY! Even in her mind she was screwing with her…if she ever got her paws on that rodent, she would make her wish that she was never born.  
"Her ability to forgive others." Angelblade started, the Absol takes a sip of her berry juice. Ruby noticed that she looked just like her when she sipped her drinks, the Absol despite not being around her all her life acted a lot like her. Angelblade lets out a soft burp. "Sorry…"

"It's cute." Ruby admitted, her cheeks were red. "Anything else?"

"Well…I remember catching Meadow do it a few times-"

"That hedgehog!" Ruby's ears twitched.

"Oh, calm down Mom." Angelblade giggled. "She actually taught me the value of protection, but also the joys of just going with your heart. Meadow used to be a lot wilder, but she always made sure to protect herself and not bring home the wrong kind of Pokemon for me to be exposed around. She is a good mother…you both are good parents. Just not perfect."

"Geez thanks." Ruby noticed Ribbon heading in their direction, she didn't know if she would be able to recognize her in their form. It wasn't every day that she showed off her beautiful Espeon body, with the slick curves and fine booty. Yes, Ruby felt that she had a fine booty and wasn't afraid to express that. "Ribbon over here sweetie." Ruby called to the Vulpix who noticed her mother and ran over. Angelblade looked slightly nervous but Ruby told her that she will be fine, the worst of it will be over soon enough. Once Ribbon arrived Ruby introduced the girls to one another.

"This is your sister…Angelblade." Ruby wanted to get the awkward moment out of the way as fast as possible. Ribbon and Angelblade looked at one another and then embraced the other in a long huge. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, at least the worst part was over. Ruby didn't know what questions the girls might ask but whatever it was she would at least try to embrace it and answer back what needed to be said. Meadow and told her that she needed to bring her family together, even if it was one piece at a time. For now, her daughters were together and could support one another, that was an victory in of itself. Next, she would have to track down her other daughter…son…Fenzura was a boy, even if sometimes she wanted to lift his tails and grope him just to see if that really was a cock in between his legs and not just a very long clit. Just hopefully he will be as willing to embrace her love since the two of them were on such bad terms right now.

"We just need Fenzura back now." Ribbon's voice brought the Espeon-Mew back to reality. Ruby noticed that Angelblade was crying a little bit, the Absol had truly thought she was alone in this world up until now. Ruby felt guilty for making her have to endure such a long period of solitude, but that was over now, she would have less secret. Both Ribbon and Angelblade hugged one another, the girls were holding each other tightly. Ruby could feel how relieved her daughters were as the girls continued hugging the other while saying how happy they were to be together. Maybe it was the first time they were sitting together here as a family and as sisters, but Ruby could already tell how the bonds of family…of blood was strong.

"I will find him and bring him here." Ruby touched her heart. "Maybe we can experience Christmas together, like a real family." Ruby couldn't promise that, but she wanted to at least believe that she could deliver something nice for her children.

"Are you going to watch me fight today?" Ribbon asked, the Vulpix's blue and red eyes stared strongly at the eon. Ruby could feel Suicune's presence, the legendary dog was wide awake. From what Ruby could tell, she already had touched Ribbon's soul and most likely was starting to merge herself with her other half. It was only a matter of time before Ruby would have to explain everything to Ribbon, but if that could wait then let it…sometimes it was nice to just let her daughter be the child that she was meant to be.

"Of course…even if I do not want to see my child in pain, or in a sexual situation." Ruby had to admit, she didn't like watching Angelblade's fights, they were always very violent and full of sexual moments that no parented want to watch.

"You will do fine." Angelblade murred happily. "You just need to beat that girl Candy and then you'll be in the finals."

"I have to beat her…She said some awful things about you Mom. How she defeated you, and made you feel really sad. And then she wiped her saliva on my head and-"

"Candy?!" Ruby couldn't hold back a nasty growl. "When is the fight?"

"Well the first matches for today should be happening right now, which is that Rockruff Darious vs Lee the Riolu."

"Ribbon, I will meet you over there, I will not miss your fight for the world. But it is a beautiful day outside…and it would be a shame to miss taking advantage of it." Ruby took a quick breath before walking off, she had something to take care of before her fought against the scum of the earth, a Buneary. 


	28. Chapter 28: Dog Fight

Chapter 28

Dog Fight

"Darious!" Lee screamed into the Rockruff's ear as he swung at the rock dog. Darious dodged the attack but not without getting hit in the face with some dust. The pup rolled to the other side of Lee, his eyes practically shut.

"What Lee? What do you want me to do just stand there and take it?" Darious asked, the Rockruff shook his head and opened his eyes back up fully. The boys have been hard at work fighting one another, their match has been going on for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours to them and those that watched. The pair traded blow after blow since the start of the battle, both were fighting for control of the dusty battlefield they fought on. Darious didn't like his chances, not only did Lee have the type advantage, but he was upset about his previous lose to the dog and wanted revenge. Darious told Lee that he should just be a good jackal and bend over and just take his humping. Of course, that didn't go over to well, but it was worth a shot.

"Is that what you told your little butt buddy Halvon? Just take it?" Lee swung at Darious again, this time hitting him on the chest to send the Rockruff backwards into the dirt. The rock pup felt dizzy, his body was in pain…a lot of it. Every blow from Lee felt ten times worse than what a normal opponent might do to him, well minus Tanika, that Zigzagoon knew how to hurt him.

"What was that what that sweet, little Zigzagoon told you last night just before he made you blow him like the bitch you are." Lee snickered. "That is so sad, you lost to a Zigzagoon, pathetic. You do not deserve to be here, at least he would have given me a real fight."

"Good grief…" Darious shook himself off, the Rockruff was feeling slightly better, he needed a small rest. Lee was good for something, talking so much that he let you recover your strength. "Do you ever shut up?" Darious stretched his back out. "This it he part where you go blah, blah, blah, I'm great, your ass, you like cocks, I'm a bad ass, blah, blah, blah." The Rockruff pretends to yawn. "Let's just skip to the part where I kick your ass, mount, and call you my bitch while you whine about how gay this is but your secretly like it."

"Why you!" Lee jumps at Darious and tried to hit him with a diving kick, only to miss and hit the ground. "I missed?"

"Dive kicks are the most over used fighting move ever, easy to telegraph and dodge." Darious chuckles. "Come on Lee, don't let me beat you this quickly."

"That's it!" The Riolu got up, his arms shook a bit. "You are either very dense or just unnaturally cocky. Ever since we have known one another you have acted like you was better than me. Sure, our packs are natural enemies, but that doesn't mean we have to treat one another like we are the scum of the earth." Lee's paws began glowing blue, a thick layer of aura was wrapped around it. "That is fine though, it's time to knock that stupid grin off your face and make you realize how hopeless your chances of getting out of this are." Lee pounds his fist together. "Prepare yourself."

"So cheesy." Darious tried to hide his nervous. "Let's do this thing." "Lets." Lee used Force Palm as he tried to hit Darious once more, but the Rockruff stepped to the side letting Lee fall forward in front of him. "To slow." Darious tried use Thrash to send a message to the Riolu but was instead met with a paw grabbing him out of his move. The Riolu smirked.

"Counter." Lee struck Darious's jaw with his free paw knocking him onto the ground. Darious felt the Riolu get on top of him, his paw held Darious's down. "Remember you brought this on yourself." Lee tried to reach down and grab Darious's sheath but the Rockruff gives the Riolu a nasty headbutt to protect himself, knocking the Riolu off him and back onto the hard dirt ground.

"Sucker Punch, bitch." Darious rolled onto his stomach and gets up. "Learned that one from my Poochyena friend back home. He used to nail it me with it all of the time."

"Oh my Arceus…you play dirty. Shouldn't expect any less from your kind." "Stop whining." Darious shook himself, the Rockruff was starting to hit his limit, he didn't know how many more hits he could take before he went down. He had to end this sooner rather than later. "Maybe I will be nice to you and you know, save you the embarrassment of everyone finding out how much you love the D."

"I am going to break your jaw, that you no one has to hear the stupid things that come out of it." Lee slammed his paws together again. "All I need is one good hit…" Lee attacked with a fury of blows, the Riolu attempted to hit Darious with the hardest hit that he could muster. Darious had to take a hit or two as he couldn't dodge everything all at once, but the strikes that did hit him were nowhere near as strong as one could have been. Once Lee was done throwing out wild attacks the Rockruff used Thrash to hit Lee as hard as he could knocking the Riolu onto the ground. Darious went on a small rampage for a moment before stopping himself by leaning up against a boulder in the middle of the arena. He had knocked Lee out, the Riolu wasn't to be an issue for a little bit. But it costed him all his energy as the Rockruff puts a paw against the boulder.

"I do not think I have much left in me…" He looked at Sakura who was watching from the side. There was an outburst from the crowd to see Darious finish off Lee by of course nailing his tail hole, but the Riolu was out cold. Sakura holds up a paw.

"That is enough. Because Lee has been knocked out and any act upon him would be cruel, we shall end it here." The Leafeon walks out to the arena and holds up Darious's paw. "Darious advances to the finals."

"FRAUD" A few Pokemon from the crowd called out to Darious. The Rockruff tried to find out who said it, but it was impossible to see who it could have been. Looking down the puppy felt terrible, his match against Taniku would haunt him for a while, even if he won the tournament it would haunt him since he had lost to the Zigzagoon but was given the chance to move on.

"Don't listen to them." Sakura smiled. "Taniku had told me before the match that he didn't want to go past his fight with you. Ya I guess its cheating a bit, but if you lost to Lee then so be it." The Leafeon giggled cutely. "You did a good job today Darious, and don't worry about not getting to dominate Lee, I am sure that beating will be more than enough for now. You two can work out the kinky part on your own."

"I…do not think that will happen." Darious said, he didn't want to put his rod into the Riolu's tail hole anyway, he was sure that he was tight as all hell.

"Worst thing to hear is no." Sakura escorts Darious from the field. "Run along, you need to rest up for tonight. You will be facing the winner of Candy vs Ribbon."

'I have a chance to fight Ribbon…nice.' Darious thought as he walked back to his room. The match was set for that evening, giving him the entire day to recover. By the rules he would have to go to the nurse's office a few hours before the match to be checked out and cleared to fight. If any Pokemon had more than one match in a single day they would have to be cleared before fighting. But for now, he was going to grab something to eat and take an well-deserved nap.

Ruby arrived at the arena just in time to see the end of the Rockruff's match against the Riolu, it wasn't as expected but at least it didn't end with anyone being completely embarrassed. Normally first to cum matches ended with someone holding onto themselves as they left the arena, a big red blush on their face while a trail of cum followed behind them. She didn't sense that the Rockruff wanted it to end with the Riolu being in that kind of position and as such ended it by knocking him out cold which by the rules meant that he won by default. It wasn't the nice way to end it and it was greatly frowned upon since it went against what the style of combat was but honestly…who wanted to watch two boys do it out in the open anyway. Ruby didn't that was for sure.

"I can sense Candy is nearby." Ruby's sapphire colored charm on her head flashed. She didn't use this Espeon form solely for seeing her daughters or to look sexy in, which when she thought she was. This form also was going to be what she used to crush the little rodent with. Taking a deep breath, the Espeon walked over to the trail leading to the Desert Arena and stood in the middle of it. Looking up she felt a cool winter like wind pick it up to greet her. It was going to be a beautiful day….  
Ruby waited for what felt like 5 minutes or more, but soon Candy's presence was felt nearing her and with a little sigh the Espeon-Mew opened her eyes. Standing no more than a yard or two away from her was the Buneary, today wearing a short yellow skirt with golden ribbons attached to her ears. Disgusting.

"What are you still doing here, no one asked a wash up like you to crash this little party?" Candy snickered while holding a paw to her mouth. Ruby growled back at the disrespectful bunny.

"I do not want you fighting my daughter." Ruby knew that her words would fall on deaf ears, but chances were that if Candy fought Ribbon the bunny would got crushed. And if anyone was going to break this Buneary it was going to be Ruby, not her daughter. "Your fight is with me, not my daughter."

"Oh how cute…you want to protect your little mistake." Candy snickered. "You would hate for me to be the one to get her beautiful white fur all dirty and sticky…like mummy's was. You looked so cute being covered in cum, it suits you so well Ruby." Candy gives the Espeon-Mew a sinister grin. "I am pretty sure it was your usual look back when Arceus was still with us, you know since you were his whore and all."

"You dare to use our creator's name in vain." Ruby wasn't about to let this bunny go now, even if she wanted to, no one spoke ill of Arceus. "I never was into that mumble jumble anyway. You and your friends have been living by that old dusty code and life style for far too long. It's time to wake up and realize that the world has left you and your kind behind. Even Pokemon like me can defeat some washed up Mew like you." Candy spits at the ground. "Fight a fight that you know you can't win, stupid."

"Alright Candy…" Ruby looked out to the area around them, they were fighting on a different part of the woods, near a beautiful flower garden. Ruby felt that cool wind blow across her face again, such a wonderful day to be alive…

"You know Candy…it's a beautiful day outside…" Ruby needed a moment to clear her mind, for the task ahead was going to be stressful.  
"Not when I get done with you," Candy cracked her knuckles.

"Shut up." Ruby snapped, the Espeon heard the beautiful sound of pidgies chirping in the background, their little songs eased her heart. "The birds are singing. Maybe if you ever learn to shut up and take a moment, you might find some joy in their music every once in a while, you idiot." "Are you staling?" Candy asked, Ruby felt that she was preparing an attack, but she wasn't too worried…along long as nothing made her lose her concentration.

"Stupid bunny." Ruby took a deep breath and smelled the fresh scents of the fall flowers in bloom. Their scent reminded the Espeon-Mew of her time with Bangam long ago when they explored the island together. "Flowers are in bloom…"

"Who cares if they are in bloom, they are going to die anyway." Candy was becoming impatient, but Ruby needed just another minute or two. The Espeon's charm flashed a few times… "Its fall! Everything dies, just like your fighting career. When I exposed you for the fraud that you are."

'Just a few more seconds…' Ruby didn't know if she could stall Candy any more as the Buneary was ready to start fighting. Not good but Ruby was sure that she could work with what energy she has stored up for now. "Here I come!" Candy used Agility to close the gap between the two of them, which wasn't much in the first place and used Power Up Punch. Ruby managed to dodge the attack but only by an hair as she felt the force from Candy's cut the air near her head. Ruby returned the attack with a powerful burst of Psychic right to the bunny's chest sending her flying back a few feet. Candy landed with a hard thump onto the ground kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake. Ruby's charm began glowing…

"You know it's kind of stupid to announce that you are about to attack me, it kind of defeats the purpose of tactful combat." Ruby felt a lot more at home fighting in her Espeon body than her Pachirisu. In this form she had access to all her Psychic abilities and then some as Espeon's learned a neat bag of abilities that Ruby didn't gain naturally. Of course, she can learn any move, but she rarely fought in her Mew form and while in a transformed body she only had access to some of her true abilities and had to use her new form's moves as much as possible.

"I will keep them in mind…" Candy rose from the ground, the bunny looked like she was in a lot of pain. Good, she needed to be reminded who was the top female around here and it wasn't her. "You don't stroke your dick…oh I meant your ego." Candy wiped her face clean of some dirt that was on it.

"You know Candy, I do not know why Pokemon do not use their special attacks in the beginning of a fight?" Ruby had a feeling that Candy might try the little trick she used last time on her, but like her special attack it took a bit of time to charge up for. Ruby was going to wrap this up in her next attack.

"Because they take time to charge up or get an opening, you stupid-"Candy wasn't allowed to finish her words as Ruby shot a burst of Psychic energy that engulfed the Buneary. "No manners, no grace, why did Ace pick you over me?" Ruby walked over to Candy and pocked at the psychic bubble that held her captive. Ruby's gem continued to glow as Ruby played with the bubble, her paw bouncing it up and down every so often. "That is fine, he is mine again anyway. After I finish with you, I might just go back and let him fuck me until he's completely spent. And then after that…I might just let him do me in the butt…or vise versa…I haven't used my wonderful herm cock in a good while anyway."

Candy whined as she was unable to do anything inside of the bubble, the Buneary was completely at Ruby's mercy. Ruby wanted to play with her some more, but she could feel her concentrated psychic energy starting to run thin. Time to pop Candy's bubble and finish this fight before it truly started. "This is how its going to work Candy, I am going to blow this bubble up and that will take you down to nearly no hp." Ruby made the bubble start glowing. "I am going to assume your ugly form and forfeit the match against Ribbon, and then after that I will escort you to the nurses' office where you will get treated. After that is over, you will take your sorry ass, cumbunny useless ass back home and never bother me nor my family again. Cause if you do, I swear to Arceus…I will tear you a new one, and that is saying it mildly. And Ace is family, he is the father of my dear Fenzura, you know what that means."  
Candy's eyes became terribly sad.

"You want to know what your fatal mistake was Candy? DON'T FUCK WITH A MEW!" Ruby turned around and slapped the bubble with her tail sending it back into the flower garden where and psychic explosion erupted. Ruby didn't even need to see the explosion as the area turned purple for a few seconds before returning to normal. A shower of flower seeds, pollen and petals floated down from the sky.

"It's on days like these, that bunnies should be…hmmm…how does that phrase go again…. boom! Nah…hell maybe…hmm…. Bunnies should be burning in hell…YES! Oh, I wonder if anyone has ever used that before? Original just like me." Ruby giggled as she transformed into Candy. She might not like being a Buneary, but the Mew needed to finish up her personal business before heading back to Ace. She was so going to let him do whatever he wanted to her tonight, and mon she hoped that he was as horny as she was. It felt so good blowing things up again…  



	29. Chapter 29: Final Fight

Chapter 29

Final Fight

"What do you mean she forfeited!" Ribbon was told by Sakura that Candy had forfeited their match and Ribbon was announced the winner. Ribbon wanted to defeat the Buneary and restore her mother's honor, but now there was no way to do that…at least right at this moment there wasn't. Hopefully sometime in the future she could fight Candy but for today she would have to accept the win and prepare herself for Darious.

"You will be alright Ribbon." Sakura rubbed the Vulpix's head. "Darious will be a tricky opponent, he is strong of heart and stubborn as a Rockruff can get. You will have to watch your attacks and know when to go in and when to play the distance game."

"I thought there was no assistance?" Ribbon asked, the Vulpix looked out at the arena, it was quiet now that there were no fights happening. She would face Darious in the main arena tonight in front of the entire school. Only four Pokemon were left in the overall tournament as there was two from her bracket and two from the Magma vs Open Water bracket. The winners of these would be crowned the Fall Festival champions for the first years. Ribbon and Darious just happen to be from the same den which sort of made the pair by default champions since they knocked off the Desert Den Pokemon, but Sakura still wanted them to finish the tournament out. She told them that come the Winter Festival they will fight in a larger bracket with just their den and if they won out then the top 4 Pokemon from each den will fight in a free for all in the Winter Arena. It was a fan favorite with a Chikorita winning it all last year.

"Not during it, and I will be coaching up Darious too." Sakura smiled. "You wanted to be my protégé right?"

"Oh yes!" Ribbon eagerly nods.

"Well take my advice then and run with it." Sakura gives Ribbon a little pat on the butt. "Remember that this is a domination match, using attract is allowed, so be sure to use what your mama gave you."

"Oh…if you only knew.!" Ribbon nods.

~ Oh this is going to be rich. Shake my butt just for Darious…Do I want to win or just let him mount me…Oh puppy cock…~ Ribbon murred, the Vulpix didn't think that the idea of letting Darious have his way with her was all that hot…but she had to admit the idea of letting him just mount her and let caution blow away in the wind…

"Ribbon!" Sakura looked down at the Vulpix, a concerned look was on her face. Ribbon noticed that she could smell herself…oh no she was experiencing a light heat.

"Sakura…"

"Are you sure you want to fight tonight, I mean…you kind of seem like you are having trouble controlling yourself."

"No, no…I can fight…and win." Ribbon wanted to believe that, she wanted to believe that she could keep herself from wanting to give in to her desires. Suicune…no…she was Suicune…it wasn't her other half's desires…it was her own. No that couldn't be right…Could it? Ribbon shook her head, her mind was full of thoughts, questions…and only one answer. Fight Darious and claim what was her's…

~ Yes…I know what I want…and Darious will give it to me…whether he likes it or not. ~ Ribbon's eyes flashed, they were more red than blue now. ~ I hope he struggles, it makes taking his cock that much more fun. I wonder…what would a Vulpix and Rockruff make…Maybe its time to find out. ~

That evening Darious and Ribbon met in center arena, the two friends would for one night have to be bitter rivals in search of glory within the arena. Both Pokemon had stayed away from one another throughout the day, only seeing the other when they saw Nurse Joy the Audino for a quick physical. While there Ribbon noticed a very badly banged up Candy, the Buneary refused to speak, and only told Ribbon that her mother was a crazy bitch and that after she healed up the Mew had better watch herself. She wasn't about to go quietly. Ribbon only rolled her eyes and told Candy that if she wanted to get to Ruby she would have to get through her first. Candy seemed a bit fearful and backed off saying that Ribbon's face scared her.

Ribbon felt very proud that she could scare the Buneary so easily and hoped that they did meet again.

After their physicals the pair had been released for combat and the rest of the day was spent mediating as Ribbon needed her mind to be clear for when she fought Darious. Ribbon did not want to lose control of herself, or…at least all that much as she starting to like her more wild side…it felt so natural as if she had been born to be a wild dog. Yes…she wanted to channel her inner dog and let herself run wild.

~ There is nothing wrong with just being myself…I mean…who is going to stop me? Darious…please if I had a cock I would be the one doing him. Amber…that little pussy is only good for riding on, Eevee are so kind…and weak. Chip…check him for a slit…or that's right. I am the most powerful Pokemon of my little group, none of them can stop me, and it is time they know who is boss. ~ Ribbon didn't hear the voice of Suicune just now…but her own.

"Ribbon." Darious and Ribbon stared the other down. In the background the sun was setting on the arena. A cool north wind blew across Ribbon's face.

"What is it Darious?" Ribbon asked in a slightly cocky voice. "Are you going to tell me good luck and have fun?" Ribbon's red eyes looked right through Darious. "Its going to be you who needs the luck, not me."

"Don't be that way!" Darious growled. "Your kinder than this Ribbon, do not let that wild creature in you win."

"Who are you calling a creature, mutt!" Ribbon growled. "And here I was going to share my love with you…I guess I'll just boost my experience instead." Ribbon pressed her paws onto the ground sending a cold blast of wind at Darious who had to take the attack head on. Ribbon watched as he was pushed backwards across the ground.

"Fine!" Ribbon heard Darious yell before slamming his paws into the rock causing a small pillar to rise in front of him. Ribbon guessed the pup has been learning to use Rock Tomb to help him create defensive pillars, cute but it wasn't about to stop her from bringing him down. "I'll take you down!" Darious struck the pillar with his head sending rock shards back at Ribbon who had to take the attack head on. The rocks were more painful than she imagined they would be.

"Why does that hurt so much?" Ribbon gasped. "Those stupid pebbles shouldn't hurt me that much."

"Rock types trump Ice types. Day one knowledge." Darious kicked more rocks at Ribbon and knocked the Vulpix onto the ground where the pup tried to mount her. Ribbon liked the gesture, but she wasn't ready for Darious to have his way with her, she wasn't done playing with him yet. Ribbon's body temperature began dropping…

"Aww so cute…someone thinks they are the top dog. Nice to see that all of that time in detention hasn't been a waste." Ribbon felt Darious loosen his grip and slide off her. The Rockruff's forelegs were frozen solid. Ribbon gives Darious a little lick on the cheek. "You want me to ride you…take that rock hard…cock of yours for a spin." Ribbon didn't know why but she was so excited to be playing with Darious like this. He was so interesting…and his scent…it was doing things to her. Looking down at him…he seemed so helpless…just ripe for her to do what she pleased. Yes, she was going to drain him of everything he had and there was nothing he could do about it.

Darious was in a nasty pickle, the Rockruff underestimated Ribbon's powers and now he was paying the price. His forelegs were frozen solid while some parts of his hindquarters were frozen enough to make it hard for him to move. Ribbon had left his crotch area unharmed, for obvious reasons. The Vulpix seemed interested in playing with her food before she finished him off. Darious had no idea if he could break this ice, but if he didn't do anything then he was going to lose anyway…

"So how do you want me to do you Darious, ride you until you pop, or do you want me to help you onto my back and you fuck me like a bitch in heat." Ribbon murred while she brushed her paw against his crotch. Darious gulped, his pink tip was starting to poke out of his sheath…  
"How about you break this ice and we then talk?" Darious asked. Ribbon rolled her eyes.

"Worth a shot." Ribbon mocked the puppy.

"Yep…worth a shot." Darious tried to find the humor in the moment. Up above the pair could hear the crowd chanting for Ribbon and Darious to start doing it, they came to see a dog and fox fuck and what the crowd wanted they got. Great…

"Easy to hear what they want," Ribbon said. "I promise to be gentle…and get a little rough." Ribbon giggles, she lets out a few bark of joy as the fox climbs on top of the Rockruff. Darious whined as he felt the Vulpix's warm and yet seemly cold entrance slide down on top of him. "Fuck ya…" Ribbon lets out a long moan of satisfaction. "Mon I love this feeling."

"That makes one of us…" Darious lied. "Chip feels better."

"Ya right." Ribbon murred. "I only need a few minutes…" Ribbon began humping up and down on Darious, her strong hips helped to bounce her up and down in a nice rhythm. Darious fought his hardest to resist falling into the trap…Ribbon's lust scent was driving him insane. The Rockruff focused all his mental energy and through shear focused managed to slam his forepaws onto the ground under him shattering the ice. Ribbon screamed from being hit in the face by flying ice shards and falls off Darious who rolled onto his stomach and got up.

"It's not over…yet." Darious was fighting tooth and nail to resist the urge to lay back down and let Ribbon continue. He wanted to mate with her badly but…he wanted to win too. How could he become a strong pack leader someday if he always allowed himself to give in to temptation?

"That is what I like to see…" Ribbon licked her maw. "I male actually be a male. I am going to enjoy the rest of this fight very much." Like before Ribbon wasn't afraid to make the first move as she summoned a nasty hail storm.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Darious felt the ice pelt him constantly on top of his head and making him forget to keep his eyes on Ribbon. Only once the Rockruff started paying attention again did he notice that she was…gone. Ribbon had melted into the hail storm.

"What's going on?" Darious took a few steps towards where Ribbon had just been.

"Aurora Veil." Darious heard Ribbon whisper through the hail storm. A strange light appeared over the arena.

"Ribbon what are you doing?" Darious looked around constantly, his fear scent had become so strong that he was able to smell it. He heard Ribbon giggling from all around the Vulpix was seemly playing games with him now.

"If you lay back down now, I'll be nice and keep things gentle." Darious then feels something touch him from behind. When he turned the presence was gone…

"Don't make this harder than it has to be…"

"Ribbon!" Darious barked. "Stand and fight."

"You know you can't win…" Ribbon appeared before the Rockruff, her eyes were nearly completely red with only a small bit of blue left within. "We can keep fighting all day but sooner or later you won't be able to dodge my blows, or tank them anyway and then…then I will break your will and that will be the end of Darious the want to be Alpha Male." Ribbon giggled, the Vulpix walked close to Darious. "Lay with me Darious…lay with me…mate with me."

"Ribbon?"

"How about this, I let you lay with me…and in return I will let you keep your pride. And your mon hood." Ribbon walked around Darious her paw slowly brushing up along his body until she reached his butt. The Rockruff watched as she groped his family's gems.

"Let's just finish this…fair and square. No ancient powers or anything like that." Darious hoped that he could return the match to a fair playing field, cause if he couldn't convince her to end the hail storm he didn't know if he could beat her.

"Ancient powers?" Ribbon began laughing. "Please Darious, I have always been this strong…" Ribbon slaps the Rockruff's butt and returns to being in front of him. She makes sure her butt was up against his face, giving the male a perfect view of her "family's treasure" as she presented herself to him. Darious took in Ribbon's heat scent…it was intoxicating. "Really…" Darious couldn't resist anymore, he had to take Ribbon, he had to mate with her. The Rockruff mounted himself on top of the Vulpix, his natural instincts kicked in as he pushed her forebody down to the ground and began nipping the Vulpix's neck fur.

"Just fuck me already Darious." Ribbon spoke happily, the Vulpix turned her head forward. "I have needed this just as much as you have."

"Yes…" Darious panted, the Rockruff pushed his cold but still hard cock into Ribbon, the male didn't even feel like trying to be gentle about it, this fox was going to get everything she wanted and more from him. "You and me both…"

Darious felt like he was picking right back up where he had stopped…though Ribbon felt tougher than before the female's body felt more…resistant. The deeper Darious pushed himself into Ribbon the tighter she became…even with plenty of pre-cum from the both the Vulpix just felt…super tight. He loved it but also felt like he wasn't getting anywhere in her.

"So tight?"

"Aurora Veil is in affect Darious, it makes me more resistant to well…everything." Ribbon looked back at the pup, her head was on one of her forepaws. "My own little form of protection too."

"Ok…" Darious didn't understand everything said but hey if he got to keep nailing the Vulpix he was happy. The puppy felt Ribbon's body becoming warmer as the effects of Hail were going away. He gripped Ribbon's sides before pushing himself up onto her back, the male left one leg on the ground for balance and to keep some of his weight off the Vulpix. Ribbon murred as she enjoyed the extra effort.

"Finish me Darious." Ribbon giggled.

"Ok…" Darious couldn't tell who was in charge, was it him or Ribbon? Did it matter, he was getting laid and it was by one of the cutest Pokemon he knew. Mustering his strength, the Rockruff shoved as much of his length into the Vulpix as possible, leaving only his knot outside of her body before pulling and slamming himself back in again and again and again. Each time the puppy did so he felt some of the fox's cold female cum splash back against him. Ribbon's tight walls loosened soon letting the puppy in deeper without as much resistance. Darious lets out a few moans before feeling his long-awaited orgasm hit, the warm Rockruff seed sprayed into the awaiting Vulpix womb…

"Oooohhh yeessss…." Ribbon howled as Darious gave her the warmth that she long desired. The crowd in the background erupted in applause, the Pokemon had enjoyed the show that the pair put on. 


	30. Chapter 30: Season's Change

Chapter 30

Season's Change

Few knew just how intense the match truly had been or how much Ribbon had let Darious have the win in exchanged for a good time. The match had been a good one for those who watched as it looked like time and time again either Ribbon or Darious could take the win at any moment. With Darious in the end over coming what looked like was a great challenge and dominating Ribbon, it looked to be a match that would go down as an instant classic. Up in the stands a Espeon rose from her seat and began walking away, the psychic eon seemed to have seen enough and wanted to beat the crowd to the doors out.

"Hey where are you going?" Ruby turned around to see an oddly colored Leafeon running up to her. The Leafeon panted as she stopped right in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be out there wrapping up the fight?" Ruby asked, she wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now. She was thinking about the fight that she just witnessed and how well her daughter had fought the fight only to throw it away at the end just, so she could get some tail. The Espeon wondered if any of her children were even worth grooming to possibly someday take her spot.

"I-I am not the one who will be announcing the winner…that will be Nikcino…I mean…Coach Nikcino." The Leafeon panted. "Don't you want to stay for the announcement of the winner? Its only proper to do so." "Why do you care?" Ruby snapped, she wasn't in the mood for being told what to do. The Espeon glared at her grass type counterpart. If she wasn't in such a fowl mood from the performance she just witnessed she might find the Leafeon to be cute. Her colors were unique, with the beautiful cream body, pink ears and tail, and those eyes…oh those wonderful eyes. Ruby mentally was kicking herself, she couldn't believe that she found anything of interest in this Leafeon…

"Because it just feels like…you had some emotional attachment to that Vulpix…I mean Ribbon."

"You can say that she is like family to me." Ruby was ready to start walking away.

"I am not surprised you would say that, I mean you are her mother, right?"

"Excuse me!" Who the fuck was this grass girl?

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself." The Leafeon walked in front of Ruby and touch noses with the Espeon. A proper greeting. "My name is Sakura, and I am Ribbon's mentor. I am an intern of the Destiny Exploration Guide-"

"Destiny Exploration Guide? Destiny had the nerve to put her name in the title…so full of herself."

"Yes, and after next year I can work for them full time."

"So, you are going to do all seven years, I see." Ruby was only interested in how this grass eon was able to figure out that she was Ribbon's mother. It shouldn't have been possible for a normal Pokemon like her to figure something like that out, none the less some student. "Cut to the chase, who am I?"

"You are Ruby Moonstar Villier, the most powerful Pokemon in the world and one of Arceus Generals. You are a Double Diamond level Pokemon who is measured to be at world damaging levels of power. Granted no one has seen you fight in your true form for a long time…at least until today when I witnessed your fight against Candy."

Candy! Shit this Leafeon must have seen what she did to Candy and put together who she was. But that still didn't reveal how she knew that Ribbon was her daughter. Sakura must have noticed Ruby's look of shock as the Leafeon brushed her paw against Ruby's head.

"Don't worry I haven't told anyone, nor will I tell anyone who you are." Ruby was forced to look into those beautiful pink eyes..

"How did you know that Ribbon was my daughter?"

"Because Ribbon's full name is, Ribbon Moonstar Villier, daughter of Snow Villier one of the most legendary guild members ever, he was a good friend of my older brother."

"Crescent." Ruby whispered as memories of a Umbreon with silver rings flooded her mind. She remembered Snow and Crescent always hanging out together whenever she came out to the Guild. Crescent had an little sister that would sometimes follow him there…named Sakura.

"Years ago, when I was a little Eevee I remember a beautiful Espeon with a purple-blush colored gem on her head going out with Snow." Sakura blushed. "She was so beautiful…and smelled so good…like the almonds…or sometimes rosemary…and other times like the wild open fields of the north, the smell of freedom and adventure. I wanted to be just like her…  
"You do not want to be like her." Ruby took a deep breath and tried to leave again, but was stopped by a steady paw on her butt. Ruby gulped, the Espeon felt the smallest sense of arousement.

"You do not have to be alone." Sakura brushed herself up against Ruby. "And I still haven't finished telling my story."

"You do not want to mess with me." Ruby and Sakura looked the other in the eyes. The Leafeon looked so young and full of life, as if nothing has yet crushed her spirits. Ruby already had Kuji wrapped around her little paw…she really should end things with him before she found a way to bring him down. He should be out humping young dogs like him and not being caught up with a messed up 'puppy' like her. "I messed things up with Snow, he…I…I didn't deserve someone like him. Everything I touch…everyone, who I am with only finds misery in the end." Ruby feels Sakura put a paw on her face.

"So I've read." Sakura stared into Ruby's eyes with pure determination. "I did my homework on you. Doesn't mean I do not like you any less…my beautiful Espeon." Ruby gasped after hearing those words, only Snow use to say that to her. Sakura even touches her collar the same way Snow had. "You really are that little Eevee…only she saw what Snow and I used to when we were by ourselves."

"Sorry…I used to sneak into Snow's room when you were over and watch the two of you." Sakura blushed deeply. "I…I know about your herm cock." "You know what Snow used to-"

"Yes…I remember he used to make love with everything that you are." Sakura moved in close to Ruby, the girl's eyes never left the other. Ruby wanted to pull away and use teleport to get the hell out of her. This was…this was…so cool. The girls pressed their maws together and began making out…

"Auntie Eliza was right…you are a good kisser." Sakura giggled after the girls made out for a few moments. Ruby's jaw dropped slightly, Elizabeth! Ruby's sounds of shook were drowned out by the roar of the crowd in the back…

"And our champion from Woods Den is…. DARIOUS!" Nikcino's voice caused the crowd to roar together. She was announcing the names of the champions while Bangam was handing each of the tournament winners and runner ups their medals. Darious and Ribbon stood together, the pair were banged up but looked satisfied. Ribbon even looked less stressed out as it seemed the fight had been a good exercise for the young vixen.

"You two had a fantastic battle." Headmaster Bangam told the young Pokemon as he presented them with their medals. Ribbon puts her paw on top of her silver medal.

"Thank you, sir."

"Wait till everyone back home sees this! I am going to get so much tail." "So, are you going home for the holiday season?" The old Absol asked, he was preparing to present the winner of the Lava vs Open Water winners and runner up. The winner of that bracket had been a female Espurr from Lava den while the runner up from Open water was a male Fenniken who only lost by possibly one or two seconds as the pair had been locked in the 69-position giving the other oral. The Fenniken had cummed first by literally one or two seconds of his opponent. Ribbon had enjoyed the show, but she was annoyed that their finish had been a bit more dramatic than her and Darious.

"I might sir."

"My mother wants to have a family dinner, so I guess I will go home." Ribbon looked up at Bangam, the father of her sister. It felt slightly odd looking at him now, knowing that he was connect to her family in more than one way. She wondered if he knew about Angelblade.

"You should go home and see your family. They miss you an if your mother is going to make a wonderful meal for the holidays you shouldn't miss out. But if you decide to stay, then we will make sure there is a nice plate just for you here." Bangam then touches noses with Ribbon and Darious before moving on. Ribbon blinks a few times, her mind was still wrapped the idea of her relationship with Angelblade and how they were siblings. They were sisters…

"I think I need to head off Darious."

"Shouldn't we go see the nurse?"  
"Can you walk?" Ribbon shakes her tails. "I know I didn't whoop your ass that badly."

"You're not that strong, I had to pull a few hits back there."

"Doubt it. You were struggling so hard, it was adorable to watch." Ribbon walked towards the exit to the arena, she wasn't that interested in hanging out with her fellow students. She needed to go see Amber and Chip. Darious followed close behind.

"So how about a date later?"

"Don't you have a date with Taniku? It's not right to keep an Zigzagoon waiting. They are patient creatures, but everyone has their breaking point."

"Oh he will be fine, its not Sex and the Skitty is going anywhere." Darious and Ribbon reached the corridor just outside of the arena, it was quiet which was unexpected. Ribbon wasn't a complaining, she wasn't that interested in talking to anyone else and she was soon going to ditch Darious. Heading towards the western exit the fox and pup ended up crossing up a Espeon and Leafeon making out…well if you simply considering making out to be the Leafeon pinned up against the wall with her Espeon partner pressed up against her, their crotches grinding up against one another. Ribbon would normally just roll her eyes and move on, but the Leafeon was Sakura, her odd colors stood out easily. But what really made the Vulpix stop where she stood was the Espeon…she had a strange blue gem on top of her head very similer to someone she knew all too well. Growling Ribbon taps the Espeon on the butt causing the Psychic Eon to turn around…

"Ribbon!?"

"YOU ARE SUCH A HIPOCRITE!"

"Oh Ruby you know Ribbon?" Sakura giggled.

"Y-yes…" Ruby didn't move from where she was standing, her forepaws seemed frozen to the wall. Ribbon continued to glare at her mother, the Vulpix wanted to slap her as hard as she could. The tension between the two foxes was strong.

"You two smell so good." Ribbon noticed Darious sniffing the eon's crotches, his nose was nearly pressing up against their junk. Ribbon sighed, the Vulpix didn't know if she had the energy to be mad at both her mother and Darious at the same time.

"Shut up Darious!" Ribbon glared.

"Ribbon is my…she is my…daughter."

"You have good genes." Ribbon heard the Leafeon murr. "You are lucky to be the offspring of such a lovely Pokemon Ribbon."

"That's your MOM?!" Ribbon saw Darious's eyes light up. "Oh Arceus, you have a hot mom."

"I liked you more when you were into dicks only." Ribbon felt mentally drained, her mind felt like it was becoming cloudy. Wobbling the vixen falls onto her stomach and passed out…

"Ribbon!" Amber's voice echoed in Chip's mind, waking the Zorua up from his deep slumber.

"Morning already?" Chip woke up with the longest yawn he had in ages. The Zorua sleepy rubs his eyes and stretched out his stiff limbs. He wanted to get up and find something to eat, maybe relieve himself and find Meadow and give her a big kiss. Maybe not in that order since somethings should be done before the other, but who was tracking?

"Chip your awake." Chip felt a pair of soft paws press against his side. "I can't believe we were out for such a long time."  
"Amber…What are you doing here? I thought it was my turn to use our body?" The light color Eevee stared down at her brother, a big grin was on her face. Chip noted that she didn't look to be fading away or was talking to him in their shared spirit scape, but was physically here with him. Did that mean he was the one not in control…

"It worked Chip, we are able to be together again."

"What? You mean we are…both here right now?" Chip sat up on their bed. The last thing he remember was Meadow kissing him good night. The pair had been taken to a place inside of Neon Central where the Jirachi Neoral lived. Together Amber and Chip were put into a deep sleep that last for who knows how long and now…here they were staring at one another once again in the real world.

"Yes Chip, we are together again." Amber hugs her brother, her body felt as real as his. The Eevee's scent was…it was a sweeter version of his own, while her fur was softer than his and felt almost pillow like. Amber pressed her nose against his own, both were cold and wet. Chip wondered if he was in his own body or was Amber in control and he was using the doll body right now? There was no way to tell without dropping Illusion.  
"Why did you wake up asking for Ribbon?"

"I felt Ribbon…" Amber lets go of her brother and looked outside of the side window. "Even when we were sleep…I could feel Ribbon, her pain, her joy…her anger. But most of all I could feel her lust and…love." Amber puts her paw on her chest. "The Ribbon that I love is still with us Chip. She never left, and she is not sleep, she is just…becoming her true self."

"What do you expect to do about her?" The Zorua laid on his side. "Believe in her, support her and stand by her no matter what." Amber looked at Chip, her eyes were full of determination. "I am in love with Ribbon."

"Oh great….do I have to call her sister someday?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"CHIP!" The Zorua felt himself jumped on top of by a very pregnant Meadow, the Shaymin's weight was more than enough to push the Zorua into his comfortable bed. Meadow carefully worked herself off her mate. "You had me so worried."

"Sorry," Chip blushed, the Zorua didn't know why but looking at Meadow…she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. The Zorua didn't know why suddenly but he was more in love with Meadow now than before he went to sleep. "Your are really beautiful today…"

"Aww Chip…I love you too." Meadow kisses the Zorua on his lips. "I missed you so much…I can't believe that I went to long without seeing you."

"How long was I out for?"

"Two days." Meadow brushed Chip's fur. "Two days too long." Chip feels Meadow press her face against his chest fur. Chip puts his paw gently on top of Meadow's had and gives her a few soft kisses. Why was he being so nice? This was so unlike him, but he…liked it. It felt good showing Meadow his love.

"Hey Meadow, you want to do it later?" Chip decided to see what she would say. The Shaymin looked up at her mate.

"Of course, Chip." The Shaymin murred into his fur again. "Oh, my Arceus…I needed to hear that from you." Chip gulped in surprisement, he didn't think Meadow would go for such a bold question. Sure, he didn't mind having sex with his mate, but he didn't think it would happen so fast. Meadow continued to rub her face up against her mate's chest. "When I get done with you tonight, I think you will not be able to move for another day or two."

"Meadow?"

"Oh Meadow, you are making me blush." Amber walks by the pair, a bit blush was painted all over her cheeks. "I hope I can get that kind of reaction out of Ribbon."

"Aww, Ribbon misses you a lot hun." Meadow takes Amber's paws and holds onto them tightly. "When the two of you see each other again, make sure to have a long kiss, a long hug, and do not be afraid to go down on her and show her just how much you miss being with her. There is nothing wrong with a bit of welcome home oral. It calms everyone down and is a great tongue work out."

"You are so wise." Amber murred.

"Gross…" Chip covered his ears. "I just want to go back to sleep!"

It was a bit later when Meadow escorted Chip out of his room and out into the main room of Neorals home. Aqua was passed out on a large pillow while Neoral himself was sitting on a comfortable chair reading a book on local lore. Meadow lets out a long yawn, the Shaymin was slightly tired from staying up so long to watch over her mate.

"You should get some sleep." Chip said to Meadow. "I can see myself out." "I want you to meet my friends before you leave. They are the reason that you and Amber are the way you are now."

"Where is my sister?"

"After you went back to sleep she went out to find Ribbon, don't worry everything will be fine." Meadow brought Chip over to Neoral and Aqua to introduce him to them. Chip seemed to a bit familiar with the Jirachi, most likely he had seen him out in town at some point. Chip told Meadow that he remembered Aqua from the other day.

"You and your sister are special Pokemon, always remember that." Neoral said at the end of his short conversation with Chip. Meadow had looked around for Ace but she couldn't find him anywhere. As for Ruby…she could feel her friend's presence quickly approaching.

"NEORAL!" As soon as Meadow had sensed her friend's presence the front door was thrown open and an Espeon came running in. Behind her was Darious and a strangely colored Leafeon. Between all of them was Ribbon…  
"Ruby what happened to Ribbon?" Meadow watched Neoral float over to what appeared to be a passed out Vulpix.

"Ribbon, Ribbon, Ribbon." Amber raced into the home a moment later.  
"She passed out Neoral, do something." Ruby looked down at her daughter.

"May I?" Meadow in between everyone and sniffs Ribbon. The first thing she wanted to know was if there was any foul play, which from a quick scan was none. Next Meadow began touching Ribbon, her paws rubbed up and down the Vulpix's body, this did not settle well with Ruby.

"What the hell are you doing, healing her or feeling her up?"

"Yes Ruby, I want to have sex with your unconscious daughter who by the way is my little niece." Meadow said in a sarcastic tone. "Ruby stop worrying so much." Meadow continued to scan Ribbon over, she didn't find anything wrong with her outside of the fact that the Vulpix was exhausted and needed to honestly rest. Meadow made Darious and Chip pick her up and take her into the backroom, so she could be more comfortable. Amber wanted to stay with Ribbon, the Eevee did not want to leave her friend's side until she awoken. Meadow was glad that Ribbon had Amber in her life, the Eevee was very loyal and was a passionate lover. Something her brother was as well, even if he could be a little sour puss from time to time. Meadow could see his bright side and there was just as much love and passion in him as there was in his sister. The future was bright with Pokemon like Amber, Chip and even Darious in this world.

"Come on Chip, we should go out for a walk." Meadow walked out of Ribbon's room and headed down the hallway towards the main room. Ruby along with Sakura and Darious were waiting for her and Chip. The Shaymin nuzzled Ruby who still looked upset.

"She…she saw me and this very cute Leafeon making out…" Ruby trailed, her voice was low.

"Its ok Ruby, I'm pretty sure that what we were doing didn't upset her that much."

"You're very cute Leafeon." Meadow mentions. "Ruby sure knows how to attract the cute eons."

"Excuse me!" That woke Ruby up. "What are you talking about?"

"I just know you Ruby, and you have a thing for eons." Meadow giggled. "Snow, Elizabeth, now Sakura. And those are just the eons I know you have interest in."

"I still can't believe that you and my auntie Elizabeth were…. are together." Sakura murred before kissing Ruby's cheek. The Espeon-Mew blushed and looked around as if she was looking for a way out. Meadow noticed Chip and Darious were talking to one another, the two boys seemed to be discussing something important. Meadow didn't care to try and overhear them. If the Shaymin was a gambling girl…which she was, she would guess that Darious was catching Chip up to everything that has happened to him and Amber over the last two days.

"It's complicated." Meadow heard Ruby groan.  
"We should take this to a more…private spot love." Sakura kisses Ruby's cheek again.

"Ok, ok, that is enough." Neoral floats over to the group, the Jirachi seemed to be slightly annoyed. "Take all of this kissing and touching to another spot please."

"Thank you for your generosity." Sakura gives the Jirachi a light bow. "I think I feel like taking a hot bath." Sakura gives Ruby one last kiss on the maw before walking out the front door. Meadow couldn't help but notice her firm rear end as she had left, the Shaymin chuckles while fanning herself.

"You really know how to pick them Ruby."

"Go jump off a cliff." Ruby walks out of the door, slamming it behind her.

"I swear that cat is going to be the death of me!" Neoral floats to the kitchen to make some tea. Meadow noticed that Aqua was still sleep. She then looks at Darious, the memory of her debt to the Manaphy crossed her mind. The question wasn't if she would remember, but when she would have to pay up.

"Ready to go?"  
"Oh Chip, you ready to go for our walk?" Meadow noticed Chip was holding a sky-blue scarf in his maw. The Shaymin walked over to her love who wraps it around her neck and finished by giving her a kiss on the maw. Meadow's flowers bloom a little bit from the gesture.

"I missed you."

"You too." Meadow and Chip walk out of the door and out into the cool autumn morning. Meadow could feel the energy of their unborn kits, it spoke to her letting the Shaymin know that everything was alright, and they were happy to see their mommy and daddy together again. The Shaymin murred as she pictured their happy future family…

"Meadow be careful." Chip's voice brought the Shaymin back to reality as she had nearly walked into another Pokemon walking by them. She noticed that he Pokemon she had nearly ran into was a Snivy.

"No, no it isss fine." The Snivy pats itself. "It happensss to the bessst of usss." The grass snake Pokemon looked into Meadow's eyes…

"Your eyes?" Meadow noticed that the snake had eyes like Ribbon, one was amber while the other was dragon red. Well it was red, but it was the same tone as the dragon Pokemon of old. Meadow took a moment to notice the rest of the Snivy's body and noticed that it had a black leaf on its tail.

"Oh these? Was born this way." The Snivy took a few steps towards the direction it had been heading. "You two look so lovely together. Would hate for anything to get in between you. Have a wonderful day." With that the odd snake Pokemon took its leave. "Who was that?" Meadow asked Chip.

"I can't remember his name; Ribbon I think knows better than me." Chip sighs. "Come on let's go Meadow, it was your idea to go on this walk."

"Who is the one that dragged me out of Neorals?" Meadow asked as they began walking again. As much as the Shaymin wanted to focus on their walk together, she couldn't help but feel an odd ominous vibe from that Pokemon. There was something off about that Pokemon…a darkness that has yet to expose itself just yet.

As seasons change, so does the world around it. Winter would soon be here and with it a darkness that will challenge the lives of everyone it touches. But do not walk in fear, as there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, and if the light is not there, make it.

[ Author's Note ]

This book took long to write up than expected, but it is finally done. Over the past two stories we have seen the growth of some characters are the events around them have changed their personalities, beliefs, goals and expectations of themselves. Ruby who is my favorite character in this story to write about besides Chip has done a lot of growing and she will continue to grow as a character over time. Chip has learned to no longer be a complete sour puss and has begun to open himself up to the idea of love, friendship and to not be so hard on himself for something he cannot control, being a herm. But his growth will continue as new challenges will force Chip to accept himself in new ways than he ever thought of before.

Book 2 might be over, but its extra chapters can be found in some of the lore pictures that are soon to come. So, if you follow me on Furaffinity or Inkbunny be on the lookout for the lore pictures and extra stories. They will help to fill the gaps between book 2 and book 3. As for give you some of the sex scenes that I know people love to read about.

Thank you for the support and see you in Bangam Academy Book 3, Darkness of Winter.  
FA: user/dogmatlw/  
IB: /Lightsoul Fanfiction: ~lightsoulshinx Discord: /XZCWBpE


End file.
